Porcelain
by Charlie McPuffin IV
Summary: An unwilling dancer enrolls into the Opera Populaire troop. But things get a little complicated with her on off run-ins with the famous Opera Ghost.
1. Chapter 1

_I'm winging this in my flu comatose state :D_

_Thank you for reading~_

* * *

01

People were always coming and going from the Opera Populaire_. _Some more excited than others. On one such day a young woman found herself being pulled along by the arm.

"We're going to be late."

"It's your fault."

"Fleurette I'm the one who suggested getting a carriage."

"Actually no you're not." The younger of the two women stated and set her green eyes on the blonde tugging her along. "I don't even want to go."

"Father is going to be there."

"Eleanor I don't care. I don't want to be there." Fleurette said determinedly while snatching her arm from the blondes clutches.

"Look," Eleanor turned and set her blue eyed gaze on her younger sister. They were so vastly different yet so similar. Eleanor was the eldest by two years, where as Fleurette had short auburn coloured hair and green eyes. She had blonde hair and blue eyes. The only thing their appearances had in common was they looked the same just with different coloured hair and eyes. That and they both had slightly curly hair.

"Mother is gone, father is working there. There is opening for dancers, you're good and so am I. He suggested the idea." Eleanor paused to remove her hands from her sisters shoulders. "If we do not turn up he will be mad. I do not wish to be on the receiving end of his temper, nor do you of that I am sure." Fleurette hung her head and started walking again. Eleanor sighed and walked briskly after her sister.

Eleanor was only twenty-two and yet she seemed to have slipped into the role of their late mother. Fleurette was a little immature for a woman of twenty but she couldn't comment. When both left to their own devices they were both as immature as the nearest child.

* * *

Lucien Bousquet awaited – violin in hand – to see the arrival of his daughters. They were late and this angered him slightly. He gave them the time and the date and all they had to do was turn up. Auditions were already happening and if they weren't careful they'd both miss out.

The only reason why the middle aged man had suggested this idea was to get them both out of the house. Eleanor had other priorities like her soon to be engagement, but Fleurette just spent most of her time sitting around reading.

He honestly didn't mind his youngest taking an interest in the wonders of the written world. But she wouldn't be able to put it to any good use.

Snapping out of his thoughts when he saw a familiar – yet slightly moping – looking red head he walked briskly over. "You're late."

"Sorry father." Fleurette said quietly while looking at her feet. Eye contact meant confrontation and that was something she hadn't hoped for.

"We are very sorry father. Fleurette had a little accident and almost got ran down by a carriage." Eleanor lied, although their father didn't need to know this detail. She then wrapped a protective arm around her sister.

Lucien looked at the two and nodded towards the stage. "Madame Giry will instruct you of what to do. I suggest you both listen hard as you're both late."

"Yes father." Eleanor bowed her head. "Come on little flower." She said while guiding Fleurette away from the slowly seething man.

"He's angry." Fleurette said eventually while walking back stage. There were loads of women lined up. All of different heights and ages, it made the red head more nervous. After all, she really didn't want to be here.


	2. Chapter 2

_Fyi apparently to this random website 'Fleurette' is a brief definition of 'little flower' so yeah. Little flower is a nickname. Does that make sense? I am half asleep shh xD_

_Thanks for reading._

* * *

02

Auditions were always a minor highlight of the weeks. Above the stage in the shadows, hiding safe away from peering eyes, Erik stood and looked below.

Graceful dancers flitted across the stage, they were so careful in their steps. Half the time it appeared they were gliding barely touching the floor beneath them.

To improve the performances he had opted to send a ever faithful note telling the managers that they were in strict need for some better dancers. Firmin and Andre had no option but to listen to him, things didn't turn out well when he was ignored.

The dancers would come on two at a time, do a routine which was instructed to them by Madame Giry, once they had they would leave the stage and let the next two on.

It was tedious.

Erik had to admit to himself that he didn't wholly think that _this _many people would appear. Snapping out of his thoughts when there was some sort of argument he looked down.

A young blonde was trying her best to have a hushed conversation with a red haired girl. The two snapped out of their conversation – if it could be called that – and looked at Madame Giry who had tapped on the stage _hard _with her cane.

Despite their earlier words the two danced beautifully. Setting his eyes on the small crowd lounging around in the seats Erik noted how one middle aged man looked on proudly.

_Father. _He thought with a small frown, having three people from one family working here could be problematic. Having two from one family was bad enough – not that he held anything against Madame Giry and Meg – running a hand over his slicked back hair he turned and left the same time the two women did.

"What was that about?" The blonde said while crossing her arms and looking at the red head. "I told you to just do this. We have to listen to father things won't be good for either of us if we ignore him."

"I just don't want to be here."

"Fleurette I know. You've told me at least a hundred times today. Yet there is nothing I can do. Father wishes this and you should abide by his wishes."

"Great. Because you've abided to his wishes so easily Eleanor?"

"Fleurette-"

"No. I don't wish to listen to the man who abandoned mother when she was dying." The red head – Fleurette – spoke bitterly while turning and storming off.

Being hidden in the shadows he could easily over hear everything. He had to give credit to Fleurette for being honest. There weren't to many honest people around here. He cast a look at the blonde, she fidgeted and looked highly upset yet she turned and walked away.

* * *

Fleurette was so annoyed. Not to mention a little embarrassed, mainly for the fact that her and Eleanor got into a minor argument before their audition. Fleurette had stormed off for a breather, only she had no clue where she was.

Tapping a foot on the wooden floor she frowned. So perhaps walking off in a strange place wasn't the wisest idea she'd ever had. She had many moments like this, she just did things without thinking.

Looking over her shoulder she sighed, at least Eleanor wasn't following her. A small guilty feeling waved over her. Maybe she had said things she didn't mean too as well. So she'd had two bad decisions in the past twenty minutes.

Making a thoughtful popping noise Fleurette picked her pace back up and walked onwards. What was the harm in exploring? She didn't want to go back to Eleanor, they needed space unless another argument was to erupt.

Stopping once again Fleurette frowned. Perhaps her sister had gone to their father and told him that she'd stormed off. Fleurette didn't even conceal the shudder which ran over her. Her father was a kind man, but he had one hell of a temper.

Walking again Fleurette looked around. She was surrounded by back drops and ropes. It was eerie, _definitely shouldn't have come this way. _Fleurette thought, there were other corridors which lead to other parts of the opera house. Yet no, she continued straight on.

"Perhaps you are lost little dancer?" A voice questioned from nowhere yet everywhere. Fleurette stood stock still and looked around.

"Hello?" She said quietly her voice was almost inaudible.

"I do not take kindly to lost dancers exploring my opera house." The voice spoke deadly serious. Fleurette took a sharp in take of breath and remembered one major thing about this opera house. It was haunted.

Wrapping her arms around herself she took to peering behind backdrops. "You will not find me little dancer."

"... Monsieur Opera Ghost, perhaps you can direct me back to the stage?" Fleurette asked while walking around a backdrop and then appearing back in the small clearing. There was no answer, she jumped when a length of rope fell and coiled on the floor at the entrance of one corridor. "Thank you." She whispered.

"I am not deaf." The Opera Ghost said almost bitterly.

Fleurette walked briskly towards the corridor entrance. "Sorry Monsieur Opera Ghost for intruding." Once she got to the entrance of the corridor she turned and bowed at the seemingly empty room.

"Little dancer, women do not bow." The voice said simply. Fleurette ran a hand down her face and curtsied quickly before twirling on her heels and walking as quickly as she could towards the stage.


	3. Chapter 3

_Ok this is all i've written so far for tonight. I need to go sleep before i decide to use my laptop as a pillow xD_

* * *

03

"Little flower there you are!" Eleanor exclaimed quietly yet excitedly. She didn't wait another minute before rushing over and enveloping her younger sister in a tight embrace.

"Perhaps it is not wise for the youngest Bousquet to go off exploring by herself?" A elder woman's voice spoke sternly. Fleurette opened one of her eyes and pulled away from her sister. Madame Giry stood looking sternly at the two of them.

"I am sorry."

"I believe it is not me who you would have to apologise to." The black dressed woman said simply. Fleurette bit her tongue. There was no need to bring up the fact that she'd just had a minor conversation with the ever prominent entity which called this place home.

"Take that into consideration please young Bousquet."

"I will."

"Fleurette we got chosen!" Eleanor said not being able to hold in the excitement anymore. Whereas the elder of the two was ecstatic the younger was a little more reserved. "We are to stay here, we're allowed to go get some things?"

"Of course." Madame Giry answered with a slight bow of the head.

"Come on!" Eleanor gripped onto Fleurette's hand and pulled her back to the stage. Managing to avoid a practise the two waved quickly to their father and disappeared from the building.

* * *

It was nightfall that Fleurette and Eleanor returned. Their father had returned home just as they were leaving. He'd managed to comment on Fleurette taking quite a few books with her.

"But they were mothers favourites."

"Yes and look where reading them fantasy stories got her." Lucien had answered while walking into the drawing room and setting his violin down carefully. Fleurette thought he cared more for that blasted instrument than his own daughters.

It made sense to her. Why else would he basically kick them out to live in an opera house? She highly doubted this was for either of their own goods.

Eleanor would be leaving soon anyway, then she'd be alone. Fleurette looked sadly down at the floor while her and her sister were getting shown around the living quarters by an excitable blonde whose name was Meg. It latter came out that she was the daughter of Madame Giry.

Dumping her bags on a bed Fleurette looked around. It was definitely a huge contrast to what she had been living like. There were about four other people staying in the same room as herself and Eleanor.

Meal time was an excuse for them to mingle and try and get to know everyone else who stayed here. Meg had stated that Christine wasn't here because she was with Raoul. Fleurette looked to her sister at this point confused, Eleanor merely nodded and smiled. She then turned to her and shrugged confused too.

Clearly Meg thought that they had met Christine. No they hadn't, but they were sure to at some point.

After meal time there was a minor practise and then bed.

Fleurette laid in her bed and stared up at the wooden beams. Everyone else was asleep yet she wasn't. She was minorly homesick. Sitting up quietly and slowly she managed to grab one of the books she'd bought with her. Pulling on a green dressing gown she managed to sneak out of the room.

The corridors were lit lightly by a few candles, taking one out of its holder Fleurette held her arm out and started walking. Her pace was slow and quiet, if there was anyone still up and about she did not wish them to notice her.

From her earlier tour she'd pretty much memorized the opera in a matter of minutes. Fleurette was the proud owner of a photographic memory, inherited by her mother.

Tightening her grip on both the candle and the book she managed to make her way to the stage. Sitting down in the middle of the stage she looked up. Darkness looked down at her, lifting the candle up she frowned lightly. It had very little affect on the darkness above her. Putting the candle beside her she flipped the book open and commenced reading.

Every so often she would jump and look around. The sounds the opera house made when it was settling, unsettled her greatly. That and she was extra paranoid about having a conversation with an apparent spirit. Looking at the candle she swallowed slowly, that would be very little protection.

_Can ghosts even get burnt? _Her mind wondered, shaking her head she decided the answer was no.

"Oh little dancer why are you exploring in my opera house again?"

"I'm sorry I couldn't sleep." Fleurette said while shutting her book and looking around. Much like last time she could not see anyone.

"I give you credit for your honesty."

"At least someone does," she muttered while stretching her legs out in front of her. She frowned at her feet, they were sore, aching and a little blistered. She hadn't done as much dancing as she did earlier on in a long time.

There was silence for a long time, "Why do you explore once you've been warned not to?"

"I do things without thinking." Fleurette answered quickly and rolled her feet to try and get them to stop aching. Letting out a quiet yawn she rubbed her eyes.

"Perhaps you need to retire to your room. Did you need directions again?" The voice had a evident smirk in it.

Fleurette stood up slowly, reaching down she picked up the candle and book. "No, but thank you for the offer. I remember my way around."

"After just being here barely a day?"

"The wonders of a photographic mind Monsieur." Fleurette smiled and curtsied. "Good night." With that she turned on her heels and walked quickly towards the stairs back to the dancers quarters.


	4. Chapter 4

04

"Little flower you look awful!" Eleanor exclaimed quietly while putting her hands on her younger sisters shoulders. Eleanor had woken – or got woken up – to calls of rehearsals. Unlike herself Fleurette was a light sleeper. She was a little shocked that when she got up that her sister was still fast asleep curled tightly in a ball in her bed.

"I couldn't sleep." Fleurette said while rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

"Again? Perhaps we should go to the doctors. Perhaps they could give you something?"

"No!" Fleurette hissed in a half serious tone. Eleanor frowned lightly at her. "No," she said more calmly. "I do not like doctors." Fleurette wrapped her arms around herself and jumped when Meg and a dark haired woman appeared beside Eleanor. The two sisters quickly got introduced to Christine, who seemed more than happy by two new people to work alongside.

"Maybe once you have something to eat you'll feel better."

"Fleur is not well?" Meg questioned innocently. It wasn't until the previous evening that Meg had commented on Fleurette being a mouthful to keep saying. So the excitable blonde had taken to shortening her name.

"I am just tired. Honestly I am fine."

"I think Fleurette is a little homesick by sounds of things. People often can't sleep when something is on their mind." Christine paused. "Being homesick surely is on the forefront of your mind?"

"I guess so."

"You mean yes silly!" Eleanor laughed and tugged her sister out of bed. Fleurette looked at her blankly. Eleanor childishly stuck her tongue out and shoved her clothes in her arms. "Get dressed, and hurry. Breakfast will not wait for you." Eleanor turned along with Meg and Christine and left the half asleep red head to get dressed.

No sooner had she retired to bed last night she still stayed awake. The quiet breaths from surrounding dancers just aided to her staying awake. She glanced at her sister every so often yet Eleanor stayed blissfully asleep with a smile on her face.

Looking down at herself she sighed. Seemingly living in a white leotard with a light skirt over top was now the norm. Fleurette had to admit to herself; she may have disliked living in a huge house with hardly any company but her sister. But she highly liked the dresses she was allowed to wear. Picking up her ballet shoes she walked out of the room and down the corridor. It didn't take long for voices to be heard.

"Fleurette there you are! We thought you'd gone back to sleep." Eleanor laughed and patted a seat next to her. "Here, I saved you some food. There are some very greedy people here." She smiled and leant her head against her hand. Her blue eyes scanned the surrounding crowd of chattering people.

"I'm not particularly hungry."

"You have to eat though." Eleanor said worriedly. "Perhaps you are coming down with something?"

"I'm just tired. Being tired takes away an appetite. That is all." Fleurette said quietly so no one would hear. Eleanor was just being a protective sister but if there were talks of illness she would get kicked out sooner than she could blink.

None the less Fleurette forced herself to eat some of the food which was on the plate in front of her. It wasn't the most wholesome of meals yet there was bound to be enough energy within it to keep her going throughout the day until lunch.

* * *

"I dearly hope that my daughters are not causing trouble?" Lucien asked Madame Giry as the musicians took a break.

"Eleanor is most talkative, yet Fleurette is so withdrawn. It is very strange to think of them as siblings. They're so different." Giry explained and watched her daughter pull Fleurette up from the stage floor. The young blonde clutched onto Fleurette's hands and took to pulling her along in a dance.

By looks of things Fleurette was having a hard time trying to keep up with Meg. "Actually Monsieur there is something I wish to speak to you about."

"Yes?" Lucien answered in a sceptical tone.

"Your youngest, does she have a habit of walking off on her own?"

"Yes, she has that habit. Lord knows I've told her to get rid of it. Yet she goes into her own little world and just walks where ever her feet take her."

"Walking on her own in here is not wise. I have told her this, but perhaps a few words from her father would better route the warning in her mind." Giry said while walking back over to the stage. "Meg let Fleurette go, from the top." She instructed and tapped the stage hard with her cane. All the dancers leapt to stand and get in their position. This was also a cue for the musicians to get prepared and start playing.


	5. Chapter 5

_I have to admit i'm kinda writing while being half asleep xD_

_Sorry~_

_But thank you very much for reading and reviewing and fav'ing! =)_

* * *

05

"Fleurette," stopping at the sound of her name the woman in question turned to look at her father. He stood at full height which usually meant he was about to lecture her about something. She pulled the ribbon out from her hair which caused the red locks to tumble to her shoulders.

"Yes?"

"Refrain from wandering." He spoke proudly, Fleurette frowned, Eleanor appeared by her side and put a arm around her shoulders. "Keep an eye on your sister."

"I shall try, but you must realize that I cannot be everywhere she is." The elder of the two explained. Their father merely nodded and walked away, "You've been exploring on your own again?"

"Yes."

"Fleurette!" Eleanor scolded and moved away from her side. Standing in front of her she frowned. "Do you not hear what every says?"

"I do not like to eavesdrop into others conversations." Fleurette stated while crossing her arms over her chest lightly.

"They say there is a ghost who roams the corridors."

"Alright."

"Fleurette! I'm being serious yet you are acting like this is all a joke." Eleanor scolded yet again. When there was talking from the entrance she looked up and then back at her sister. "He has killed. Maybe that will stay in your head when you walk freely around." Eleanor spoke in a whisper and walked off. "Felix!" She exclaimed happily and the sounds of her running footsteps were heard.

Fleurette bit her tongue and swallowed the sentence she was going to retort with. Uncrossing her arms she sighed and listened to the happy words of her sister. By now most of the musicians and performers had dissipated and went off on their own business. There was talk of going to the nearest pub by a few musicians from the woodwind section of the orchestra.

The thought of dancing to music which was being played by drunken musicians made Fleurette want to laugh. But she didn't, letting out a sigh she ran a hand through her hair.

Stepping forward slowly she peered around the curtains and looked at her sister being twirled around happily in the arms of a brown haired man. That man was Felix, Eleanor's soon to be husband.

"You still do not heed warnings? You are either extremely idiotic, or possibly the most naïve person to step foot in here." A voice whispered from somewhere behind her.

Fleurette nodded, "I'd go for idiotic."

"I'd go for naïve." The voice countered simply. "Shouldn't a sibling be happy for her sister and fiancé?"

"I should be." Fleurette said and waved when Eleanor had finally been put down and waved to her.

"Fleurette stop lurking in the wings! Come down here," Eleanor said lightly. Fleurette frowned yet walked out from the wings and down the steps.

Little did the young dancer know that she was being watched from the shadows of a backdrop.

* * *

Erik simply stood and watched as Fleurette got enveloped in a embrace by the dark suit wearing man. In return the red head reached up and held him. Fleurette smiled at the two, but the smile was so false. There was not any feeling behind it at all.

Casting his eyes to the stage, Erik looked up at the three people. All in all, Fleurette was suffering from a small bout of jealousy, anyone could see it even a blind man. She radiated jealousy. It was a little comical.

All of a sudden Eleanor had pulled the man by the arm out of the space. Fleurette sighed from her standing position in between the aisles and turned slowly. Looking up at the stage she walked quickly back up to it. Walking up the steps she stood in the middle and looked around.

"Yet again, you will not find me little dancer." Erik stated, with his words Fleurette's odd attempt at searching for him with just her eyes ceased. "You are jealous of your sister. Or are you jealous of the man who is about to take her away from you?"

"It's not like that." She said quietly while looking at her feet. She looked suddenly so small in her standing position. "To love someone who does not love you back is painful." Fleurette turned and looked in the direction that they ran off in.

Erik frowned, so the small woman in front of him was experiencing something similar to what he had felt. There was no part of him which would allow himself to relate to her.

"How does that work?" He asked, Fleurette sat down and stretched her legs out in front of her. Her casual disposition in his presence was a little intriguing but also slightly worrying. Especially considering most peoples reaction to him making his presence known was to act all on guard and jump at nearly every sound.

"Eleanor and I grew up differently. I have my mothers features whereas my sister has my fathers. I grew up hiding away reading. Living in bonnets to hide my hair, you see I hate red. I have a huge dislike for my hair." Fleurette looked to the side, little did she know that her eyes actually landed on his figure. Erik knew she could not see him though because she just rolled her eyes skyward.

"Even my own father hated my appearance. My mother died not that long ago and he took a disliking to me because I look like her. But that's a different story." Fleurette leant back on her hands. "Then Felix appeared. He liked my hair because it reminded him of warm fires in winter, and the colour the sky goes when the sun sets. As dramatic as it sounds I believe I fell in love with him right then and there. But sadly it was not meant to be. Eleanor is everything I'm not. She's pretty, talented and caring." Fleurette shook her head and stood up slowly. "The interest I took in Felix just lead to my father trying to partner me off with anyone. How can you fall in love with someone when your heart is not over another person? I don't know Monsieur Opera Ghost, matters of the heart are most confusing."


	6. Chapter 6

_Thank you thank you thank you for reviews! D:_

_I have to be completely honest here and say; i highly doubted to get any ^^"_

_Also thank you for fav'ing! =)_

* * *

06

Fleurette stayed on the stage even after everyone had left, including her sister and Felix. "Monsieur have you always been here?"

"I don't feel obliged to answer your question." Came the reply, Fleurette frowned and rocked on her heels.

"Does that mean that any question I pose to you, you shall not answer?"

"Yes."

"You just answered a question I posed to you." Fleurette smiled.

"Do not act so smart little dancer." With that she stopped smiling and looked down at the stage floor.

"Sorry." Fleurette said quietly while lifting her arms up. Effortlessly she went onto point and pulled off an arabesque slowly she shifted up onto point which made her taller by a inch or so.

"Have you always danced?"

"You are allowed to ask questions but I am not?"

"Yes."

Fluerette leant forward and seemed to reach out to grasp onto something which could not been with the naked eye. "Yes." She answered eventually and lowered her leg and went into practising pirouettes. Once she had pulled off doing several turns she returned to standing in an arabesque position.

"Young Bousquet what have we said about being on your own?"

"My sister was here until a moment ago." Fleurette said while slowly lowering her leg and standing normally.

"I believe you have done enough practising for today." Madame Giry said sternly. "Go get changed, dinner shall be served in twenty minutes."

"If I must."

"I never got informed of the possible chat back that I would receive from you. Go Fleurette." Madame Giry said while nodding to the side.

Fleurette smiled and walked off the stage leaving the woman looking up at the empty stage.

* * *

"What do you think you are doing?"

"Do you think it's wise to ask me?" Erik stated while staying in the shadows of the backdrop. Madame Giry stood stock still looking at the stage. She was still trying to pin point where he was standing.

She would never find him. Erik made it his livelihood to go about being unseen. He wouldn't be a very good ghost if he got spotted easily.

"I am merely welcoming the new dancer."

"Dancers, Fleurette is not the only one."

"Yet she is the only one that interests me. Such a naive young lady who seemingly ignores warnings." Erik paused.

"Has she seen you?"

"No," he answered in mid turn, he was on his way back down below to his home under the opera house. "And I do not intend on her seeing me any time soon either." With that said he disappeared.

* * *

"Oh Fleur what is with that face?" Meg leant across the table and looked at the blank faced red head. "You must be really suffering from homesickness."

"I'm not. Trust me I am fine. Just tired."

"You often have problems sleeping?" She asked while watching Fleurette picking at the food in front of her. She lifted her green eyes up to look at her, it was just the two of them. Christine and Eleanor were both off with their other halves.

"Has going to a doctor ever crossed your mind?"

"I dislike doctors. I do not wish to have to cross paths with one." Fleurette said while pushing the plate away from herself. Picking up the skirt of her pale dress she walked out of the room. She had no clue where she was going she just wished to stop talking about whether she was well or not.

_I'm fine, _Fleurette mused while walking briskly down the stairs jumping from the second to last step she landed silently. Plucking a candle from a holder beside her she walked down the corridor, yet again no one was wandering the quiet eerie corridors.

Sighing lightly when she stopped in the wings of the stage she walked on. Fleurette had discovered that the stage – when there was no one else about – was an incredibly peaceful place to sit and think. Putting the candle down she sat next to it with her legs hanging over the stage.

Tomorrow they were allowed to have a day off. This meant that she could visit home along with Eleanor, that's only if she wasn't busy with Felix.


	7. Chapter 7

07

Patting her knees Fleurette reached down and pulled her shoes off. Jumping to stand she spun on her heels and walked to the centre of the stage.

With ease she went through the routine which was so rigorously drilled into her head from today. It wasn't until half way through that she realized the main beat to the song the routine went to was being tapped out.

"I do not believe you are meant to just suddenly stop."

"I did not know I had an audience of one."

"If you knew I was not here here, would you have continued?"

"Yes."

"Are you embarrassed little dancer to dance in front of the man who basically got you hired?"

"W-what?"

"The previous dancers just weren't cutting it." There was a sound of material against material and a creaking of a seat. "Which lead to the auditions." Hearing the pause in the sentence Fleurette took tentative steps forward and looked around. She could not find him in the day when light filled the space. What were her chances now when everywhere was darkness and all she had was a small candle which gave off barely any light. The candle near her gave off enough light to illuminate the stage around her, but that was it.

"I believe you owe me a thank you."

"A thank you?"

"After all you would not be here if it was not for me."

"Instead I'd be at home, enjoying the peace." Fleurette said simply.

"You sound angered. Do not take that anger out on me."

"I got dragged here. I am being forced to stay here. So I guess I owe you a thank you for allowing me a change in scenery and a place to stay."

"Leave." The voice said in a deathly whisper. "What harm can come of you if you were to leave?" Another pause caused her to fidget. "I take it you do have a place to return to. A violinists daughter must live in a lively and well looked after home."

"It's broken." Fleurette said and watched as light filtered into the room. She had to squint and shield her eyes.

"Little flower what are you doing out here? Didn't father, I and Madame Giry tell you not to wander?" Eleanor said while running up to her sister and putting her hands on her shoulders. "What are you doing?" She repeated in a slightly kinder tone.

"I could not sleep."

"Again?" Eleanor sighed. "That is it. Tomorrow we shall go to a doctors. I do not care Fleurette if you do not agree with me. You cannot keep skipping sleeping. You will make yourself ill."

"The doctors is open at nine." Christine said while walking up to stand beside Eleanor. "I suggest you get up early and go. They are often very busy." The dark haired woman explained while smiling lightly at the two. "Excuse me both of you, but I need to sleep."

"Good night!" Eleanor beamed, Fleurette said a ghost of a good night and looked up at her sister. "Same for you." She nodded in the direction which Christine had walked off in. "Bed, now. Then in the morning we go to the doctors."

"Can we also visit home?" Fleurette questioned while reaching down to pick up the lone candle and her shoes. Eleanor pulled a thoughtful expression but then grinned and nodded.

"Yes, we surely can. Maybe while we are there we can manage to rope father into spending time with us. We have not spent any time with him since our arrival." Eleanor walked slowly down the corridor.

Fluerette looked over her shoulder. The light which filled the space which shone onto the stage suddenly went out. The space behind the sisters was suddenly in darkness yet again.

* * *

Wrapping a cloak around her shoulders Fleurette looked to her sister. Eleanor ignored the people around them and took off walking down the street.

Fleurette knew better than to talk to her sister when she had that expression on her face. It was close to being furious. "I can't believe it!" The blonde exclaimed suddenly making her jump. "How can there be nothing wrong with you? Is it normal to keep missing out on sleep? Is it? I do not remember you having this trouble when we were at home." Eleanor said while approaching a carriage and telling the driver where to go.

The two had both got up early on a day off to attend the doctors. Christine had promised not to tell anyone. After all what use is an ill dancer? Only when they arrived and it was finally their turn the man who checked Fleurette over was not only rude but clearly had other ideas in his head when dealing with her sister.

This caused Eleanor to shout many profanities at him and pull Fleurette out of the building. Not before getting told that her little sister was fine. She was even better than fine. Her health was better than most people he'd seen.

"Perhaps you are just homesick." Eleanor sighed while looking out of the window. Fleurette sat beside her silent. "Do you miss home?" Fleurette shook her head. "Is there anything bothering you? You can tell me Fleurette. I shall not tell anyone, not that I would anyway! What sort of sister would I be if I told others your secrets?" Eleanor smiled and reached out to hold onto her hand.

"I am fine, honestly I am." Fleurette said and held her sisters hand too. "There is nothing wrong. I believe I may be having slight difficulty in settling in." Fleurette smiled, although it seemed half of a lie. She was half deliberating in telling her elder sister that the only reason why they were now working at the opera house was because the entity which called it home had fired the others. Shaking her head Fleurette decided she needed not to know this information. It would bring up the subject of how she came to know of this.

She was rather sure that Eleanor didn't need to know of her strange meetings with the Opera Ghost.


	8. Chapter 8

_Finally! After boosting up on sleep and medicine the dreaded flu has almost gone! Celebrate~ ...So, i am here with an almost fiery vengeance to update! Thank you for reading, reviewing and all that shiz!~_

* * *

08

The welcome home was little to be desired. Fleurette and Eleanor both got the slightest of greetings from their father before he shut himself away in the drawing room.

The two looked at each other confused before music flowed from the shut off room.

"He's been practising non stop." One of the maids spoke quietly and smiled at the two of them. "It's been very quiet without you two here."

"Thank you Claudia, although it's always quiet in this ones company." Eleanor joked and tapped Fleurette on the shoulder.

"Those who do not say much usually say great things at the right time." Claudia said while taking Fleurette's cloak and Eleanor's coat and hanging them both up. "Are you two here for the day?"

"Yes, but we must return later on." Eleanor said while walking towards the main staircase in the foyer. She walked up it and turned to look at her sister, "Let us pack some more things to take back. We barely took anything."

"Agreed," Fleurette smiled and walked towards the staircase too. The sisters house was not overly spacious but was big enough to house the three of them and a few workers. Another good thing about their home was how local it was to the opera house. It was only a few minutes away in a carriage.

Tracing a hand along the dark red walls Fleurette turned and opened a dark wooden door. Looking over her bedroom she sighed. She had not seen it for almost two days yet she didn't wholly miss it. When Fleurette thought about it she didn't honestly miss her home. It was empty, before moving into the opera house Eleanor would usually do her own thing or spend time with Felix. Their father would spend time playing his violin or equally working. Which left her to read and draw and to make plans to travel.

The world beyond the windows interested her greatly. There was one thing Fleurette wanted to do and that was to travel.

At dinner it was only the sisters. "What even was the point of us coming here? If we wanted dinner and each others company we could have stayed at the opera house." Fleurette said while leaning forward to look at her sister.

Eleanor had to agree with her, this whole visit seemed a little pointless. Pushing the plate away from herself she stood up. "Come on, let us go back."

"Alright," Fleurette nodded and stood up. The two of them quickly grabbed their things and exited the house without really saying farewell to anyone. "Shall we not bother visiting next time? After all we do see father at the opera house."

"He does not pay us attention though."

"...He rarely did anyway." Fleurette climbed into the carriage and watched the streets beyond the window. When the darkened building of the opera house came into view she smiled. She had now firmly set this building as home in her mind.

* * *

Everyone seemed to have enjoyed the day off from rehearsals. This meant that laughter and a lot of joyous people were running around the opera house. Erik's peace was interrupted time and time again. Despite being so low down sound still echoed slightly in his home.

Every so often he would look up and ponder what exactly the people up there were doing. How could they create so much noise? Did days off usually cause this much of a reaction? Erik also noted that if they could put this much attention and energy into playing around. Why could they not put the same attention to rehearsals?

He was almost glad when nightfall came. With nightfall came peace and quiet. Standing up and away from the organ he walked with slow steps over to the small boat. Easily manoeuvring it into the water he was soon drifting to the other side.

Pulling the boat onto the stones out of old habit he walked towards the surface. There wasn't really any need to pull the boat onto the stones, there was no wind to make it sail away and drift out of reach.

"So enlighten me, why do you sit out here at night?" A voice questioned, looking over the run way Erik looked to the sisters. Eleanor was leaning back against her hands looking up at the high ceiling.

"It's so quiet." Fleurette answered, her older sister gave her an unamused look. "It is! It's good to just sit in somewhere so quiet and think."

"What do you think about?" Eleanor asked simply, Fleurette shrugged. "You don't know? That's silly. How can you not know of what you think about." Eleanor laughed and yawned. "We should go to bed."

"Yes."

"Is that code for; in a minute and let me sit and think for a moment about things I cannot remember?" Eleanor smiled, Fleurette laughed and nodded.

Being an outsider of sorts looking in, even Erik could see that Fleurette adored Eleanor. He also noted that she was about the only person she was honest with.

"Alright, just do not be late." Eleanor embrace her sister tightly and stood up and left. Fleurette waved her sister off and laid down and shut her eyes.

"I do not suggest falling asleep out here on the stage. There are people who inhabit this building who would see fit to take advantage of a young sleeping woman."

"I'm not falling asleep. I'm merely laying with my eyes shut. Or as my mother used to say; I'm resting my eyes." Fleurette smiled and put her arms under her head to use as a pillow. "When you say that, you do not mean yourself included do you?"

"I do not." Erik answered and rested his arms against the runway railing in front of him. Fleurette sighed and opened her eyes.

"Why do you hide?"

"I am not meant to be seen."

"Only heard?"

"Correct."

Fleurette suddenly smiled, "You're answering questions even after you said you wouldn't!" She chuckled quietly. "Monsieur Opera Ghost how do you get to the roof top from here?"

"Why do you need to go up there?"

"I've never seen the city from above." Fleurette sighed and rubbed her eyes.

"Perhaps you should visit the roof another time." Erik answered simply, Fleurette waved a hand lazily in the air and sat up.

"Even if I go to bed I will not sleep." Standing up she brushed her navy blue dress down and twirled looking around. From above her skirt billowed out and looked like an open flower. "Will you not accompany me to the roof?" He did not answer but merely pushed away from the railing and walked down the runway.

Fleurette stopped spinning and stood on tiptoe gracefully dancing around. Shifting into the shadows of the stage Erik leant against the wall and watched. She was an interesting person, despite the warnings she received she ignored them and did what she wished. He stuck by his earlier words; she was one of the most naivest people to step foot in here.


	9. Chapter 9

_I have to partially admit that i can't actually remember writing this chapter xD it's what being half asleep and on loads of anti-flu medicine does to my poor brain! :''D Thank you for reading and whatnot~_

* * *

09

Standing in arabesque again Fleurette stood motionless. She looked like a dancer from a music box. Much like last time she reached out to something invisible to the eye.

There were so many things which could go wrong with stepping out of the shadows and appearing in front of the young woman in front of him. Most reactions to his appearance weren't good, nor were they pleasant.

But unlike most people Erik could not feel any intent of harm or fear from Fleurette. Despite his lack of human interaction on a everyday basis. He wasn't to bad at reading people.

So with those thoughts, it seemed like his decision had been made. Even without him fully realizing it. Putting one foot in front of other Erik slipped out of the shadows and walked slowly towards the dancer.

Fleurette opened her eyes when she felt material under her outstretched hand. Looking at her hand which now rested just under somebodies shoulder she looked up. Standing normally she took a step back and looked up at the taller man in front of her.

He seemed to take some sort of offence to her stepping away from him. But Fleurette just curtsied and stood up straight again. Smiling lightly she looked at him.

There was that questioning look on her face which Erik immediately took as wanting to ask the obvious question about his white half mask. Fleurette stood in front of him smiling lightly, "I believe you have a roof to accompany me to?" He turned to the side and gestured with a hand to a nearby corridor. Fleurette didn't need to get shown twice before she took off walking in that direction.

She looked over her shoulder at him when he did not follow. Erik looked down at the stage and every so often looked up at her. "Come on, I do not know the way."

"Once I have showed you the way you will remember it?"

"Forever."

"Good, then you shall not have to ask me again for directions." He said bluntly while walking towards her. She jumped and walked quickly to keep up with him.

"So, you are really the Opera Ghost?" Fleurette's quiet voice asked. Erik gave her a sidewards look which caused her to blink and look away.

"Who else do you think I am?" He asked, Fleurette's shoulders moved a fraction and looked down at the floor. "Your name little dancer what is it?" Erik asked although he already knew of her name. Formal introductions may as well take place.

"I am Fleurette Bousquet." She answered in a quiet voice and entwined her hands together behind her back. "What is your name?"

"That does not matter." Erik said while pushing open a door, Fleurette walked quickly through it and after him. "Why would you want to know it anyway?"

"Because it is your name. It is who you are, your identity." She said while stopping walking. The young woman only stopped walking because he had stopped.

Looking down at the wooden flooring he turned and looked down at her. Fleurette looked up at him with wide green eyes. For someone who wasn't very good at confrontations, she was doing a brilliant job here.

"If I tell you, will you cease asking pointless questions?"

"Well," Fleurette said slowly while putting a hand to her chin in thought. "I will try. But I am a rather curious person. Asking questions is a part of my character."

Taking her words as a 'no' he sighed and shook his head slightly. "I am Erik." He looked up from the floor to her. He frowned at her almost wonder filled gaze. "What is the matter with you?" He asked simply. After all he wasn't wholly used to being starred at like that. It was ever so slightly unnerving.

Yes admittedly being stared at by wide marvelled filled eyes was unnerving him.

"Sorry," Fleurette shook her head causing her red locks to sway about. "It is good to meet you Erik," she smiled and curtsied again.

He stared at her for a second before turning on his heels and continuing on his way to the rooftop. Erik honestly hadn't a retort to her words. Perhaps a similar sentence could be said but he decided against it.

After walking in silence for several more seconds he pushed open another door with a set of stairs behind it. Erik was grateful that Fleurette was silent walking beside him. But then thinking over the odd times he'd watched rehearsals Fleurette wasn't one of the people to be the first to start talking when a break was happening.

The way the red head acted was like she'd never been on a rooftop before, she immediately ran to the edge and looked out at the lights of the city. "It's so pretty."

"Is it?" Erik said while staying in the shadows of the staircase. He'd been to the rooftop many times he had no need to be up here now. He had it in mind to let the young woman find her own way back. After all she had admitted to remembering routes easily thanks to her photographic memory.

Fleurette turned and gave him a childish look, "Yes it is. How can you not see the beauty in that," she waved a hand at the many different lights and the silhouetted buildings beyond the opera house roof.

Erik refrained from answering the truth of him not really seeing the beauty in flickering lights of nearby buildings. Fleurette tapped her foot and crossed her arms, seeing that he wasn't going to answer she turned on her heels and walked around the roof. Leaning past the chimneys she looked around and suddenly pushed away from them.

Walking slowly towards the stairs Erik shifted to let her pass. Only she stopped and looked at him. The moon was at its fullest and the light illuminated his hiding place. For once he could clearly be seen. "Do you ever think about leaving this place Erik?"

"This place is my home." He answered bluntly. "I cannot leave it." He said a little quieter, Fleurette nodded and held a hand out to him. He looked at her cautiously, she patiently stood to see if he would take her hand or just ignore her.

Erik didn't wholly expect to get tugged up the stairs once he put his hand in her small one. He narrowed his eyes at her not taking kindly to being pulled onto the roof. Fleurette shook her head and sighed.

"This place is my home too. I realized that today." Fleurette explained.

"You are not being forced to stay here any longer then."

"No," she laughed lightly and looked up at him. "My real home is so empty. It almost felt like a dream walking in the corridors of it today. I felt that I was not really there. Much like a ghost gracing the halls of someone else's home." Fleurette looked up at the full moon and nodded. "Does it bother you to have so many people living in your home along with you?"

"I do not mind. If only some weren't as noisy and curious as a small child." Erik looked at her, Fleurette smiled lightly and hung her head.

"Sorry."

"You apologise a lot."

"Yes I guess I do."

"You shouldn't."

"Why do you live here, if you don't mind me asking?"

"What happened to you trying to stop asking pointless questions?"

"I cannot! I'm naturally a curious person."

"That curiosity could lead you into trouble." Erik stated, Fleurette tensed a little beside him. She must have taken this as either a minor threat or just a blatant observation.


	10. Chapter 10

10

"I do not have anywhere else to call home." Erik stated, Fleurette's eyes saddened. "Do not look at me like that." He said seriously, Fleurette set her eyes downward and nodded slowly. A small pang of guilt settled within him. He couldn't help but be slightly blunt with his earlier words. Erik didn't take kindly to being looked at with such sad pity filled eyes.

"Why do you not sleep when everyone else does?"

"I can't," Fleurette said quietly while finally letting go of his hand and walking to the edge of the roof. "I try, but I just can't." She put her hands on the ledge and looked out at the city. Looking down she bit her lip in thought.

Erik frowned and took a few sharp steps forward when Fleurette had climbed up onto the ledge and stood with her arms crossed. "You do not plan to jump do you?" He questioned curiously.

Fleurette turned and looked at him. "No, I do not wish to die."

"Then why are you up there?"

"Because I can see over the smoke of the city and see the stars." She answered like it was the most obvious thing to say. Fleurette smiled at Erik's slight child like curiosity and worry. She would be the same when she thought over the current situation. Fleurette wouldn't want to witness a practical stranger jump from a roof top and kill themselves.

She looked slightly confused when a black gloved hand was held out to her, she shuddered when the wind picked up a little. "It is dangerous and I do not wish to see someone so talented fall to their death." Erik stated while waving his hand at her again.

"I will not fall."

"It is dangerous up there." He said more seriously, Fleurette lowered her eyes and reached out and put her hand in his. Erik pulled her down so hard that she fell over from the impact. Finding herself kneeling on the floor Fleurette frowned and jumped up to stand.

"You said I was talented?"

"You are, you put in enough practise."

"You watch me on a regular basis Erik?" Fleurette questioned with a light smirk, Erik flinched a little and looked at her with confused eyes. She laughed lightly and put a hand over her mouth to hide her smile.

Getting over his embarrassment he looked away from the smiling red head. His eyes slowly travelled up a nearby chimney deciding it suddenly looked incredibly interesting right about now. Eventually he looked up at the night sky and its twinkling stars. He got pulled from his thoughts and distracted staring moment by a hand being placed on his arm.

"Yes Fleurette?" Erik asked while turning to look at her. He looked down at her, he was a good head and a half taller than her which meant she had to crane her neck slightly to look at him. This was also the first time that he had said her name, Erik noted how it had a nice ring to it as he spoke it.

"Perhaps we should go back in."

"I thought you were enjoying yourself?" He asked with a light smirk, Fleurette shuddered and shook her head.

"I was until this horrid chill entered the air." She admitted while looking down at her feet, Erik nodded and walked silently towards the door. Fleurette walked quickly after him and shut the door after her when she reached the end of the stairs.

"You should get some rest. I believe you have a whole day of rehearsals."

"Will you be watching?"

"Will you decline practising if I answer yes?" Erik asked while watching Fleurette skip lightly past him and down the corridor. There was not a soul in sight and if he didn't know any better he'd just believe it were the two of them in the whole building.

"No, I am just not used to dancing in front of someone who is seemingly invisible to everyone else." Fleurette said while jumping down the last two steps and walking towards the stage.

"You are not alone yet no one else questions it." Erik said while putting his hands in his black suit jacket. His words caused Fleurette to cease her movements and look over at him, or where she presumed he was. She was standing in the middle of the stage like she usually does and looked towards the shadows of the wings.

Erik had not moved onto the stage and stayed where he was. He decided against telling Fleurette she was looking in the wrong direction. "You still cannot find me little dancer."

"I can try though, can I not?" Fleurette asked with a smile. There was a challenge in her tone which caused him to sigh.

"I do not play childish games."

"Nor do I," Fleurette took a step forward. "But perhaps I will this once." She skipped forward a few steps and walked back to the wings. Erik easily shifted in the shadows and silently moved out of the way of her. She was so close to him yet she didn't even know it.

Fleurette curiously continued on her way and walked around the backdrop, "You have gone haven't you?"

"No I am still here." Erik from right beside her. Fleurette jumped and looked up at him, she smiled and crossed her arms. "I will always be here." He looked to the side and frowned lightly. "I think you should retire, you do have a busy day tomorrow."

"You are right." Fleurette looked down at the floor, she took a step back from him and curtsied slowly. "Good night Erik. It was good meeting you." Fleurette smiled and stood back straight she smiled at him one last time before turning on her heels and running up the stairs towards the dancers quarters.


	11. Chapter 11

11

Fleurette and Eleanor sat with equal marvelled filled eyes. "It's so beautiful." Eleanor said while clasping her hands together. Fleurette leaned forward in the chair and stared up at the stage. Neither of them had heard Christine sing before. Both of them had pretty much the same reaction.

Fleurette jumped when her sister clapped wildly from beside her, the blonde even rushed up to the stage and clutched onto Christine's hands. From her sitting position Fleurette could easily hear her sister barraging her with praise and questions.

Standing up Fleurette quickly walked to the stage and tugged her sister away from the slightly embarrassed looking brunette. "Eleanor calm down!" She laughed, Eleanor shook her head and looked a little embarrassed by her moment. "That was indeed beautiful Christine! I did not know you could sing like that." Fleurette smiled and looked to Eleanor who nodded agreeing with her hundred percent.

"Christine has a mysterious tutor," Meg whispered in a childish tone. She smiled at the sisters who looked at each other confused and then at her. "What? She does!"

"We never said we didn't believe your words." Eleanor smiled.

"We just think it's a little bizarre." Fleurette said while crossing her arms over her leotard and nodding slowly.

"Not to mention eerie." Eleanor said in a ghostly tone and clutched onto Fleurette quickly which made her yelp and jump.

"That's not fair!" Fleurette said while trying to wriggle out of her sisters clutches. Despite trying to be serious she was laughing to much, which in turn made her sister laugh as well as the other two women.

"Ladies behave," Madame Giry said while stopping instructing a set of dancers and looking at the four of them. "If you can have energy to joke around. Perhaps you can address the same energy to practising." It wasn't a statement it was an order.

"But mother we're merely having a slight break and congratulating Christine on her wonderful singing!" Meg complained while setting her gaze on her mother.

Madame Giry did not look to amused and just raised an eyebrow. "You have all done that now come back here." The four of them looked at each other and walked quickly back to the small practising group of dancers.

Getting into position they soon picked up which parts they were meant to be doing and soon the rehearsals were back on full force.

* * *

Pulling on her dark cloak Fluerette walked briskly down the stairs. "Where are you going Fleur?"

"Well Eleanor is busy with Felix tonight, and I forgot some things at home."

"You will not be long will you?"

"No! I shall try not to be...that is unless father is in and we get talking." Fleurette said while straining to smile. Meg seemed to just believe in her words and smiled warmly at her.

"See you soon then! Be careful alright?"

"I will, see you later Meg." Fleurette walked towards the foyer she patted her bag which hung tightly at her side. Tying the string on her cloak more tightly she reached behind herself and pulled up the hood.

"You are going for a nightly walk on your own? You are very brave."

"Erik!" Fleurette said quietly and turned on her heels to try and find him. She should just remember that she wasn't going to see him, or find him unless he wanted her to. "Ah...yes I am. I forgot some things at home so I'm going to go get them."

"At so late in the evening? The city does not have pleasant people out at this time of hour." Erik said simply.

"Will you accompany me then?" Fleurette asked quietly, she ducked around the corner when she heard footsteps. She watched with a rather blank green eyed gaze as some of the musicians left chatting amongst themselves.

"If I must."

"You do not have to! Don't feel obliged to Erik, I am capable of getting a carriage on my own and then back again."

"You are so naïve Fleurette. Young women should not be seen by themselves at this time of day."

"So you will accompany me?"

"Yes," Erik paused. "But we will not be taking a carriage."

"But-"

"Do not question me or you shall be going by yourself. You can then see the horrible nature of the city by yourself."

"Sorry, shall we go then?"

"Follow me."

"But I do not know where you are." Fleurette said simply, she was just leaning against the wall seemingly talking to herself.

"I'm right beside you." With that said she tilted her head to the side and looked up at him and very slowly a smile spread on her features. "Good evening Fleurette." Erik said simply while turning on his heels and briskly walking off. Shaking her head she ran off after him, "Is there a dire need to collect these things from your home at this time of night?" Erik questioned while opening a door and walking down a set of stairs. He stopped and looked at Fleurette who was still standing at the top. She hadn't followed him down and looked at the stairs with an almost upset expression.

"What is it?" Erik asked while walking up and stopping in the middle. She shook her head and reached up to push the hood of her cloak down.

Her hands moved to her bag and she quickly pulled a cream coloured envelope from it. She stepped down and stopped a step away from him. Extending her hand she looked down at the stairs below her but lowered her arm when she felt the envelope get taken from her grasp.

Erik's eyes quickly scanned over the letter once he'd almost ripped it out of the envelope. He looked up at her, Fleurette's dark green sleeved arm wiped across her eyes. "I do not wish to go Erik, what do I do?"

Advice. The young woman in front of him was asking for advice. Reading the letter one last time he folded it carefully and put it in the envelope. Holding onto the cream white paper he frowned. The letters content was of a highly troubling matter. Not for him, but for Fleurette. Her father had written to inform her of a meeting he'd set up with a fellow musician and his son. In other words Lucien Bousquet was pushing his youngest daughter to hurry and marry much like his eldest.


	12. Chapter 12

_Time to randomly pop up again and thank you all for reading and reviewing! =D_

* * *

12

"If I do not go father will be so angry." Fleurette shuddered and wrapped her arms around herself.

"Yet you do not wish to spend time with someone you are not interested in."

"Exactly!" She shook her head and unwrapped her arms from around herself. "I am to go. I do not wish to be on the receiving end of my fathers temper if I do not show up."

"You humour the man by attending this seemingly pointless meeting." Erik stated and held the envelope back out to her. Fleurette's eyes saddened yet she nodded slowly and took the paper out of his hand. "Come, I shall accompany you there." With that he turned and walked down the rest of the stairs.

"He knows it's utterly pointless," Fleurette spoke eventually while wiping her eyes. She couldn't help but not cry lightly. Meetings like this happened a few times a month and each ended in the same way. Being forced to try and meet and instantly love someone was harsh and unfair. It just seemed like another way for her father to place her in someone else's guardianship. Firstly he made her and her sister come here to stay, and then if that alone was not enough he was trying to get her to marry and move away.

Fleurette was completely lost in thought yet snapped back to reality when she accidentally bumped into someone. "I'm sorry Erik I spaced out."

"Which way is your home?" He asked completely indifferent to the fact that he'd got walked into. Fleurette looked out at the alleyway they were standing in and pointed in one direction. Erik merely nodded and took off walking in that direction. He had to ask every so often of where they were meant to be going. The route they took was through back streets and alley ways. Each turn meant avoiding the main streets and the people which were walking along them.

Eventually Fleurette reached out and held onto his arm to stop him. He naturally tensed from the contact yet looked towards the home she was glaring at. "Thank you for coming with me, although you really didn't need to."

"I will await for you too."

"You will?" Fleurette looked up at him with wide eyes. He slowly nodded and put a hand on her shoulder. Pushing her forward she stumbled a little out of the alley way and got some odd looks from the civilians walking around. Turning on her heels she smiled at Erik, who could barely be seen. "Thank you again." Tiptoeing she kissed him on the cheek and turned and run quickly across the road towards her former home.

* * *

Fleurette had to admit that Charles was not an overly annoying man. It was clear that he was one who liked to talk _a lot. _Fleurette was having a hard time trying to converse with him. Although this seemed to please her father, along with Charles' father too.

How could her being silent amuse two men so much? Did whatever words she have to say really mean that little?

"Have you always lived here Fleurette?" Charles asked while she had got told to show him around. Fleurette didn't honestly see the point of showing a practical stranger around her home. She didn't live here anymore, and he sure as heck wasn't moving in in her eyes.

Stopping near the window in the drawing room she nodded and looked out at the garden. "Yes," she answered eventually.

Charles nodded and ran his fingers over the piano keys. "Do you play?"

"I am a musicians daughter if I could not play an instrument then I feel like I'd be failing in some aspect." Fleurette smiled and walked over to the piano. Patting the bench next to her she looked at him. His brown eyes looked at her and then at the instrument in front of them. "Can you play?"

"Piano, no. Cello yes."

Fleurette nodded and put her hands on the keys, she pressed one key and no sooner did she do so did her father burst into the room. She put her hands in her lap and looked at him. The man gave her a unamused look before leaving.

"What was that about?"

"Perhaps we should leave." Fleurette stood up quickly and walked around the piano and towards the door. Charles intercepted her path and put his hands on her shoulders. She frowned and shrugged his hands away from her. "Yes?"

Charles looked a little hurt of her recoil of him yet sighed and ran a hand through his dark hair. "You can tell me. I will not tell anyone."

"My father does not approve of me playing instruments. Instruments which he sees fit to declare his despite the piano being my late mothers." Fleurette waved a hand at the dark wooden piano near them.

Leaving the room the two briskly walked back down the corridor to where both their fathers were sitting talking. The three men got into a conversation which Fleurette tried to get involved in. Her father dismissed her words of being words from a child who knew not what she was truly speaking of.

It wasn't hard for her to slip out of the room without being seen. "Oh Fleurette you do not look happy. Are you not enjoying the company of Charles?"

"No." Claudia looked at the red head with wide eyes. Fleurette had answered so sharply that it was no mistake that she was being deadly serious. "I'm going out for some air. Please do not send anyone after me, I wish to be on my own for a little bit." Fleurette picked up the skirt of her dark green dress and walked quickly towards the back door.


	13. Chapter 13

13

It was suddenly a lot colder outside than what Fleurette had remembered. Wrapping her arms around herself she shivered and watched her breath come out in a small white plume. Hearing a rustling sound coming from one of the many bushes in the garden she tensed.

"Hello?" She took a step forward half thinking that it was just the next door neighbours cat. Their cat had a habit of spending more time in her garden than its own. She wasn't honestly expecting to get an answer, she was just expecting the little black and grey cat to leap out and run off.

But instead of the cat a figure appeared, "Erik? What are you doing here?" He shrugged as an answer. Fleurette smiled and walked over to him, "I am trying to escape, is it obvious?"

"Only slightly." He answered, "How is it going?"

"Horrid." Fleurette shivered again and tapped her feet. "Like I knew it would. Charles is nice do not get me wrong but...he talks to much. My father has blanked me nearly all evening. The most I got from him was a good evening." She shook her head. "This would be so much more tolerable if Eleanor were here."

"Fleurette?" A voice called out from the back door.

"I say for no one to come find me and what happens?" Fleurette looked over her shoulder at him. Erik had stepped back into the shadows of the trees surrounding him and leant against the wall. Fleurette looked over her shoulder as Charles ventured out. Reaching through the bushes she managed to clutch onto Erik's arm and so she struggled to climb through the foliage and stand beside him.

"Fleurette are you out here?"

"Is there something wrong with your friend? Clearly he can see you are not out here." Erik said while she reached down to brush some leaves off of her skirt. Standing back up she nodded, "I somewhat agree yet feel a little guilty for doing so." Fleurette whispered her breath hitched as Charles took to venturing out more into the garden. He stopped a little in front of their hiding place, shrugging he turned and walked back inside.

"You can let go of my arm now." Erik said quietly while looking down at the startled woman beside him. The close contact unsettled him a little bit.

"Sorry," Fleurette slowly let go of his arm and stuck her head out from her hiding place. She couldn't see anyone out in the garden. She was thankful that Charles hadn't gone and told her father that she'd disappeared. "What bought you here?"

"Lurking in the alley way was getting a little tiring. You have seen the place I call home I merely wished to see the place you used to call home."

"Come with me," Fleurette said quietly while walking out of the hiding place. Holding out her hands she waited for him to reach out and hold onto them. "Come on." Fleurette said in a more whispered tone. She entwined her fingers with his when he eventually reached out. Erik looked around the garden a little startled, he was honestly expecting someone to be out here and to shout some harsh words in their direction.

Still holding onto one of his hands Fleurette pulled him towards a lattice which was covered in foliage. "You're good at climbing right?"

"Of course."

"Alright," nodding she easily shifted to climb up the lattice. Erik raised an eyebrow, she made the action look so natural. Once at the top Fleurette pushed open a window and disappeared through. Her face peeked over, "Come on." She smiled and leaned her arms on the windowsill and then leant her head against her folded arms.

Erik looked up at her and rolled his eyes. She clearly wasn't going to stop peering down at him, so easily climbing up the lattice he looked up when he came to the windowsill and face to face with Fleurette.

"This is my home." She explained while finally moving out of the way so he could climb in.

"I do not think this is a wise idea."

"Nor do I." Fleurette said while walking over and sitting at the writing desk which was in the room. "But than you did say you wished to see the place which I used to call home."

"You are a very good listener," Erik stated while picking up a black leather bound book and flicking through it. "As well as being good at drawing."

"My mother liked painting. So I spent a lot of time with her drawing and painting." Fleurette answered while yawning quietly. The two stiffened when there was a knock on the door. "Yes?"

"Fleurette!" The harsh whisper seethed from the other side. "What are you doing in there?"

"Sorry father I came over feeling unwell." Fleurette said while leaning her head against the door. He didn't answer not that she was expecting him to.

"Come down and say good bye to Eugene and Charles, then you can retire to the opera house."

"Yes, alright father." The sound of retreating footsteps was heard. Fleurette sighed and turned and looked around her room. Erik had disappeared from view, walking over to the window she looked out. He had well and truly disappeared.

* * *

Erik awaited in the alley way opposite to Fleurette's house. He watched as two men exited and walked down the street, they were both idly talking to each other. Moving his eyes from watching them he looked up at the house again. From a window Fleurette could clearly be seen trying to talk to her father. He seemingly wasn't listening or was point blank ignoring her. It angered him slightly when the glass Lucien was holding got slammed down on a table which could not be seen and he turned and narrowed his eyes at his daughter.

Fleurette turned quickly and could soon be spotted running out of the house and across the street. She stopped in front of the alley way and put a hand over her heart and looked at the building she just fled from.

"Are you alright?" He asked, Fleurette visibly jumped and turned to look at him. She shook her head slowly and walked more in his direction. The last thing Erik truly thought to happen was for her to clutch onto him and cry. "What did he do?" He asked deadly serious while looking down at her and then to the house. Lucien could still be seen, only now he'd taken to abandoning drinking from a cup and thought it better to drink straight from a bottle.

Slowly Fleurette looked up at him, a thin trail of blood flowed from her bottom lip. Erik frowned even more and put his hands on her shoulders. "Erik? Erik!" Fleurette said quietly and then exclaimed his name as he walked briskly towards the exit of the alley way. The only reason he stopped was because she had clutched onto his arm tightly.

He turned and looked at her with narrowed eyes. "You cannot harm him." She whispered, "Hurting him because he's hurt me makes you no better than him." Fleurette looked down at the ground. "Please can we just go home...please?"

"Yes," Erik answered while putting a hand on her shoulder and turning in the direction of the opera house.


	14. Chapter 14

14

"I think it is not wise for you to still be up. You should really rest." Erik said while stopping Fleurette from walking off towards the roof. She shivered and even let out a sneeze.

"I told you I cannot sleep even when I try to." She said while turning to look at him. "I may go and lay down but I will be awake for many hours."

"At your house you tried to play the piano, you can play?" Erik questioned it intrigued him to know that the woman in front of him was not only a talented dancer but perhaps a talented musician as well.

"You watched that?"

"Yes."

"I can play of sorts. I would not say I am good at it." Fleurette said simply. "Although that's surprising considering my father is a musician. I have to admit though he did not nurture Eleanor or my interest in the music trade."

"That is a waste." Erik said honestly and looked down at the floor. "Come with me," he said seriously while turning on his heels and walking off. Fleurette looked at him confused, "Follow me Fleurette," he held a hand out to her. Giving him a sceptical look she reached out and held onto his hand. She let out a startled yelp when he pulled her to walk quickly after him.

"Where are we going?"

"To my home."

"But I thought the whole opera house was your home?"

"It is. But much like you the building is my home but there is one part which is distinctly my space, my real home." Erik explained and quickly glanced at her. Fleurette nodded understanding his words. The only place in her home where she truly felt at peace and at home, was her room.

If Fleurette wasn't cold before she was now. The small amount of time outside earlier on caused a chill to set into her. "Where are we?" She asked while looking around, the air was dank and there was a slight eerie fog drifting around her feet. Erik didn't answer, Fleurette looked around curiously there was light down here which came from numerous candles darted around. Almost tripping she looked down at a small boat. Erik looked at her and then down at the boat too, he was standing firmly in it and couldn't seem to figure out why she had tripped in it almost.

It was plainly there it's not like anyone could miss a small roughly fashioned boat. Helping Fleurette to climb in and sit down he pushed away from the stony shore and directed them to the other side.

Fleurette peered over the edge of the boat and pulled a face at the murky water which looked up at her. She was half expecting to see some sort of freakish fish leap up and into the boat. She really doubted though that anything was alive in the water, or at least she was hoping that there was nothing down there.

She became aware of her surroundings all of a sudden when Erik had leapt out of the boat and taken to strolling around the scene in front of her. It was so vastly different than anybody else's home that she'd ever seen. Fleurette slowly stood up, of course this home would be different than anyone else's she'd visited. Comparing people to each other was something which Fleurette never liked doing. But Erik truly wasn't like anyone else she'd ever met. The dark haired man in question looked over at her confused when he noticed she hadn't left the boat.

"There is nothing here which will cause you harm." He said slowly, Fleurette frowned and shook her head.

"I'm in awe." She explained, Erik looked at her confused. Fleurette ungracefully managed to climb out of the boat and walk up to where he was standing. Ignoring the slight damp in her shoes from where she only just avoided landing in the water she smiled. "I'm being honest! Your home is very..." She trailed off thoughtfully to shuffle around and inspect the space some more.

"Interesting." Erik laughed at her words and looked over his shoulder at her. "What?"

"Interesting?" He repeated and moved away from one of the many candle sticks which adorned his home. "You think that this place is interesting?" He paused to sit down. "How?" He asked while looking up at her.

Fleurette rocked on her heels before looking around some more. She would be lying if she said she wasn't struggling to find the right words to say. Erik watched from his sitting position with his hands linked and his head leaning against them. "Do not strain yourself to think of an answer Fleurette." He said eventually, she shook her head and looked at him.

"Because it is quintessentially you." Fleurette said a little proudly with her words. Erik raised an eyebrow at her.

"Elaborate." He waved a hand at her, she nodded and walked to sit in a chair which was not to far from his.

"Alright I shall," she put her hands together and sat in a moments silence. "You see most peoples homes appear to be what is fashionable of the time. So each and every house you'd walk into will look almost the same."

"Even yours?"

"Mine included."

"So you're saying that my home down here is behind the times in what is considered fashionable up top? And that is what makes it interesting?"

"No!" Fleurette exclaimed and shook her head quickly. "No no you've got it wrong." She smiled lightly and sighed. "It's different. Because it is different to what I've been subjected to everyday it is interesting." Erik seemed alright with this explanation and nodded. "Can I ask you something?"

"You shall anyway."

"You're right," Fleurette smiled. "Can I go exploring?"

"You're asking for permission this time? I half thought you would just go off and do whatever your heart desired."

"I have you know when I explored your opera house I regrettably forgot you were even meant to be there."

"That's very pleasant of you to say, considering most people tend to try and forget about me." He said while leaning back in the chair. Fleurette's eyes saddened and she swung her legs slightly in the chair. "You shall anyway even if I answer no."

"No I won't. Honestly." Fleurette said truthfully, Erik didn't answer but instead waved a hand in her direction. She grinned and took off walking around and venturing into the different alcoves of the underground space.

Erik leant forward in the chair and watched as Fleurette shuffled around and nodded every so often. He stood up from his sitting position and went over to his organ. His fingers glided over the keys without even needing to look down. Erik stopped playing when a bass line started to get played to his left.

"Sorry," Fleurette said while putting her hands in her lap. "I did forewarn you that I wasn't that good."

"Give me your hands."

"Excuse me?" Fleurette looked at him a little dumbfounded. Erik reached down and held onto her hands. Looking at the black and white keys in front of them he placed her fingers against them. Fleurette just looked highly confused still. He had kept his hands over hers, Erik hadn't answered her confused look with words but instead pressed down on her fingers to play the instrument in front of them.

Fleurette's confused expression soon disappeared and was replaced by a small smile. Erik couldn't help but shake his head. The woman beside him was so easily amused. Although he wouldn't be lying if he said it didn't make a refreshing change.

Feeling her hands slip out from underneath his he looked at her. "Can you play without my awful input please?" She put her hands in her lap and looked from the keys to him. Erik merely nodded and commenced improvising. He stopped after a few minutes because a weight had leant against his shoulder. Frowning lightly and looking down, his frown disappeared when he looked at Fleurette peacefully sleeping.

So much for not being able to sleep when everyone else does. This moment just proved her wrong. She happened to drift off to sleep about two hours after everyone else. Shifting carefully as to not wake her up he managed to pick her up. Looking from the boat to the small elevated area where a bed was he sighed.

He'd be rather easy to spot walking through the corridors carrying a sleeping figure. As much as he prided himself on going unseen some things were just best not to attempt or that pride would have to be redirected into something else. Not only that, Erik wouldn't know where to put her. Going into the dancers quarters was a no go area.

Laying the sleeping Fleurette down on the bed he managed to take off her cloak and bag. Turning to quickly in the night could render in her possibly almost choking herself. Folding her cloak up and putting it in a nearby chair he placed her bag on top of it. Looking down at her, he pulled his black jacket off and slowly draped it over her. It would have to make do with being a sufficient cover especially considering she was actually laying on one. Erik didn't want to move Fleurette anymore, he didn't want to wake her up.


	15. Chapter 15

15

Fleurette had to admit for the first time in a long time she had managed to get a decent nights sleep. Although when her eyes opened all that was around her was darkness. Darkness which was being kept at bay by the minimum amount of candles. Lifting her head up from the pillow she looked around.

Her mind recalled all of which happened the previous night. Sighing and standing up she walked quietly and carefully down from where the bed was. Straightening her skirt out she looked around and spotted Erik asleep against his desk.

_That honestly can not be comfortable. _She thought simply as she walked over, reaching out slowly she put a hand on his shoulder. Jumping and letting out a startled yelp she almost fell over but managed to catch herself on a nearby candle stick. The object which just saved her balance wasn't that much taller than herself but she was grateful of it being there.

Erik sat bolt upright looking extremely startled by the wake up call. Frowning lightly he turned and looked at Fleurette as she let go of the dark piece of furniture. "Good morning Erik." She smiled slowly not to sure if it was morning or not. "Sorry for waking you up. You really didn't look very comfortable laying there." Fleurette said while running a hand through her hair and then reaching behind herself to tie it loosely in a ribbon which she kept tied around her wrist at most times.

Erik hadn't answered her back and kept looking at her with slight indifference. "Are you alright?" She questioned while leaning down to his level and looking him in the eyes. Tilting her head to the side she lifted up a hand and reached out to his face. This instinctively caused him to flinch and shy away from her. Even so she placed her hand against his forehead and ran it down to rest on his cheek. "What's wrong?" Fleurette smiled.

"When I sleep I do not have pleasant dreams."

"I woke you up from a nightmare?" Fleurette's smile faltered. "When someone's having a nightmare they're not meant to be woken up from it. I'm sorry for waking you Erik."

"I'm grateful you did."

"Oh," she looked a little confused yet stood up straight. Crossing her arms she nodded and smiled lightly at him. "You're welcome then."

"You must be wanting to go back up."

"Well," Fleurette paused and looked around. "I do like it down here but I figure I must go back. Eleanor will be very worried if I don't appear. That's if she even returned back last night and knows of me not being in the dancers quarters." She said thoughtfully while shuffling her feet on the stony ground below her.

"I will take you back."

"I remember the way it's alright."

"Do you know how to steer a boat?" Erik smirked and stood up. He straightened his waistcoat and shirt out and looked at Fleurette. She sheepishly smiled and shook her head slowly. "I didn't think so."

"Well what if I did? Then what smart comment would you say to that?"

"I wouldn't have one." He said simply, she pouted and wagged a finger up at him. "Yes?"

"You have a sarcastic side to you!" Fleurette said jokingly and turned on her heels and walked quickly to the bed. Picking up her cloak and bag she easily slipped the strap over her shoulder and then threw the material around her shoulders. Picking up the black suit jacket on the bed she folded it over her arms and walked quickly back to stand in front of him. Lifting her arms out she lowered them when he took the piece of clothing from her.

"Erm..."

"Yes?" Erik looked at Fleurette who had a puzzled expression on her face. She fidgeted on the spot and then tiptoed a little to his level. He tensed from the close contact and looked down at her.

"Your tie was crooked." She said simply while walking past him and eyeing the boat up with a reserved look.

"Do you need help?"

"No no! I am fine," Fleurette smiled. Erik crossed his arms and smiled lightly, she looked from the boat to him and then to the boat again. "Ok I may require some help." Erik nodded and with so much ease climbed into the boat. Turning around he held a hand out to her. Fleurette reached out and gently placed her hand in his, getting pulled forward she easily managed to skip getting her feet wet unlike the previous evening.

Getting settled in the boat she smiled, "Thank you Erik." He merely bowed his head a little and turned to get out of the boat and push it off of the stony shore. He jumped back in and took to steering the transport to the other side.

* * *

"No one is up." Fleurette stated obviously.

"No one tends to get up till five."

"What is the time?"

"About three."

"What?" Fleurette exclaimed and stopped walking. "...You mean to tell me that I only managed to sleep for about four hours?" Erik nodded. "You could have told me what the time was before we left." She huffed and crossed her arms. "What am I going to do for two hours?"

"How about go back to sleep?" Erik stated simply and suffered a half arsed glare from Fleurette.

"Once I'm awake I can't go back to sleep."

"You also said that you couldn't sleep when everyone else does. You were wrong, you slept roughly at the same time as everyone else." Erik paused, "The only difference was; you went to sleep listening to music."

"You play very beautifully." Fleurette said while brushing imaginary dust off of her dress. Erik looked at her and then ahead at the empty seats. The two were sitting on the stage, Fleurette had managed to persuade him to stop lurking in the shadows and sit next to her on the vast empty space.

"You could too after some well needed practice."

Fleurette laughed lightly and nodded agreeing. "Yes I know. I wouldn't be to bad if I was allowed to play at home."

"Why did your father not allow you to?" Erik questioned and watched Fleurette lean forward against her knees.

"Well with dancing both Eleanor and myself had to leave the house. He didn't seem to have any interest in teaching us how to play a musical instrument."

"When said like that you make it sound like your father does not like inhabiting the same space as you."

"And when said like that you make it sound like my father didn't wish for my sister and I to be born." Fleurette frowned and crossed her arms. She sighed and hanged her head sadly. "I don't think he likes us much anyway."

"I believe most men when they discover their wife is to have a child, they wish it to be a boy." Erik looked at her. "That's not to say that he does not like you both."

"Have you seen how he acts around us?" Fleurette shuddered. "I have to admit I cannot remember a good day with him. Most families spend time together, you know...go out to places, they laugh and are happy. My childhood and Eleanor's included involved us having to be basically invisible." Fleurette shook her head.

"Your mother did she not try and force the man to spend time with you? I'm rather sure mothers have the great skill of being quite forceful when they want to be."

Fleurette chuckled at his words and put her hands over her mouth to hide her growing smile. "They can be! I agree completely with you there. But no, my mother told us both that she wanted children and father agreed. But when Eleanor came into the world he showed very little interest. The interest dwindled even more when I came into existence too." She paused, "I think it's rather sad. But despite my fathers lack of interest my mother compensated enough for him." She flicked her green eyes from the empty seats to him. "What about your parents?"

"I do not have any." Erik answered shortly, Fleurette nodded and leaned back on her hands. The way he answered was clear that he didn't want her to push the subject anymore.


	16. Chapter 16

16

"When you play, do you think of anything?"

"Does it matter?"

"Well," Fleurette made a thoughtful popping noise and looked up at the high ceiling. "When we're told to dance we have to feel something. Anything it doesn't matter. I tend to think of the first show Eleanor and I were in and my mothers happiness after the show." She looked at him sidewards and smiled. "As a musician you must think of something."

Erik sat with a thoughtful expression and looked at her. "I don't think I can explain it to you."

"Oh!" Fleurette said while jumping up and brushing her skirt down. "This is like one of those deep rooted in the soul things? I understand...sort of." She smiled and took to dancing around the stage.

"You can't be still for to long can you?"

"No."

"You're like a excitable little child."

"Does it annoy you?" Fleurette stopped and watched him stand up. Erik shook his head and much like herself brushed himself down.

"I think it's a refreshing change."

"Is that said because nearly everyone around here looks so glum?" She smiled and tiptoed and walked a few steps forward. "What's with that expression?" She dipped down to look at him when he turned his face away.

"Nothing."

"Hum," Fleurette stood back up straight and continued walking, this time not on her toes. "I have to admit the only happy people around here, excluding my sister and I of course. Meg seems content, so does Christine...but I figure half the reason her and my sister are so happy is not only because of the small number of friends but because of their other halves." She said thoughtfully and frowned at Erik's expression. "Are you alright?"

"Yes."

"No you're not," Fleurette bit her lip and stopped a little in front of him. "I'm talking to much aren't I? I knew I was annoying, you can just tell me to be quiet I'm rather used to that." Fleurette nodded honestly. The two stood in silence, a slight awkward silence.

"I should go."

"If you must."

"I must." Erik turned and walked off of the stage, Fleurette waved at him and then skipped off and up to the dancers quarters. She frowned lightly at her sisters empty bed and settled down on hers. Not before quickly changing into something more comfortable to sleep in. If most people got up at five, that meant the dancers got up an hour later. This all meant that Fleurette had about three hours extra sleep she could try and squeeze in.

* * *

"Are you even listening to me?" Eleanor peeked down at her sister. Fleurette pushed away from her hand and nodded quickly. "You're not! I can tell when you're lying. What is the matter? Did you not sleep well again? You're not mad at me for not returning yesterday are you?"

"No, I'm happy to hear you had a fun evening." Fleurette said quietly while stabbing the fork she was holding into the piece of food in front of her on the plate. Eleanor pulled a face and looked at the poor stabbed food.

"Are you sure you are alright?"

"Yes, I'm quite well."

"I'm quite well," Eleanor mimicked her sister and suffered getting glared at. "There is something wrong with you! What is it? You're not having trouble with someone are you?"

"In a way."

"They're not being mean are they? Because if they are they've got me to answer to!" Eleanor said defensively. Fleurette leant against her hand again and smirked. The mental image of her ranting or even trying to give a lecture was always a funny one to have.

"One is being annoying, and the other I think I've offended in some way."

"What? There's two people? Oh my little flower what has happened? I went away for one night and I return and you're in trouble with two people!" Eleanor despaired and hung her head. Slowly she looked up at her sister. "Do I know these two people?"

"One you do, the other you do not."

Eleanor smirked, "I don't know one of them huh? You keeping secrets from me little flower? When did my sister turn into such a secretive person?" She said dramatically, Fleurette shook her head and rolled her eyes.

"Explain to me your problems then."

"Which one do you want first?"

"Whichever you feel easier explaining." Eleanor leaned back in her chair and reached out to grasp onto her cup. The two were currently sitting eating breakfast the opera house around them was a buzz with noise and people. No one paid them a least bit of attention.

"Well...one hurt me."

"What?" Eleanor seethed.

"Well...you see..." Fleurette twiddled her fingers and looked down at her lap. "He just sort of lashed out and well..."

"You're on about father here aren't you?"

"Yes."

"Fleurette you shouldn't have gone to see him on your own." Eleanor shook her head. "What was the matter?" She held a hand up to silence the red head from speaking. "Let me guess, he's trying to set you up again? He should learn that trying to force you to love someone, or even keep the façade of love up is going to be hard not to mention a failing mission." Eleanor shook her head again but in a sad fashion.

"I have to admit it didn't end well." Fleurette murmured.

"How'd this meeting end?"

"Well Charles seemed more than happy with us meeting. Me on the other hand...have a headache, because the man talks a lot. I explain to father that I cannot keep coming to these meetings especially considering the shows which are coming up soon." Fleurette paused. "He reasons if he can then so can I, sure we work in the same place but we don't have the same job do we?"

"And?"

"...He hit me."

"Where?" Eleanor leaned forward and looked at her sister seriously. Fleurette rubbed her lip, make up smeared and got removed and there was a thin line of red on her bottom lip. Her lip had ungracefully scabbed up. "Honestly," Eleanor sighed heavily and crossed her arms. She looked around and frowned angrily. "Do not go."

"Excuse me?"

"The next time one of these utterly ridiculous meetings crops up, do not go."

"He will be very angry."

"I am not allowing you, my little sister, to be subjected to these pointless meetings. It is humouring the old man and paining you greatly." Eleanor smiled and reached across the table and grabbed a hold of her hands. "You will love who you love and you will know when you find him. Now," she patted her hands and sat normally again. "Who is this mystery person who you have offended?" Eleanor asked in a suspicious yet light hearted tone.


	17. Chapter 17

17

"Well," Fleurette started, Eleanor's interested gaze just deepened and looked at her. "We were talking and it was good. Great even!"

"You sound like you enjoy talking to this person greatly. This information shocks me slightly considering how silent you can be around people." Eleanor said simply, Fleurette narrowed her eyes at her and shrugged.

"I do," she smiled and put her hands in her lap and twiddled her fingers again. Eleanor smiled too happy to see her younger sister had found someone she enjoyed talking to. "But like...have you ever had a conversation with someone and then you say something and their demeanour just changes?"

"Yes."

"When?"

"It happens a lot when I'm talking to you."

"Hey!" Fleurette exclaimed, Eleanor grinned and laughed. Shaking her head Fleurette tapped her feet on the floor. "I'll give you that one."

"It's clear you're not going to give me to much detail. So as brief as you can describe to me this conversation which you seemed to offend your secret friend with."

"I was talking about a place and how most people looked glum. They looked...confused yet...a little saddened. Then I moved on to talk about some friends and how two were extremely happy because they were married and all that." Fleurette said, Eleanor didn't need to wholly know she was bending the truth slightly.

"And?"

"They looked even more sad." Fleurette stared off into space with a sad look in her eyes too. "And possibly a little bitter...not bitter, but heartbroken." Fleurette's eyes flicked slowly to look into her sister blue ones. Eleanor nodded for her to continue. "I thought I was just being annoying. You know how I can get when I talk loads and don't stop."

"Admittedly yes I do, those times rarely happen. But when you get on a roll with talking and don't stop you can be highly annoying. No offence love."

"None taken." Fleurette smiled, "And then they left in a rush."

"You seem sad by your friend suddenly leaving."

"I was because I felt like I was at fault. Like...they had to leave because I had said something utterly stupid and couldn't see what. I still can't! Why do I feel guilty for something I don't actually understand?"

Eleanor sat in thought and nodded slowly. "Possibly because firstly your friend didn't agree with you saying everyone looked glum. Maybe what you see as glum, your friend sees as something else? Remember Fleurette everyone sees things differently." Eleanor paused, "Secondly maybe one of these two people who you mentioned were happy, he knew them? Maybe he had something similar to what they had and lost it? That would make anyone heartbroken." Eleanor drunk some of her water and suddenly jumped. "Oh my gosh or!" She waved her hands at Fleurette.

"Yes?"

"I think I've read to many of those novels of mothers," Eleanor said quietly while leaning closer. "One or possibly both of the people you mentioned...say if one was male...what if, and this is going to sound like a novel plot I know it! But...what if your friend, loved him?" Eleanor tilted her head to the side in a thoughtful manor. "She loved him and he was with someone else?" Eleanor wiped an imaginary tear from her eye. "That's so sad! It sounds so much like a novel plot...perhaps a book of mothers is similar to this that's why the thought crossed my mind. That would definitely make someone heartbroken and upset don't you think?"

"Mmhm," Fleurette nodded slowly sitting processing her sisters ramble. She put a hand to her mouth and sat in thought while her sister took to rambling about something else from her evening out with Felix. Eleanor must have thought Fleurette was listening, although she wasn't. Fleurette had picked apart her sisters words, it was a little funny that she thought of her making a female friend was more obvious. Although it was the other way round, it was this line of thought which caused her to; _it's not my sister so it's Christine. _

With this thought Fleurette's green eyes flicked up from the table and sought out the brunette. Her eyes landed on her and she looked away to her sister who waved a hand in front of her eyes. "I may as well be talking to a brick wall."

"Sorry." Fleurette smiled slowly and honestly.

"I don't know what to do with you really. You're a very peculiar lady Fleurette, you may as well hear those words first from your sister."

* * *

"Are you alright?" Fleurette looked up to her sister. "Are you?" Eleanor repeated worriedly when her sister just looked at her.

"Yes, it just feels strange."

"I have to admit dress rehearsals always feel strange." Eleanor smiled and looked at herself. She wriggled her ballet shoes and went on point quickly and stood normally again. "New shoes, these are such a pain."

"Mine are semi new. I keep breaking them in." Fleurette said while running her hand over her outfit. It was a green blue colour and sparkled in the light. All in all; she loved it. The skirt billowed when she had to twirl, everything about this outfit she loved. Fleurette felt a little sad when they had been told to take them off straight after rehearsals.

Running onto stage after her sister she commenced doing the routine which she'd spent the last few days having drummed into her head. It was strange to think that the first day all the dancers were darting here there and everywhere. Not really having much direction, yet after a few days of hard practising they all worked brilliantly together. Each had their own piece to bring and play out in the routine. The only thing was it was over with so quickly.

"Well done," Madame Giry said while they ran off and another act took over the stage. "Go rest up for tomorrow and please do not get the costumes dirty!" She exclaimed yet all the dancers were to busy chatting to each other to listen.

"First show tomorrow little flower, how does that feel?"

"Strange. I mean, stranger." Fleurette smiled at Eleanor who nodded agreeing and reached up to take her hair out. She watched her sister walk awkwardly off to get changed, her ballet shoes were clearly causing her a lot of pain.


	18. Chapter 18

_Three chapters in a day wooohooo! :D_

_No particular reason as to why i'm uploading three today. Just sorta feel like it...that and this chapter is kinda dramatic. Well, i class it as dramatic xD_

_Maybe it's this "dramatic-ness" which is making me want to upload this one today instead of tomorrow. Whatevers! Thank you for reading, rating, reviewing and fav'ing! It makes me day - no joke, the reviews make me happy n_n  
_

* * *

18

It was of very little shock to see one dancer on the stage still in costume. "You should listen to Madame Giry. She speaks the truth, you really should rest up for tomorrow. Opening nights are always so exhausting."

"Good evening Erik." Fleurette smiled from her standing position. Her face was looking down at the stage and every so often she would elevate onto point.

"What are you doing?" He questioned simply, at any other time Fleurette would have taken to trying to find him. Yet she just stood like a little statue moving every so often.

"I'm breaking in my sisters shoes." She said flatly while going onto point again. "Good thing we're the same shoe size." She winced.

"Does she know?"

"Yes."

"Does she really?"

"Yes! Honestly she does!" Fleurette laughed and stomped her foot. "I wouldn't steal my sisters shoes when I have a pair perfectly for me." She smiled and shook her head. "I'm doing this as a favour."

"Who else best to break in her shoes than her sister? Well excuse the fact that those shoes will mould to your feet and not hers."

"I'm merely loosening them. Then they're all hers and she can finish breaking them in." Fleurette smiled and sat down slowly. She was careful of her costume though, reaching down she untied the ribbons and pulled the shoes off of her feet.

Erik flinched when she started bashing the shoes against the stage. "What are you doing?"

"I'm breaking them in."

"Are you sure? You could have fooled me. From here it appears you have lost your temper with them and are now just trying to destroy them."

"That's silly! No, I'm trying to loosen the material." Fleurette explained, "You see usually at home when we'd got new shoes we'd put rubbing alcohol on them and walk around. Casually going on point as we go. But there's a big no no to me using that stuff for some reason. A little strange if you ask me." Fleurette bent the shoe around and nodded. "That's as good as it'll ever be for her I think." She put the shoes to one side and picked up her own. Quickly making sure there was some stuffing in the toe she slipped them on and quickly did them up. She grinned and twirled on the spot, "So much better!"

"How did the rehearsals go? I see you're rather attached to your costume."

"I'm not meant to be wearing it, but it's to pretty to take off." Fleurette said while pulling the skirt slightly so she could get a better look at it.

"Try not to damage it then."

"I won't. I mean...I am just up here there's nothing up here which can damage it." Fleurette said thoughtfully while lowering her arms and straightening the skirt out. "Are you alright?"

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"Well earlier on you left so quickly I thought I had annoyed you."

"You didn't."

"Oh that's good," she smiled and took to walking around slowly. She was going to run through the routine one last time but couldn't be bothered. Especially after breaking in her sisters shoes, or at least attempting to. "...You don't think people here look glum do you? I think I may have said that without properly looking at everyone." Fleurette said while crossing her arms and nodding. "Also, I'm sorry for mentioning my sister and Christine. I know how you feel."

"Perhaps you shouldn't talk of things you don't understand or have a concept on."

"What?" Fleurette frowned. "My sister hit the nail on the head and I figured it out."

"Be quiet." Erik said deadly serious.

"I admitted to you that I loved someone I could not be with. Is it honestly that hard for you to do the same?"

"You should be silent little dancer." Erik said, Fleurette frowned at his voice coming from several different places around her.

"No." Fleurette whispered and then yelped when a sand bag landed with a very heavy thud in front of her. Her arms flailed in the air as she tried to grasp onto something to stop her falling. But it was to late, she fell from the stage and landed in a small heap with a much quieter thudding noise.

* * *

Erik leaned forward on the run way suddenly aware with what he'd just done. Easily managing to get off of the run way he stepped foot onto the stage silently. Fleurette still hadn't popped up, he didn't mean to let his anger get the better of him, it just sort of happened.

Slowly walking to the edge of the stage he peered over, Fleurette laid on her back with her eyes shut and her arms outstretched to the side as they had been trying to grab onto anything to stop her falling motion moments ago.

Jumping down from the stage he crouched beside her and put his hands on her cheeks. "Fleurette!" He exclaimed in a hushed tone. He doubted highly that anyone would still be up, but if someone was he didn't want them seeing him trying to wake her up.

Although if there was anyone around the sound of the sand bag thudding to the ground would have instantly grabbed their attention.

"Fleurette, wake up." He said practically pleading with her. Yet the woman below him laid motionless and seemingly asleep.

"Stand back," a new voice said. Erik frowned lightly and looked up at Madame Giry as she made her way towards them. She knelt down and put a hand to her neck, then to her chest. "She's still breathing."

"Then why isn't she waking up?"

"Because she must have hit her head hard against the floor." Giry said bluntly, Erik frowned and took another step back.

"Get help to her quickly." Were the last words he spoke before disappearing.

Madame Giry looked down at the unconscious young lady and sighed. "I knew something like this would happen." She paused, "Yet you ignored the warnings." Sighing and looking over her shoulder she swiftly called for her daughter.

Meg rushed in and screamed at the sight of Fleurette laying motionless. "She is not dead Meg, but she will be if you do not collect a doctor for her." She said, although she may have been exaggerating a little.

"Ok, right away." Meg answered shakily while back tracking out of the space and running out of the front door.

Madame Giry ran a hand down her face. Eleanor was out with Felix again, the elder woman sat trying to decide how she could tell her the news that her sister had taken a tumble from the stage. She was in two minds whether to mention Erik or not. She decided not to, Eleanor would have a hard time processing Fleurette's accident, let alone if it happened because of him.


	19. Chapter 19

_Updating before work, maaay be a lil shorter than usual ^^"_

* * *

19

Being distraught was not close to how Eleanor felt. Sitting in a chair beside a clinical bed she looked at her sleeping sister. "I bet this happened because of those blasted shoes. Little flower you didn't have to do that favour for me!" She whispered while clutching onto her hand. The hand she held onto did not squeeze back.

"I owe you so many favours when you wake up! I do not think I will break in your shoes though, especially considering you almost live in yours." Eleanor smiled and wiped her eyes. Hearing footsteps she turned around, her light smile faltered and slipped away. She was expecting their father to make an appearance.

Felix had only just left. He had held onto her so tightly when she was crying and looking at the almost lifeless form of Fleurette.

But now she was on her own. Technically she wasn't because her sister was right in front of her. Yet she was, Fleurette wasn't conscious therefore she was as good as alone.

"How could you have an accident the night before opening night? Honestly, what am I going to do with you?" Eleanor sighed, "I think next time I will make sure to pry you from the stage. I never knew you loved it up there so much." She paused, "But then you did say you enjoyed the stage at night because it was silent. Were you up there thinking again? Thinking of things which you can't remember?" Eleanor looked at Fleurette, "Silly little flower."

* * *

For the obvious reasons Eleanor was not performing alongside the other dancers in the evenings show. Being two dancers down did not seem to affect the performance at all. They may as well not have even bothered, no one would have known.

The only people who obviously noted their absence was Madame Giry, the dancer group and Erik. The man in question didn't – couldn't – even bring himself to watch the rest of the performance. He just couldn't. Knowing full well that the young woman he had made a bizarre friendship with. Who had practised all those nights the same routine over and over, was now laying in a hospital bed because of him just didn't make this a performance worth seeing.

Erik had managed to single Madame Giry out at one point and ask her about Fleurette. All she answered was; "They're not sure if she's going to pull through." She had paused, "Considering she was unconscious and unresponsive they're not sure." The words didn't exactly make him feel much better.

Although Erik wasn't sure how he could possibly feel better after frightening Fleurette and accidentally making her fall. It wasn't his intention, he just wanted to do just that; frighten her. Enough so she would stop talking about such painful things.

Even at a time like this, hearing Christine boldly singing wasn't helping. If anything Erik dared to say it was making him feel worse.

There was no way he could see the wounded woman, that would involve travelling out of the safety of the opera house. Travelling outside at day in the sunny weather with every alert inhabitant of the city, going by night to Fleurette's home was acceptable, the back streets were dark and safe.

It was with the dull feeling of guilt – which he noted was a horrid thing to feel – settled back down in the dark passage ways of his home.

* * *

_Three days_, Madame Giry noted. Three days of having to put up with pointlessly written letters and sets falling apart. This was getting ridiculously dangerous.

Madame Giry just pinned this down to Erik trying to relieve some of the guilt which he was currently feeling. In the three days since Fleurette's accident Eleanor had only appeared once. She had immediately questioned her on how her sister was doing.

Eleanor had shaken her had sadly. "She does not respond. She may as well already be gone. At least then she'll be happy with mother."

Giry had responded harshly and sternly. "You should not say such things! She will pull through, of that I am sure."

"You cannot be so sure of things. The human body works in a strange way. Something simple can be something bad, something bad can be something simple." Eleanor said desperately. "I am merely here for some of our mothers books. Fleurette adores them and when given the chance will not put them down." Eleanor took off walking briskly to the dancers quarters with her trailing after her quickly. "I am hoping to cox her out of sleeping with a good book! That's one thing about my sister, she loves reading." Eleanor smiled and picked up a handful of the books and swiftly left.

It was a sad meeting, and Giry dearly hoped she would have stayed longer so Meg and the others could pass on their get well soon messages. The elder of the two sisters was absent but their father was not.

When questioned about his daughters accident Lucien merely noted how it was a awful shame. That was it. There was no depressed words, or words of distinct fondness when speaking, much like Eleanor had. Giry had noted how the man stunk of alcohol and quickly walked away from him without saying another word.


	20. Chapter 20

20

Blurry images and broken sounds greeted Fleurette. With those two things came a wave of sickness, unlike the sounds and images which stayed at bay the sickness did not.

Having a soothing hand on her back she heard calls for a nurse. "Let it all out little flower." Eleanor spoke kindly and softly.

After a few minutes passed Fleurette had been moved into another clean bed, she even had help from the nurses to change into another nightdress.

"Do you know where you are?" A doctor had asked simply.

Fleurette had looked at him like he was stupid. "I'm in a hospital."

"Correct." The doctor nodded, "Do you remember what happened?" This question interested her sister too. Eleanor had looked at her with desperate eyes to know the reason for her accident.

"I was dancing," Fleurette said. "And my ribbon came undone. I got tangled in it and fell." She said slowly, Eleanor put her hands over her mouth and sobbed quietly. The doctor seemed to buy her explanation and nodded.

"You are very lucky to be alive. You hit your head rather hard."

"How long have I been unconscious for?"

"Three days." The doctor said, "Well, three and a bit if you include the actual night of your accident."

"When am I able to leave?"

"After a few tests are done and you show you're capable of doing things yourself."

"Shouldn't she stay in?"

"We're in desperate need for beds." The doctor frowned and opened the door to leave. "As long as Fleurette can walk and get from point a to b and do the minimal tasks herself then there really is no need for her to be in here. There are other patients much worse than herself." With that he left. Eleanor huffed and turned to look at her.

"Tests huh? How'd you like the sound of that?"

"I don't like that sound of it. But I do like the sound of being able to go soon!"

"I know I know." Eleanor smiled and shook her head. "How are you?"

"Confused but I'll survive."

"There's something I have to tell you."

"Yes?"

"You will have to stay at home until you're fully recovered."

"What?" Fleurette exclaimed. She grabbed onto her head when her own exclaimed words hurt. Groaning and squinting her eyes she slowly relaxed. "I cannot stay there! Not with that man! He will not look after me...he will banish me to my room and ignore me. I bet he wished I had died!"

"Fleurette-"

"No! I bet he did not visit, not even once! You know it as well as I, he wished I had died. I am not returning home, if I am needing bed rest then I shall get it at the opera house."

"But you need proper bed rest."

"I know the beds there aren't the most comfiest, but I refuse to stay in a place where the owner ignores me and gets a third party to check on me instead of himself."

"Claudia will take good care of you. I cannot be there if you are to return to the opera house! There are shows which I must perform in."

"And so you shall, just...I'll be resting in the dancers quarters." Fleurette said suddenly exhausted, she laid back against the pillows and looked at her sister. "I will be fine to return there."

* * *

"Fleur!" Meg exclaimed ecstatically while running and leaping off of the stage and enveloping Fleurette in a tight embrace. "I have missed you so! Now when there's a break happening and I am taking longer to return back to practise it is just I who gets a telling off. As before it was both of us!"

"Nice to know you have missed me just for our telling offs Meg." Fleurette laughed and held the blonde back.

"Meg, let Fleurette go and sit down." Madame Giry said from the stage. Meg pouted and helped her to walk and sit down. Eleanor smiled and sat next to her sister. Madame Giry would allow Eleanor to sit with Fleurette for the afternoon. Eleanor knew the routine and did not need much improvising unlike some in the group.

"I'm jealous." Fleurette murmured and crossed her arms.

Eleanor wrapped an arm around her shoulder and pulled her to closer. "I know. I can't even think how you feel knowing all your hard work can't be put to good use."

"Don't rub it in!" Fleurette exclaimed quietly and wriggled out of her sisters grip. "Would you like to accompany my to the dancers quarters before the music stops and father forces himself to talk to us?"

"Yes, yet I would." Eleanor smiled and reached down to hold onto her arm. Gently pulling her to stand she reached down for Fleurette's over night hospital bag and gripped onto it tightly while helping her to walk straight. Most things were a hard task to complete at the moment for Fleurette, although the two had been told that she should be back to normal in a week or even a month. The two hoped the first and not the latter.

Fleurette pulled a face at the stairs, "Why can't I just levitate up them?"

"Now now, life doesn't want to be to easy does it?" Eleanor smiled and walked up the stairs first and turned and held a hand out to her. "Take it slow. There isn't a rush."

"Well there sort of is, I do really need to sleep."

"Well alright! You can be speedy, just not overly speedy." Eleanor smiled, Fleurette thought over her words and nodded. Taking one step at a time Fleurette slowly but surely made her way up the stairs. Eleanor was right beside her all the way, whistling happily to pass the time or to motivate Fleurette.


	21. Chapter 21

_Thank you for constant reviewing! :D It was nice to come home from work yesterday and read them, made me happy. Especially considering how busy work was yesterday -_-_

_I just hope work today isn't as busy D':  
_

_Anyhow, thank you for reading! :D_

* * *

21

"_Gazing eyes stared out of a window. The grey town beyond the pane of glass never looked more uninteresting. Pattering rain drops hit against the window and the gazing eyes followed them in the tracks that they made." _

Fleurette sat on her bed with her legs outstretched in front of her. In her hands was one of the many books which her mother had loved, and she loved equally as much. Eleanor had long since gone to join in with getting ready for tonight's show, which left her on her own. Being in the dancers quarters on her own was a little scary. It wasn't until she looked around that she realized how spacious of a room it was and how many shadows lurked around.

Fleurette was a little on edge when she was first on her own in here. But the tension went when she started reading one of the many books she had bought with her.

Any tension or fear of being on her own that she felt had now disappeared thanks to the words of the fictional world in her hands.

Hearing a creak she sighed, the opera house creaked and made the most strangest noises. She only realized this when sitting in peace and being on her own. The noises were so similar to those which she heard on her first night here.

Turning the page Fleurette was to enthralled in the book to realize that one of the many shadows which had earlier unnerved her had peeled away from the wall.

She only became aware of it when the shadow crouched beside her bed. Fleurette didn't move but her eyes had stopped following the lines of the words. Snapping the book shut she used her dancers agility to jump off of the bed and stand on the other side of it.

The plan of evasion didn't go completely to plan because she hadn't had to use this speed for three days she ended up almost falling over.

Clutching onto the book and swaying slightly Fleurette frowned. "What do you want?" She whispered, Erik eventually stood up straight and looked at her. He was about to answer but rushed around the bed to catch Fleurette as she gripped onto her head and stumbled downward.

"I'm sorry," she said while rubbing her temples.

"I'm rather sure it should be me apologising. Although even if I did, I highly doubt you'd accept it."

"I would," Fleurette said while looking up at him with wide eyes. "I really would."

"Then I am sorry." Erik said quietly, almost inaudible. Fleurette heard his words and smiled slowly. "You don't hate me? Fear me?"

"Well," Fleurette said thoughtfully, Erik looked a little worried. "I suppose I should. But I can't, I mean despite you being at the fault of my little accident I think I was more at fault." She paused, "I shouldn't have said anything." She pulled a face and looked down at her lap. "You can let me go now. I'm sure I can stand long enough to get back on the bed." Erik nodded but instead of letting her go he stood up easily carrying her. "Hey!" She exclaimed and wriggled slightly in his grasp. "This isn't putting me down and letting me try and fend for myself!" Fleurette laughed and crossed her arms excepting defeat. With the rather tight grip which she could feel she already accepted the fact that escape was rather low.

None the less Erik lowered her to solid ground. Fleurette straightened her skirt out and looked up at him. "Would you like to attend tonight's show?" Erik's voice was quiet and he avoided looking at her. Fleurette smiled and side stepped so she was in his line of vision.

"Yes." Turning towards the door she nodded. "Shall we? I'm rather sure it starts soon."

"Why are you so nice?" Fleurette looked confused and set her eyes on the wooden flooring. Sitting down slowly on the bed she reached down for her shoes.

"I haven't got an answer." She said while doing the buckle up on one of her shoes. She looked up at him quickly. "I don't! So stop looking so confused, your confusion will spread to me. The last thing I need is a confused muddled filled head." She rubbed her head slowly. "Headaches I can deal with however."

"Does your head still hurt?" Erik asked dropping the subject of her niceness. She stood slowly and nodded. He looked sadly down at the floor, his eyes looked up at Fleurette when she tapped him on the arm.

"What happens in the past tends to stay there." She smiled and entwined her hands together and looked up at him.

"You're a very strange woman."

"My sister said I was peculiar, now I'm strange." Fleurette sighed and hung her head. "These are not compliments." She said in a mock dramatic tone while looking slowly up at him. "Can we go now? Please?"

"You are very eager to see this show."

"Well actually I'm eager to get out of this room." Fleurette said honestly while linking her arm with his. Erik jumped a little from her action yet nodded and helped her walk out of the room. Fleurette had to lean ever so slightly against him to walk. She disliked feeling like a invalid, yet Erik didn't look like he was wholly complaining helping her to take easy slow steps.

When it came to the stairs Fleurette faltered and frowned. Erik raised an eyebrow at her. "I don't think I have ever seen someone look at stairs like that before."

"They're hard to conquer." Fleurette explained. "Well...when walking is troublesome at the moment of course they'd be hard to conquer." She rolled her eyes and then yelped when Erik had yet again picked her up. "Honestly you do not need to carry me!" Fleurette whined yet laughed when he just looked at her. She nodded slowly, "Alright you can carry me." She quickly figured this was his way of helping. When she thought about it, this form of helping was probably helping Erik more to get rid of some guilt he was feeling.

Regardless if she didn't want to be carried she was enjoying it none the less. Reaching up to wrap her arms around Erik's shoulders she leaned her head against her arm. She looked at the retreating doorway which lead to the dancers quarters corridor.

"Hm?" Fleurette hummed confused when Erik stopped walking and lowered her to the ground. Looking at a thick black curtain she side stepped out of the way when he pushed it to the side. Only enough for her to duck into the box, he followed after her.

"You have your own private box?"

"Yes, I do not usually allow people to sit in here." Erik explained while sitting down in a seat.

"Am I an exception?"

"Yes you are." He answered and quickly glanced at her as she sat down beside him. The two of them weren't sitting right at the front. Rather they were in the middle, even if someone looked up or looked across all they'd see is an empty box.

"Why am I an exception?" Fleurette smiled slowly, her tone a very childish one. Erik rolled his eyes and looked at her. She giggled and put her hands over her mouth. "I have missed minorly annoying you."

"Most people would not say such a thing." He said seriously while crossing his arms over his black jacket. Fleurette shook her head agreeing with him. She didn't answer to his words and leaned forward against the chair in front of her to watch the performance.

Fleurette's mood darkened ever so slightly when she spotted the routine she'd spent long hours practising. But she smiled happily at the sight of Eleanor dancing with a light smile on her face. Fleurette leaned her head against her hands and sighed. Looking away from the stage her eyes widened. "Felix is here?"

"Does this annoy you, or make you happy?"

"You shouldn't say something like that."

"Why?"

"Because I could retort with similar words involving a certain woman." Fleurette said deadly serious and gave him a sidewards look. Erik frowned at her and didn't look at all pleased. She stood up when her sister disappeared from the stage. Turning slowly to the thick curtain she walked up to it and pushed it aside.

Fleurette looked behind her when Erik followed her, "Where are you going?"

"My head hurts, I need to sleep." Fleurette smiled a rather empty smile and put a hand on her head. "Thank you for tonight. Good night Erik." With that she turned and walked slowly off down the corridor. She put a hand to the wall and trailed it along, looking to the side when she reached the stairs she walked down.

Fleurette slowly made her way to the stage, standing in the wings she coughed awkwardly. "Fleurette! What are you doing down here?"

"I wanted to see you all perform." She smiled and took her sisters arm when she offered it to her. "You were all really really good."

"Thank you Fleur."

"You're welcome Meg." Fleurette smiled at the blonde. Looking up at her sister she nodded. "I see Felix is here."

"Yes, yes he is. I did not know he was coming tonight."

"It's the opening show Eleanor, you expect him not to come?" Fleurette shook her head despairing at her sister ever so slightly.

"We have to go back on, you should go find a seat or...regrettably go back to bed."

"Oh shock horror my sister is trying to ship me off to an early night?"

"You were starting to read when I left! I know how you get when you start reading, you cannot stop." Eleanor smiled and shook her head. "But seriously, please take it easy if you're up and moving about."

"I will, you better get back on."

"Alright bossing me around just then was fair revenge." Eleanor smiled and ran onto the stage after Meg.


	22. Chapter 22

22

"It is so good to see you up and about again Fleurette," Felix said while giving the red head a loose hug.

"It's good to be moving about again. Three days of laying around really took a toll on me."

"I never knew you had it in you to be so lazy!" The brown haired man exclaimed laughing a little.

"She can be very lazy when she wants to be." Eleanor stated with a certain nod.

"What is with this teaming up on me?" Fleurette said dramatically. "That is not fair, I am not well remember."

"You look well enough to me." Felix said while looking at Eleanor she nodded. "If I hadn't seen you sleeping in the hospital bed then I would not think there was anything wrong with you."

"He is right, you look well."

"I was only unconscious."

"For three days."

"Saying that really doesn't make it any better." Fleurette murmured while crossing her arms and slouching back in her chair. With permission Felix was allowed to stay for a little bit after the show just to see the sisters. This made Eleanor ecstatic, but made Fleurette a little reserved.

"How long you going to be out of action for then?" Felix asked while leaning his arms against the table in front of him. "Eleanor looks ever so slightly lonely dancing up there without you."

"She's in a group."

"Even so, that group is minus her sister isn't it?" Felix said simply. Fleurette just stared at him and sighed quickly.

"It could be between a week or a month." Eleanor said answering his earlier question. It was clear that Fleurette wasn't going to so she may as well be the one to answer it.

"I'm going to leave you two and go and sleep."

"Oh wow, you're actually going to go to sleep at a normal time?" Eleanor questioned and suffered a playful glare from her sister. "Good night little flower."

"Yes good night Fleurette."

"Night you two," she smiled and shuffled off as quickly as she could. In all honesty she wasn't tired. She just wanted to get away from the two of them, she didn't mean that in a nasty way. It just pained her a little to be in their company.

Picking up the skirt of her dark blue dress and walking slowly down a set of stairs. Putting her other hand against the wall she trailed it along as she made her way down. Looking up when the air got damper and a eerie fog floated around her feet she sighed.

Stopping at the edge of the horrid dark lake Fleurette squinted her eyes. The boat wasn't on this side and she could clearly see it standing opposite to her. She hadn't properly thought this plan through. She had no way of getting to the other side without the boat. Looking around she couldn't see any other visible way of getting across. Although she couldn't really see much of anything, the darkness down here was so thick.

Cupping her hands over her mouth she took in a lungful of oxygen and shouted. She giggled when she heard something get dropped. "Sorry Erik! Am I intruding?" She shouted after she had initially shouted his name to get his attention. There was no answer but the eerie sound of water moving steadily against something.

Soon the shape of the small boat could be seen through the motionless fog. "What are you doing down here?" Erik questioned simply, "I thought you were having fun talking to everyone."

"I have talking to you more though. So hence why I'm here." Fleurette smiled and rocked on her heels. "I am intruding aren't I? I can go, don't worry."

"No," Erik said quickly and then looked a little embarrassed for answering so quickly. "You're here now. And so am I, come on." He put the large pole which he used as an oar to the side and held his hands out to her.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes." Erik sighed and clutched onto her hands when she placed them in his. Easily helping her onto the boat he let her hands go so she could sit down. Using the pole to push away from the stony shore he took to steering the boat to the other side.

"Wait a minute! How did you know I was upstairs talking to people?"

"Fleurette you seem to forget that I've made it my livelihood to be everywhere yet nowhere." Erik stated simply while jumping out of the boat and pulling it onto the stones. Holding out a hand he helped Fleurette climb out and stand beside him.

"What were you doing before I intruded?"

"You didn't intrude." Fleurette crossed her arms and looked up at him not believing his words. "Maybe you did a little."

"I did say I could go." She reminded him and walked lightly around, even though she'd already explored his home she wanted to do it again. His home generally interested her, she appeared walking out of an alcove. Erik had sat down and crossed his arms over his white shirt watching her. She smiled innocently and walked over and sat in a chair near to his.

"What brings you down here?"

"Well I may have lied to Eleanor and said I was actually going to rest."

"But instead you come here and take to exploring my home again?" Erik raised an eyebrow at her and smiled lightly. Fleurette nodded happily, there wasn't even any point in denying it. "Continue," he waved a hand at her and leaned his arms against his knees.

"I'm not tired, I've been sleeping for three days how can I be tired?"

"The human body works in strange ways."

"Yes that is true." She nodded and wrapped her arms around herself loosely.

"Are you cold?"

"No no I'm fine."

"Has anyone ever told you, you are a terrible liar?"

"No."

"You are a terrible liar." Erik smiled and stood up he disappeared somewhere. Fleurette shook her head. She thought she was a rather alright liar, it was bad to admit that she prided herself minorly on the fact that people couldn't tell when she was lying or not. She jumped when something got placed over her shoulders. Looking at herself she looked at the familiar black suit jacket and then up at the owner. Erik smiled faintly and walked past the chair she was sitting in and sat back down in the chair he was previously sitting in.

Fleurette wriggled her arms into the jacket and looked at her hands. Or where her hands should be, all that could be seen was a engulfing sleeve.

"So you thought you'd come down here instead of returning to your room and continuing reading?" Erik questioned, Fleurette stopped trying to find her hands within the spacious sleeves of the jacket and nodded.

"Can I admit something to you?" She questioned quietly while leaning forward a little bit. Erik looked at her sceptically. "It's nothing bad honest!" She smiled reassuringly, he looked a little relieved but still had a hesitant expression. Fleurette fidgeted and nodded slowly finally deciding on her words. "I don't really like the thought of you being down here on your own without anyone to talk to." She spoke honestly while looking down at the stony ground, suddenly deciding it was extremely interesting to look at. "I mean...you visit people but no one visits you." Fleurette said while twiddling her fingers.

"That's because no one particularly wants to talk to me." Erik stated bluntly, Fleurette flinched a little at his tone and looked slowly at him. "Apart from you." She smiled at this and nodded. "You truly are the most naivest person I know." Erik shook his head, Fleurette pouted childishly and crossed her arms. "Looking at me like that just further proves my point is correct." She shook her head and stood up.

Fleurette pulled a face and looked down at herself. "I don't believe your jacket goes to well with my dress." She said while noting that the jacket stopped just below mid thigh and actually hid a lot of it away under black material.

Erik made a thoughtful sound and nodded agreeing with her. Standing up he walked over to her, "I think you are right."

"Do you know what I miss most about what happened?" Fleurette asked referencing to her accident. Erik shook his head, "Being out of dancing for I don't know how long."

"How long are you out for?"

"A week or a month." She sighed sadly and then looked up at him with a smile. Erik looked at her confused and took a step back.

"Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Erik," Fleurette said while holding her hands out to him. "Will you dance with me?"

"We do not have any music." He stated, Fleurette's smile and hands still remained aimed at him.

"I'm sure someone as musically talented as yourself can hear music playing in your mind." Fleurette said simply while still smiling. She wriggled her fingers and smiled even more when he hesitantly put his hands in hers.


	23. Chapter 23

23

It was a strange sight to see two people dancing without music. Fleurette was happy to actually be moving around. Being told to keep resting annoyed her to no end.

"Thank you." She looked up at Erik who seemed to still be getting used to the idea of dancing. She didn't want to point out his awkwardness because that'd just cause him to shy away from her.

"You're very easily amused."

"I know!" She laughed and leaned her head against his shoulder. Quietly she yawned and suddenly got put at arms length.

"You are tired. After you say you're not clearly you are." Erik said simply while looking down at her. Fleurette frowned lightly and shrugged.

"Maybe I lied a little." She admitted, Erik rolled his eyes and moved away from her and towards the boat. Fleurette twirled around and looked at him. "Can I stay here for the night?" She questioned, her words caused him to falter to a stop. Turning slowly he looked at her seriously, Fleurette played with the ends of the jacket sleeves. She hadn't taken the jacket off because it was actually rather cold down here.

Erik walked up to her slowly and stopped a little in front of her. "You wish to stay here...for a night?"

"Don't sound so shocked I did it before!"

"Yes but you didn't exactly opt for that." Erik said a little distant. Blinking and looking down at her he shook his head. "If you wish to. Then yes."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Yay," Fleurette clapped her hands together happily. Erik raised an eyebrow at her trying to actually pinpoint why it made her happy. While he was trying to figure out the source of her happiness he turned and looked at the red head when she had taken to sitting in front of the organ and playing it slowly.

Walking over he sat beside her and watched as her small hands glide over the black and white keys. Fleurette had some talent when it came to playing, she just needed a lot of practise to refine it. Reaching up and placing a hand to the instrument Erik took to playing a little tune. His eyes looked at Fleurette sidewards when she copied him on another part of the organ.

"That's just showing off!" Fleurette exclaimed and crossed her arms. He smiled and removed his hands from the organ. He had just played – in her eyes – a impossible tune to mimic.

"It isn't."

"Yes it is." Fleurette pouted and wagged a finger at him. "How could I possibly try and copy that?"

"Give me your hands." Erik said simply, Fleurette rolled her eyes and held her hands out to him. Holding lightly onto them he placed them against the keys. Slowly and gently pressing down on her fingers Erik took to making Fleurette play the previous song he had just played.

"See it isn't impossible for you to copy it."

"But you are helping me." Fleurette stated while nodding down at her hands which were under his and still getting made to play the organ.

Erik looked at her and removed his hands from hers. "Fine," he answered bluntly, reaching down he put one of her hands against the keys, he put his near hers. "Watch and copy." He said while slowly playing the organ. Once he'd finished he looked at Fleurette who slowly tried to copy what he'd played. Shaking his head when she got it wrong he quickly replayed it. Fleurette – with a very determined look – tried again.

She grinned happily when she finally got it right. "You're a very good student." Erik stated while standing up from the organ and going over to his desk.

"I am?" Fleurette sounded almost confused.

From his sitting position he nodded. Picking up a piece of paper and a pen he continued to write what he was writing before her appearance. "How so?" She questioned, "Also, can I sit here and play some more?"

"Yes. You do not need to ask for permission."

"I do because this is not mine to play." Fleurette looked down at the organ and placed her hands back against the keys.

"You are a good student because you pick things up quickly." Erik said while looking up from the paper and at Fleurette who nodded and quietly sat playing. Looking down at the paper he stood up and walked back over. Sitting next to her he placed the paper on the music stand on the organ. "Try that."

"You just wrote this?"

"Yes, well I just finished it actually."

"Wow," Fleurette said a little breathlessly. "Will you play it?"

"No." Erik said while crossing his arms loosely. Fleurette looked disheartened. "You can though."

"Oh no no I cannot play something which you've just finished writing! That's your job as the composer."

"But what if I say I wanted you to play it? How could you deny that?" Fleurette rolled her eyes and looked over the paper. Erik smiled at her sudden defeat, slowly but surely she raised her hands and placed her fingers against the keys.

"If I butcher this you cannot be mad at me. After all you should play it first and not me." Fleurette said in a matter of fact tone, Erik just looked at her and then at the sheet of music. She laughed quietly and shook her head. "Fine fine but I did warn you." She said with a smile, her smile dropped a little as she started to concentrate in playing the music in front of her. Erik sat beside her unmoving like a statue, yet every so often he would look at Fleurette and her concentrating expression.

Eventually the song came to an end and Fleurette put her hands in her lap. "It's lovely." She paused, "Although I don't think I bought it much justice."

"You played it brilliantly."

"You're just saying that." Fleurette crossed her arms and looked at him. Erik shook his head and looked at her. "Can I ask you something?"

"You shall anyway." Erik said simply, he found it a little funny how Fleurette now asked for permission for her to ask a question. Although in truth he had slowly got used to her curious nature, she was right. Asking questions was a huge part of her character.

"Can I come down here sometimes?" She asked slowly, Erik looked at her and stood up. Putting a hand to his chin in thought he turned and looked at her. Fleurette slowly stood up from the organ bench and straightened her skirt out.

"You wish to come down here whenever you want?"

"Well I wouldn't say it quite like that. More when I am on break, or have a day off can I come down and visit you?" Fleurette played with the sleeves of the jacket and took a few steps forward. "You can say no, it's fine. I mean...it would be invading your space wouldn't it? You know, just forget I even asked." She smiled faintly and nodded.

Erik looked at her seriously and lowered his hand and held it at his side. "I am trying to figure out why someone would freely want to come down here into the dark." He said, Fleurette shook her head and smiled at him.

"You are silly Erik!" She laughed and skipped forward to stand in front of him. "Because you are here!" Fleurette said obviously while smiling up at him. He looked a little taken back by her words and frowned.

"Because I am here?" He repeated quietly, Fleurette nodded and put her hands in the jacket pockets. She didn't speak or answer mainly because it looked like he was having a mental debate with himself. It clearly looked like he was trying to figure everything out and make sense of her words. She didn't honestly mean to partially confuse him.


	24. Chapter 24

24

Erik had turned rather silent after that moment. So Fleurette picked up a book from a pile and flicked through it. Sitting down slowly on a pile of cushions she opened it up and started reading. Fleurette turned the page and looked up when Erik had crouched down in front of her. He still looked a little confused. She tilted her head to the side and looked at him, the numerous candles down here made the light flicker in every which way. They caused a orange luminous glow to settle over them, yet made the shadows seem so much darker and thicker. From her sitting position the shadows gave Erik's white mask an eerie contrast. It also made it seem like there was no eye looking at her, but yet a dark empty space.

Shifting easily Erik sat down next to her and looked at the book she was reading. He nodded and looked up at the dark cavernous ceiling. "Yes." He said eventually, Fleurette looked at him with wide eyes. Tilting his head down to look at her he nodded. "But if you tell anyone you come here, there will be consequences." Fleurette just sat with a smile on her face, Erik sighed. He highly doubted the woman beside him really took much note in his serious tone.

"Yay," she said quietly while snapping the book shut and fidgeting to kneel. "I promise I will be as secretive as I can be." Fleurette said honestly while reaching up to put the book back on top of the pile. Erik just looked at her and slowly nodded, he had no option but to really trust in her words. He watched as she jumped up and held her hands out to him.

"Come on." Fleurette wriggled her hands out of the sleeves of the jacket and smiled. "Come on." She repeated while flexing her fingers. Erik raised an eyebrow and reached up and held onto her hands. He was a little surprised by the almighty pull which Fleurette gave to get him to his feet. For someone a lot smaller than himself she was surprisingly strong for her size.

Erik just looked at her confused as she pulled her arms out of the jacket and held it out to him. "What are you scheming?"

"Scheming? I am not scheming, do I look like the type to scheme?"

"Appearances can be so deceiving." He said while pulling the jacket on. The piece of clothing was still warm from being worn by the young woman in front of him.

"Hey! I am no schemer," Fleurette said in a matter of fact tone. She was trying to be serious but ended up laughing lightly and smiling. "Ok maybe I do plan some things ahead." She admitted and turned on her heels. Picking up her skirt slightly she walked quickly towards the boat and nodded at him. "Come on."

"May I inquire," Erik said while walking slowly up to where she was patiently standing. "Whatever it is you have planned in that head of yours, am I somehow involved?"

"Yes, but it's nothing bad!" Fleurette said while putting her hands together and looking at him with wide green eyes. "I promise you, it's nothing bad." She said while watching him jump into the boat. He turned and held his hands out to her, smiling and getting helped into the boat she sat down and looked over her shoulder. Erik's home disappeared into the eerie fog and soon all that was behind them was darkness.

Fleurette's eyes looked onward to the oncoming stone shore, even from here she could barely see the stairs which led up into the opera house. The small boat bumped against the stones and made her lurch forward in her seat slightly.

Getting helped out of the boat Fleurette walked quickly towards the stairs. She had to look over her shoulder to make sure Erik was walking behind her. He was so silent in his footsteps that the second it took her to stop and look at him, he nearly walked into her. This action caused him to narrow his eyes at her a fraction.

"Sorry," she smiled and walked up the stairs. The further she got to the end of the labyrinth of stairs and corridors the quieter she made her footsteps. Fleurette didn't know if there was anyone still up and about. But if there was she didn't want them to spot her, or Erik.

Peeking out from behind a backdrop Fleurette could gladly say that everyone had gone home or retired to bed. "Wait here," she held her hands up at Erik who halted and looked at her with a really unamused look. He didn't quite like being kept in the dark about whatever it was Fleurette was planning.

He watched as she turned and ran quietly up a set of stairs which lead to the dancers quarters. It was a few minutes later until she reappeared. She stopped at the end of the stairs and tied the string up of her cloak. Walking forward she stopped and looked around, Erik hadn't moved from his standing position yet with the darkness around them she couldn't see him.

Fleurette crossed her arms and walked forward to where she had last seen him. "Are you still here?"

"Yes." Erik answered and smiled lightly when she jumped. He was standing right beside her, he felt only a little guilt from enjoying frightening for a moment.

"Good, come on." Fleurette nodded happily and walked quickly off towards another set of stairs which led up into another part of the opera house. Erik followed after her and dearly wished to question why she was going up to the roof.

He doubted though that Fleurette would give him an honest answer. But then he could clearly tell when she was lying. Erik was rather sure that he was one of very few who could tell when she was lying.

Looking out at the roof Erik looked quickly at Fleurette. She stood at the top of the stairs and looked up at the sky. Walking up the stairs and stopping on the top stair alongside her he looked up too. He was trying to see what had caught her attention. All he could see was a surprisingly clear night sky and a load of brightly shining twinkling stars.

Erik frowned and looked down at Fleurette, a small pang of annoyance ran through him. Did she honestly bring him up to the roof just to star gaze? Fleurette titled her head to the side and looked at him, clearly feeling his eyes on her. Erik looked away before she gazed up at him. Putting a hand on her shoulder he nudged her onto the roof.

"Pray tell why are we here?"

"You'll see." Fleurette said in a secretive tone while clasping her hands behind her back and rocking on her heels.

"I am not one for secrets."

"So," Fleurette said in a playful tone and leant forward a little. "You want me to just confess to why I've bought you up here?"

"Yes." Erik answered bluntly, he frowned at a low whistling sound. The whistling wasn't coming from either of them. Fleurette smiled at the sound, twirling she pointed up at the sky.

"That's why." She smiled and looked over her shoulder at him when there was a burst of colour in the sky. Although she had a happy disposition she jumped and flinched at the loud exploding sound which accompanied fireworks.

Slowly Erik walked up onto the roof and stood beside her and looked up at the sky. "Whose are they?"

"I'm not sure," Fleurette answered while keeping her hands tightly over her ears. "Some rich family no doubt. I remember when Eleanor and I were younger and living more in the country. There was a rather wealthy family near us, they'd set fireworks off for any occasion." Fleurette explained while flinching at the exploding sound again.

"How did you know about this?"

"There were leaflets strewn about, I saw one of those leaflets when I left the hospital."

"It seems a little bizarre then for a wealthy family to publicize a firework display."

"Erik!" Fleurette exclaimed while looking quickly from the sky to him. "Don't pick my rushed explanation apart! Just enjoy the show." She grinned and jumped again, he laughed a little when he heard her mutter; "I love fireworks, but these explosions make me jump to much. Why can't fireworks be silent yet still be pretty?"


	25. Chapter 25

_-Giggle- sorry, i did minorly giggle while writing this chapter. Thank you for reviewing and reading! :D_

* * *

25

Whoever was the owner of the fireworks must have been extremely wealthy. Or have quite a substantial amount of money. Just as the two of them thought the display had ended, it would pick back up again.

All the while Fleurette jumped and flinched at the exploding sounds. He had asked her why she still continued to watch if she hated the exploding banging sounds to much.

Fleurette had simply answered; "Because some things are worth being scared for." Erik merely nodded at this, not really knowing what to say. No sooner had she said that did she yelp and put her hands over her ears again.

He shook his head slowly, he couldn't understand why she continued to watch if the banging noises scared her. Quickly glancing at Fleurette he frowned, she was tightly gripping onto her head over her ears.

Letting out a slow sigh Erik side stepped so he was standing behind her. Reaching up slowly he put his hands over hers. Fleurette jumped from the sudden contact, clearly not paying any attention to him moving. Her hands loosened and slipped away from underneath his. Although the next time there was a loud bang her hands flew up and gripped over his. Erik's input clearly wasn't aiding that much.

He looked down at the woman standing in front of him. Fleurette seemed utterly enthralled by the bright colours which were still being shot into the night sky. Feeling his hands get pulled away, Erik looked down again. Fleurette seemed to have pulled some sort of courage from within herself to not need to attempt to block out the explosions.

Erik fidgeted a little uncomfortably when Fleurette entwined her fingers with his and put his arms around her. Slowly but surely he relaxed and realized that she was actually shivering a little. It seemed logical to try and get heat from somewhere. Fleurette leaned back against him, Erik tensed up again but relaxed and leaned his head on top of hers. It felt nice to hold onto something or in this case, someone.

Setting his eyes skyward Erik looked at a group of fireworks all varying from green to a bright orange. With the amount that was shot into the sky he quickly figured that this was the end of the display. Fleurette flinched at every explosion which caused him to tighten his arms around her. Just like it was nice to hold onto someone, it also felt nice to hold onto someone for protection purposes. Erik knew logically he couldn't protect Fleurette from something so high in the sky that it posed no threat to her.

Fleurette turned in his arms and looked up at him. "Well I don't know about you, but I am glad I came up."

"Even though you were jumping every five seconds?"

"Yes, even if I was jumping so much." Fleurette rolled her eyes and looked back up at the sky. Now that the fireworks had stopped, the twinkling stars now took over lighting the sky.

"I am glad I came up too."

"Really? You seemed so...hesitant."

"I did not know what you were planning." Erik looked down at her, she giggled and nodded. "You could have just told me, you do realize that?"

"But I wanted to surprise you." Fleurette said while rubbing her eyes. He looked at her and then up at the sky. Fleurette placed her hands on his chest and leaned her head against them. She smiled lightly and shut her eyes. She opened her eyes a little when Erik had leant his head on top of hers. She was warm wrapped up in his arms and didn't really want to move.

"Come on," Erik said eventually moving away from her. Fleurette faltered forward from him moving away from her. She was just leaning against him almost asleep. He caught her and helped her get her balance back. A cold breeze blew over the roof which caused her to shudder. Looking up at him she smiled.

Erik reached up and tucked some of her hair behind her ear. He rested his hand against her cheek and tilted her head up a little. Fleurette smiled lightly up at him, yet looked a little confused when he leaned his forehead against hers. She shut her eyes, Erik looked at her peaceful expression. It was a little strange to know someone felt so at peace in his company. He didn't feel at peace with is own company, so it was a wonder how anyone else could be.

Fleurette's eyes opened quickly when there was the lightest pressure against her lips. Her hands gripped onto Erik's suit jacket as she tiptoed a little and responded to his kiss. He seemed a little taken back that she was even kissing him back. Slowly she reached up and wrapped her arms around his neck, whereas he wrapped his arms around her tightly.

The need for oxygen soon kicked in and Fleurette pulled away and leaned her head against his shoulder. Erik hadn't moved and still had his arms tightly wrapped around her. From over his shoulder Fleurette had reached over and placed her fingers over her lips.

She had just had her first kiss, on a rooftop on a starry night after watching fireworks. And with a highly mysterious man which she hardly knew anything about.

It didn't matter, Fleurette pondered over it. Did it honestly matter that she didn't know much about Erik? She did like him, she liked his company a lot.

Lowering her arms she stood normally, and slowly looked up at him. Erik looked over her expression and let her go. Fleurette gave a shudder from the cold night air. "Come on," he said quietly while putting an arm around her shoulders and guiding her towards the stairs.

"Erik?"

"Yes?" He looked down at her a little worried with what she was going to say. Fleurette opened her mouth slightly to say something but instead shook her head. She smiled and walked silently back down into the opera house.

"I think you should retire to bed now."

"But-"

"Fleurette, go to bed." Erik said while stopping and looking at her. "Remember you are actually meant to be resting? Is that not what the doctors at the hospital told you to do?"

"But I have been resting...it is just boring."

Erik smiled and shook his head. "I am rather sure that visiting me, and venturing to the roof is not classed as resting." Fleurette crossed her arms and pouted, she was at defeat by his words.

"I doubt I'll get much rest tomorrow anyway." She shrugged. "Rehearsals for the new show are starting tomorrow." She said sadly while looking down at the stage. "Two shows I have not been able to be a part of, what is actually the point of me being here?" Fleurette looked up at him and then looked over her shoulder at the stairs which led to the dancers quarters.

"When the time comes for you taking part in a show. You will perform to the best of your ability," Erik said quietly. She looked at him a little shocked by his words. "Now, get to bed. You look exhausted."

"Will I see you tomorrow?"

"What do you think?"

"Yes," Fleurette smiled, Erik nodded and put a hand on the top of her head. He ran his fingers through the soft red curls and leant down. Kissing her on the forehead he leant away and walked off. In a matter of seconds the shadows of the opera house had swallowed him up and Fleurette couldn't see if he had fully gone or not.

Turning on her heels she walked towards the stairs and quietly walked up them. All the dancers were blissfully asleep. Eleanor was curled up holding tightly onto a pillow. Luckily for Fleurette her sister was a very heavy sleeper, she could make as much noise next to her sleeping form and she would not wake up. Settling down she pulled the cover over herself and shut her eyes. Like most times it took her a while to settle completely into sleep mode, but eventually she felt her mind drift off.


	26. Chapter 26

26

Yet again the opera house was amass of noise and activity. Fleurette sat in one of the seats with her arms crossed. In herself she felt fine, yet no one would allow her to join in. Apparently it would be safer if she just sat and watched everyone practise.

Fleurette frowned, safer for whom? Herself of course, but the other dancers weren't in danger if she fell over from sudden strain. All she'd done was bump her head, sure she'd now been free from hospital for three days. But surely she was well enough to take part in rehearsals?

She was desperate to get involved. Sitting and watching everyone was making her feel sad, not sad – depressed. Fleurette fidgeted in the seat and huffed a heavy sigh.

"Oh someone sounds bored," she jumped at the voice and looked up.

"Hello Charles." Fleurette said bluntly while not moving, instead she lowered her eyes and looked back to the stage. Hearing a seat next to her creak she quickly glanced at him. "What are you doing here?" She asked getting straight to the point.

Charles didn't look at all effected by her blunt tone. If anything it looked like he hadn't even registered it. "Well I heard about your accident. I could not come and visit you while you were in the hospital so I thought I should come and see you now that you're out." Charles smiled, Fleurette felt a little guilty. She gave him credit for his honesty. "How are you feeling?"

"I am bored," she smiled. "I am not allowed to take part. I am apparently allowed to take part next week though." She rolled her eyes bitterly. "Because after a week has passed I am well enough then to join in. What use is that? I want to join in now."

"You are not a very patient woman are you?"

"No! Well," Fleurette put a hand to her chin in thought. "I can be, it just depends what it is I'm waiting for." Charles nodded and leaned back in the chair. Fleurette looked at him and then up at the stage. Eleanor had spotted the two of them and a childish smile spread on her face. Fleurette shook her head.

She didn't have the heart to confess to her sister that she had no romantic feelings towards Charles. After all she had already told Eleanor of their first meeting. Fleurette leant her head against her hand, she could almost hear Eleanor rambling about Charles's persistence, and how cute it was to see a man interested in her younger sister.

Actually that thought made her shudder. Fleurette looked at Charles, he seemed quite humble watching the rehearsals. Away from his father – and hers – Charles wasn't overly talkative and was actually rather quiet. The two sat in silence, Fleurette would look at him every so often.

Hearing Madame Giry call for a break she tensed and watched her sister run off of the stage and in their direction.

_Oh god, _Fleurette thought while her eyes watched her sister make her way over to them. She leant away from her hand and looked up at her.

"Hello there! You must be Charles, Fleurette told me about you." Eleanor smiled and tucked some of her hair behind her ears. Charles looked from one sister to the other. He seemed to be trying to figure out Eleanor's words and if she was being serious.

"I'm Eleanor, I highly doubt she told you about me."

"No she didn't," Charles smiled and stood up. "It's good to meet you Eleanor."

"And you," Eleanor smiled and crossed her arms, sitting down in the row in front of them she nodded at the two. "Are you enjoying your visit?"

"Well I was only passing by and remembered Fleurette mentioning working here."

"It's nice to see my sister have company while we're rehearsing. Just means each time I look to her she doesn't look miserable." Eleanor stood back up and straightened her skirt out. "Thank you for keeping my sister company." Fleurette narrowed her eyes up at her.

"Oh..well it's a pleasure." Charles said with a smile while looking at Fleurette. She quickly smiled at him and leant back in the chair. Her smile and his dropped when yelps were heard from in front of them. Eleanor twirled around to see what the commotion was as well.

Several sand bags had seemingly fallen from the runway and now laid on the stage. Fleurette stood up and ventured past Charles and stood in the aisle. Eleanor barely registered her standing beside her. If the sand bags falling weren't enough a back drop collapsed and draped down onto the stage too. The dancers barely managed to run out of the way of the enveloping material.

Fleurette turned and looked at Charles, "So it is true? This place really is haunted." Eleanor paled slightly, sure she'd listened to the people who inhabit the opera house alongside her. But she never actually believed in their words.

"Eleanor come back and help, Fleurette show your guest out and help too." Madame Giry's voice sounded over the space. Eleanor walked up to the stage quickly after saying a quick bye to Charles. Fleurette walked down the aisle and towards the exit.

"Thank you for visiting me."

"You're welcome."

"Good bye Charles," Fleurette smiled and turned to leave. He waved a hand at her and walked down the street. She walked back into the main space and walked down the aisle. Standing she frowned, she couldn't visibly see what she could help with.

Stage hands had appeared and were lifting the fallen back drop off of the stage. Others were carrying the sand bags. Looking up to the run way people were already up there reattaching them to their original positions.

It wasn't long until rehearsals picked back up again. Fleurette slipped away and walked down the corridor. She passed a few people who didn't even spare her a second glance. Turning and walking down the stairs she kept on heading downwards.

Stopping at the bottom she looked around to make sure no one was around before walking through a doorway and walking down another set of stairs. It was only now when she got to this level of the building that she picked up her pace and was practically running down the corridors and stairs in this labyrinth.

There was a distinct pulling for her to find Erik, she really wanted to know the reason for his sudden destructive behaviour. Wincing when she tripped and scrapped her hands, Fleurette slowly knelt and looked at her hands. They stung and spots of blood started to trickle down her wrists. Gritting her teeth and standing back up she walked quickly down the last set of stairs.

Stopping at the edge of the lake she squinted her eyes through the dark. "Erik?" She shouted, a shadow flitted past a set of candles. Yet unlike last time there was no sounds of the boat travelling towards her.

Fleurette shifted her weight from one leg to another and looked up at the dark ceiling. Pulling her sleeves down the best she could she walked forward and shuddered. The dark water was freezing, kicking herself away from the stones behind her she slowly swam forward. It didn't take long for the cold of the water surrounding her to seep through her. Fleurette tried desperately to stop her teeth from chattering but failed miserably.


	27. Chapter 27

27

Erik ran a hand through his hair. Out of curiosity he had ventured out of his home and gone up to see how the new rehearsals were going. The last thing he expected to see was that young man sitting and idly trying to talk to Fleurette. The only thing which made the moment sting more was Eleanor seemingly encouraging him.

Fleurette looked utterly unamused by the whole thing. But none the less the annoyance he felt towards the young man was taken out on surrounding objects.

Stopping his pacing Erik frowned, there was distinct quiet pattering noises. Turning slowly he frowned. Nothing seemed out of place amongst his underground home. He looked confused when a figure heaved themselves up onto the stony shore and laid there for a few moments.

"Fleurette," he said quietly while walking over. She pulled herself to kneel and then eventually to stand. Pushing her wet hair out of her face she walked slowly and stiffly up to him, a echoed chattering sound accompanied her.

She wrapped her arms around herself and shivered. Looking up at him she frowned, "Is it colder down here than usual or is it just me?"

Erik smiled and shook his head. "You did just swim across a possible freezing cold lake." He reached up and put a hand on her shoulder, gently pulling her away from the shore he guided her to a seat.

"Are you alright?" Fleurette asked quietly while sitting down, he walked away from her and disappeared into a small alcove. She leaned forward to try and see where he'd disappeared to.

"Yes." Erik reappeared carrying a bundle of cloth. "Why do you ask?" Fleurette just gave him a look. "Because of what I just did? I am fine," he sighed and knelt in front of her.

"Did you do what you did out of jealousy?" Erik flicked his eyes up to look at her. Fleurette smiled and gave another shiver.

"You should probably get changed." Erik stated awkwardly, Fleurette looked at him and then at herself. "Here," lifting his arms up he extended the small bundle of cloth in her direction. Fleurette unwrapped her arms from around herself and took the material from him. She smiled lightly and rolled her eyes at his slight evasive behaviour at the moment.

"Thank you," she said and then looked around. "Where can I get changed?" Erik flinched and seemed to look around confused too. He hadn't really thought this through properly. He should just take her back upstairs.

"There," he stood up and walked over in the direction of the bed. Walking past it he pulled some thick curtains out of the way of a alcove. "Will this be alright?"

"Sure," she smiled and stood up clutching onto the material. He let go of the curtain when she stepped into the small alcove. There was very little light coming into the little space, but it was enough to see what she was doing. The space was also just barely big enough for her to move about in.

Feeling the dry material of the dress she'd been given, gave Fleurette instant relief. Pushing the curtain out of the way she blinked a few times to get her eyes to readjust to the lighting down here. Looking down at herself she nodded approvingly at the off white almost cream coloured dress. The question of; how and why Erik had this came to mind. She dismissed the thought and shuffled out of the alcove.

Fleurette pulled a face however when she had to get used to walking on hard stones in bare feet. Although through the years of training her skin had toughened up, but walking on stones hurt. Pushing her hair out of her face again she slowly walked up to stand next to Erik, he was standing looking over the lake.

"I cannot believe you swam in that. Lord knows what's in there."

"That doesn't make me feel any better," she said while looking at the lake too. The silence between them was broken when she sneezed several times. Erik looked down at her and turned away, she walked over and sat down. Soon she had things draped over her shoulders and instantly felt warm. Counting Fleurette raised an eyebrow, most people would be to hot sitting with five blankets wrapped around themselves.

Reaching up to grab the corners her movements got stopped when her wrist got clutched onto. "What did you do to your hands?"

"I fell." Fleurette said honestly, Erik raised an eyebrow at her. "I did."

"You fell?" He repeated and turned her hands over in his. "You fell and still swam in that water? Possibly not the wisest thing to do Fleurette."

"...That honestly doesn't make me feel any better! Now there's lord knows what germs in there," she said while lifting one of her hands up to look at the scrapes. Erik let her other hand go and walked up to a trunk which had numerous books and paper stacked up around it. Lifting the lid up Erik grabbed onto a few items and returned to crouch in front of her.

"Give me your hands."

"This is going to hurt isn't it?"

"Depends how well you deal with pain."

"My pain threshold is not a good one." Fleurette said while still keeping her hands close to her. Erik had put down what looked like a vial of cleaning fluid and bandages, he then crossed his arms and looked at her. He just sat patiently awaiting for her to conquer the mental pain of her cuts being cleaned.

"Be as gentle as possible please."

"I will try," Erik said while opening one of the vials and pouring some of the liquid onto a strip of odd bandage. Fleurette extended her hand and he clutched onto her wrist. If the thought of her pulling her hand away came to mind, there was no way she'd get her hand free from his grip.

"How are you going to cover these up from your sister?"

"I don't know." Fleurette said honestly and then tried pulling her hand free. Erik looked up at her, "Sorry."

"Yet again I do not think it is you who should be apologising. After all I am the one who is causing you pain at the moment."

"Pain for a good reason."

"I do not know why you felt the need to rush down here." Erik shook his head slowly. "Rush down here and hurt yourself in the process. Not to mention possibly catching a chill from swimming." He quickly looked up at her, Fleurette smiled sheepishly in return.

"Because." Fleurette said quietly, she was gritting her teeth through the sting of the cleaning fluid.

"'Because' is not an answer Fleurette. 'Because' is a beginning of a sentence." Erik said with a light smile. "There one down, one to go." He said while wrapping her hand up in another bandage. She lifted her hand up and inspected it.

"Thank you."

"I think you should thank me once the other one is done." He said while gesturing his hand at her other one. She rolled her eyes and held it out. Yet again she tried pulling her hand free several times before the whole ordeal was over with. Once her other hand was bandaged up she smiled.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome." He said while putting the lid back on the cleaning fluid and picking up the unused bandages and the ones he used to clean her cuts with. He stood up and left her to huddle in the numerous blankets which were still wrapped around her.

Hearing quiet sneezing from behind him, Erik turned and looked at Fleurette. By now she'd pulled the covers over her head and had well and truly disappeared within the folds of the covers. He walked slowly over and leant down beside her, "How are you feeling?"

"Cold." She flicked her eyes to look at him.

"Are you surprised?" Erik rolled his eyes, Fleurette frowned and pulled the covers over her face. "Did you want to go back up?" His question got a shaken headed no. Fleurette peeked out from the caccoon and looked at him. "Are you sure?"

"Erik are you trying to get rid of me?" He shook his head slowly stood back up straight. Putting a hand on her shoulder he nudged her to stand.

"If you are insistent on staying you cannot spend the day on that chair."

"But I was comfortable." Fleurette said while sniffling, he looked at her. "Alright perhaps I wasn't that comfortable." She murmured and sat down on the edge of the bed. Abandoning the covers she quickly clambered in and settled down. Erik straightened out the covers and folded them over her form.

"I came to visit you, I did not expect to spend my visit in bed."

"Do you have a better suggestion as to where you could sit?" Erik crossed his arms and nodded behind himself at his home. There wasn't exactly anywhere comfortable for her to sit other than the bed. He didn't sleep, or if he did he would rarely sleep in the bed.


	28. Chapter 28

_;A; i'm slowly catching up with what i've already written on my laptop! Oh well! xD_

_Thank you for reading and reviewing and whatnot!~ =D_

* * *

28

"I have to admit I needed to get away from watching rehearsals." Fleurette explained while wriggling to sit slightly. She rubbed her eyes and tucked some of her damp hair behind her ear. She reached beside her and patted the edge of the bed.

Hesitantly Erik sat down and turned to look at her. "Could you not have stayed in the dancers quarters?"

"Eleanor forced me out of the room. She said I could not spend all day cooped up reading."

"But you are allowed to stay cooped up watching everyone work?"

"Yes!" Fleurette huffed annoyed and crossed her arms. Frowning she shook her head and looked at him. "It's annoying to say the least."

"You do not have to listen to everything your sister says."

"I do have to listen to her quite a bit though. She means well, honestly she does." Fleurette smiled and yawned.

"You come and visit only to sleep."

"I'm not tired."

"I shall believe that when you're still awake in five minutes." Erik smiled lightly and crossed his arms. He frowned lightly when Fleurette shuddered and pulled the numerous covers around herself. Reaching down he put a hand to her forehead, she looked up at him.

"What's wrong?"

"How do you feel?"

"Cold."

"You have a temperature." Erik stated and moved his hand away, she reached out and held onto it.

"I'm ill?"

Erik smiled lightly and fidgeted a little. "Only because you have a temperature that does not make you ill." He paused, "This is from swimming."

"I'm never swimming again." Fleurette huffed and shut her eyes. "Hold me to that vow please."

"I will try."

"Thank you," she said quietly while her head slowly lolled to the side against the pillow. Erik shook his head, it didn't take five minutes for her to drift off to sleep. It took more like two minutes. Carefully he managed to get his hand free from her grasp and moved away to let her sleep.

While she slept he had a letter to write. A part of him felt like he had to tell Eleanor where her sister was. He was rather sure that the eldest Bousquet had figured out that her sister had gone off exploring again.

Sitting down at the desk he picked up his pen and looked towards the direction of the bed. Fleurette was well and truly asleep and no part of him wished to wake her up to take her back upstairs. Writing to let Eleanor know where she was seemed like a good idea. Even if this would no doubt cause many problems for them both.

* * *

Fleurette wriggled in her half asleep state and pushed the numerous covers off of herself. Sitting up slowly she opened her eyes and looked around. Frowning lightly she climbed out of bed, looking down at one of the discarded covers she picked it up and wrapped it around her shoulders. Stepping down from where the bed was she ventured onwards.

Her green eyes flicked over everything and everywhere, there was no sign of Erik. She gripped tighter onto the cover, her nails dug into her skin as she looked around. She was rather stuck here until he returned. No part of her wished to swim again to get back to the opera house.

She shook her head a little to quickly which caused her to almost loose her balance. Her thoughts were running away with her. Erik would return here, because this is his home.

Which left the question of; where is he? Fleurette walked over to what could be considered the shore line and looked out at the lake with the eerie drifting fog. It was so quiet, her eyes looked around. She couldn't see anything much beyond the candle lights reach. Fleurette quickly decided that with all the silence it made the underground home more scary than it actually was.

She lifted her head up slowly when the sound of moving water against something reached her ears. Stepping back she moved and watched the small boat come into view. "How are you feeling?" Erik asked while getting out of the water bound vehicle and walking up to her. She nodded slowly and looked up at him.

"I'm better, I believe sleeping did a world of good." She smiled and readjusted her grip on the cover. "Where did you go?" Erik raised an eyebrow at her and looked around. Putting an arm around her shoulder he gently directed her towards the organ bench. She sat down and watched him sit next to her.

"You sounded worried."

"I woke up and you were not here, how would you think I'd sound and feel?" Fleurette said while crossing her arms and frowning. He turned and looked at her, he still wasn't really used to someone worrying about him, or wanting to spend time with him. Erik ran a hand through his hair, it seemed like he'd have to think things through before doing them. That was something else he wasn't used to. Doing something which had been thought out and through several times just to accommodate another person.

"Sorry for worrying you. But I had to make a visit," he explained, she looked up at him and nodded. Fleurette seemed rather happy with his explanation and didn't question it. "Also," he paused to walk back to the boat he pulled out a satchel like bag and walked back up to sit next to her. "I bought food down." She rubbed her eyes and nodded, he thought he'd take this as a sign of; "Yes I am hungry."

"Did you enjoy your visit?" Erik tensed and looked at her. This caused her to look at him with a hesitant expression. "What is it?"

"I visited your sister."

"You what?" Fleurette exclaimed and shot up from the bench. She turned and looked at him, "Oh you are not joking are you? You're being serious."

"I didn't personally visit her," Erik said quietly while standing up and walking to where she stood. She looked highly confused and slowly looked up at him. "I sent her a letter explaining where you were and what happened to you. I also said that you would be returning sometime tomorrow." Fleurette's eyes saddened and she looked to the ground.

"I am so sorry for shouting at you Erik." She spoke in a whisper and looked up at him slowly. "Thank you for telling her. She would be very worried if I didn't turn up." Fleurette said while shuffling forward and wrapping her arms slowly around him. She leaned her head against his shoulder and shut her eyes.

Erik loosely held onto her and then put her at arms length. "Come on, you must be hungry." He said lightly while walking alongside her back to the organ bench and the discarded bag of food.


	29. Chapter 29

_Can i just admit that half of this chapter i don't even remember writing! xD_

_No joke. Half of it was the chapter which i'd wrote on my laptop and caught up with uploading. I wrote last night to upload today and actually can't remember what i've written. That's baaaaad...awful memory i have!  
_

_Oh well, thank you for reading~_

* * *

29

The food which Erik had bought down wasn't much. But it was enough to sustain Fleurette's growing hunger. She hadn't realized until her eyes looked over the food how hungry she actually was.

Now she sat leaning her head against Erik's shoulder as he played the organ in front of them. Every so often he'd stop and jot down something on a piece of paper and then return to playing again.

It was so peaceful, Fleurette hadn't been in a place where she felt so at peace. With someone who didn't force a conversation on her.

"Did you see any of the rehearsals when you went up?" She asked when Erik had stopped playing to write again. He placed down his pen and tilted his head down to look at her. She looked up at him and waited for an answer.

"Yes." The way he answered made her frown lightly. Moving away from leaning against him she turned and looked at him fully.

"...That means that when you delivered the letter you would have disturbed the rehearsals."

"Your sister didn't react to badly." Erik said, she raised an eyebrow at him. "I have to admit if everyone reacted so calmly to one of my letters, this place would be so much more peaceful."

"What did she do?"

"She read the letter and admittedly almost fainted from the shock of the words written within it. After a few minutes she continued rehearsals."

"You call almost fainting not reacting badly?" Erik slowly nodded, Fleurette looked at him dumbfounded. "...Erik you almost made my sister faint. That's a bad reaction to your letter."

"I'm used to loads of shouting. She did not shout, she stood quietly and read it. I call that a good reaction." He explained while looking from the paper in front of him then to her. "I am sorry for almost making your sister faint from shock though." He apologised, Fleurette's expression was still one of great confusion. Yet after a few moments she shook her head and leant it back against his shoulder.

"Were the rehearsals going good?"

"Well," he paused, she laughed quietly and reached up to rub her eyes. It was just his tone, he didn't need to say anything else. It was clear to her that they weren't going exactly to plan.

"Say no more, I can guess how they're going." She smiled, and shut her eyes as Erik commenced playing the instrument again. "What even is the show?"

"I have to admit that I am not wholly sure." Erik said simply. "But by looks of things judging by the rehearsals, it's going to be a lot of heavy rehearsals to get it right." Fleurette ran a hand through her hair and looked towards the lake.

"Do you ever get bored of it down here?"

"That is a rather obscure question. Where did it come from?"

"Erik you can't answer my question with one of your own! That is just plain avoidance. But I'll answer your question." She nodded and stood up from the bench. She walked steadily over to the shore line and sighed. She twirled and looked at him, "You have the same sight each and everyday. Surely you must tire of it?"

"I do, but..." his voice trailed off as he looked down at the keys. He didn't know what else to say, Fleurette nodded and walked over to him. She crouched at his side and held onto one of his hands. His eyes slid over and looked at her.

"It's all you know, correct?"

"Yes." He nodded, Fleurette smiled and patted his hand and stood up. Erik watched as she twirled on the spot and looked at him.

"Do you ever wish to venture up to the outside?"

"I do, just not in the day." Erik said while crossing his arms, Fleurette crossed her arms and rocked on her heels. "I do not like that expression." He said although his tone was not serious.

"I'm not scheming anything, I promise." She smiled and looked around. Since eating and resting she had a new lot of energy. She looked down at the stony floor and at her bare feet. "I'm a little envious actually that you get to be down here. You do not need to force yourself to be nice to people. Nor do you have to talk to anyone. You can stay here and just be yourself."

"You do not belong down here though." Erik said while standing up and walking over to her. Fleurette looked up at him. "Isolation wouldn't do you any good. It would destroy you." Erik reached up and put a hand against her cheek.

"Yet it is alright for you?"

"Yes."

"That is not right." Fleurette frowned. "You deserve to be surrounded by people as much as me. No one should be so isolated it is not fair." She said determinedly.

"Fleurette I am not much of a people person, I am not sure if you've noticed this." She fell silent and looked down at the ground. Erik could see that she was pondering over something, she had a thoughtful expression on her face. He pulled her close and wrapped his arms around her. Fleurette huddled closer to him and shut her eyes.

Leaning away from him she tiptoed and shyly pressed her lips against hers. Erik tentatively reached up and placed his hands against her cheeks. Fleurette's arms stayed wrapped around his waist.

One of Erik's hands moved to clasp over one of hers when he felt a ghost of her touch just underneath the edge of his mask. Quickly kissing her lips one last time he moved his fingers to lock with hers and kissed her knuckles.

"Erik?" Fleurette asked quietly, while looking from the ground to him.

"Yes?" He answered, she wriggled her hand from his and reached up and placed it against the white mask. He instinctively shied away from her slightly.

"Why?"

"You ask the question which has probably hung in your mind since the very beginning." Erik said in a monotone voice. He turned his head to the side and reached up to hold her hand again. "Opinions of me which you have will change." He slid his eye to look at her sidewards. Fleurette looked up at the unmasked half of his face with a reserved look.

"No they won't."

"Yes," he smiled slowly. It wasn't a happy smile, it was a false smile void of feeling. "They will." He looked at her fully, "They will because people are so driven by opinions."

Fleurette frowned and looked at him fiercely. "You believe that I am so much like everyone else?"

"There is not much variety between how people act. Everyone acts more less the same."

"I will prove you wrong." She said determinedly. Erik looked at her and crossed his arms. She had a determined look to match her tone. "Can I prove you wrong?" Fleurette asked, Erik didn't answer but stood stock still like a statue as her hands reached up to his mask.

Gently, so gently it was like she wasn't even touching him. Fleurette pulled the mask slowly away from his face. Erik shut his eyes and opened them when there was the slightest, only the slightest of touches against the marred skin on his face.

Fleurette had placed both her hands against his cheeks, she turned his face to look at it better. Erik stood uncomfortable with Fleurette's eyes looking at him. He avoided looking at her as she stepped back. Erik had no choice but to look at her when she stepped into his line of vision.

"It's good to see both your eyes properly Erik. They really are a nice colour of greeny blue. Much like the sea when it can't decide whether to be calm or to be tossing in confusion." Fleurette smiled and turned the mask over in her hands. She let out a startled sound when he suddenly gripped onto her and held her close to him. Smiling lightly she reached up and put her hands in his back. Erik by now had buried his face in her hair, he leant away and looked at her. Fleurette smiled up at him, and held the mask up to him.

"You don't need to hide so much around me Erik." She said while he took it from her hands and slipped it back on. She still stood smiling none the less. Fleurette briskly figured that he felt most comfortable wearing it, despite being with company or on his own.


	30. Chapter 30

_Corr blimey, 30? You know it's sort of totally skipped by me. I usually celebrate rounding the numbers up. 10 got ignored, 20 got ignored, 30? Nah you can have a moment xD_

_Shocking. 30...it is shocking considering i thought i would have given up with this not long after it started. It's now become like my main story to write. Not that i've given up with the others, this ones just interesting me more.  
_

_Thank you for reading and sticking with this for this long!~ :D_

* * *

30

Erik was rather surprised that Fleurette even managed to sleep considering the sleep she got earlier on. Looking to the side he shook his head slowly. Fleurette had yet again managed to go to sleep leaning against his shoulder.

There was no need to pick her up and carry her though because the two were sitting on the bed. They were previously just talking, there was no certain topic. Anything which came to mind they talked about. It was pleasant to not need to think up a conversation avenue to go down.

Leaning his head against hers Erik looked around. There was a strange feeling dwelling in him. Erik soon pinned this down to one simple thing; acceptance.

Fleurette had seemingly fully accepted him for what he was. Although admittedly when he looked at her earlier on her eyes held a small amount of fear in them. People do typically fear what they don't understand.

Beside him the sleeping woman stirred slightly and rubbed her eyes. Leaning to sit up she looked at him. "Sorry I didn't mean to fall asleep against you."

"It's alright." He smiled lightly, Fleurette looked still half asleep and dazed. "Go back to the sleep." She nodded and reached down to hold onto his hand, Erik looked at her confused as she moved his arm to wrap around her. Fleurette then settled and leaned her head against his chest and shut her eyes again. Within minutes she was back asleep.

Looking around with slight wide eyes it took him a little longer than it took her to go to sleep to relax back and get used to being used as a pillow.

Although soon after – Erik wasn't sure when – but he too drifted off into a dreamless sleep, for once.

* * *

Fleurette slowly woke up, unwillingly but it happened regardless. Opening her eyes she looked around. She had fallen asleep more or less sitting up. Tilting her head up she smiled lightly at the sight of Erik sleeping.

Granted he was asleep sitting up, but surely that was comfier than sleeping against his desk. Reaching up she placed her hand against his cheek, he looked so peaceful when sleeping. Unlike last time he didn't jolt awake and wear a expression of deep confusion.

He did however stir in his sleep, slowly but surely his eyes opened and looked around. Frowning lightly he looked at her.

"Hello," she said quietly, Erik reached up and removed her hand and held onto it.

"How long have you been awake for?"

"Not long actually. A few minutes perhaps." Erik nodded and looked ahead. "What's wrong?"

"You should go back up when you're ready."

"Alright," she said while moving away from him and getting off of the bed. She walked slowly down to the boat and stood near it with a blank expression. "Ready when you are."

Erik nodded and walked down to stand in front of her. He climbed into the boat and turned to help her in. Sitting down Fleurette watched the underground home vanish in the fog. The ride over to the other shore was silent.

Fleurette sat looking down at the dark water. Looking up when the boat halted she got helped out. "Goodbye Erik. I hope you have a good day." She smiled and turned to walk off, she looked over her shoulder when he followed after her. "I do not think it is wise if you accompany me up. My sister for one will be on high alert and so will everyone else." Her words caused him to stop walking. He nodded and looked back to the boat. Fleurette quickly walked forward, tiptoed to kiss him on the cheek and turned and rushed back in the direction of the stairs.

"Don't run." Erik said sternly, Fleurette slowed her pace down. The last thing either of them wanted was for her to take a tumble again and hurt herself. When Fleurette disappeared through a doorway Erik turned back to the boat and set off back to his home.

* * *

Eleanor paced to a fro on the stage. She knew – no one else believed her however – that the first place her sister would go to was the stage. Eleanor had explained her reason for her words, yet still no one believed her.

_Of course they wouldn't, _she rolled her eyes. How else was anyone to know that the one place – apart from a book filled library – that her little sister felt most at home was on the stage?

Hearing shuffling noises she turned and looked to a doorway. It was still early morning and no one else was up and about yet. She had got up proper early in case Fleurette reappeared.

The shuffling noises got louder and soon emerging through a door was a very familiar red haired woman. "Fleurette!" She exclaimed and rushed forward, the startled red head let out a confused noise when she was tackled in a tight embrace.

"I have been so worried about you!" Eleanor held her sister at arms length. "...Are you alright?"

"I'm fine. A little hungry though I have to admit."

Eleanor looked at her dumbfounded. "Is that all?" Eleanor said while letting her arms drop to the side. "You get taken in and looked after by the Phantom and all that is the matter is you are hungry?"

"Well yes! There wasn't much food down there." Fleurette said in a obvious tone, and shook her head and crossed her arms.

"What have you done to your hands? Where is your dress? Fleurette you are wearing no shoes." Eleanor despaired of her sister and ran a hand down her face. "Come," she nodded towards the stairs. "There's enough time to sleep for an hour before everyone gets up."

"Alright," Fleurette merely nodded and followed after her sister. She didn't answer any of her questions. Not that it seemed to matter to Eleanor. All the eldest sister wanted to do was seemingly go to sleep. She had been so worried about her sister that she couldn't sleep much. The worry was troubling her and plaguing her sleep.


	31. Chapter 31

31

"Perhaps the youngest Bousquet shall benefit greatly from taking part in rehearsals?" A voice said interrupting Fleurette and Eleanor's conversation. The two looked to the side and up at Madame Giry. She stood with a stern expression on her face.

"You mean I can take part? Seriously?" Fleurette smiled and looked up at the elder woman. She ignored the stern expression she was wearing and listened to her words.

"May I actually have a word with you about the rehearsals?" Giry asked, "If that is alright?"

"You may take her away. She was not listening to me anyway." Eleanor huffed and crossed her arms. She smiled however when Fleurette shot her a half arsed glare.

Pushing up in the chair she followed the elder woman away from the talking crowd behind them. It was breakfast time in the opera house and like every morning the building was filled with noise.

When they were a good distance away and standing in a empty corridor Madame Giry turned to look at her. Still with a stern look on her face.

Fleurette's smile dropped. "This isn't about rehearsals is it?" She crossed her arms, Fleurette may look naïve at times but she wasn't totally clueless.

"No."

"Am I even allowed to take part?"

"You are. I believe it would benefit you greatly if you took part again." Giry said while entwining her hands together and looking at her.

"Benefit me greatly?" Fleurette frowned and narrowed her eyes slightly. "What do you mean?"

"I am merely saying that with you taking part again you won't have time to get into trouble."

"I don't get into trouble." Madame Giry just raised an eyebrow at her and didn't answer her words. Fleurette stood still cross armed and frowning. "Excuse me, I must go get ready. I have rehearsals to take part in." Fleurette bowed her head ever so slightly and turned to walk down the corridor. She waved at Eleanor when she passed her and walked up the stairs.

"Annoying woman."

"I do not believe it is polite to talk about someone behind their back."

"Sorry."

"It is not me you should apologise to. However I do agree slightly with your words."

"What are you doing up here? I thought you didn't venture out in the day?"

"These rehearsals have sparked an interest in me."

"Really?" Fleurette raised an eyebrow. She had absolutely no idea where Erik was in the room, yet again his voice sounded like it came from several different areas.

"Not really." He said simply, Fleurette laughed and rummaged in the small trunk at the end of her bed for her dancing things.

"I give you marks for honesty." She grinned and flung some dresses onto the bed. She couldn't remember putting her dancing things right at the bottom of the trunk. But then when she quickly thought over it, Eleanor had unpacked her bag from the hospital. That would explain why all her clothes were higgledy piggledy.

"So," Fleurette said from deep within the trunk. "That means you are up here because you are bored." She said and then made a happy noise when she'd found her ballet shoes. Now to find her dancing clothes.

"Perhaps," Erik said while sitting on the bed and watching her. When she sat back up clutching onto a leotard and skirt she jumped at the sight of him. Fleurette just wasn't used to how silent he moved. She hadn't even heard his footsteps, letting out a shaky breath she smiled.

"What do you mean by 'perhaps'? Either you are up here because you are bored, or you are up here for another reason." She said simply while jumping up and walking briskly over to a door. Opening it she walked in and shut it behind her.

Standing in the small en suit bathroom Fleurette sighed. This one bathroom had to make do for several people, getting access to it in the mornings was dreadful.

Easily slipping out of the dark green dress she was previously wearing Fleurette set to getting into her dancing gear. Folding the dress over her arms she reached and opened the door with her other hand and walked out. Erik was sitting on the bed looking around, Fleurette raised an eyebrow. He was sitting with a very confused expression on his face.

"Are you alright?" She questioned quietly while putting her dress on the bed and sitting next to him. Reaching beside her she gripped onto her ballet shoes. Thankfully from previously watching the rehearsals Fleurette was happy to see that the routine wasn't on point. She didn't really want to be flung straight into a complicated routine involving dancing on point.

"I have to admit I think this is the first time I've been up here."

"That explains your confusion."

"I'm not confused." Erik frowned and looked at her, she raised an eyebrow at him and slipped her shoes on. "Merely interested." He corrected her, she smiled and nodded. "It's not a very nice space is it?"

"No."

"I can see why you would not wish to spend much time in here." Erik said looking up at the slightly low beamed ceiling.

"That and your home is much more nicer."

"I wouldn't describe it as nice." He looked at her, Fleurette shook her head slowly and reached up to tie her red hair up. After she had done this she patted her knees and looked down at the floor. "You ready to go?"

"Somewhat yes."

"Do not listen to Giry's words. I believe she may have said what she did out of concern."

"You heard what she said?" Fleurette asked while looking at him. Erik slowly smiled and nodded. "How rude of you Erik! How dare you listen in to a private conversation." She said in a mock dramatic tone.

"You shouldn't have a private conversation, as you describe it, in the corridors of my home while I am walking about."

"I cannot argue with that!" She grinned and shrugged, "I have to go now or else someone will no doubt come up here and find me." She stood up and smiled at him, "Goodbye Erik. I hope you have a good day." With that she quickly rushed out of the room as someone called her name from the bottom of the stairs.


	32. Chapter 32

32

"Why?"

"No it's not why, it's more like how." Eleanor corrected Meg as they as well as Fleurette sat with their legs dangling over the edge of the stage.

"Ok, how?"

"What? While you lot were rehearsing who had to sit and watch and take notes?"

"You."

"Exactly Meg. Me." Fleurette nodded and drunk some of the water from the cup she was holding.

"Alright alright, stop lording it out Fleurette." Eleanor said while huffing slightly and frowning. The three of them were having a break. Previously they had been dancing and the current conversation revolved around Fleurette somehow managing to do the routine better than those who had been practising it for the past two days.

"What can I say? I'm a quick learner," Fleurette shrugged and suffered a playful punch to the arm from Eleanor.

"I said stop!" She laughed, Meg sat on the other side of Eleanor and shook her head at the two of them.

"Say," Meg said disturbing the sisters from their childish argument. "A few of us are going out after rehearsals are done with. Did you two want to come too?"

"We can't," Eleanor said sadly. "Our father...he wishes us to visit him."

"Yay," Fleurette said dryly while drinking some more water. "Just how I want to spend my evening."

"But Fleur doesn't want to go, well she doesn't seem to want to. Why should you both go if you know it's going to be a bad time? Come out with me and the others! Please!" Meg clapped her hands together pleading with them to go out with her.

Eleanor frowned at Fleurette, who still had a very unamused somewhat sulky expression on her face. "Maybe another time Meg, we are sorry." Meg's shoulders sagged from defeat yet smiled and nodded.

"I'm holding you to that!" She chimed and jumped up. She walked briskly off to her mother who had previously called her over.

"Why do we have to go? I would much prefer to go out with Meg." Fleurette smiled and put the cup down beside her. Eleanor sighed and ran a hand through her hair, unlike her sister she hardly ever tied her hair up when they were rehearsing.

"Fleurette you know so would I. No part of me wishes to go tonight-"

"You did say that the next time we'd have to go we should just ignore it." Fleurette smirked, Eleanor had previously said something along those lines. She distinctly remembered her saying it.

"It seemed important though."

"He makes everything seem important. I quite frankly don't care." Fleurette stood up and brushed herself down. Eleanor looked up at her and stood up too.

"We go, and if he does not get straight to the point we shall leave." Eleanor said, "How is that?"

"Fine! If we really must." Fleurette frowned and walked off to go back to rehearsing.

* * *

"Come on Fleurette I know you do not wish to go but lets just go and get this over with." Eleanor said while pulling her sister by her arm. Fleurette had dug her heels into the floor, as the day went on she was becoming more and more reluctant to leave the opera house.

Eleanor didn't see anything strange with this. She knew her sister had grown rather attached to the building. She frowned and gave her another tug when Fleurette pulled back.

"Please, just this one meeting then we can tell him to stop bothering us! How is that?"

"Fine." Fleurette muttered after a moments silence thinking over her words. "But if this is another pathetic attempt at setting me up with someone I will, so help me-"

"No need to be so threatening." Eleanor smiled. "If it is I'll gladly escort you out of the building. But why should it be another meeting? You have Charles now," she giggled and winked. Fleurette's face drained of colour which was the opposite to what Eleanor thought it would do. She expected her sister to turn into a mumbling blushing slightly awkward acting woman. Not have the appearance of someone who had just seen a ghost.

"I was joking!" Eleanor whined, "I know you do not like him. I'm merely saying-"

"It's fine." Fleurette said blankly while shaking her hand off of her arm. She walked quickly to the door and exited the building. Eleanor sighed and walked quickly to catch up with her.

* * *

"Fleurette!" The woman in question flinched, Charles rushed forward and smiled at her. Fleurette had long since decided that there wasn't something quite right with the man.

There definitely wasn't something right with him. One minute he would be overly talkative then the next utterly silent. It was strange and Fleurette had already decided that it unsettled her. His change in moods were strange and she couldn't figure them out.

"Eleanor too? Hello again."

"Hello Charles." Eleanor smiled and walked more into their home. "What brings you here?"

"Your father called for my father and I to come here." Charles explained, Eleanor nodded humouring him that she actually cared for the reason. Unlike Fleurette who much like their last two meetings was silent. "It's so good to see you more up and about," he said while setting his eyes on Fleurette, who just nodded.

"How are you feeling?"

"I am fine." Fleurette said while following her sister into the drawing room. There sitting on a chair was Lucien. He looked to them both and smiled, the sisters both flinched. They both couldn't remember their father smiling at them, even when they'd accomplished something. Eleanor shifted and looked at Fleurette, she slowly looked back.

"Father, what is the reason for you calling us here?" Eleanor asked with a false smile.

"Yes we have a very busy tomorrow of rehearsing. Madame Giry is adamant that we get much rest." Fleurette said with a empty smile much like her sister.

"Ah!" Lucien exclaimed and walked briskly over to the youngest of his daughters. Fleurette frowned and looked highly confused when he clasped her hands in his. "It makes me happy to know you are back up on your feet and joining in with the shows again Fleurette." He said while rubbing his thumbs over her knuckles.

"It is so good to be involved again." She said stiffly, Eleanor stood close beside her sensing her uneasiness.

"Perhaps we shall come and sit? We cannot stand in the doorway all evening can we?" Eleanor stated while putting a hand on Fleurette's shoulder and pulling her free from their fathers hands. Sitting down the two looked at the three men in the room. "Is this an important matter?"

"Will this take long, I am very tired." Fleurette said while even going as far as faking to yawn just to get the point across.


	33. Chapter 33

33

"Quite right," Lucien said while fidgeting in his chair. "As you know young Charles here has taken quite the interest in our little Fleurette." The man paused to drink some of the wine from his cup.

Eleanor shifted and sat on the edge of her seat. Fleurette was frowning even more than she was five seconds previously.

"I'm not getting married." Fleurette muttered, Eleanor nodded, luckily the three men hadn't heard her words.

"Yes he visited her at the opera house the other day." Eleanor stated dryly while putting her hands on her knees. "The two just sat in silence."

"Eerie silence." Fleurette added, Lucien frowned in their direction angrily.

"Now listen." Lucien said completely ignoring their words. "There is to be a celebration."

"What are we celebrating?" Fleurette questioned bitterly.

"Why what else?" Her father said with a smile. "Your engagement."

"I'm not engaged." Fleurette's eyes were narrow slits directed at the three men. Eleanor was looking at them much the same. Charles coughed awkwardly and startled forward in her direction. He crouched beside her and seemed completely indifferent to her glaring.

"Come to this ball Fleurette, and Eleanor too."

"Will this ball involve you possibly popping the question?"

"Well-"

"No." Fleurette stood up and walked out of the room, Eleanor ran to catch up with her. Eleanor was a little shocked at her sisters blunt behaviour. She was very rarely like this only when she was very angry. But even when she is angry she didn't act to this degree. Fleurette stormed towards the front door completely blanking their fathers angry shouts.

The Fleurette Eleanor previously knew would stop and listen and take the shouting and then shuffle off quietly.

Her sister had changed, Eleanor wasn't sure when or how. But she had changed.

She grinned, she liked this Fleurette. Mainly because she seemed to be finally standing up for herself against their annoying father.

"No," the red head twirled and pointed at finger at Lucien and then at Charles and his father. "I am not attending no bloody ball where the possibility of me getting proposed to is high." Fleurette said while crossing her arms. "I would however love to attend the ball to get to know you Charles, if that is alright with everyone? Yes? Good, great. Good evening gentlemen I must return to the opera house for I am very tired and have a very busy day tomorrow." Fleurette smiled a empty smile, opened the door and slammed it after Eleanor had exited after her.

Eleanor looked at her sister in silence. The whole ride home was silent, Fleurette seemed to be thinking things over. "Fleurette?" She spoke quietly, two green eyes slid in her direction. "Father said, well shouted while you were retreating to the front door that this ball is in a weeks time." Eleanor paused, she was thinking Fleurette would retort to this. But she didn't, she still sat silently looking at her. "But," Eleanor smiled and clapped her hands together. "It's no ordinary ball."

"Pray tell?" Fleurette muttered while looking back out of the window.

Eleanor could clearly tell that the words she spoke early were just to humour the three men. She had no intention of attending to get to know Charles better. From Eleanor's position she could clearly see that her sister had no intention of even showing the slightest bit of interest in the ball.

"Fleurette have you ever attended a masquerade ball?"

"You know I haven't. I've only been to one ball and that was when you and Felix got engaged." Fleurette said bitterly, Eleanor frowned. She hadn't seen her sister so...angered and so annoyed before.

"Wait!" Her green eyes lit up suddenly. "Masquerade? As in...masks?"

"Well yes, that is usually the whole point of it." Eleanor blanched and raised an eyebrow at her. Fleurette had gone from not wanting to know anything about this ball, to suddenly having a high interest.

"That's really interesting." Eleanor frowned at her words. "Where is this ball happening? Did you happen to hear while father was shouting."

"He actually gave me an invite before we left."

"Where is it?" Fleurette asked while taking the invite from her hand, it wasn't an invite of such. The piece of cream paper just had the address of the building where this ball was taking part. She frowned and looked out of the window thoughtfully. "Can I keep this?"

"Sure," Eleanor said oddly. She couldn't figure out her sisters sudden change in mood. Fleurette smiled an actual smile and hopped out of the carriage when it pulled to a stop outside the opera house.

* * *

With paper clutched in her hand Fleurette rushed off, Eleanor called out and asked where she was going. She didn't answer and continued to rush down the layers until the light dwindled away and the air grew thick.

She could barely hear Eleanor's footsteps behind her but they eventually stopped and all the sounds which could be heard were her own footsteps.

Fleurette did slow her pace when it came to the area where she had fell. Once she had passed the final set of stairs she stopped at the stony shoreline and sighed. Running a hand through her hair and looking at the paper clutched in her hand she stomped a foot and called out.

"What brings you down here?" Erik asked simply and then frowned at Fleurette's slightly odd disposition. She was standing fidgeting from one foot to the other and looking at a piece of paper in her hand. "Are you alright?" He asked cautiously while helping her into the boat. She nodded and sat down. "Are you sure?" He asked again, Fleurette nodded and held on when the boat rocked back into life and drifted back across the lake.

No sooner did they reach the other end did she leap out, without his help and turned to look at him with a smile. "You are really starting to worry me, what is wrong?" Erik crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow when a piece of paper got waved in his direction.

"Do you know this building?" Fleurette questioned, finally speaking. Erik read the address and frowned in thought. Fleurette sat down at the organ bench and watched as he walked over and sat next to her.

"Why do you ask?" He looked at her and held the crumpled piece of paper out to her again, Fleurette sighed and looked down at the ground.

"There is to be a ball there," she spoke in an even tone and looked at him. Erik frowned and shook his head.

"That does not concern me."

"I think it does concern you when my father has basically planned for the whole thing. The whole thing is a set up Erik, he plans for Charles to propose to me." Erik stiffened beside her and looked at her deadly serious. "I want you to come."

"Are you allowed to invite people too?"

"I do not care."

"I cannot come." He said while standing up and walking slowly off. Fleurette frowned and shot up and walked after him. Grabbing onto his arm she pulled him to turn and face her. She opened her mouth to say something but instead shook her head sadly. She wiped her eyes and wrapped her arms around him tightly.

"You have to come." Fleurette said quietly.

Erik put her at arms length. She looked up at him slowly and wiped her eyes again. Admittedly she had been bottling up her tears but they were flowing freely now. "Why won't you come?"

"Because I can't." He said while his hands tightened slightly on her shoulders. "Fleurette you have to understand. You ask me to attend a ball where not only your alcoholic father is but also the man who he is trying to force to marry you, I will not be able to control my actions." Erik paused, "Do you understand? I will harm them in some way." Fleurette looked at the floor and nodded. She stepped back and pushed her hair out of her face.

Looking over her shoulder she looked at the boat. "Can you take me back?" She asked distantly, Erik looked at her and then at the boat. Nodding slowly he walked over and helped her in. Fleurette settled down and didn't say another word.

She had come down so happy and was leaving so distant and quiet.


	34. Chapter 34

34

Over the next few days Erik had seen very little of Fleurette. It pained him, it pained him more than he'd like to admit.

Looking at the cream paper with the address on it he frowned. Yes, he knew the building. It wasn't to far from the opera house. If anything it was more near Fleurette's home than the opera house. It didn't really reassure him that much that the words; _masquerade don't forget_. Were written and underlined loads of times.

Clearly Lucien thought his daughters were forgetful, unlike him the two of them hadn't addled their brains with alcohol.

Pocketing the paper he stood up and walked over to the boat. Pushing it and jumping in Erik easily manoeuvred it towards the other side. He was being serious to Fleurette when they last spoke. He could not be held responsible for his actions.

Her father angered him.

Charles infuriated him.

Having the two of them together in one place was going to take all the self control Erik had.

Walking up into the walkways of the opera house Erik leaned against the railing and looked over. "So when are you two going dress shopping?" Meg asked happily, Fleurette and Eleanor looked at each other and then at her. Christine sat down next to the smiling blonde and looked at them too.

"Are you excited?" She asked while leaning her head against her hand.

"No." Fleurette muttered and suffered confused looks from two of the three people in front of her.

"Fleurette doesn't really like dancing." Eleanor laughed and then shook her head. "Well not that sort of dancing. Ballet is one thing, ballroom dancing is another. It is a skill my sister has not yet required." Eleanor laughed and patted Fleurette on the shoulder.

"Not to mention trying to dance in those dresses." The red head shuddered and shook her head. "It's a nightmare. I can picture it now."

"You are just being dramatic, the both of you!" Christine said while wagging a finger at them both. Eleanor sighed and Fleurette laid back against the stage. She shut her eyes and used her hands as a pillow. She seemed to completely blank out the conversation which the women beside her were having.

"I think green," Meg said while poking Fleurette in the arm. "Green suits you."

"I do like green."

"Red."

"I hate red." Fleurette muttered bitterly and frowned.

"But I think red would suit you." Christine went on further to say. Eleanor nodded seemingly agreeing with her. Yet Fleurette laid with a deep frown on her face, obviously highly disagreeing.

"What about you Eleanor?" Meg asked, "What colour dress are you likely to get?" Erik had to admit as far as eavesdropping into conversation went, this conversation was very boring.

"Blue." Eleanor answered after thinking the question over for a few moments.

"What about masks? Oh I'm so jealous! You two are going to have such fun." Meg whined and waved her hands in the air.

"I've not even thought about a mask!" Eleanor admitted. "The dresses sidetracked me." She smiled and watched Fleurette finally sit back up straight. "We are returning home tonight and going shopping tomorrow."

"It'll be very strange without you two here." Christine said while standing up and bidding them farewell. She disappeared up the stairs and out of sight.

"I'm still jealous."

"Did you want to go instead of me?" Fleurette asked bluntly, Eleanor shook her head and stood up.

"Come, we must get going or else father will surely come here himself and collect us."

"We both don't want that do we?" Fleurette questioned, although her words weren't really spoken in a questioning tone.

Erik frowned at this new information, reaching into his pocket he pulled out the piece of cream paper. It was even more crumpled up than it originally was. The date of the ball was in two days time. Erik's eyes flicked back to the stage when Eleanor and Fleurette hopped down from the stage. They both picked up a small travel bag and walked down the aisle towards the door.

Neither of them looked back and soon with the quiet sound of a door shutting alerted him to the sisters exit.

* * *

"This one?"

"It's red."

"So?"

"I don't like red." Fleurette muttered and then shooed the shop owners hands away. Eleanor looked from the red dress in her hands to her sister. The shop owner was waving a tape measure about trying to measure Fleurette's arm length. She even went about muttering how fidgety she was and should just let her do her job.

Eleanor ignored her words and held the dress up in front of her. "I quite frankly think red suits you. It suits your pale skin and your green eyes."

"What?"

"Your sister is right," the woman said while clutching onto Fleurette's arm and measuring it.

"But I don't like red."

"So you keep saying!" Eleanor whined. "You keep saying and I keep ignoring. Fleurette you live in green and blue. You have to wear something special for this! If you turn up in something similar to what you wear in everyday situations father will no doubt be annoyed." Fleurette was about to answer but suddenly had a tape measure yanked around her waist. She looked to her sister for some sort of help. Eleanor smiled and held the dress out towards her.

The shop owner huffed and shook her head. The old woman even pottered off between the rails of dresses muttering to herself. "No no that one won't do." She said, Fleurette looked worriedly at the woman's retreating back.

"I think she's mad."

"Don't be mean!" Eleanor exclaimed and looked over a rail with white dresses hanging from it.

"Here," the old woman popped up beside Fleurette, in retort she let out a startled yelp. The woman had just appeared from nowhere.

The red dress the old woman was holding was more or less like the one Eleanor was previously holding. It was seemingly very long, or the trail on the skirt made it appear longer than it actually was. The skirt itself was ruffled and had the appearance of many layers. But even without touching and holding it Fleurette could tell there weren't as layers to it than it appeared. All in all, this dress was somewhat of an illusion.

She also had to admit to herself that she actually liked it.

If only it wasn't red.

The woman shoved the dress into her hands and ignored Fleurette's disgruntled expression. From behind her Eleanor was exclaimed with glee of finding the perfect dress for herself. With a frown she looked over her shoulder at her sister just before getting shoved into a changing room.


	35. Chapter 35

_Updating before work ^^_

* * *

35

Whistling and leaning against her desk Fleurette shut her eyes. Her head bobbed against her hands as she continued to whistle.

Her happy tune however started to dwindle when she heard foot steps approaching her room. Turning in the chair she frowned lightly as the foot steps walk right past. If she sat quietly she could hear music coming from the bottom level.

Her father had yet again shut himself away in the drawing room to play his violin for numerous hours to come. Not that she minded, her father was a very good violinist. It was pleasant to sit and listen to the music which he played.

Fleurette picked up the book next to her and flicked through it. She was bored. Sitting in her room in near silence was what she used to do before uprooting to the opera house. Being back here, doing more or less the same routine bored her. Fleurette also realized how mundane her life was before uprooting elsewhere.

"Little flower!" Eleanor knocked on the door, "Can I come in?"

"Sure." Fleurette turned and watched the door swing open. Eleanor skipped in and sat down on her bed. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing nothing! It is just," Eleanor paused to run a hand through her short curly blonde hair. "No sooner did we arrive back, did you lock yourself up here." She paused, "I merely wanted to know what was so interesting up here for you to not venture out. But now I see you are just sitting boredly at your desk." Eleanor stood up and held her hands out towards Fleurette. "Come, let us go and see Claudia."

"Ok." Fleurette gripped onto her sisters hands and got tugged out of the chair and out of her room. Eleanor spoke rapidly of her excitement tomorrow, Fleurette frowned and gave her a sidewards blunt look.

"You are still not excited?"

"No, why would I be? Knowing full well that father has schemed up this whole escapade for Charles to make his move on me. I've met the man three times now, and each time it's been utterly annoying."

"I was like that with Felix you know. He annoyed me but I knew I loved him as soon as I saw him." Fleurette frowned even more at her words. The urge to say; "You were not the only one." Came to her mind but she didn't voice these thoughts.

"You have high standards. That's half of your trouble I believe."

"What has happened to you supporting me in not getting with someone I have to pretend to love? To suddenly seeming quite up for him trying to get with me?" Fleurette glared at Eleanor, "Get your priorities straight. I'm going back to my room."

"Fleurette I didn't mean it like that! Honestly!" Eleanor ran after her. "I'm only saying perhaps over time you will come to have feelings for Charles. He seems to have some for you."

"Yes that's fantastic! Knowing a near stranger has feelings for me just makes my evening." Fleurette opened the door to her room. "Over time? When exactly, before or after I've been forced to marry him? Answer me that question." Fleurette stepped back and slammed the door shut.

* * *

Things were still strange between the sisters, Lucien could clearly tell when Fleurette didn't sit next to Eleanor in the carriage, but instead sat as close to the corner of the seat he was sitting on as humanly possible.

Fleurette was silent like usual and Eleanor seemed to follow suit. Which added to there being something wrong. Lucien didn't know of their argument topic, he just knew there was one. He heard them between opening a bottle of wine and practising. No part of him had the will to tell them to behave, they were old enough to settle their own arguments without him getting involved.

It was at times like this that Lucien's mind wandered to his wife. Adelaide would have intervened with their argument, sat them both down and talked to them both about it.

That's where his wife succeeded in bringing the two up, and where he failed.

The carriage came to a slow juddering stop, Eleanor jumped out and her voice could be heard talking to someone already. Lucien followed afterwards, lingering for a few moments longer Fleurette got out too.

Fleurette ignored the fact that Eleanor was standing happily talking to Felix, who was dressed in a black suit, as far as suits go it was rather plain considering the occasion. He wore a three point hat and a mask similar to a plague doctors.

She just wanted to get this whole ordeal out of the way. The only good thing, which she found a little ironic, about this evening was; she did not know who was who. Entwining her hands in front of herself she looked around. People were dancing smiling happily, some where idly standing by and drinking from full glasses.

* * *

The building was abuzz with noise. The music, the people, all the sounds were rather overwhelming.

Erik stood in the doorway for a few seconds surveying the area before walking in and slipping past a group of people who eyed him up. It was a more curious gaze they held in their eyes. The last masquerade ball Erik attended could only be described as; eventful and dramatic.

For obvious reasons he did not wear the same Red Death outfit as he did at that last ball. Instead he walked around the large spacious hall in a Napoleonic military uniform. The wardrobe department back at the opera house had extensive amounts of costumes.

Unlike the common navy blue, his coat was black with a golden border running along the seams. There were six gleaming silver buttons on each side running to stop just above his waist, and each sleeve had three shining buttons. Also rather unlike the normal military uniform, Erik's coat tails trailed down and spilled onto the floor slightly. Looking down at his black trousers and boots he frowned. He suddenly – oddly despite everyone around him – felt very out of place. Amongst the masked people he felt completely alien.

Perhaps because he did not know any of the people coming here unlike the last ball.

Reaching up to touch the dark mask which stopped just below his nose, he looked around at everyone. Walking forward and trying his hand at mingling with a group of people he stopped when a woman flitted past him and towards a balcony.

Excusing himself from the mundane conversation which he had landed himself in he followed the woman.

The woman in red lent against the railing and sighed. "You seem troubled." He spoke simply, she jumped and twirled to look in his direction. Erik smiled a very light smile.

Fleurette stood in front of him, with no clue what so ever that she was talking to him.

In the moments silence Erik took the chance to look over what she was wearing. Despite it all, Fleurette stood in front of him wearing a red dress with a dramatically ruffled skirt. Half her face was hidden behind a red mask with a few feathers attached. Her naturally curly hair had been curled even more. She had the appearance of a phoenix, which was funny considering her despite for red.


	36. Chapter 36

_Ok this is like...the last chapter i've wrote on my laptop. Damn._

_I'm in a awful mood and i'm half asleep. I'm surprised i've managed to function and log on to upload this tbh. Blame work; cos work is the route of all evil._

* * *

36

"What are you doing out here all alone? Should you not be in there, enjoying the party?" Erik asked while gesturing back towards the doors. From out here the sounds from within echoed over the quiet balcony.

"Peace," Fleurette said while waving at the area around them. She was right, it was very quiet out here. "Enjoying the party? No." She shook her head and pushed some of her curls over her shoulder.

Erik turned and looked at the hall through the doors. The song which was previously being played had stopped. Looking down at the ground he looked at Fleurette sidewards and held his hand out. She looked at him sceptically, or at least he thought that was a sceptical look. It was hard to tell considering half her face was covered.

"Can I have this dance?"

"I have to warn you," Fleurette said while stepping forward and putting her hand in his. "I am not very good at dancing." Erik raised an eyebrow, how someone who was a dancer for a living couldn't be good at ballroom dancing was a mystery to him.

Erik walked steadily still holding onto Fleurette's hand, the two stepped through the door and were immediately swamped in the noise of the ball. Despite all the masks and fancy clothing, Erik still managed to spot Eleanor and Felix. Narrowing his eyes he scanned the hall and almost failed to miss Lucien drinking himself to an oblivion.

Turning caused Fleurette to twirl slightly and look up at him. She reached up with her other hand and put it on his shoulder. Erik reached down and placed his other hand on her waist. The music soon started and every dancer sprung into life. Fleurette looked around at the other people and quietly sighed.

"Who invited you Monsieur? My father, or Eugene?"

"You did little dancer." Erik said, Fleurette's eyes, which were previously looking around with a dull look in them suddenly lit up.

"Erik! You came!" She exclaimed quietly with a growing smile, he nodded slowly and looked around. He was mainly looking to see if anyone had noticed her drastic change in character. Eleanor and Felix still stood talking to a group of people. Lucien was still sitting drinking himself under the table.

"I do not see Charles."

"Erik everyone is wearing a mask. If I didn't recognise you, how could you possibly recognise someone you haven't met?"

"Mannerisms." He answered obviously. Fleurette looked at him confused and then laughed lightly. He shook his head slightly and looked around. "You are not enjoying this then Fleurette?"

"No – well I am now." She whispered and looked up at him. "Only because you are here. I did not think you would come considering..." Her voice trailed off quietly. She was referring to their last conversation. Erik had to admit that they did not part on good terms. "What made you attend this evening?"

"The company of course." He smiled and looked at her, Fleurette smiled and let out a small laugh. "What bought you here then?" Erik asked politely even though he already knew the answer.

"Oh well you see, I had to come. I had no option but to come." Fleurette answered while the music stopped playing and they stopped dancing. Erik smiled and nodded at her answer and tightened his grip on her. Fleurette let out a gasp in surprise and looked up at him confused.

"May I have the next dance?" A familiar voice said. Fleurette looked slowly over her shoulder, Charles stood behind her wearing a dark blue suit and a white and gold mask. She didn't answer but looked down at the floor and up at Erik.

He didn't seem to have any intention of letting her go but eventually did. "Why of course." He smiled, Charles smiled in return and Fleurette got passed into his hands. Erik stepped back and watched the two. It was obvious how much Fleurette didn't want to take part in this dance.

* * *

Somewhere between twirling and dancing, and seemingly trying to pay attention to what Charles was saying, Fleurette had lost sight of Erik.

"Are you enjoying this evening Fleurette?" Charles asked, she resisted the urge to sigh heavily and frown up at him. She had been asked this question numerous times throughout the evening. It was starting to grate on her and make her more annoyed than she already was.

Unlike her answer to Erik, Fleurette told a complete and utter lie. "Yes! This is the first masquerade ball I have attended. It is so much fun." Fleurette forced a smile and nodded, trying to make her answer seem genuine. When really it wasn't.

The dance stopped and she stepped back from Charles. Waving a hand in front of her face she smiled faintly. "Excuse me, I must go outside for some air. It is rather hot in here."

"Do want company?"

"It's fine." Fleurette smiled and walked past some idle people. "Get a drink, dance, talk to someone, I will not be long." She walked out of the balcony door and sighed.

"I give him marks for persistence."

"Don't start," she smiled and leant against the railing. Erik stepped from the shadows of the wall where he was leaning against and walked over to her side. "I dislike this you know?" She looked up at him and then at the night sky. "Pretending to like someone who is seemingly completely ignorant to awful acting is tiring." Fleurette said honestly and gave a shudder. She looked up when something was draped over her shoulders.

Looking down at herself she pulled at the military coat. "Yet again Erik I do not believe your coat goes with my dress." He looked at her quickly while straightening out his white shirt and waistcoat. He put a hand under his chin in thought and finally gave a shrug.

"I wouldn't say it totally clashes."

"Why do you say that?"

"Red and black go well together, you have gold on your mask and there is gold on the coat." Erik paused and watched her wriggle her arms through the coats sleeves. "Therefore the coat and your dress go well."

"It's a very nice coat." Fleurette said quietly while taking to inspecting the patterned border. Erik watched her for a few moments before turning and leaning against the railing. "Will you not get cold?"

"No." He answered simply while watching her from the corner of his eyes. Fleurette leant against the railing and looked over it at the city. "Considering where I live and how cold it can get down there. The cold does not effect me like it clearly effects you."

"You have an immunity towards the cold!" She laughed and hid her growing smile behind the coat sleeves.

He just looked at her and shook his head. "I wouldn't say that." He said simply, yet Fleurette just shook her head and seemed to ignore his words.


	37. Chapter 37

_Sorry for late updating! I've been moping my way around...no reason, i've been 'anti-laptop' for the past few days! This is the little shorter than the rest i'm sorry! But i got stuck and battled with writers block ¬_¬_

* * *

37

"You know I really am surprised that you came." Fleurette said while leaning her head in her hands on the balcony railings. "I wouldn't have come if I had the option."

"Has the evening really been that bad?" Erik asked while crossing his arms and looking at her. Fleurette shuddered and pulled a face, slowly she nodded and flicked her eyes up to look at him.

"You have no idea." Pushing away from the railing she turned and looked at him. "Half an hour was spent with me hiding out from both my sister and Charles. The two just wouldn't leave me alone!" Muttering a few more annoyed words under her breath she looked to the door. "My father is to busy drinking himself silly." Pausing she shook her head. "Half the people here I don't even know."

"Perhaps you should go in there and get to know them?"

"No! Why would I want to do that for?"

"Because it's called being polite."

"...No offence Erik, but I'm not taking people advice from you. Your people skills are as bad as mine." Fleurette crossed her arms and frowned. Erik nodded slowly, he couldn't query her words at all.

Hearing a voice from the doorway the two turned and looked at the figure standing there. "There you are!" Erik recognised the voice as Eleanor's. The sister beside him was dressed all in vibrant reds and oranges. But the sister in the doorway was dressed in a plain white dress with white mask. Much like Fleurette's mask, Eleanor's mask was also slightly shaped like a birds. One sister was a phoenix, the other a swan.

"What are you doing out here?"

"Talking." Fleurette answered bluntly and gestured a hand to him. Erik stood with his arms crossed behind his back. Eleanor regarded him with a restrained look before loosely crossing her arms over her chest and taking a step forward.

"So I can see," Eleanor mumbled and nodded back to the hall behind her. "Come on Fleurette."

"Why? What's going on in there that you need me?" Fleurette frowned and shuffled to lean against the balcony railing.

"What? Where has this suspicious attitude come from?" Eleanor shook her head. "There is nothing going on. This is not a conspiracy."

"...It sort of is." Fleurette muttered and looked to the side at the city behind her. Eleanor sighed heavily at her words.

She looked at Erik and then back to her sister. "Fleurette may I have a word with you?"

"I suppose you may have several." She shrugged and stepped forward.

Eleanor shook her head and nodded at her. "Perhaps you should return the coat to its owner?"

"Oh," Fleurette shrugged out of the coat and held it up. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." Erik smiled lightly and watched Fleurette begrudgingly walk off after her sister. It wasn't long before her form got lost in the crowds of attendees and dancers.

* * *

"Dance with me," Eleanor smiled and gripped onto her hands and twirled her around. Fleurette smiled and nodded. She complied with her sisters words and danced with her although she wasn't wholly happy about doing so. Fleurette was a little annoyed that she dragged her away from Erik just to dance. The sisters danced and got in the way of most of the other people dancing. Frowning lightly Fleurette quickly thought over everything. It would seem a little suspicious if she did stay with Erik for the whole event.

It would definitely get Eleanor's attention, Charles and Lucien wouldn't pay the least bit attention however.

"So," Eleanor said while slowing her dancing down. "Is this evening as bas as what you thought it would be?"

"Well-"

"Fleurette I also want to say sorry...for the other evening." Eleanor said while cutting her sister off from finishing her sentence.

"It is alright, I don't think I made things any better by answering back so bluntly." Fleurette smiled and twirled her sister around. "Are you enjoying yourself?"

"Can I be truthful?"

"Yes."

"I'm bored now. I would like to go home, I'm tired too."

"I'm the same." Fleurette said, the sisters looked at each other and then laughed. They were to a like at times for their own good.


	38. Chapter 38

_I'm so super duper sorry for not updating sooner! I got really troubled with what to do next ¬_¬_

_It's all right! I think i've figured it all out now! :D  
_

_Thank you for reading! ^^_

* * *

38

The evening all came to a end very quickly. It was strange one minute Fleurette was forcing herself to talk to a group of women. Then the next she was being ushered into a carriage by her sister.

It had started to rain and Eleanor was fussing about getting her dress wet. Generally she was just complaining and wishing to be home.

"It has been a long evening." Eleanor said while watching Felix slam the carriage door shut and then sit next to her.

"Are you glad to be going home?" Felix questioned, it was directed at the two of them. Not at the slightly comatose man beside Fleurette though.

Lucien had to be carried out of the building much to the sisters embarrassment.

That was one reason why Felix was accompanying them home, someone needed to carry the elder man into their home. The two of them probably could do it, but they didn't want to end up smelling of lord knows what alcohol which clung to the man.

The ride home was actually rather busy. Every so often the carriage would loll to a stop and the carriage drivers diverse language could be heard erupting from outside.

"I do not think I've heard those words strung together in a sentence before." Felix admitted with wide eyes. "He's a charming fellow up top isn't he?" At this the sisters laughed, mainly for his bemused expression other than his words.

Beside her, Lucien gave an unearthly groan and started to incoherently ramble. Fleurette put a hand on his arm and shook him once the rambling stopped. "Honestly this cannot be healthy. Do you think we should get a doctor to see him once he's sobered up?"

"And what?" Eleanor questioned while reaching up and pulling her mask off. "Subject the poor doctor to fathers cursing and denial?"

Fleurette thought over the question and then nodded slowly. "You have to admit though this is not healthy! People drink at the end of the week or whatnot, not every day and sometimes in secret." She spoke honestly and looked down at the dark carriage floor.

"How long has he been like this for?" Felix questioned while looking at the rain falling against the carriage window.

The sisters looked at each other thoughtfully. "Perhaps...a year or so before mother died." Eleanor said slowly while watching Fluerette pull her mask carefully off. Tugging it over her hair she leaned back against the seat.

* * *

Eventually after stopping several more times and hearing the carriage drivers colourful language the four of them were happy to see the looming building to the side.

Felix was the first to get out and run to pay the driver, who mumbled a thanks and his fingerless gloved hand disappeared back into the folds of his coat.

After paying the driver he then ran to the building and knocked on the door. Claudia was the one who answered and looked confused at the slightly drenched masked man in front of her.

"I may need possible help." He said, Claudia rolled her eyes and walked back inside the building her voice was heard calling out and soon two male servants appeared. The two servants grumbled unhappy at the task at hand. The three men managed to pull the drunk elder man out of the carriage and towards the building.

Felix left the two servants to deal with their master and then turned to the carriage, holding out a hand he helped Eleanor out and then Fleurette. All three ran into the building and shuddered from the rain which now clung to their skin and clothes.

"Well that is certainly one way of ending a busy evening." Felix said while he and Eleanor walked into one of the bottom level rooms.

Claudia turned and looked at Fleurette. "Did you enjoy the evening?"

"It was boring after a while."

"I believe you left your window open," Claudia said while walking with Fleurette to the kitchen. She frowned and looked at the woman.

"Did I?" Fleurette said in a sceptical tone.

"I believe you did. It wasn't until five minutes before your arrival home I heard things fall from your windowsill." Claudia paused. "I was just about to go and see if anything breakable had fallen but Felix knocked on the door." Fleurette stood holding onto a glass of water and nodded slowly at her words.

"Thank you Claudia, I'll go see if anything has broken." She smiled and bade the maid good night, she quickly popped her head around the door to wish her sister and Felix a good night before walking up the stairs.

There was a slight problem with Claudia's words. For one; Fleurette never had her window open when she was getting ready for the ball. And secondly; she never had anything in her windowsill. Which lead to; what had fallen over in her room?


	39. Chapter 39

39

Fleurette paused at her bedroom door looking at it. She stood still holding onto the glass of water, standing in silence she could confirm that there was no movements from within the room.

Fleurette let out a sigh, she was happy to know that the likelihood of her walking in and seeing a burglar were slim to none.

She frowned at that thought, there wasn't even anything in her room which would be considered valuable enough to steal. If anything her sisters room or perhaps her fathers room housed valuables which would be valuable enough to sell on the markets.

Reaching out and putting her hand on the handle she turned and pushed the door open with her forefinger. She watched the dark wooden door swing open and all which greeted her was nothing.

Her eyes skimmed over everything.

Her bed was untouched and made just like she had left it. Her writing desk was still in tact with numerous books scattered on it.

Everything seemed fine.

Fleurette's eyes narrowed a fraction, however the more she looked the more she noted how there was one thing slightly out of place.

It was the window.

A part of the netting curtain was bunched up and shut underneath it.

The hair on the back of her neck stood up, yet against her better judgement she took a step forward and walked into her room. The trail red skirt flitted behind her as she walked slowly to the window. Putting the glass on her desk she reached out and lifted the window up. She gave a natural shudder at the wind which drifted through the gap. Taking the netting curtain out from the window she slowly shut it and put the curtain right. Reaching to the sides she then shut the actual curtains, their gold pattern had faded slightly from age.

Giving a slow nod Fleurette turned on her heels and then clasped a hand over her heart.

Walking quickly she shut the door and pointed a finger at the figure leaning against the wall next to the door frame.

"You nearly gave me a heart attack!"

"I am sorry." Erik said simply and pushed his rain drenched hair out of his face. The weather – it could safely be said – had well and truly taken a turn for the worse. The gentle patter of rain which greeted them all when they left the ball had now turned into a torrential downpour.

"What are you doing here?" Fleurette asked quietly while turning and walking to the bathroom, returning a few seconds later she tiptoed and draped a towel on his head.

Erik peered out from underneath the warm white material and looked at her. She smiled and turned to her bed, sitting down she awaited for him to speak.

"I didn't want to return back to the opera house."

"So you thought you would come here?"

"Yes." Erik said while disappearing back under the towel and gently rubbing it to dry his hair. Fleurette let out a giggle, he frowned confused and looked back at her. "What is it?"

"Nothing," she said trying to still her laughter. "It is just how certain you were with your words. You do realize that Claudia was going to come up here when you knocked whatever it was over?" Fleurette paused, "You could have got caught." She patted her knees and slowly stood up, looking over her shoulder she raised an eyebrow. "What did you knock over?"

"I knocked things over on your desk." Erik said while folding the towel up and then holding onto it. "You seem to forget that I've made it my livelihood to be invisible to people. I am rather sure it would not be hard to go unnoticed by a servant."

"Your hiding place wasn't exactly the best one Erik," Fleurette smiled and took the towel from his hand and walked over to the bathroom again. She reappeared a few seconds later and crossed her arms. "If I found you so easily, I am rather sure Claudia would of too. She's very good at finding people who hide. I remember when Eleanor and I were younger and played hide and seek." Fleurette spoke fondly while reaching up and taking pin out of her hair. "When our parents failed to find us she would." She nodded and shook her head when all the pins had been taking out. Tucking her hair behind her ears she sat back down on the edge of the bed and patted it.

Erik walked over finally moving away from the wall and sitting down beside her. "Is the reason you gave earlier the only reason why you are here?"

Erik sat in silence thinking over her words eventually he shook his head. "I saw how your father was," he paused. "And I remembered the last time he was like that and you were around." Erik looked at her seriously. Fleurette sighed lightly and looked down at the floor. "That and I saw Charles look longingly after you once you left." She smiled lightly and placed a hand on his arm.

"I knew there was to be some other reason."

"Them and I was speaking honestly; I really didn't want to go back to the opera house."

"Why? It is your home, I honestly thought you would be glad to return back there."

"You think I disliked this evening don't you?"

"Yes."

"I didn't." Erik put a hand over the one which was holding lightly onto his arm and Fleurette slowly entwined her fingers with his. "Apart from two quick conversations and an interrupted dance we haven't seen much of each other."

Fleurette smiled and looked at him. "I missed you too." Erik rolled his eyes and looked up at the ceiling. "Thank you," she said while giving his hand a light squeeze, he directed his eyes to look at her again. "For coming to the ball and for coming here. I have to admit my father is comatose somewhere and Eleanor and Felix will be up most of the night just idly talking."

"You think you would go mad with your own company?"

"Yes." Fleurette rolled her eyes and looked at him. "Thank you for saving my sanity." She grinned, Erik shook his head and stood up, Fleurette got pulled to stand too because they were still holding hands.

"Not many people would say that," Erik said simply. "But I suppose you're welcome." He said while placing his spare hand on her waist. Fleurette smiled lightly, in the space of her room the two managed to slowly dance. Their footsteps were was light as possible to not give way to the fact that she wasn't as alone up here as everyone thought.


	40. Chapter 40

_Eep, this is a little shorter than others. I'm sorry! ;n;_

* * *

40

"It's so horrible out there," Fleurette said while pressing her hands against the window pane. She jumped when there was a knock on the door. Instinctively her eyes flicked to Erik, who was standing beside her. "Hide." He rolled his eyes and looked around, as far as options went there weren't many.

It was either hide under the bed or clamber into the wardrobe.

Erik didn't have much time to choose, or even have the option to choose, because Fleurette had put her hands on his shoulders and nudged him towards the bed. He gave her a look to show how he felt about having to hide under there.

The wardrobe right now looked like a much better idea.

Fleurette ignored his slightly annoyed expression and smiled at him, putting the covers back into place she walked over to the door and opened it.

Claudia stood on the other side smiling lightly at her. "I thought I heard you talking and still up." She said, Fleurette smiled and hoped that she hadn't heard Erik's voice too.

"What brings you up here?" Fleurette asked while opening the door more and letting her in. Claudia went straight over to the small fireplace which was in her room and took to sorting it out and lighting it.

"I am not sure if you have noticed, but it is horribly cold." Claudia said, "I've been instructed to light every fireplace and warm the house."

"Every fireplace?"

"Well all right not every fireplace," she laughed and made an accomplished noise when the fire in front of her sparked into life. Bright orange and red flames flicked and danced about the small logs of fire settled on the flooring of the fireplace.

"Now," Claudia stood up and looked at her. "You look exhausted, get some sleep." With that said she walked out of the room.

Watching the door shut Fleurette let out a sigh and carefully crouched down. Reaching out she pushed the covers out of the way and looked under the bed.

Erik looked at her still with a highly unamused expression. "I'm sorry," she said while shuffling out of the way as he pulled himself out. "You were just sort of dawdling. Claudia could have come in and you would have still been standing pondering where to go, then it'd be to late and you'd get kicked out of my house and I'd suffer some sort of interrogation and-" Fleurette's sleep driven ramble got cut off by Erik putting a finger to her lips.

He looked up from the fire which was beside him and then to her. "You have an over active imagination."

"It's because I am tired." Fleurette answered while moving his hand away and holding onto it lightly. Frowning lightly she put her hand on his jacket sleeve, "You know you will most likely catch a cold staying in wet clothes." With this said she leapt up from the floor and walked quietly out of the room. Erik watched her leave with a confused look.

Sitting in silence Erik looked around her room. Sure he had been in here before but Fleurette had been in here with him milling around. Standing up he walked over to the desk and flicked through the books. He pulled a face at some of the novels which had – in his eyes – the most ridiculous story lines he had ever glanced at. He knew full well some of the novels which Fleurette loved dearly, but even so, how anyone could read them was beyond him.

Turning away from the desk his eyes scanned the room. There wasn't really much more to her room.

Looking to the door when Fleurette tiptoed back in clutching pieces of clothing in her arms she kicked the door shut quietly. "Here." She walked up to him and held her arms out.

"Whose are they?"

"They are not my fathers if that is what you are thinking." Fleurette smiled and crossed the room to a chest of drawers. She tugged something out and plucked something which was hanging from the back of her door. With the items in her hands she disappeared into the bathroom.

Erik stood awkwardly looking from the clothes which belonged to an unknown man, and then to the bathroom door.

Fleurette peeked out from the bathroom and looked at him. "Have you changed?"

"No."

She rolled her eyes and shut the bathroom door and waited for him to get changed out of his slightly damp ball clothes. Once he had, Erik walked over to the bathroom and knocked gently on the door. Fleurette opened it slowly and peered around it and up at him.


	41. Chapter 41

41

Hanging the clothes near the fire Fleurette sat back on a pillow and crossed her arms over her white dressing gown. "You'll have to leave early, but you are more than welcome to stay the night." Fleurette said while watching the dancing fire. "Are you hungry?" She asked suddenly, Erik looked at her and slowly shook his head.

Standing up and shuffling the pillow she was sitting on to the side she sat down again by his side. Reaching behind herself, Fleurette tugged off a cover from the end of her bed and opened it up. Passing a corner to Erik he held onto it and watched Fleurette wrap herself up.

All was silent until she sneezed, frowning lightly he looked at her. She smiled slowly, "You thought I would be the one with the cold. Seemingly you were wrong, how could you get a cold...again?"

"Not all of us are immune to cold like you." She huffed while huddling in the cover.

"We've been through this, I am not immune to the cold." Erik rolled his eyes, Fleurette smiled and leant her head against his shoulder. "You just have the unfortunate fate of getting cold easily."

"Be fair though," Fleurette flicked her eyes up to look at him. "The first time was my own fault. I did go swimming, the second time...running in the rain to and fro a building and a carriage. That is not my fault." Fleurette yawned quietly and fidgeted slightly to get comfy again when Erik had moved his arm and wrapped it around her shoulders.

* * *

Giving a shudder Fleurette's eyes slowly opened. They opened only to shut again, sunlight was beaming through her opened curtains and had blinded her. Peeping out from underneath the covers she looked around.

She was laying on the floor opposite the fire, which had long since gone out. Sitting up slowly the cover which was wrapped around her fell to the floor. Standing up slowly she walked to the window and looked out.

The horrid rain and gone and now bright sunlight shined in the sky.

Letting out a slow sigh she turned and picked up the cover and folded it, laying it on the bed she picked up the cushions and threw them on there too.

Straightening out her dressing gown and nightdress she walked out of the room.

Fleurette's morning routine was rather boring, breakfast and idly talking to Claudia. Eleanor and Felix made an appearance soon after nine o'clock and joined her in the kitchen.

"As much fun as this is we really should be getting ready to return back." Eleanor said simply while drinking some tea. Felix and Fleurette exchanged a look and then looked at her. "What? Why do you both look at me like that?"

"Well," Felix said while leaning casually forward against the table. "You do have the whole day off still. Why rush back?"

"We need to take part in rehearsals, or have you forgotten where exactly it is we work?" Eleanor answered back.

"There's just no winning with her is there?" Felix looked at Fleurette, who shook her head slowly. "See your dear sister doesn't seem to fussed about rushing back. So why should you?"

"You are right," Eleanor paused and looked at her sister. "I am rather surprised you are not nagging to go back. You do love the building just as much as the dancing."

"I'm tired." Fleurette said in a blank tone.

"Still?" Eleanor answered with a raised eyebrow, Fleurette slowly nodded and leant her head against the table.

"Why did you get up so early for then?" Felix asked, someone had to ask the obvious question and that someone was seemingly him.

Turning her head to the side to look up at him Fleurette sighed. What could she possibly say? The truth wasn't going to be said, she couldn't exactly say that the reason behind her getting up so early was to catch Erik before he went.

"Automatic." Fleurette answered while sitting up slowly, the pair in front of her gave her a dubious look yet didn't question the matter any more. Rolling her eyes Fleurette stood up and ventured out and back up to her room.

A few minutes passed before she reappeared in the kitchen. She was now dressed in a simple dark purple, almost burgundy dress. Straightening out the skirt she looked up at them, tucking some of her hair behind her ear she smiled.

"I'm off."

"Without us?" Eleanor questioned while drinking some more of her tea. Fleurette nodded, "Any reason why you should be venturing out without us? Could be something to do with that man you were talking to last night?"

"Shock horror!" Felix exclaimed in mock seriousness. "Our little Fleurette met a man, and is possibly going out to meet him?" He fanned a hand in front of his face. "I can barely believe this information."

"Excuse me!" Fleurette stomped a foot and crossed her arms.

Felix grinned and laughed, "I am sorry Fleurette, but it is funny. You are not the most sociable person."

"What ever it is that you are doing go and have fun." Eleanor waved a hand at her. "I'll see you later."

"I'm just going to the opera house."

"Is that code word for; we are going for a walk in the park?" Felix smirked.

"You two are mean! Stop picking on me."

"We are sorry little flower but it is rather funny." Eleanor smiled and watched her sister turn and walk off.


	42. Chapter 42

_Yes! Longer chapter! Thank you writers block for buggering off and stopping annoying me! Thank you for reading! ^^_

* * *

42

Fleurette walked sourly around the park.

She may have possibly lied about going straight to the opera house. Sitting down on a bench she looked up at the bright clear sky. Fleurette had got it in mind to return straight to her home, but seems Felix mentioned it she wanted to visit the park.

Eyeing up people as they passed her by, not glancing at her at all, she sighed.

It was oddly quiet, perhaps Fleurette was just finding it quiet because she was on her own. Each time she'd visited the park she had been with someone. Mainly her sister, but that was a minor detail, as long as she had company she didn't care.

Her eyes flicked up to watch a small child fling pieces of bread into the small pond. The ducks approached the small pieces of food and quickly snatched them off of the surface of the water before another could get to it.

The small child squealed with delight and exclaimed to its mother. The child's mother smiled widely and nodded. She handed the child more bread and watched with affection as her daughter threw more food for the birds.

Fleurette suddenly felt oddly out of place sitting here. Standing up she walked briskly out of the park and down the street.

The street was littered with busying people minding their own business. Much like the people roaming the park they didn't pay the least bit of attention to her as she passed them by. Market stall owners shouted loudly at people to by their stock. Some idle bystanders looked over the stock deciding whether to buy any at all.

Relief almost washed over Fleurette as she saw the opera house looming. The huge building stood out amongst the surrounding small buildings which sat by its side.

Skipping up the steps and through the door the first thing which confronted her was chaos.

Utter chaos. Fleurette's eyes skimmed over everything. People were shuffling around murmuring and fussing about.

"What is going on here?" She questioned quietly once she'd reached Meg's side. The blonde twirled and looked at her, "What?" Fleurette looked at her confused, Meg didn't answer her which prompted Fleurette to walk away from her side and push past some of the people who were crowded around.

There were two men, one she recognised the other was a stranger.

"Father?" She muttered and knelt by his side. Lucien's eyes opened and looked at her, they seemed so dull. "What happened?" She exclaimed and looked at the man sitting opposite to her. Eyes quickly skimming over his appearance she could see he was a doctor.

"The backdrop." Madame Giry's voice sounded as calm as ever from behind her. Whipping around and looking at her with narrowed eyes Fleurette frowned. "It fell, your father and a few other musicians were on stage at the time." The elder woman's voice stopped abruptly. There was a tone to her voice which made Fleurette's eyes narrow into a harsh glare.

Turning back to the man in front of her she looked at him and then at the doctor. "Why isn't he in hospital?"

"If we move him," the doctor spoke quietly so only she could hear. "He will die." Fleurette's eyes widened, her hands fumbled and held onto her father's hand.

Slowly her tear filled eyes looked down at the man laying underneath her. She looked quickly up at the stage and sighed. It was clear that he had tried avoid the falling backdrop but the momentum had taken him forward and he'd fallen from the stage.

Unlike her however, he hadn't landed in a semi safe position. One of his arms was bent at a disgustingly bizarre angle and his back was arched in a small way as well.

"Hello," she whispered while leaning closer to him. "Eleanor should be here too," Fleurette said stiffly while leaning her head against his chest. It slowly rose and sunk with each laboured breath Lucien took. "Father," she looked up at him. "I know you did all the things you did out of best interests. Thank you for looking out for me so much. I know I am not as reliable as Eleanor." Fleurette's voice was barely a whisper. The only recognition she got that her father was listening and understood was a long sigh and intake of breath.

That intake of breath and long exhale seemed a little laboured than usual, sitting bolt upright she shook her head. "No no, father." She shook him but it was clear he had gone. The doctor checked his pulse and looked at her.

"I am so sorry." He spoke, Fleurette let out a struggled sigh and looked at him. Shaking her head slowly she stood up and walked off. The small crowd of people who were earlier in the room had long since dispersed for the private moment.

As soon as she was in one of the corridors she took off running down it. Skidding around a corner she nearly fell over. Ignoring the slight protest her ankle gave, Fleurette frowned and hoped she hadn't twisted it. She continued on her way regardless.

Jumping down the final steps she looked at the dark eerie lake.

Running her hands through her hair she stood there heaving quick breaths, she was trying to get her breathing under control and failing slightly.

Hearing splashing she looked up, the boat and the driver came slowly into view. She stood up straight and tried to look as normal as she could considering the circumstances.

"Erik?" She questioned while stepping forward. He looked at her and nodded, "You...did you see what happened upstairs?" Fleurette asked while wringing her wrists, she fidgeted from one foot to another.

"No I did not." Erik spoke honestly, Fleurette looked up at him. Putting a hand to her mouth she nodded slowly. Erik frowned and stepped forward, "Are you all right?" In response to his words Fleurette went to answer but instead fell forward, her eyes sliding shut and blackness taking over.


	43. Chapter 43

43

It was a mystery as to what had got Fleurette in such a state as to faint.

Easily lifting the woman into his arms, Erik turned to the boat and carefully got in. Gently and slowly, he laid her down. Pushing away from stone shore Erik swiftly turned and steered the small boat to the other side.

After a few moments he safely got to the other side. Jumping out of the boat he reached over and picked Fleurette up and out. Turning and walking towards the bed he laid her down and took a step back.

He honestly did not know what had happened above him in the opera house. It seemed like he was not going to find out until Fleurette had woken up.

In the meantime Erik turned away and walked back to his desk, where he was sitting idly writing until he had the odd sensation of another presence appearing.

Several minutes passed before there was muttering from the bed. Erik looked up from the paper in front of him and raised an eyebrow. Standing back up he walked quickly up to the bed.

Fleurette laid with a hand over her eyes, sitting down he reached out and held onto her spare hand. Peeping out from her hand Fleurette looked up at him. She went to sit up but he stopped her by putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Do not move for a while." Erik said sternly, she nodded slowly and looked to the side at one of the many candles burning on the bed side table.

"What happened?" He asked quietly, his words clearly snapped her out of her thoughts. She jumped and looked up at him slowly. There was a hesitant look in her eyes alongside sadness and confusion. The two sat in silence for a few moments, he awaited for her to say what she had to.

"He's dead, Erik." Fleurette said in a broken voice, she bit her lip and shut her eyes. The action of shutting her eyes caused tears to slide down her cheeks.

He was confused by her words, there were three other men that Erik knew of which socialised with Fleurette.

Charles, Felix and Lucien.

"I do not know who you are talking about Fleurette." Erik said while she slowly tried to sit up. He supported her weight and helped her up. Her head lolled forward and she hid behind her red curls.

"My father, he is dead." Her sad eyes looked up at him. Erik sat in silence processing her words, if he wasn't confused before he certainly was now.

Although as harsh as it sounded he wasn't wholly surprised. Especially considering each time he'd seen the older man in the opera house, he would be drinking from a hip flask which he kept hidden in his jacket pocket.

Surely Fleurette should be with her sister instead of being down here with him. Mulling over that thought he frowned lightly. Grief can sometimes push people apart instead of bring them together.

Looking back to the woman in front of him he shook his head lightly. Fleurette was trying to wipe the tears away from her eyes with her spare hand, her other hand was still firmly entwined with his.

Finally letting go of her hand, Erik reached up and wiped the tears away which were trailing down from her eyes. Fleurette looked up at him, "How?" He asked quietly.

She bit her lip and let out a slow sigh. "There was an accident..."

"Which happened upstairs?" Erik asked, Fleurette confirmed his words with a slow nod. He removed his hands from her cheeks. That would explain why she had earlier asked him if he knew what had happened upstairs.

"Continue," he said quietly.

"I should have come straight back here," Fleurette's voice was broken and a little hysterical sounding. He reached down and held onto her hands, it was a small attempt at trying to reassure her. It seemed to work because she let out a calming sigh.

"Where was you before coming here?"

"In the park," Fleurette smiled lightly. "Then I came here and...and there were so many people fussing and running around. I did not know what was going on." Her voice stopped as her eyes glazed over and stared straight ahead in the direction of the lake.

"Then I saw him," her green eyes flicked up to look at him. "He was just laying there and he looked broken." Fleurette shook her head slowly. "There was a doctor by his side...he said...he said we could not move him because he would die." Her voice wavered again, Erik's grip on her hands tightened. It hurt him to see her so upset, least of all upset over telling him the details of her fathers death.

"Madame Giry said that...that one of the backdrops had fallen or something," Fleurette looked confused as if she'd blocked what the elder woman had exactly said. "But it was her tone...there was just something..." Frowning lightly she looked at him. "She thinks it was you."

"It was not." Erik said in a hard serious tone, it was the truth. He had been down here in his home since leaving Fleurette earlier on in the day.

"But she and everyone else will blame you!" Fleurette said yet again, in a slight hysterical tone. Letting go of her hands Erik put his hands on her shoulders and pulled her closer to him. "It's not fair," she said while her shoulders were shaking from the light sobs which were coming from her. Erik thought over her last sentence, it could be regarded for everything.

It wasn't fair that her father had died in a accident, but then he didn't want to point out that he was slowly killing himself with drink anyway.

And it also wasn't fair that everyone would seemingly blame him for Lucien's death, when in fact he had no part to play in it.


	44. Chapter 44

_Wah! I'm sorry for belated updating but i'm concentrating hugely on writing (or figuring out) the ending of this! ;n;_

_Do not worry - if you were - this isn't ending soon. There's a few more chapters left lurking~  
_

_Thank you for reading, reviewing and fav'ing! ^^_

* * *

44

"Where is Eleanor?"

"She's at home," Fleurette said, her answer seemed to make her cry even more. "She does not know what has happened."

"I am sure though that someone has been sent to tell her." Erik moved his head away from leaning against hers. Putting her at arms length he looked at her. "You should be with her."

"I want to be with you." Fleurette said quietly.

Shaking his head slowly Erik looked down at the floor and then slowly up at her. "I cannot share this grief with you. I cannot mourn his death, Fleurette you need to go to your sister." Erik said seriously. It was the truth, he could not mourn the loss of Lucien's life considering the man irritated him.

"Aren't people meant to comfort others when they've lost someone close to them? Why do you push me away?"

"You wish to stay down here, truly do you?"

"Yes."

"Even though your sister is somewhere grieving without you?"

"She has Felix, he will comfort her more than I ever could." Fleurette said bitterly, Erik let out a slow sigh. He had to admit comforting was not one of his strong suits.

"Will you stay here while I make a quick journey to see what is happening upstairs?" He questioned simply, Fleurette looked at him doubtfully yet nodded slowly. He smiled lightly and placed a hand on top of her head. His fingers glided through the red curls, standing up he turned and walked in the direction of the boat.

* * *

Perhaps being on her own was not the wisest thing.

Fleurette sat with her knees drawn up to her chest, leaning her head against her knees she shut her eyes. All she had in her mind was the steady downfall of Lucien and hers, father daughter relationship.

The previous times they had got together he had done idiotic things which he thought were right, and she'd been so blunt in her actions and in her words.

It was to much, her mind was reeling. Jumping off of the bed and almost falling over in the process, Fleurette walked down towards the organ. She needed something to do, something – anything – to take her mind off of what was going on in her head.

Frowning and pressing down on the keys she shook her head. Repressing feelings was never a wise idea.

Her fingers glided over the keys, although she wasn't wholly paying attention to what she was playing. Her eyes had glazed over and were staring out at the dark lake in front of her. Blinking and looking down she removed her hands from the instrument. She was sitting playing a lullaby that her mother used to play on her piano.

Watching the boat reappear through the drifting fog Fleurette slowly stood up and walked over. Erik jumped out and looked blankly at her before walking past her and sitting down at his desk. Turning on her heels she walked over to him.

"What happened?" Erik didn't answer her at first and sat looking down at the books which littered the flat surface. Fleurette crouched down and looked up at him, slowly he looked away from the books and pieces of paper and looked at her.

She reached up and placed her hands over his when he leant it against her cheek. "There are hushed words happening above us." Erik said eventually, Fleurette looked up at him waiting for him to continue. He removed his hand from under hers and stood up. Walking around the crouching woman by his side he turned suddenly on his heels and looked back at her.

Fleurette stood up and straightened out her skirt. "Hushed words?"

"Lies," Erik spoke the word with a bitter tone to his voice. Fleurette was a little taken back by his tone, her eyes widened a little from his words too.

"Lies, what lies?"

"Some people say that the back drop wasn't secured properly by the workers. Then some say I caused the accident because I did not like him." Erik paused, "Most people are inclining towards blaming me because they'd rather do that than blame each other."

"That sort of lie huh?" Fleurette mused, he slowly nodded. "I will deny you being involved if any of them talk about it near me."

Erik looked at her, although still grief stricken she was being deadly serious. Running a hand through his hair he walked forward and stopped a few steps away from her. "I hunted out Giry too."

"And?"

"She is the main person behind blaming me of course. Do not look so surprised Fleurette." Fleurette tried to shake the surprised expression she had but failed.

"But why?"

"I am not sure you have noticed," Erik said while leaning down to her level slightly. "But she does not like me very much."

"I would not say she dislikes you..." Fleurette bit her lip in thought. Erik just gave her a dubious look, although he had to admit he was happy to see Fleurette coming more out of herself. Shaking her head she looked up at him and smiled lightly.

"Your sister is not here," he said while turning and walking in the direction of the organ. Fleurette walked after him and sat down. "I presume she is still with Felix." She leaned her head against his shoulder as he started to play the instrument in front of them. Much like the other times within a few minutes she was asleep.


	45. Chapter 45

45

Erik did not move straight away. Looking down at the sleeping woman beside him he sighed. Slowly shifting and picking her up, he walked in the direction of the bed again. Laying her down he stood back up straight.

Fleurette looked so much more at peace when she was asleep. The worry and the grief were not evident in her peaceful expression. Her eyes moved behind closed eyelids though which was the only sign of her not having a totally calm sleep.

* * *

It was sometime later that Fleurette awoke. It took her a few minutes to register where she was and what happened. Slotting pieces of her memory back into place in her half asleep state she looked down at the bed.

She did not remember falling asleep up here. The last thing she remembered was getting lulled to sleep by Erik playing the organ.

Reaching up and pushing her slightly messy hair behind her ears she stood up slowly. Straightening out her skirt she looked around the candle lit underground sanctuary. Walking slowly away from the bed she entwined her hands behind her back and walked over to the desk.

Erik had yet again fallen asleep against it, only this time he was seemingly using numerous books and pieces of paper as a pillow.

Shaking her head slowly she put a hand on his shoulder. Leaning down slightly she watched as two blue green eyes opened and stared up at her.

Erik slowly sat up and looked around confused, "Are you all right?" He questioned quietly, Fleurette nodded unsure. "That was an idiotic question to ask, do not answer it." Erik shook his head mentally cursing at himself for asking such an insensitive question.

"I am as well as I can be...considering...I think..."

Erik leant his arm against his desk, and his head against his hand. Looking up at her he sighed. "I said not to answer the question. Right now I do not think you know how to feel."

"Grief works in strange ways Erik."

"I know," he nodded agreeing with her. Rubbing his eyes to try and rid them of sleep he looked back up at her.

Fleurette was looking around and ended up staring intently at one of the candles and its flickering flame.

"Do you know the time?" She asked eventually and managed to tear her eyes away from the flame.

Erik looked up at the cavernous ceiling and sat with a thoughtful expression for a few moments before standing up. "It is night, I cannot give you specific times though." He smiled lightly and put an arm around her shoulder. "You have been asleep for a few hours, you must be hungry."

Fleurette pondered over the topic of food and slowly nodded. "I do not feel hungry, but I guess I need to eat something eventually."

Erik jumped up into the boat and reached out and helped her up. There was another reason as to get Fleurette from out of here – if only for a little while – she needed to walk around other similar surroundings.

Despite enjoying every moment of her company, Erik did not wish to see Fleurette turn into a total recluse and stay down here in the dark. It was hard, he would like nothing more than to inhabit the same space as her without being bothered by anyone. But down here just isn't suitable.

"Will the shows be postponed?" Fleurette's voice piped up suddenly yet quietly.

Looking over his shoulder while steering the boat across the dark waters Erik gave a slow shrug. "They could be."

"But you feel they won't?"

"Knowing Firmin and Andre they will continue on as nothing had happened. Or rush past your fathers death and continue with shows as quickly as possible." Erik pondered over both sentences and continued to do so when the boat hit gently against the stone shore.

Stepping out of the boat he aided Fleurette out and held lightly onto her hand while leading her back up to the opera house.

She was very hesitant in her steps and Erik could tell that if he wasn't holding onto her hand she would have turned tail and ran back to the boat.

The closer they got to the doorway which lead out to the opera house the slower and more deliberate her steps became.

Stopping in the middle of one of the staircases Erik turned and looked at her. Fleurette looked confused as to why he was stopping and looking at her with such confusion.

"You have to go up sometime." Was all he said before turning and commencing walking again. His words clearly effected her in some way because her pace picked up and she wasn't deliberately walking slow.

* * *

There was no one in the corridors. No one in the small side rooms. All was silent and peaceful.

Erik and Fleurette easily managed to sneak into the kitchen. Sitting at one of the large tables which was usually used for preparing food on, she leant her head against his shoulder.

In front of her was a half eaten meal which Fleurette had just flung together. It didn't look very appetising so it wasn't a shock to see that she'd hardly ate any of it.

"Come with me Fleurette," Erik said suddenly standing up. She almost fell over from him suddenly moving. Catching her balance on the table she looked up at him and followed him out of the large room.

"Where are we going?" She questioned while walking out and along the long dark corridors. Fleurette faltered in her steps, crossing her arms she tapped her foot on the floor.

Erik was nowhere to be seen. Shaking her head slowly she walked forward towards the nearest doorway. She enjoyed Erik's company, but walking along with him in the hallways of his home was a rather impossible mission.

Every so often he would seemingly disappear from her side. It didn't take Fleurette long to figure out he was sticking to the shadows which the small candles which hung from their places on the wall gave.

After all it would become mighty problematic if the two of them were spotted together just idly walking along.


	46. Chapter 46

_Ok i can safely say i am back on top with this and now, well and truly, have planned out what's going to happen! Sorry about my earlier laziness to update! _

_Thank you for reading! :D_

* * *

46

Fluerette soon reached the doorway and hesitantly pushed it open. Beyond the doorway the looming dark space of the stage stood in front of her.

Erik turned and looked to her, "How was I meant to follow you if you disappeared?" Fleurette said from her shadowed spot in the doorway.

Reaching out Erik held a hand out in her direction. She shook her head and fidgeted from one foot to another. "Come on," he spoke quietly, Fleurette shook her head again. "There is nothing here which can harm you."

"I know."

"Then why are you so apprehensive?" Erik lowered his arm and turned to her. Slowly he walked over, each step he took was hardly heard. Eventually he stopped in front of her and waited to see if she retorted to his question.

"I don't want to be out there." Fleurette said while wrapping her arms around herself and taking a step backwards, becoming more lost in the shadows of the corridor behind her.

"It's to soon." Fleurette went on to say. She gave a small shake of her head and ran a hand through her hair. "All I'll be able to see is him laying there."

"But he isn't." Erik said plainly, he was rather sure Fleurette was well aware that the body of her father was no longer out there in front of the stage.

Silence filtered between the two, Erik stood patiently awaiting to see what she was to say or do and Fleurette stood with a contemplating expression.

Eventually though she took a step forward and walked around him. Turning and watching her Erik crossed his arms loosely. It was incredibly sad to think that the one place in the whole opera house which Fleurette loved dearly, was now also the one place she currently wanted to avoid.

She made a point of staying away from the edge of the stage. Turning slowly on her heels, with her arms still wrapped around herself, she looked back at him.

Walking forward Erik stopped behind the red head. Putting his hands on her shoulders he looked down at her. Fleurette seemed to relax slightly from this action and looked over her shoulder at him.

"Can we go?"

"If you wish."

"I do," Fleurette nodded certainly and walked behind him back out of the opera house and back down below.

* * *

When the night dwindled away and morning flitted through the opera house with the first rays of light, flitting out from a doorway was Fleurette.

She eyed up the suns rays with curiosity before turning and looking back to the doorway. "I will be back later."

"I am not quite sure of that." Erik answered, "You have a busy next few days." He said while looking towards the exit. By looks of things it was still locked up. Frowning lightly he settled his eyes back on Fleurette.

"Will you be all right to get home?"

"I will be fine." She smiled lightly and nodded slowly. Erik didn't look to bought by her words yet nodded slowly having no choice but to accept them. Stepping forward Fleurette loosely hung her arms around his neck and held onto him.

"Goodbye Erik. Have a good day." She spoke in an almost whispered tone while he loosely wrapped an arm around her. Taking a slow and unwilling step back she smiled up at him and looked towards the locked door.

It seemed like only now she realized she'd have to find an alternate route out. Feeling a tap on her shoulder she looked up at Erik. He nodded back towards the corridor they'd ventured out from. Nodding slowly she followed him down it. She had only been down this corridor once before, and that was when she had received the letter from her father about meeting Charles for the first time.

Soon enough after walking down two staircases they reached another door. Erik reached out and swiftly opening it for her.

Walking out Fleurette took an intake of morning air and smiled lightly. She was never usually an early riser, the sun was only just rising and she had to admit she'd only witnessed it rise a few times before today.

The early riser routine though got drummed into her thanks to the rehearsals and constant need to practise routines over and over. Even so, Fleurette never had time to just idly stare up at the sky and watch the sun rise.

Feeling a hand on her shoulder she looked over at Erik who nodded to the end of the alleyway. Taking a slow step forward it wasn't long before they both reached the end. Beyond the alleyway the other early risers of the city could be seen milling about their business.

Market stall owners were already setting up their stalls and arranging their stock in a way which they felt would be most appealing to view and for someone want to buy.

Fleurette looked up at Erik, and in return he looked at her and slowly nodded. He took slow steps forward and retreated back into the small shadows of the alleyway. Fleurette watched him go, lifting up her hand she waved it slowly at him when he disappeared back through the opera house door.

Turning and viewing the street in front of her, she took another deep breath and stepped forward. As soon as she was spotted the market stall owners commenced their choruses for her attention.

Fleurette only had one thing on her mind, and that was getting home and confronting Eleanor. Looking quickly at the ground a part of her knew that she should have returned to her yesterday. But it was different, and nice to be comforted by someone who wasn't a direct relation to her.


	47. Chapter 47

_What the dealio is with the image manager thing? I disappear off of here for a few days and come back to this confusion! (Note to self; don't use the laptop when half asleep xD)_

_Anyway, i have to say this chapter is a little schmucky...i mean, a tad boring? I apologise now in advance! I may redeem myself and upload another chapter later ¬_¬  
_

_Thank you for reading and for the reviews :D_

* * *

47

It was Claudia's grief stricken face which greeted Fleurette when the door opened.

Admittedly Fleurette couldn't really remember the elder woman and her father every seeing eye to eye properly. But considering Claudia had worked in the household for as long as she could remember, she wasn't totally surprised to see how distraught she was.

"Oh Fleurette my dear come on in, it's to early and cold out there for you yet." She got ushered in and directed towards the well furnished living room. Claudia put a hand on her shoulder and directed her to sit on the light green and golden coloured couch.

"Where is Eleanor?" Fleurette questioned while watching Claudia sit in a chair opposite to the couch she was seated on.

"She is still in bed. I am not sure if you have noticed Fleurette but it is barely six in the morning. What are you doing up so early?"

"I couldn't sleep." Fleurette answered, it seemed obvious that Claudia was avoiding the topic of Lucien's death. "I should have come back yesterday." She went on to say while flicking imaginary dust off of her skirt.

"Are you hungry?"

"No." Fleurette looked up at her, she hadn't had an appetite since yesterday. Claudia nodded understandingly and stood up.

"Perhaps you should retire to your room for a little while?" She questioned while looking down at her. Fleurette raised an eyebrow, "At least until your sister and Felix get up." Claudia said while readjusting the shawl which was around herself.

"Oh my," Fleurette put a hand over her mouth and stood up. "I woke you up didn't I? I am sorry Claudia." Fleurette said rushed while getting a hand put on her shoulder and a light smile directed at her.

"It is fine, come we shall both retire to bed for a few more hours. By the time we get up hopefully Eleanor and Felix will be up too." Claudia said while patting her shoulder and walking alongside her to the stairs. The older woman watched her walk up them slowly, when Fleurette got to the top she turned and waved at her.

Claudia nodded and bowed her head slightly and turned to walk down the corridor which was to her side. This corridor lead to the servant quarters, in all honesty as happy as Claudia was to see Fleurette back here she had hoped she wasn't going to appear at such a ridiculous time in the morning.

Once she had got back to her room, Claudia took off her shawl and settled back down onto her bed. Shutting her eyes it didn't take long for her to fall back asleep.

Although she knew full well that there wasn't much point her sleeping for long. It'd be another hour or less before she would have to get up to start her morning routines.

* * *

Fleurette on the other hand retired to her room and sat down at her desk and flicked through one of the books which was on it. Resting her head against her hand she rolled her eyes skyward.

In all honesty no part of her wished to be stationary right now. All she wanted was to have a task at hand to do. Being sat still caused her to take to nibbling her nails and twiddling her thumbs.

Out of experience she knew full well that it'd be another few hours before anyone was up and about in the house.

All in all, Fleurette needed to find something – anything – to do to pass a few hours. Pulling off her cloak and throwing it over the back of her chair she pushed herself up out of the chair. Turning swiftly on her heels she walked over to the door quietly and slowly.

Peering around the doorway she eyed up the dark corridor which was slowly getting filled with the morning sun. Despite knowing no one was up and about she felt like she needed to be careful and make sure not to wake anyone up.

Shutting the door quietly behind herself she walked slowly down the corridor. She passed Eleanor's room and briefly glanced at the dark wooden door before setting her eyes straight ahead again. Reaching a doorway she reached out slowly and hesitantly and put her hand on the cold handle. Giving it a twist and pushing the door inwards she eyed up the full bookcases which were before her.

She needed a task to do and the only decent task she knew of which would preoccupy her mind was to venture into her father and mother's library and scan the bookcases for something to read.

It took her a while to find something to read, happily enough she walked around the library as her eyes scanned the words within the book which was in her grasp.

Nearly every fictional tale which was in here she had read at least once. But non fiction books she hadn't really glanced upon before. So at this point in time Fleurette paced the floor quietly reading about the wonders of the world.


	48. Chapter 48

48

It was sometime later when there were noises from below that Fleurette ventured out of the library and made a beeline towards the kitchen.

Peering around the door she raised an eyebrow, turning around Geoffrey looked in her direction. Geoffrey was another servant which much like Claudia, had been working in the household for as long as she could remember.

"Good morning Fleurette," he spoke quietly, "Did I wake you? The blasted door was jammed again." The older man smiled and nodded in the direction of the back door. Fleurette walked more into the room and sat down at the kitchen table. She lifted up her arms and put the book down in front of her.

"I never went back to sleep." She answered plainly while taking to reading about a place called Africa. She was currently enthralled about the different animals which apparently inhabited the environment.

"Are you hungry?" Geoffrey's polite voice pulled her out of her reading. Flitting her eyes up to look at him she smiled slowly and shook her head. "You know you really should eat something."

"I will, when I am hungry." Fleurette smiled and lowered her head to commence reading again.

Geoffrey looked at her worriedly yet started to do his morning routine of getting the breakfast and teas ready for Eleanor and for the other servants which inhabited the house.

* * *

"We should avoid a Wednesday." Eleanor said while dabbing a handkerchief under her eyes. No sooner had the elder Bousquet got up and ventured down into the kitchen her eyes settled onto the reading form of Fleurette. As soon as they did and Fleurette felt her gaze and looked up at her confused did she burst into tears.

The red head soon got enveloped in a tight embrace and it would be several minutes before she was going to get released.

Right now, after they all had breakfast, or in Fleurette's case; forced food down just to stop Claudia, Geoffrey and Eleanor from nagging at her, the sisters were sitting in the drawing room with the nearest churches priest.

Fleurette flinched and looked at her confused. Eleanor gave her an equally confused look back. "Why should we avoid a Wednesday?" Fleurette asked completely bemused, she needed to ask the obvious.

"Because it is in the middle of the week. It would be inconvenient to have it then." Eleanor answered back while reaching out and grasping onto her cup lightly. Lifting it up she drunk some of the tea which was within it. Holding it in her hands she enjoyed the warmth which the cup gave off and looked at the priest.

Fleurette mused over her words and still looked confused. "How about a Friday then?" She questioned she could see Eleanor was about to say something but she beat her to it. "We cannot have it on a Monday because no one wants to start their week off with a funeral. So why not end the week with one?"

"That's a rather bleak way to look at it." The priest chimed in, "Perhaps we can decide on a day later. Why do we not sort out the rest of the service?" Fleurette could see the old man was trying to stop a sibling argument from breaking out.

"Very well," she said while fidgeting slightly from her spot on the couch next to Eleanor. Between the two of them she was being the more helpful. At any given moment Eleanor would suddenly burst into tears.

Although little did her older sister know that she had already shed loads of tears for their father. Right now Fleurette didn't think she had it in her to cry anymore.

* * *

"We should get in contact with Monsieur Firmin and Andre." Eleanor said once the door had been shut and she was left alone with her sister. Eleanor slowly turned and looked at her. Fleurette had picked up a book which she had refused to let go. Opening the pages and finding the one she had got to she sighed.

"We cannot return back there yet."

"Can we afford to return back there anyway?" Fleurette asked bluntly, Eleanor looked at her confused. Sensing her sisters confusion she looked at her sidewards. "We need a decent paying job to keep this house running."

"Felix said he would assist where he could."

"That is very kind of him but we cannot depend solely on him." Fleurette shook her head slowly, "That would not be fair."

"So what?" Eleanor questioned while standing up suddenly. "We just leave? Just like that?" Fleurette looked up at her and closed her book slowly. "You would really leave that job to find another? Fleurette you love dancing, are you telling me you will find another which you shall love as much?"

Fleurette's green eyes darkened a little and it was clear that she had struck a nerve somewhere. Frowning lightly Fleurette stood up and walked silently out of the room, she turned briefly to look in her direction before walking quickly up the stairs.

There was a quiet slamming sound which signalled to Eleanor that her sister had entered her room. Apart from that there were no other sounds from Fleurette.


	49. Chapter 49

_For reasons unknown this chapter really did my brain in to write. Which is very odd. Oh well, thank you for reading! :D_

* * *

49

There was a bonus to most things in life Fleurette had figured that out quickly. The bonus to being in Erik's company for so long was that she had quickly learnt the secret passage ways which were littered all throughout the opera house.

At this point in time Fleurette walked down one of the darkened corridors holding a candle out at arms length. The candle did not give off much light and Fleurette had to keep squinting to try and get her eyes to adjust to the gloom around her.

A door appeared in her path, reaching out slowly she felt around for the handle. Once she found it she had to give the door one hard shove for it to open. Almost falling over from the impact, Fleurette righted herself and eyed a set of stairs up slowly before walking down one step at a time. She honestly didn't want to have another accident and fall down a set of stairs.

Once she had reached the bottom a roughly lit corridor awaited her, if she kept on following this it'd lead to another set of stairs and eventually the dark lake.

Fleurette hadn't realized how many different ways to get to one place existed here. While walking along in the dark and in the quiet Fleurette noted how now the opera house and it's many corridors and doorways reminded her of a rabbits warren.

Getting to the end of the corridor she sharply turned and eyed up the lake. The small boat was on her side which meant that Erik was somewhere within the opera house.

Rolling her eyes slowly she walked over and clambered into the boat. She didn't really have any other option than to sit and wait for him. None of the inhabitants of the opera house knew she was here, and that's the way she would like to keep it.

Admittedly Eleanor and Felix knew of her going out, she had told them the truth of where she was going and she said she would not be long. Which meant that she could not stay the night like she did previously.

Hearing very quiet footsteps she looked up and away from the flame in her hand. Erik stood and looked at her. "What are you doing here?"

"I need help." Her words caused Erik to look at her concerned, he got into the boat and sat down on the opposite seat to hers.

"Go on."

"I'm torn...I don't know what to do."

"And you think I may possibly hold the answer?"

"Yes," Fleurette nodded slowly. "Eleanor and I may need to leave to find other jobs which pay better." Fleurette spoke slowly, "We cannot keep the house going and work here. It just will not work. Trying to coincide another job with this one will not work either." Fleurette finished and slowly looked up at Erik.

He sat with a contemplating look and nodded slowly. "Felix says he shall help out where he can...which I guess is something." Fleurette added in while reaching down and putting the candle out with her thumb and forefinger.

"Would you leave immediately?"

"I do not want to leave at all!" Fleurette exclaimed while putting the candle beside her and then standing up and switching to sit beside him. "How can I leave?" She questioned while taking a hold of his hands tightly and leaning her head against them.

"You can leave quite easily."

"But I cannot leave you with ease." Her muffled voice said quietly. Slowly she looked up at him and shook her head. "How could I?" Her question was met with silence, nodding slowly Erik managed to get one of his hands free from her grasp. Putting it against her cheek he shook his head and looked towards the dark lake before them. Without needing to say anything Fleurette gathered that Erik didn't want her to leave either. She didn't really have any intentions of leaving, she was dearly hoping something would appear which would allow her and her sister to stay on.

* * *

The next few days were busy ones for the sisters. It involved writing numerous letters to people and then dress shopping because it became increasingly obvious neither of them really had a dress to wear.

Fleurette had mentioned about wearing the dresses they'd worn to their mothers funeral. But this suggestion was met with pointless excuses from Eleanor. It seemed to be that Eleanor wished to go dress shopping despite it not being for a happy occasion.

What money that their father had left over was spent on his funeral and on their clothes.

The funeral itself was brief, which Fleurette was rather grateful of. She didn't really have a fondness for churches so being in one for a long period of time would have seriously put her more on edge.

Beside her all the while griping onto her hand was Eleanor, beside her stood Felix. He would every so often hold onto her hand or wrap an arm around her shoulder.

Fleurette would be lying if she said she wasn't a little jealous of her sister being able to get comfort from someone else who wasn't her.

Once the funeral was over with and everyone piled out of the church the sisters were soon swamped in embraces and teary eyed looks.

Once friends of their fathers had said their piece and moved away it was just the two of them and Felix which remained. There were no family members left on either side of their family so the funeral itself was small.

Exchanging a look the sisters both sighed and walked away from the tall steepled building behind them. "I'm going to go for a walk." Fleurette announced simply, even before either of them could reply she turned and walked off quickly.

Picking up the black skirt of her dress Fleurette picked up her pace and walked along the dingy streets. She passed market stalls, the owners eyed her up carefully before taking to shouting again.

Turning down the alleyway she walked towards the door and opened it. Walking in and shutting it quietly behind herself she put a hand unsteadily on the wall and glided it along. She hadn't got anything with her which could give off light so she was walking blindly and carefully down the corridor before her.

* * *

Walking briskly with a lantern held at arms length Erik couldn't help but falter when his path intercepted with another.

Fleurette removed her hand from the damp wall and unwillingly wiped it on her skirt. After she had she entwined her black lace gloved hands in front of herself.

The two stood in silence. Erik didn't know what to say to her and she looked about the same. He simply watched as she approached him and stopped a few paces in front of him.

"Are you going out?" Fleurette questioned, her eyes took on an odd light in the dingy space around them. The lantern light flicked behind its pane of glass, and she briefly looked at it and then up at him again. "Where to?"

"You shouldn't be here." He said while changing to holding the lantern in his other hand. Fleurette blinked confused and frowned lightly. She took a slow step back and nodded slowly, she seemed to agree with him.

"I couldn't go back there." Fleurette shook her head and tucked a stray curl over her ear.

"So you thought you would come here?"

"You do not think I should be here do you?"

"No, and you know I don't." Erik said while Fleurette side stepped and stood by his side. "Regardless of the excuses you throw out. Do not look at me like that Fleurette. Your sister will still want you nearby even if Felix is there." Fleurette huffed and crossed her arms. "But to answer your earlier question," Erik said fixing is tone from stern to calm in a matter of seconds.

"There's a music shop near by."

"What are you shopping for?"

"Nothing in particular." He answered honestly and looked at her. "Did you want to come too?"

"I would love to." Fleurette smiled, Erik held out his arm and she linked hers with his. She was glad that, despite Erik not wholly agreeing to her being here with him, he wasn't about to keep lecturing her to go home.


	50. Chapter 50

_...50? You know when i usually reach this far on a story it sucks? O.o"_

_Thank you for reading, and more importantly for sticking reading this! :D_

* * *

50

Fleurette's eyes scanned over each and every instrument which was in the small quaint shop she was currently standing in.

"Can I help you Mademoiselle?" A kind voice interrupted her thoughts. Twirling around she smiled at a short grey haired man who was standing in front of her.

"I'm just looking."

"For anything in particular?"

"Well...not really..." Fleurette said slowly. As soon as Erik and herself had managed to secretly get to their destination he had told her to await outside. Some outing this was, so instead of listening to him Fleurette completely went against what he said and ventured inside.

As soon as she had she was confronted with a magnitude of different instruments, all different sizes and colours. Half of them she didn't know the names of, then some of them looked like they had come from a foreign land.

The old man regarded her kindly and smiled, "If you need me, I'll be out the back."

"Do you make instruments here?" Fleurette's eyes gleamed with excitement.

"Yes, come with me." He nodded and pushed open a curtain which was near the back of the room. Fleurette looked over her shoulder when the door to the shop opened and closed and a shadow flitted in.

"Oh!" She exclaimed and clapped her hands together. "A cello? It's amazing! You really made this Monsieur?" The old man nodded slowly, "I wish I could play." Fleurette's fingers glided over the cool smooth wood.

"Can you play a instrument?"

"Piano," Fleurette answered and heard the door open and shut again. "Monsieur I believe you have an awaiting customer out in your shop. Thank you very much for showing me these though." She smiled warmly and walked alongside him and out from the back room.

The two of them stood near the counter looking around a seemingly empty shop. The old man let out a thoughtful noise when his eyes landed on a note and money on the counter.

Fleurette quickly scanned over the words and also made a thoughtful noise. "Good bye Monsieur." She waved and exited the shop as soon as she opened the door the cold night air greeted her and made her shudder.

Wrapping her arms around herself she looked around. It was dark now, the street lights made the surroundings get lit in an eerie ghostly glow. Looking up at a nearby one Fleurette let out a scream when a arm gripped onto her arm and tugged her backwards.

"Fleurette it's only me." Erik said while turning her by her shoulders to look at him. Fleurette put a hand over her heart and then let out a shaky breath. "I am sorry for scaring you."

"Well...I should have been expecting something like that I guess." Fleurette reasoned, it was obvious that Erik wouldn't just appear on the street beside her. "What did you buy?" As an answer Erik lifted up a black leather bound book. "That's it?"

"What else were you expecting?" Erik smiled and shook his head, he found it a little funny how Fleurette clearly thought he was shopping for something much more interesting than a writing book.

* * *

"I used to come here a lot when I was younger. The last time I was here was the other day." Fleurette said while turning her back to the pond in the park.

"Why did you avoid coming here?" Erik asked from a bench nearby. With the safety of darkness there was no reason what so ever as to why he would need to hide somewhere within the park. Or ultimately retreat back to the inner workings of the opera house.

Actually in fact, it was Fleurette's idea to come here. She had shortly said that she needed to return home once they were walking through the alley ways around the small music shop.

"My mother was always with me, I mean us." Fleurette rolled her eyes and took to playing with the sleeves of her dress top. "I always associated this park with happy memories." She looked around, the street lights dimly lit the park and made it look a lot more eerie than it actually was. Looking towards the bench, Erik was only just visible from his sitting position.

Skipping forward a few steps she sat down and looked at him with a light smile. "Yes?" Erik questioned a little confused. After all just seconds ago Fleurette was looking and sounding very melancholic, now she seemed rather content.

"This is like...the first time we've been out together properly..." her voice trailed off as she raised an eyebrow up at him. "Sort of like a date." She laughed quietly and then laughed again when Erik double took her words and looked at her.

"Well," he said sounding a little flustered and confused. He didn't actually say anything else but flitted his eyes from the darkened pond in front of them to the lightly laughing woman beside him.


	51. Chapter 51

51

Waking up to frantic knocking on the door Fleurette had no option but to wake up. There were hushed voices from below. She laid on her back in bed listening, there wasn't actually much to the conversation that she could hear of.

Tilting her head to the side Fleurette listened to two sets of footsteps walking towards one of the rooms and then a door shutting.

Several seconds later running footsteps were on the stairs and there was knocking on her door and then Eleanor's.

Lifting herself out of bed Fleurette opened the door and watched Claudia talk to her older sister. There was a mention of a solicitor which caused her to raise an eyebrow confused.

"A solicitor, here?" Fleurette questioned while getting ushered back into her room. Claudia was fussing and telling her to get dressed and quickly.

Several minutes later she exited her room straightening out a dark burgundy dress and looking at her sister who was tying her hair up.

"What do you think this is about?" Fleurette asked, Eleanor shrugged and walked with her down the corridor and down the stairs.

Claudia was waiting outside the drawing room and looked at them both eagerly before directing them to the door and opening it up.

"Which one of you is Eleanor?" The sharply dressed man asked while standing up, Fleurette pointed to her sister. "In that case I need to discuss something with you." Eleanor and Fleurette looked at each other confused.

Nodding and smiling lightly Fleurette turned and exited the room. "What do you think this is about?" She asked Claudia, the elder woman shook her head and watched Fleurette sit down at the kitchen table.

"It could be over anything." Claudia reasoned and put a cup down in front of her. She then took to making her tea and something for breakfast.

* * *

It was about an hour later when Eleanor reappeared after letting the man out of the house. "So?" Claudia asked while lowering a book she was reading. Fleurette stopped spinning a spoon on the table and lifted her head up from her hand.

"What did he want?"

"I am not quite sure how to say this," Eleanor said while brushing a hand through some stray locks. She sat down stiffly next to her sister and looked from Claudia to her and then down at the table.

"It's bad news isn't it?" Fleurette questioned.

"No no it's good news, brilliant even."

"Yes?" Claudia urged her to continue.

"Father put me as the owner of the house." The information caused Fleurette and Claudia to look at each other and then at Eleanor. After several quiet seconds they clapped their hands together and cheered happily.

"Not just me but Felix too." This information just caused her younger sister and the servant to make more happy noises.

"No chances of us getting turfed out then huh? I shall make you some much needed breakfast," Claudia said while busying herself around the kitchen.

"And I guess there's zero chances of us having to sell the house and down ground?" Fleurette questioned while leaning against her hand again. Eleanor shook her head and smiled at her, "That's brilliant news indeed."

* * *

Going back to the opera house was a strange feeling.

It felt like the sisters had been away from the building for such a long time. When logically it had only been a few days if that.

Fleurette flung her bag on her bed and sat down slowly. Laying back she stared up at the dark beamed ceiling.

"You are back."

"Hello Erik," Fleurette smiled from her hanging off of the bed position. She could vaguely see him leaning against the wall although the image was upside down to her. Rolling onto her stomach and pushing herself up to kneel she nodded.

"We had some brilliant news earlier on."

"Does this mean you are here to stay?"

"Yes! You cannot get rid of me that easily."

"I did not want to get rid of you at all," Erik said while shifting away from the wall and walking over to her. Kneeling down in front of her he looked around and then up at her. "What was this news?"

"Father put the house in Eleanor and Felix's name. We won't have to move or possibly sell up." Fleurette clapped her hands together and smiled at him.

"In that case," Erik smiled and stood up slowly, turning he sat down next to her. She fidgeted and looked up at him. "Welcome home."


	52. Chapter 52

52

Being kitted out in their dancing gear Eleanor and Fleurette looked at each other. "This is surreal." Eleanor said just before the two of them got swamped in a tight embrace. The culprit behind it was Meg, who was speaking a million miles an hour about how happy she was that they were back.

Christine stood behind her smiling and saying in a less rushed tone how happy she was to see them too. Eventually the brunette managed to break Meg away and stood by her side.

"Are you two ready?" Christine asked simply.

"As we'll ever be, right?" Eleanor looked at Fleurette, who nodded happily.

Madame Giry appeared a few seconds later and took to directing everyone into positions, she seemed pleased to see the sisters back. But no sooner had her pleased expression appeared it disappeared again and she turned back to her usual strictness.

* * *

After what seemed like an eternity of doing one part of the routine over and over again the dancers were finally allowed to have a break.

"Feet hurt, aching...leave me here." Fleurette said dramatically while laying down on the stage.

"You're out of practise!" Meg giggled and sat next to her. "Never thought I'd see the day!"

"Hey now, that's not fair." Fleurette opened her eyes and propped herself up on her elbows. Admittedly she had been out of action for a while all thanks to her accident and then Lucien's funeral. She hadn't really found the time to dance, or attempt to.

"You'll get back into it." Christine said simply, she was not a part of the dancing routine, but she had yet to start practisign her singing. When she did that would give the group the best part of a half an hour break.

"Christine is right though, give it another day and you'll get back into the swing of it."

"Well you haven't danced for a while either so I should be saying that to you too!" Fleurette whined and waved a hand at Eleanor.

Holding out her hands Eleanor waited for Fleurette to put her hands in hers. Once she had Eleanor easily pulled her sister to stand and then put her hands on her shoulders.

"Come on, lets get back to it." Eleanor directed her sister back to the centre of the stage. Giving her shoulders one last pat she smiled. A little less than five minutes later the dancers were back to gliding gracefully around the stage and did the routine which was being instructed to them by Giry.

* * *

The same routine which had been practised for three hours was still being practised at night.

"You really do not rest do you?" Erik questioned from the walk way. Fleurette stopped and looked up in the direction of his voice.

"I'm just stating you have been back here for almost a day and you're already falling back into your old routine of things."

"You make it sound like a bad thing!"

"It isn't," Erik paused. "I just hope that everyone takes your hard work and appreciates it."

"Well I am not sure about that." Fleurette pondered and ran a hand through her hair. "It doesn't matter really. I do this because I like it." She looked back up at him. "What are doing out here anyway?"

"I had a feeling you'd be out here."

"Oh," Fleurette smiled and rocked on her heels. "You came out here to see me huh?"

Erik shook his head slowly and didn't answer her question. He didn't even need to answer because she already knew the answer. Walking along the walkway Erik easily manoeuvred himself down the ladders and soon appeared in the wings of the stage.

Fleurette trotted forward, the blocks in her point shows thudding quietly against the stage were the only sounds which could be heard.

She smiled when she spotted him walking forward, she held out her hands when he walked closer to her. Reaching up he put his hands in hers and tightened the grip when she went up on point and looked like one of those ballerinas from a music box again.

Walking on point backwards Fleurette managed to lead Erik out from the shadows of the wings and stopped when she was in the middle of the stage.

"I'm happy to be back," Fleurette announced.

"I could never have told." Erik smiled, she didn't even need to say that. It was obvious how much she enjoyed being back here.

Admittedly since she returned Erik had kept an eye on the rehearsals. He was interested to see what show was happening next. He had no part to play in the choice of it, and actually Erik deeply regretted not voicing an opinion.

But regardless of the show, Erik had watched as Fleurette and Eleanor – mainly Fleurette – had easily got into the swing of things.

It was evident to see that she had missed this place, and doing the thing she loves most. Her precision with the dance moves had so much more effort behind it than the others.

"Are you all right?" Fleurette looked at him worriedly, he smiled slowly and nodded. She went back to standing flatly and smiled too. "Good because you totally spaced out there, I was worried."


	53. Chapter 53

53

The night of the show was all rush and movements.

Having blue feathers stuck into her hair Fleurette frowned, the majority of her costume was feathered. It was strange, she had to admit she didn't even know the title of this show or what the story line was.

The feathers themselves were pretty, but annoying. Fleurette looked up and watched Eleanor stand complaining next to her. "What's wrong?"

"They keep falling off!" The blonde exclaimed while trying to stick feathers back into place.

"I would give up," Meg said from her sitting position on a counter. "They're going to keep falling off. They're going to make a right mess of the stage considering there's ten of us."

"It's going to look like someone's gone out there and plucked a chicken." Eleanor muttered.

"Yes a blue, red and green chicken." Fleurette smiled and laughed lightly. Unlike her costume Eleanor's was green and Meg's was red. Fleurette had more or less point blank dismissed wearing the red one.

Their idle chatter came to a stop when Madame Giry appeared in the doorway and took to giving them a semi motivational talk. She said the usual things, good luck and concentrate, those seemed to be the main two parts of her little speech.

Fleurette and Eleanor had heard it a few times and more or less knew it off by heart. The elder woman didn't seem to believe in changing her words to make them actually motivational.

Standing up from her chair Fleurette brushed down some of her skirt, which was a mixture of netting and a blue silk, she looked up at her sister.

Entwining her hands over her corset like top, Fleurette nudged her shoulder against her sisters lightly. "This feels so strange."

"Almost dream like I know, but you have to admit it feels very good to be back." Eleanor's painted green eyes looked down at her. Fleurette smiled and nodded, there was nothing about her sisters words which she could add to, or disagree with.

* * *

The shock of it all caused Fleurette to spend a whole day in near silence.

Not long after the show the other evening Felix had called Eleanor to the side, he had intercepted all the dancers paths while they were returning to get changed.

Meg and Fleurette couldn't hear the words that they spoke, but the sudden happy sound Eleanor let out as she flung her arms around Felix's neck did catch their attention, and they also heard it very clearly.

The information which Fleurette got confronted with along side Meg was that Felix had finalized their engagement.

Whatever that meant, Fleurette had absolutely no idea.

She also didn't know that Felix and Eleanor were sorting out their apparent wedding. This annoyed her ever so slightly, why were they being so hushed about it around her, it was a mystery. Fleurette didn't agree with mysteries, especially if they involved her only family.

She had truthfully not spoken for a whole day, even Erik stood confused next to her and actually tried to cox her out of her mute state.

Fleurette was in a state of shock, "Why?" She broke her silence eventually, Erik jumped startled by her abrupt tone. That and the two of them had been in silence for about an hour and a half and he honestly wasn't expecting her to make a sound, let alone talk.

"Well," Erik started, Fleurette rolled her eyes up at him. "That is a very good question."

"Erik!" She exclaimed and playfully hit him on the arm. Reaching down when she went to lightly hit him again he held onto her hand.

"Please stop that."

"I'm sorry," she sighed. "I thought you were going to actually give me a solid answer."

"I don't have a answer for your sisters actions. Only she does, and I already know you well enough to know that you aren't going to ask her." Erik lightly patted her hand and let it go.

Fleurette sat with a sulky expression on her face before letting out a annoyed sound and slouching more in the chair.

At the moment the two of them were sitting in Erik's private box, he was sitting thinking before Fleurette had broken her vow of silence.

"I hate dress shopping!" She exclaimed randomly, against his better judgement Erik let out a laugh. "Oh be quiet you it isn't funny!" Fleurette flicked him on the arm, shaking his head slowly Erik tried to still his laughter. But as soon as he caught sight of Fleurette's almost serious expression he started laughing again.

"You are being rather mean at the moment Erik, I just thought I'd let you know." Fleurette nodded surely and crossed her arms. With a defiant look in her eyes she looked down at the dark stage. In fact the stage was still littered with the many coloured feathers of the dancers costumes from the previous evening.


	54. Chapter 54

54

"White always makes me look so pale and sickly."

"What other colour are you suggesting in wearing? White it usually the traditional, last time I checked you were not up for breaking traditions." Fleurette said dully while sitting down in a chair. Eleanor flitted around her looking at dresses.

In fact it was the same shop they had previously come to when they were looking for dresses for the masquerade ball.

The old woman was more than delighted knowing about Eleanor's happy news. Fleurette stood in the background with her arms crossed as the two older women conversed about wedding things.

Where's it going to happen, what time, who is going to attend, what hymns will be sung? The list went on and the worst part which Fleurette soon discovered was that Eleanor more or less had an answer for each question.

She was still trying to figure out why Eleanor hadn't told her about her secretive wedding planning. Looking up at the ceiling Fleurette already knew that their father knew of this information. Of course he did, it would make even more sense as to why he was trying to pair her off with Charles.

The mere thought of Charles made Fleurette jolt in the chair and look around.

She had to admit, she had completely forgotten about him. None of her thoughts had been spared on him.

Did she feel guilty for this? No.

"What about you then?" The old woman pottered past and stood near her. "What are we going to dress you in?"

"...Something comfortable?" Fleurette muttered, the old woman's smile faded and she looked at her.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm fine."

"No you're not, come now you can tell me."

"You're a complete stranger, sorry I mean no offence. I would just rather confess all my troubles to someone I know."

"But talking to someone impartial helps too." The old woman just wasn't dropping it. Fleurette looked at her blankly and slowly stood up. She couldn't be bothered to waste her time in conversing with this woman about all her worldly problems.

No, instead she hunted out her sister who was surrounded by at least five different dresses which she liked the look of.

Each one Eleanor tried to get her opinion on. Most of the time Fleurette just repeated herself. They all looked the same, relatively the same. They were all white and had some sort of minor detail on them, so yes. In Fleurette's eyes, they were all the same.

* * *

The day ended much like it begun, with Fleurette rolling on her bed.

"Are you in pain?"

"Mentally yes, I am suffering."

"Are you going mad?"

"Do I look mad?" She sat up slowly, Erik seemed to deliberate whether she was being sarcastic or not. After all her tone was a hard one so it was hard to pin down. She made a noise and practically collapsed against his shoulder when he walked over and sat down.

Being a little taken back he slowly reached up and put an arm around her. "What is wrong?"

"I don't even want to go there."

"It was that bad?"

"Yes." Fleurette's eyes widened and she stared straight ahead. Erik smiled lightly at her dramatic moment yet didn't voice any opinion on it.

"I'm just glad to be home." She yawned quietly, "I can't put up with much more of this."

"It's been one day."

"Oh lord you think tomorrow will be the same?" She exclaimed and jumped away from him.

Erik shook his head and put his hands on her cheeks. "No," he said, she looked relieved. "Because you have rehearsals all day tomorrow." Her relieved expression turned to a exhausted one. Tapping her on the nose Erik crossed his arms and looked at her quickly.

"You seem to be so very busy at the moment."

"And you don't! Never took you for being lazy Erik." Fleurette laughed, he smiled again happy to see that she'd cheered up a bit and wasn't being so mopy.

"I take it you haven't asked your sister about why she kept it all a secret around you?" Erik asked, Fleurette slowly shook her head and looked up at him. "Maybe she'll tell you."

"You think?"

"No."

Fleurette sighed and hung her head in her hands. "You're meant to say the opposite Erik."

"And give you false hope? All right, yes Fleurette I believe she is going to tell you."

"We really need to work on your conversation skills Erik, honestly we must."

"Maybe another time my dear, because you have to go and I'm not meant to be here."

"I'm going somewhere?" Fleurette asked confused just as her name got called out from the end of the stairs which led up into the dancers quarters.

She looked up at Erik, who stood with a rather pleased smile. "All right wise guy." She stood up and quickly tiptoed to kiss his cheek. "Good bye Erik. Talk to you later," Fleurette smiled and walked quickly around her bed and through the door.


	55. Chapter 55

_A-ok these two chapters are being uploaded before work. If there's grammar errors i apologise now, i shall shuffle back later and correct them if there are any._

_Thank you for reading! For reviewing and all that shtuff!_

* * *

55

The next few days was a mixture of hard work and dress shopping. Then more hard work with rehearsals then more wedding related things.

By the end of the week Fleurette was knackered. She didn't have long however to be tired because yet again she found herself wearing a slightly badly planned out costume.

Instead of feathers and netting skirts, this time it was a normal leotard but with ribbons forming a skirt around her legs.

These ribbons, Fleurette had quickly found out during dress rehearsals, were extremely annoying. They'd wrap around her legs and almost trip her up. She wasn't the only one who was struggling with them, but she seemed to be the only person who didn't complain about them.

Fleurette honestly didn't see the point of complaining about one costume. She'd be in it for a matter of minutes then she'd be free to change into her own clothes again and watch the end of the show from the wings.

The routine in itself was simple, considering the dancers were so used to getting tricky and awkward moves thrown at them that they'd have to perfect in a matter of days. Fleurette frowned lightly as she ran onto the stage behind Meg.

It seemed like the dancing routines were slowly dwindling and the standards of them were slipping.

It was very strange admittedly.

Gliding around the stage with Meg, Fleurette and her were partners in the routine. They'd join in with the other people on stage before leaping from their space in the corner and twirling in the centre of the stage with the other dancers.

Being two of the youngest in the group their whole part was to try and get the other people to join in with the dance. Whereas the other dancers would just stand idly watching them. In all honesty it was one of the first times where Fleurette had been a main dancer, although alongside her friend, which didn't wholly matter. Gripping hands with each other they danced together and then off of the stage.

Turning in the wings the two of them watched the dancers finish off their routine before soon following suit and appearing in front of them.

Fleurette walked forward to greet her sister but Eleanor grinned sheepishly before rushing in saying she had to meet with Felix.

Now looking rather disheartened she shuffled off to change, not really caring about watching the rest of the show. Meg didn't even realize she had gone, which she thought was good or else she'd stop her from leaving.

* * *

"We were always together." Erik looked at Fleurette who had spoken, she was having another silent moment. These were the first words he had heard her say since seeing her after the show. The show had ended a little over three hours ago.

Right now they were standing on the roof top looking over the dimly lit city beyond them.

"It's like...I see her...but," Fleurette stopped her sentence and shook her head. "I don't know." Fleurette leant her arm against the wall and then her head against her hand. "I'm alone."

"No you're not, you are just being dramatic." Erik rolled his eyes, it was clear that Fleurette was having another moping moment. She wasn't alone because she was surrounded by people, unlike himself, he was alone.

He was alone apart from having only Fleurette as company.

"My only family is going to get married and leave me behind. How is that me being dramatic?" Fleurette shot at him and narrowed her eyes towards a random building.

"You live in the same house, you work in the same place. There is no way in the world that Eleanor would leave you behind."

"She's practically left me behind for a week." At this Erik sighed, it was the truth. Every time he had previously spied the sisters they were always together, laughing and smiling. But over the past week when he had seen them Eleanor had had a rushed conversation with Fleurette before having to run off.

He was a little surprised to see how ignorant Eleanor was to how much her disappearing was effecting her little sister.

Looking quickly at Fleurette a plan formulated in his mind, a plan which he knew full well that Fleurette wouldn't agree with.

But the more he pondered over it the more it seemed to make sense and the more it seemed like he would be helping make Fleurette feel better.

"Come," he put a arm around her shoulder. She jumped and looked up at him. "You are shivering, it is cold. Lets go inside," he smiled lightly, Fleurette nodded slowly and walked alongside him back into the building. Letting out a quiet yawn she leaned her head against his shoulder.


	56. Chapter 56

_All right, so work was horrendous, and your reviews cheered me up xD_

_So i am returning a kindness of you lot cheering me up and uploading another chapter today.  
_

_Thank you for reading, reviewing! :D_

* * *

56

"Your sister," Erik spoke evenly, below him walking in the aisle Eleanor jumped to a stop. A startled look flitted onto her face and she looked around trying to find him.

If her younger sister couldn't find him when they first met, there wasn't much hope for Eleanor on finding him.

"Leave her alone." Eleanor spoke in a serious tone.

Rolling his eyes Erik leant against the railing in his private box. It was hard, nearly impossible, not to retort to those words. But when he quickly thought over it, what Eleanor didn't know, wouldn't hurt her right?

Erik was rather sure Eleanor wouldn't want to know, or particularly care that her younger sister had actually pulled him out of a lonely lifestyle and also how she had become a permanent fixture in his life.

Pulling himself from his thoughts Erik looked back down at the aisle. Eleanor still stood, cross armed and with a serious expression on her face.

"I have no business with a dancer." Erik lied, lying would be his best shot at getting Eleanor to not be so on edge.

Although he honestly didn't blame her about being on edge. Most people when confronted with him talking acted the same way.

"What do you want then?" Eleanor asked bluntly, Erik shook his head, Eleanor's bluntness and Fleurette's were to alike, it was clear where the youngest inherited it from.

"Or should I say what has she done now?"

"Your sister hasn't done anything."

"Brilliant, then I think I shall be going now."

"Foolish woman, can't you see what you're doing to her? Even to someone who is impartial can see how much you swanning off every five minutes is destroying the poor girl."

"You've been watching her?" Eleanor looked utterly disgusted.

Erik slapped a hand to his forehead and slowly ran it down his face. It seemed like Eleanor was missing the bigger picture here. Although what she had said was truthful, yet again, what she didn't know wouldn't hurt her.

"She is feeling left out."

"How can she? She's involved with more or less everything which Felix and I are planning. I am sorry Monsieur but honestly, it is none of your business."

"It is when I have a depressed dancer dragging herself around _my_ stage." Erik put a good amount of emphasis on the word 'my' just to get the point across.

Eleanor sighed heavily and her tensed up shoulders seemed to loosen, only slightly. "She's been exploring again?"

Yet again Erik looked at the elder Bousquet dumbly. "Eleanor, you should spend some time with Fleurette. Perhaps you shouldn't mention anything about weddings, wedding plans, or what dresses you perhaps think would look good." Erik honestly didn't want to be blunt on the topic but Eleanor really wasn't making this conversation easy.

"In fact, go out for a day. Yes you have permission from me to have a day off, make sure to tell Madame Giry tomorrow. Go out, have fun, spend some nice sister time together." Erik leaned against the wall and watched as Eleanor was about to contradict him.

"She's feeling like you're abandoning her. But I think she's to proud to admit to that, using that exact word." There was a moments silence, "You can leave now." Erik said and raised an eyebrow at Eleanor.

She rolled her eyes, shook her head briefly and pottered down the rest of the aisle. It was a bit of an anticlimax ending of a conversation, even Erik had to admit to that.

A few minutes passed and he didn't move, soon appearing on the stage and sitting down was Fleurette. He pulled a face as she took to bashing her point shoes against the stage.

"I honestly do not see how that can help. Are you sure you are not venting?" He posed the question simply, the reason why he asked was the slightly determined yet annoyed expression on Fleurette's face.

He had no intention what so ever to tell her of the conversation he had with Eleanor just minutes before she appeared. Using the same analogy as the last two times, what Fleurette didn't know about his little interfering moment honestly wouldn't hurt her.

"If I were venting Erik I would be muttering and cursing while hitting this viciously against the stage."

"Well you are doing one of the things you have listed. You do have a habit of sometimes talking to yourself. As for cursing, it is not polite or decent to see young women curse." Fleurette stopped hitting the shoe and looked up in his direction. "I am merely saying the truth."

"I honestly can't argue with you and the truth you stated." She grinned and hit the shoe against the stage one last time before setting to giving the other the same treatment.

"When did your others break?"

"Breaking, they're not totally gone just yet." Fleurette answered, "I'm only getting these ready for when the time comes." She paused and looked at them, "I reckon though by tomorrow I'll be wearing them." She nodded seemingly thinking her old ones would break tomorrow.

Tomorrow, Erik looked up at the high ceiling and frowned. She wouldn't need them tomorrow, the day after yes. But not tomorrow.

"What are you doing up there anyway?"

"It's my private box Fleurette, have you forgotten that?"

"But you have free reign over the whole building. Why are you skulking up there for?"

"I'm not skulking, I'm sitting comfortably while watching you vent on your ballet shoes."

"We've already been through this dearest, I'm not venting." Fleurette smiled and stood up, flinging the shoes over her shoulder by the ribbon she looked up at him. "Night Erik."

"Oh this is shocking, no late night dancing? Are you feeling all right?"

Fleurette let out a laugh at his words and nodded slowly. "I'm feeling fine. Just...tomorrow we're starting rehearsals of a new show. So you and I both know that it's going to be hectic. I'm just trying to get a jump start on rest."

"You will most likely be back out here in an hour."

"I know," Fleurette rolled her eyes. "It's a little disturbing that you know my sleeping patterns Erik. Cut back on how much you happen to watch me, some may start to think you are a stalker."

"I prefer admiring from afar."

"Afar, pfft." Fleurette rolled her eyes and grinned, "Night Erik," she repeated as she waved up in his direction and bowed.

"Women don't bow remember?"

"Old habits! Shhh," she put a finger to her lips and disappeared off of the stage again.

Erik smiled lightly and stepped back in the darkness of his private box, turning out it took him little less than ten minutes to get down below the opera house and look at his home from the opposite stone shore.


	57. Chapter 57

57

The fair, Fleurette soon discovered, was a rather suspicious area.

She had never been to one before, and the fact that Eleanor had freely stated that she was taking her there only added to the suspicion.

There were people everywhere, it seemed like the whole city had flocked out in its vast numbers just to come here.

Hearing a man shouting about some lady who was apparently half fish and half human caught Eleanor's attention.

Fleurette soon got dragged along and was soon squished tightly in a crowd of people listening to this man. Admittedly Fleurette didn't know her sister had such bizarre interests.

"You know it isn't real right?"

"Shh," Eleanor had shushed her quickly with a wave of her hand, her eyes never left the sharply suited man in front of them.

Rolling her eyes Fleurette crossed her arms, she personally, hadn't ever heard of something more ridiculous. Coming from someone who had read books about the world, and about what creatures inhabited it, the reason why she'd never come across a half human half fish before was because they simply didn't exist.

"Beyond this curtain dwells the last mermaid," the suited man said. Around them the hushed voices murmured, either from apprehension or wonder.

Fleurette rolled her eyes again.

"Behold!" The man exclaimed and pulled the curtain away. The voices all escalated, Fleurette frowned at the woman in the tank.

Sure enough where her legs should be a scaly fish tail was. The group of people either dwindled to other attractions or went in to see the other, what the man called; "Side Shows."

Fleurette walked forward and looked at the woman, the woman in turn looked at her. She rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. Mermaids didn't exist, Sirens didn't exist.

"Superstitious twaddle." Fleurette said quietly, Eleanor joined her side and unlike herself took to marvelling and rambling how life must be hard for someone who is half a fish.

Fleurette frowned and looked at her, "What? I'm only saying."

"It's not real."

"You're ruining this whole thing."

Pouting Fleurette gripped onto her sister's arm and dragged her into the tent. "Mermaids are myth, myth doesn't exist."

"But myths are based on truths are they not?" Eleanor smirked thinking she'd caught her sister out.

"Truths which can be blurred," Fleurette answered and eyed up someone who was covered in hair from head to toe and was being fobbed off as being a wolf child.

"You look to into things."

"No, I just don't believe every fictitious thing which is waved in my face." Fleurette said while looking over into a pen where a incredibly small man was pottering around.

"Explain that then huh?"

"I'm not about to admit I'm looking at a Leprechaun." Fleurette looked at Eleanor sidewards.

"Well sorry little flower, you pick apart one thing you've sort of lead yourself down the avenue of contradicting everything else in here."

"And you've lead yourself down the avenue of perhaps being one of the most gullible people I know." Fleurette pushed away from the pen and wandered around the rest of the tent.

* * *

"Tea Claudia?" Fleurette popped her head around the kitchen and looked at the elder servant. Claudia jumped and put down her book, Fleurette walked more into the room and took to making tea.

Claudia watched slightly confused. "My dear what are you doing here?"

"This is my house."

"I know dear," Claudia smiled off Fleurette's blunt tone. "Are you not meant to be at the opera house?"

"Yes," Fleurette frowned and put down two cups on the table. "But Eleanor and I had a outing."

"Oh that sounds lovely! Where is your sister now?"

"Gone." With that said Fleurette dumped the tea pot on the table, Claudia shooed her hands away and lifted the pot up slowly. She was expecting to see a dent mark from the force it was put down with. Or in fact if there was no dent, she was half expecting the pot to break as soon as it was picked up.

"Gone?"

"Yes Claudia. Gone, as in; she is not here, she is not at the opera house, she is not in my company."

"Have you two had a falling out?"

"Not in the slightest."

"Stop being sarcastic, what happened?"

Fleurette sighed and leaned her head against the table. "We went out to breakfast, then to lunch then to a fair. It was lovely! In all seriousness, it was really truly very fun. Then all of a sudden she starts floundering around and being elusive and saying that she was sorry but she really had to go." Fleurette raised an eyebrow.

"She does have a wedding to sort out."

"Do not remind me."

"You'll be the same when it's your turn." Claudia said while lifting her cup up to drink from. Fleurette looked serious for all a matter of a second before bursting out laughing. "What's wrong?"

"Me? Married? No, never going to happen."

"Oh you say that now."

"No, I've seen what marriage does to people who love each other so much. Take mother and father for example. I got told all the fun and enjoyment they had, and then they got married. As soon as that happened problems popped up." Fleurette nodded surely with her words.

"No, marriage interests me as much as going to see a doctor." She shut her eyes and opened them slowly. "And I hate doctors."


	58. Chapter 58

58

"Fairs are horrid," Fleurette said, Meg looked up at her sceptically before smiling slowly.

"I enjoy fairs! I'm jealous you got to go to one."

Fleurette looked at her friend dumbly before slipping on her ballet shoes. "You could have taken my place." She whispered and brushed herself down once she stood back up again.

Madame Giry appeared shortly before all the dancers and took to explaining the new show. Fleurette looked around and noticed how they were one short.

This wedding was becoming a nuisance.

Fleurette frowned lightly, was she jealous of a boring tradition which every girl and woman usually obsess about?

"There's something wrong with me." Meg heard her this time and looked at her oddly. Fleurette's eyes stared straight ahead and then rolled to look at her.

"You're being silly today Fleur!"

_Funny?_ Fleurette thought over the word. She was being many things, jealous and dramatic were just two words of a few, but funny?

"Come on," Meg tugged her by the arm and proceeded to warm up. Fleurette stood blank faced for a second before joining in.

In little less than ten minutes all the dancers were warmed up and ready for whatever routine was going to get thrown at them.

Reaching up and tying her hair up Fleurette raised an eyebrow when she got called to the side. "Your sister and you," Giry spoke quietly, she was trying to keep her voice as low as possible so the other dancers wouldn't hear.

"Were booked to do a duet." Fleurette's eyes widened and she actually opened her mouth and shut it several times in shock. Giry just looked at her evenly. "But your sister is not here." Fleurette stopped doing her fish impression and frowned.

"You are though." Yet again a look of shock spread on her face again.

"Erm...but...me on my own...without anyone is like..."

"A solo."

"Oh," Fleurette said breathlessly while stumbling a step back. "Me?" Giry nodded and jumped forward to catch Fleurette as she fainted.

Honestly if Giry knew telling Fleurette this information would cause her to faint then she would have told the young dancer to sit down.

Meg walked over was she managed to lay her down. "Is she all right?"

"She will be in several minutes, in the mean time, positions." Giry said sternly while giving the fainted form of Fleurette one last look before hitting her cane against the stage floor. The dancers leapt into positions and listened intently to her directions and to the routine which was being told to them.

* * *

Walking around the stage with her hands over her cheeks Fleurette side stepped Erik when he appeared.

He frowned confused and turned and looked at her. She continued seemingly mindlessly walking around in a state of shock.

Intercepting her path he put his hands on her shoulders and made her look up at him by placing a finger under her chin. "What are you doing?"

"I don't know." Erik looked at her dead panned because of her answer. Fleurette looked around and then up at him. Erik slowly leaned his head on top of hers when she wrapped her arms around his waist.

"What's wrong?"

"The last two days have been strange." She leaned back and looked at him. "You may disagree but...you are the only thing which makes sense at the moment."

"Yes I do disagree, but I will also ask you to explain your words." Erik smiled lightly and walked with her to the edge of the stage. The two of them sat down and she took to swinging her legs.

"Eleanor and I went out for the day."

"Really?" Erik did his best to look surprised, Fleurette seemed to buy his act because she smiled lightly and nodded confirming it all. "How was it?" She looked at him blankly, Erik frowned. "Not good I take it?"

"No." Fleurette crossed her arms sourly, Erik resisted the urge to slap a hand to his forehead. He tried, and it appeared to be that his plan had failed.

"We went for breakfast, lunch and then to some creepy weird fair." Fleurette shuddered whereas he stiffened at the mention of a fair. Fleurette hadn't noticed and looked up at him. "I fainted today."

Erik frowned and double took. How could she possibly sound remotely proud about that?

"How?" He asked against his better judgement to ask her how she took pride in it.

"Well," Fleurette fidgeted and turned so she was facing him. "I've got a solo part which was meant to be a duet. But because Eleanor wasn't here it got turned into a solo. Madame Giry told me and I fainted."

Erik sat processing her words slowly before a small smile appeared on his face. "Congratulations are in order then I believe." Fleurette put her hands over her face and shook her head. Her embarrassed moment was admittedly rather funny to witness.


	59. Chapter 59

59

Due to her solo part Fleurette didn't have to take part in the normal dancing practises. No instead she got the pleasure of one on one lessons with Giry.

These lessons were tedious and awkward.

It was clear that the elder woman wanted to voice some sort of opinion on something, anything, most likely her connection to Erik would be the first thing she'd share her opinion on.

But instead an awkward tension filled silence hung between them.

Unlike most of the other dancers Giry had to only point out a flaw of Fleurette's once and she corrected it, then she didn't need to speak again.

All in all Giry came to think that Fleurette was indeed an able dancer, or more than able, to do this solo and not crumple under the pressure. After all solos, dancing or singing, were a big deal. Some people just didn't cope well with pressure, then others did.

Standing holding onto a glass of water Fleurette drunk it slowly and rocked on her heels. It seemed like she just couldn't stand still for a minute.

Clapping her hands together sharply got Fleurette back into action and practising.

It was about an hour or so later that Giry deemed the practise over with and that Fleurette should go rest up.

Rest up in Fleurette's case involved staying on the stage walking around still slightly shocked.

After a few more minutes of mindless walking she ran up the stairs to the dancers quarters, washed and changed and took to reading on her bed.

The other dancers were either out or up here chatting amongst themselves. They didn't really pay much mind to her appearing and just sitting idly reading.

* * *

Over the next few days the opera house saw less and less of Eleanor, with her sister out, it seemed like Fleurette's determined nature had turned more determined towards nailing this solo down.

"You know you will exhaust yourself." Erik stated while leaning his head against his hand, his arm was leaning against his desk.

Yes, even down here Fleurette continued to dance. He had spoken to her numerous times that it wasn't really the right environment to dance in, but did she listen? No.

Jumping out of the way of a boulder covered in candles Fleurette continued on her way.

"I'll be fine!"

"You don't sound very sure there, you are not exactly reassuring me either." Erik stated. In all honesty, with Eleanor away Fleurette had generally spent a lot more time down here.

Since there wasn't someone who kept on reporting on her where abouts she was free to do what she wanted.

Her solo practises were roughly at three thirty in the afternoon, it happened right after the dancer groups went off for their break and for a much needed rest. From three thirty to six she practised none stop.

Then she went to get a much needed break and something to eat. Most of the time she'd bring her food down here and share it with him.

All in all, it was like Fleurette had moved in down here.

It was pleasant and Erik enjoyed having her presence so nearby.

"I do not remember you clutching onto a candle stick as part of the routine."

"I tripped."

"I know," he smiled and shrugged off the glare the red head shot in his direction. Fleurette walked stiffly over and sat cross legged on the organ bench. Turning in his chair, Erik looked at her. "Are you all right?"

"I'm tired."

Erik rolled his eyes, "I did tell you."

"All right Erik! No one likes to hear an 'I told you so' from someone." Fleurette huffed and crossed her arms. Her meant to be serious disposition didn't last long because after a few seconds passed she started yawning.

Shaking his head slowly Erik stood up and held his hands out. "I'm fine, honestly." Fleurette smiled up at him.

Erik's expression on the other hand didn't look bought by her words. Rolling her eyes and putting her hands in his Fleurette got pulled to a slow stand.

"You need to rest though." Erik stated, Fleurette frowned and skipped up to the bed and sat down and proceeded to undoing her ballet shoes.

She was choosing to ruin her already broken shoes down here, pulling them off she frowned at the blisters which were on her feet.

"Ow," she muttered and looked around and then up at him. "Erik do you still have that cleaning fluid? You know, the stuff you used on my hands a while back when I cut them up?" He nodded slowly and walked away from the bedside, Fleurette leaned forward and watched him take things off from the trunk. He flung open the lid and took to rummaging in it.

A few seconds later he appeared again and sat beside her, handing over the vial of clear liquid and some bandages he sat and watched her.

Fleurette gritted her teeth each time the cleaning fluid touched her feet, soon she had finished though and she wrapped both her feet up in clean bandages as quickly as possible.

Stretching her legs out in front of her and rolling them in circles all was quiet until she let out a laugh.

"Is being in pain funny?"

"No," Fleurette looked up at him and then at her feet. "It looks like I'm wearing socks made out of bandages." She said with a smile on her face, Erik shook his head and looked at her.

"You're easily amused."

"You're just jealous of my socks being made out of bandages. Do not even deny it."

"I think it's time you went to sleep Fleurette, you're saying silly things which make no sense." Erik stood up and pulled the cover out from underneath her. She pouted and crossed her arms, she yawned slowly though and laid down.

"Silly things aren't meant to make sense Erik. That's why they're silly." Fleurette said tiredly, it wasn't to long after she said this that she was fast asleep.


	60. Chapter 60

_S-s-s-s-sixty! o.e_

_Excuse me as i go have a minor moment over; how this story managed to get this far.  
_

_Thank you for reading and for everything else! :D_

* * *

60

Eleanor sat in one of the theatre seats with a confused expression on her face.

The dancers on the stage were minus her sister, which lead to where was Fleurette?

"She doesn't usually appear till gone three." Meg smiled kindly when they were quickly taking a break. Eleanor's expression went from calm to shocked all in a matter of a minute.

"I need to find her."

"I don't know where she is." Meg shrugged, "She's not been in the dancers quarters since you left."

Eleanor now looked up at the blonde with deep concern, if she wasn't with the other dancers, and she wasn't sleeping in the same quarters as the dancers, then well and truly where was Fleurette?

Eleanor was about to ask Meg something else but she got pulled back into practising. Madame Giry appeared, stern faced as ever.

"Do you know where she is?"

"No I do not," Giry spoke honestly, she had no idea where Fleurette went after practise. Although she could be partially lying, she did know of a place where she would visit.

Madame Giry wasn't however, about to walk down below the opera house with Eleanor in tow.

She could only imagine how Erik would react to that, in second thoughts, she couldn't even remotely think how he would react to them two appearing.

"Do you need her for a drastic matter?"

"Yes!" Eleanor exclaimed and put her head in her hands. Madame Giry looked down at her concerned and waited for her to calm down.

"Well what is it?"

"She has yet to get a dress for the wedding. I know! I know it will interfere with the practising she's taking part in..but...oh I don't know."

"Wait here, I'll go search for her." Madame Giry spoke while turning on her heels and walking off of the stage. Against her better judgement she was venturing down to that place, all for the sake of one woman.

* * *

Erik stood on the stony bank and watched as a distant glow made its way down the stairs. Crossing his arms he frowned, there was only one person who would venture down here.

As to why she was here was a totally different matter.

It wasn't like she was down here for a friendly visit. There were no such things as friendly visits between the two.

Turning on his heels he walked slowly over to where Fleurette still laid curled up and asleep. He honestly didn't want to wake her up, she looked so at peace it would be mean to wake her up.

Looking over his shoulder Erik watched as the dwindling glow moved further down the stairs, very soon it would be at the same level as the dark lake.

Reaching down and putting a hand on her shoulder Erik gently shook the sleeping form.

Usually when Fleurette had stayed down here he would let her sleep in till the afternoon just because she needed the sleep.

"Wake up," Erik whispered to her, Fleurette's eyes squeezed shut before they slowly opened and looked confused. Slowly, and after blinking out the lingering sleep, she looked up at him. Sitting up she stretched slowly and looked at him.

"It's time for practise already?"

"No," Erik frowned, she looked at him confused, she looked confused more over his slightly annoyed tone than anything else.

"What's wrong Erik?" Fleurette leaned against her knees and looked at him.

He didn't answer but instead moved out of the way and let her see the dwindling light in the distance. She gasped and sat bolt upright in the bed.

"W-who?"

"Giry, who else?" Erik held onto one of her hands and helped her to stand, Fleurette looked down at her bandaged feet and then up at him.

"What can she want?"

"Something tells me she's not here to get you to come to an earlier practise." Fleurette raised an eyebrow at him. "Come we must go." Erik led her down to the boat and helped her in. After a few silent minutes the other shore came into view.

Standing on the other shore gripping onto a lantern, looking less than pleased, was Madame Giry. She regarded the two of them equally before setting her gaze on Fleurette.

"Your sister has come for you." Fleurette rolled her eyes at her words.

"Is that it?" Fleurette asked, "I thought something drastic had happened."

"You are needed to go dress shopping." Giry smiled lightly, she only did so because she knew her words would annoy Fleurette.

Jumping out of the boat, Fleurette and Giry looked at her bandaged feet, "My feet are blistered from all the dancing. That and I forgot my shoes." Fleurette smiled and waved bye to Erik before walking past Giry and towards the stairs.

With the amount of times she had ventured down here she had slowly got used to navigating around in the dark. She managed to do so even without falling over and injuring herself.


	61. Chapter 61

61

The process of dress shopping was as annoying as the first time round.

Fleurette stood in the changing room in a deep blue, almost purple dress. It seemed like Eleanor was avoiding reds, although she had commented how red and white would look nice.

Eleanor's face appeared around the thick curtain and she made a happy noise. Fleurette turned and looked at her.

"You look pretty!" She clapped her hands together and eyed her up, Fleurette didn't answer her words.

In fact this dress was the fourth she had tried on and she was starting to get bored and tired. Mainly because Eleanor more or less said the same thing to each dress.

Either it was pretty, it made her look pretty, the colour was nice, the colour was wrong. The list went on and each time Fleurette didn't answer.

"Shall we get this one then?" She asked hopeful that Eleanor would answer yes so she could get back to the opera house and her sister could return to whatever it was she was doing.

Eleanor stood with a thoughtful expression on her face for several moments before nodding slowly and smiling up at her. Fleurette smiled lightly and pulled the curtain shut again so she could get changed.

* * *

Twiddling her fingers Fleurette sat and watched the scene in front of her.

She was perhaps the only female in the church who wasn't crying her eyes out. Logically though Fleurette did ponder over that, she probably should be the most emotional person present.

After all her only family was getting married right in front of her eyes.

It was sweet though, Fleurette could admit to that. The service was sweet, even if she was a casual onlooker she would be able to instantly pinpoint who came up with most of the little details.

Now Fleurette could take on board how much work really went into wedding planning.

As the happy couple turned and looked at the group gathered, Fleurette stood up and entwined her hands in front of herself.

She smiled as the two walked down the aisle, getting a tap to her shoulder Fleurette rolled her eyes and shuffled after them both.

The formalities for farewells happened next, Fleurette looked confused when Eleanor put her hands on her shoulders and pulled her close.

"Are you happy?" Fleurette asked, Eleanor frowned lightly and put her at arms length.

"That's a very odd thing to ask." She said in a hard tone. "But yes I am."

Fleurette smiled and pulled her sister close again, squeezing her tightly she let her go and tucked some of her extra curled hair behind her ear. "I am happy that you are happy." It seemed like Fleurette had possibly said the right thing at the right time, or her timing was completely off because Eleanor started crying lightly.

Felix appeared by her side confused, he was about to question his wife but she just held onto him and then looked at her sister. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." Fleurette said simply, Felix still looked utterly bemused. "You wouldn't understand, it's a sister thing." Fleurette smiled and eyed up the dark wooden carriage when it trotted up the driveway and came to a stop at the churches doorway.

"See you in a week little flower." Eleanor smiled, Fleurette frowned confused and looked at the couple in front of her. "Be good," she put a hand on her shoulder gave it a light squeeze and got aided into the carriage.

Felix smiled and gave her a loose hug before disappearing into the carriage too. The slamming of the carriage door jolted Fleurette back to reality. She stepped beside someone from Felix's family and waved at the carriage as it disappeared back down the driveway and out of sight.

* * *

"A week...a week? I should feel something shouldn't I?"

"Happiness?"

"Happiness for a week without my sister?"

"Fleurette you've not seen much of Eleanor over the past week anyway."

"Yes I know but that's different Erik. I knew she was nearby if I needed her..."

"Are you likely to need her over the next week?"

"What if something happens?"

"Like?" Erik questioned, Fleurette looked up from the book she was 'reading' and looked at him. He smiled lightly, happy that he'd caught her out. Fleurette huffed and lifted the book up to cover her face and she went back to reading, or pretending to.

"I get struck by lightening."

Erik couldn't help but let out a laugh at her words. "Are you likely to be strolling around during a thunder storm?"

"Well..."

"No, you're not." Erik nodded, he was having fun challenging her words, although the sulky expression which flitted onto her face made him feel a little guilty for doing so.

"Wait!" Fleurette exclaimed suddenly, Erik looked over some of the books in front of him and in her direction. She fidgeted on the pillows and put the book she was holding onto the pile behind her.

"Yes?" Erik asked confused, Fleurette stood up and brushed herself down, once she had she walked quickly to stand in front of his desk.

"A week?"

"Yes?" Erik still looked at her confused.

"That means that when she comes back she'll be in time for the show."

"And?"

"Nothing really that's all I wanted to say." Fleurette admitted, Erik frowned and looked at her oddly. "What?"

"Has anyone ever told you that you are very dramatic?" Fleurette looked thoughtful for a moment. "You're a very dramatic woman over the littlest things."


	62. Chapter 62

62

The first day of being on her own was rather fun. Fleurette got to pretty much do whatever she wanted. The only time she got told otherwise was when she was practising with Giry. If her mind travelled and she spaced out a cane would get hit against the stage.

Leaning her head against her arms Fleurette sighed. She was sitting in Erik's private box watching the dance group practise. It was fun actually to sit and watch them, that's not saying she didn't enjoy dancing amongst them.

It was a little boring just sitting around waiting for her practise to start.

Her mind did wander to Eleanor and Felix and whether they were enjoying their trip away from the city. She also pondered where they went. Rubbing her eyes Fleurette slouched back in the chair and looked up at the ceiling.

Every so often she'd hear the familiar tapping sound of Giry's cane against the stage. There would also be some scolding words before the clonking sounds of point shoes hitting against the stage were heard.

Shutting her eyes Fleurette exhaled slowly, "It's a bit tedious isn't it?" She opened her eyes and watched Erik sit next to her. She smiled, they had been spending a huge amount of time with each other, more so than usual.

Fleurette enjoyed being in his company a lot, unlike some other people there wasn't any need to press for a conversation. They could equally sit in the same space and sit in silence and it would be peaceful. Whereas with other people the silence would feel awkward.

"Now I know why you hardly ever sit and watch the shows. You can equally see everything in these rehearsals."

"Only in these rehearsals we get to see everything which is going wrong. In the actual shows we see everything ironed out and perfect."

"I like seeing things go wrong."

"That's a little ominous of you Fleurette." Erik frowned and looked at her, Fleurette was sitting with her eyes shut again and opened them slowly and looked at him.

"I didn't mean for it to! Honestly, I just meant...seeing what things go wrong are funny. But it's amazing to see the problems disappear when it's the time of the show." She explained herself quickly, he nodded slowly and raised an eyebrow at her.

"Stop looking at me like that. I didn't mean it in a ominous way, I just worded it wrong. And you know it," she stuck her tongue out childishly and crossed her arms.

He shook his head slowly and crossed his arms loosely too, looking over the railing of the box Erik watched the dancers flit off of the stage. It seemed like they were having a break.

He pulled a face when Carlotta appeared, with her appearance he leant back in the chair and looked up at the ceiling. He suddenly regretted venturing up.

Fleurette raised an eyebrow at him and looked over the railing too. Much like him she pulled a face and leant back against the chair.

"I believe we should leave," Fleurette stood up and walked out of the box. Erik didn't need to hear her words a second time to jump up and walk quickly after her.

No sooner had they left and were walking down the quiet hallway did Carlotta's deafening singing echo throughout the space.

Fleurette's reaction was to put her hands over her ears, Erik's reaction was a blank face and try his best to ignore her singing.

* * *

Kneeling down and tapping the laying figure on the shoulder, Erik tilted his head to the side confused when Fleurette lifted her head up from her arms and looked at him.

"Are you all right?" Through all the odd people skills he had, Erik knew when something was generally up with someone. Especially if that someone was usually walking around smiling, laughing and talking non stop.

Fleurette pushed herself up and looked quickly at the pillows and cushions she was laying on before looking at him.

"Erik," she said quietly. "You will always be here won't you?" Fleurette looked up at him with wide slightly teary eyes.

"Yes," he answered honestly, it was the truth. He technically had nowhere else to go. This place was his home and it was all he knew.

"Do you promise?"

"May I question where all of this has come from?"

"Well," Fleurette fidgeted and knelt in front of him, she took to playing with a stray thread on one of the cushions. "You're the one permanent fixture Erik. My father and mother are gone, Eleanor is more or less...gone...you are still here."

"Your sister isn't gone, she's just-"

"Otherwise preoccupied."

Erik rolled his eyes, "Odd choice of words."

"Erik?" Fleurette pushed her hair over her ears. He nodded for her to continue. "Do you mind being the one permanent fixture in my life?"

He shook his head slowly and reached down to pry her hands away from death griping the cushions she was kneeling on.

Holding onto her smaller hands lightly Erik looked down at them and nodded slowly. "Only if you don't mind returning the favour?" Fleurette smiled slowly and nodded, she pulled her hands from his and wrapped her arms around his neck.

She buried her head in his jacket, "Thank you Erik." Fleurette sounded generally happy, although she also sounded ever so slightly tired too.


	63. Chapter 63

_O.e ...I've just realized this is close to 100 reviews. HOW? ...How did that happen and when? ...Yes, i'm in slight shock here xD_

_Erm, thank you, no really...thank you for reading and for reviewing. ^^  
_

* * *

63

"Straighten your arms," Giry said while lifting Fleurette's arm up more with her cane. She rolled her eyes and did so.

Unlike most times when these private rehearsals were happening, Fleurette wasn't randomly talking whenever she felt the need to break the silence.

Instead she stood and practised in silence, it was very strange.

As strange as it was it concerned Giry more. She had to admit that she had never seen Fleurette this quiet. The only time she had was when the sisters had fallen out.

Realization kicked in and Giry turned her gaze from the stage to Fleurette who was gliding around the stage.

"How are you?" Giry asked quietly, Fleurette stopped dancing and looked over her shoulder at her.

"I'm fine."

"Really?"

"I'm tired, that's the only thing which is bothering me at the moment." Fleurette twirled on her heels and looked at her with a steady look.

The elder woman already knew she wasn't going to get the exact words out of Fleurette's mouth. Giry looked at her and nodded slowly, waving a hand she allowed the dancer to get back to rehearsing.

Sitting slowly down on the stool which was in the wings her eyes watched Fleurette closely. Her confession of being tired didn't even need to be said. It was clear in some moves Fleurette tried to do that sleep nagged at her.

Be fair, without Eleanor here there was no one to keep Fleurette one track minded on her job. As much as Fleurette wouldn't admit it to her, she missed her sister.

That was the main route of her withdrawn state.

No sooner would rehearsals finish she'd disappear off to get food and then seemingly vanish from the opera house.

Of course she didn't actually vanish she just went down below where she'd seemingly taken up residence.

That bothered Giry, it bothered her _a lot. _

"Are you all right?" Fleurette stood in front of her looking at her oddly. "You totally zoned out." She tilted her head to the side and stepped back into her solo rehearsal.

Between her appearing and talking and then getting back to dancing, it didn't really give Giry much time to answer. But then quickly thinking over it, did Fleurette honestly want to hear her answer? Most likely not, why else would she had got straight back into dancing?

* * *

Soon standing holding onto a glass of water Fleurette watched as Giry approached her. "You can have tomorrow off."

"What...why?" She asked generally confused while lowering the glass she was holding onto.

Giry rolled her eyes and put both her hands on the tip of her cane. The elder woman stood in silence for a few moments seemingly contemplating mentally over what words to say.

"You are tired Fleurette. I can see it when you dance, your energy and precision are lacking." She paused, Fleurette drunk her water slowly and stared at her evenly. She didn't even seem to want to contradict her words.

"You have done enough rehearsing in the first few days of being given this task to earn a day off I believe. But knowing you, you will most likely not rest."

"I think I will, I am rather tired."

"Make sure you do, because I expect you back well rested and prepared to finalize this." Giry said sternly, Fleurette nodded understanding completely. "You'll be required to go to the wardrobe department, possibly not on the same day maybe the day after. They've got your costume prepared, they just need you to try it on." Fleurette raised an eyebrow at this, she hadn't even known anything about a costume even being sorted out.

This made her mind ponder, she wondered mainly what it was and what it was like. She got pulled back out of her thoughts though when Giry tapped her cane lightly against the stage.

"You are free to go." She smiled, Fleurette drunk some more of the water and casually walked into the wings of the stage while doing so.

She walked casually down the corridor and passed the odd stage hand as she did so. They didn't pay her any attention and she didn't pay them any attention either.

The stage hands had an odd outlook towards the dancers and towards the other performers. It was like they were all an inconvenience to them or something. Or it was like the stage hands thought that they were the only ones allowed to inhabit the opera house.

Passing a doorway and then stepping back Fleurette peeked her head round. "Hello Meg." Meg was leaning her head against the counter in front of her. She opened her eyes and smiled in her direction.

"Fleur!" Meg cheered and bolted towards her, she pulled the red head into the room and sat her down in a spare chair. Meg sat back down in the chair she was previously sitting in.

"What brings you here? Usually after your rehearsals you've disappeared back home." Meg said while leaning her head against her hand. Fleurette drunk some more of her water and looked down at the cup in her hands.

_Back home? _Fleurette thought with a light frown, is that what Madame Giry had told the other dancers? When she finished her private rehearsals, she returned home. Fleurette almost rolled her eyes at this, there wasn't anything at her house to really warrant her wanting to return.

The building was rather empty considering the people who made it home, weren't there, or were but weren't all at the same time. Fleurette shook her head, that train of thought was getting confusing.

"I thought I'd stick around and try and find you, or Christine. I haven't seen you in so long."

"That's your fault!" Meg pouted, "You go just as soon as you appear! I was starting to think we had offended you somehow." Fleurette's eyes saddened at her words.

"I'm sorry Meg."

"It's all right honestly," the blonde grinned, Fleurette smiled lightly. Meg was a very strange person, it didn't seem like she really held anything against her for not being around so much. Little did Meg actually know that she was still in the opera house, just not in the same area.


	64. Chapter 64

64

"So what dare I ask, needs your attention more at home than your friends here?" Meg asked casually, Fleurette was rocking in her chair and stopped to look at her.

"There are still things which need to get sorted out. Documents...and that..." Fleurette said awkwardly, it was a obvious lie. A obvious lie which Meg seemed to buy.

"That sounds dull."

"That's because it is!" Fleurette laughed. "But with Eleanor away someone needs to sift through it."

"And that someone is you?"

"Mmhm," she nodded slowly and ran her hands through her hair. "But luckily Claudia helps out."

"Who?" Meg asked confused and raised an eyebrow at her.

"Oh! Claudia is a servant, but also a very trusted friend." Fleurette nodded and smiled lightly, then frowned. She was actually starting to believe her own lie, shaking her head slowly she looked at Meg.

"I better get going."

"Will you be here tomorrow?" Meg asked hopeful.

"Your mother gave me the day off." Meg's expression saddened a little. "But I may pop in!" Fleurette smiled, Meg clapped her hands together happily and jumped up from her chair. Fleurette laughed lightly when the blonde flung her arms around her.

"I would like that," Meg said quietly while taking a step back. "See with Eleanor now married that's one less person to spend time with. Also Christine is busy with Raoul all the time too. It's only you and me left really."

"You make it sound like everyone else has suddenly disappeared."

"I'm being dramatic I know," Meg smiled and winked at her. "Anyway don't let me keep you! The sooner you get all these annoying documents sorted out the sooner you can come back here!" She clapped her hands together happily again.

Fleurette smiled and nodded, saying a quick goodbye she picked up her cup, which was now empty and exited from the room. Looking over her shoulder she watched Meg take to pottering around the room. Fleurette walked the opposite way to the exit and swung her arms loosely by her side.

Much like earlier on none of the stage hands paid the least piece of attention to a pottering dancer. Turning the corner Fleurette walked down the corridor and the only sound which could be heard, apart from the distant chatter of the workers, was her point shoe blocks.

The sound echoed rather loudly through the quiet corridor, Fleurette had to admit it was a little unnerving really.

Turning into a large space Fleurette walked over to the sink and put her cup in it, quickly washing it up she put it to the side to drain. Looking around she took to picking food out of the cupboards, any food which was light enough to travel with and that could be stored downstairs.

Usually the kitchen would be filled with people, but considering the time most of the people who inhabit the opera house had already eaten.

Popping a apple in her mouth Fleurette looked up at the clock. It was about quarter to seven, her talk with Meg wasted fifteen minutes if that. It was an enjoyable fifteen minutes though.

Putting the food she had collected into a material bag she picked it up and casually strolled out of the room. Walking stiffly down the rest of the corridor she walked down the stairs as quickly as she could without tripping over her point shoes.

"Hello Erik, sorry I'm late." Fleurette said while walking tentatively on the stony surface. Her battered and broken point shoes were on the other side of the lake. She honestly didn't want to ruin her new ones here.

Erik perked up from his position in the boat and looked at her oddly. Fleurette after all was taking slow steps and stopping every so often. Lowering his book and putting it on the seat he jumped out and walked over to where she was attempting to walk.

Rolling his eyes he side stepped her and swiftly put his arms around her waist and lifted her up. She let out a surprised yelp but she soon found herself in the boat. Turning and watching Erik she smiled, "Thank you Erik."

"If you would have continued walking like that we'd be here for hours."

"I'm sorry! I just don't want my shoes to get busted up." Fleurette pouted lightly and sat down, she put her bag of food in front of her and reached across to pick up the book Erik was previously reading.

"You could have taken them off." Erik said simply while steering the boat across the lake. He heard a light mutter from over his shoulder. Looking at Fleurette he raised an eyebrow at her.

She looked up at him slowly and smiled. "Lord knows what's on the ground back there Erik! I don't even want to think about what I could step in."

"Or on."

"You are not helping!" She exclaimed and put her hands over her cheeks. Erik laughed lightly and jumped out. Easily pulling the boat forward so it was against the stony shore he turned and held a hand out for Fleurette.


	65. Chapter 65

65

"A day off?" Erik repeated somewhat sceptically, Fleurette's head peeked around the thick curtain she was standing behind and nodded. She had left some change of clothes down here so she was currently getting changed out of her dancing gear and into something a lot more comfier.

"Sorry, a day off?" Erik looked at her confused, "Since when did she freely give people a day off?"

"Erik?"

"Yes?"

"Can I have tomorrow off?"

"Well," Erik put a hand under his chin in thought and looked to the curtain just as it got pushed aside. Fleurette reached up and tied her hair loosely up, she then straightened out her minted green dress, there was darker green detail on it too and around her waist was a light golden ribbon.

"Considering it is you," he said as she lifted up the skirt and walked down from the alcove. "I shall say yes."

"You are to kind." Fleurette smiled and made her way over to where the bed was. Sitting on the bedside table, away from the candles, was the cleaning fluid and some clean bandages. Stretching out her legs Fleurette rolled her feet in circles and frowned. Her feet looked more sore today than they previously did.

"Perhaps I should see a doctor." She mused and took to cleaning and bandaging her feet up.

Erik slowly walked away from his desk and walked up to the bed. Sitting down slowly he frowned, "Visiting a doctor on your day off. That sounds like fun."

"A doctor wouldn't be able to do anything logically anyway." Fleurette looked up at him while tucking the end of the bandage away so it wouldn't unravel.

"I think you just need to rest."

"Yes because resting on my day off sounds like fun."

"Fleurette I'm suggesting you not dance on your day off. I'm not saying don't move around." Erik said simply, "Clearly keeping on wearing your ballet shoes is harming your feet more and more. Only wear them when you need to."

"All right, keep them away from me tomorrow then. No matter what I say, do not give them to me. I shall spend the day resting in my bandage socks." Fleurette smiled and wriggled her toes, they were only just visible over the bandages.

"You are honestly so easily amused." Erik shook his head, Fleurette laughed and lightly nudged her shoulder against his.

"Yet again; you are just jealous." He rolled his eyes at her words yet didn't retort to them. This just caused a grin to appear on Fleurette's face. "Are you hungry Erik?" Fleurette questioned, changing the subject simply.

He nodded slowly, Fleurette jumped up from beside him and walked lightly down to where she'd left the bag of food. She'd grabbed whatever she could, and what was easiest to carry down. Fleurette also took food which she knew no one would miss.

If she stole obvious food she was rather sure people would notice and then some sort of ruckus would happen over missing food. Some people who inhabited the opera house were that petty to start arguments over food.

* * *

Erik lowered the book in his hand, which caused the red head who was leaning against him to look at him with a frown.

"Why did you stop reading?"

"Because," Erik paused and thought over his words. "Well," he paused again and looked up at the dark ceiling. "We have different reading interests that's all I can say."

Fleurette smiled slowly and raised her eyebrows at him. "I was honestly wondering how long it would take you."

"What?" Erik looked at her with slightly wide eyes.

"Yes," she nodded and plucked the book from his hand. Admittedly making Erik read one of the novels which Fleurette's mother loved along with herself was by far the most silliest plan she'd ever concocted in her life.

It was only a ounce of evil, but very hilarious. And the best thing about it Fleurette couldn't feel any guilt from going through with it. It wasn't like she was making him go through with something horrid, reading a book with a slightly awfully written plot was harmless.

Harmless and she stuck by it; hilarious.

The two had been reading for the past twenty minutes, through the twenty minutes every so often Erik would look at her and question the plot. He didn't question it, he ripped the plot apart and pointed out a million errors with it.

In all honesty, he had put her off reading the book ever again considering she now saw how awful it was too.

So for the remainder of the time she pretended to be reading and even more so, pretended to look utterly enthralled in the book. This seemed to just confuse Erik, who had already shared a interesting opinion, and couldn't figure out quite why she continued to read.

"I have to say, twenty minutes," Fleurette smiled and flicked through the book quickly. Her eyes watched the pages flit from front to back and then repeated the pattern again.

"That is a record. Even Eleanor cracked after five minutes." Fleurette's eyes flicked up to look at him, Erik pointed a finger at her and frowned. She smiled sheepishly and fidgeted away from him, tilting his head to the side Erik shuffled closer to her.

"That was a very mean trick to play."

"Harmless! It's only a book."

"...Only a book? A book-"

"Which in your opinion should be burned along with any other books which are considered to be a prequel or a sequel."

"And?" Erik encouraged.

"And," Fleurette rolled her eyes. "That someone should honestly think of stopping the author from ever picking up a pen again. The world is better off without their writing." She crossed her arms and frowned down at her lap.

"Correct," Erik nodded happy that Fleurette actually remembered his opinion on the book he'd been forced to read. Putting a hand to his chin in thought the only thing logically left to do was to concoct a plan for revenge's sake.

There was no way in the world that Erik was going to just let this moment slide. Although admittedly anyone looking in would most likely consider this moment to be very childish. The only thing which could make it more childish was if he were to suddenly state; "Fleurette started it."


	66. Chapter 66

66

Erik looked down at Fleurette suddenly, she raised her eyebrows slowly and looked at him confused. "Are you still a little annoyed at me?"

"Only slightly." Erik paused, "It may take reading a few good books to forget ever setting eyes on that though." He pointed a finger slowly at the book, Fleurette smiled snapped it shut and literally threw it over her shoulder. Somewhere off in the distance the sound of the book hitting the stony floor echoed throughout the cavernous space.

"There you go! All gone, your eyes shall be fine now." Fleurette smiled and took to twiddling her thumbs. She looked up at him confused when he had lifted a hand up and pressed his forefinger against her forehead.

Frowning and looking up she looked back at him. "What was that for?"

"I can't see you." Erik stated with a shrug while standing up and walking off.

Fleurette pulled a face and stiffly turned to watch him walk away to sit at his desk. "What?" She said truly confused. "No really...what?" She waved her arms in the air and pointed a finger at him.

Erik looked up from a piece of paper and frowned. "What?"

"I'm here." Fleurette said bluntly.

"I can't see you." Erik shrugged again and looked back down at the paper in front of him.

"Erik you're not only being silly, but you're also being annoying." Fleurette huffed and crossed her arms.

Erik smiled lightly and continued writing, he was happy his plan was getting to her in some way. Although he had to admit he did feel a little guilty, "You cannot turn someone invisible. It is humanly impossible." Fleurette said and then looked down at her arms.

"If I am 'invisible' then why can I see my arms?" Fleurette questioned while using air quotations.

"Because you cannot be invisible to yourself, that'd be silly."

"Erik you are silly. This whole thing is silly." Fleurette waved a hand at him, which he swiftly ignored. "So you're telling me, that if I pick something up it'd just be hovering in the air?" Erik nodded but didn't look up.

"That is idiotic." Fleurette rolled her eyes and stood up, she took to just walking around and ended up plucking a blanket off from the end of the bed and wrapping it around herself.

"Now I can partially see you." Erik leant his head against his hand and waved his pen at her. Fleurette looked at him dead panned, she really wasn't buying any of this. Rightly so, it was after all impossible to turn someone invisible.

But him pretending that she was, was his way of getting revenge on her. He honestly had to admit that he didn't think that Fleurette would get this annoyed this quickly. It seemed like she had a shorter tolerance than he first thought.

She didn't retort to his words, instead she rolled her eyes and sat back down to start reading another book. When she soon got bored of the book she was holding, Erik soon noticed out of the corner of his eyes that she was standing looking over his shoulder at what he was writing down.

Fleurette reached out and flicked him on the arm. "Do you mind?" Erik questioned as serious as he could, Fleurette's childishly pouting expression made seriousness almost impossible. Yet again she didn't reply but flicked him on the arm again.

"Is this your form of getting revenge on me, for getting revenge on you?"

"I'm sorry, can you please stop pretending that I am invisible when I am so obviously not."

"But you are." This earned him another flick on the arm.

"So, you cannot see me but can feel that," Fleurette said while flicking him again.

"What's your point?"

"No no," she smiled and turned away. "Just pondering." Erik narrowed his eyes at her retreating form.

From personal experience, anyone pondering was bad. Whatever thoughts were going through their minds could lead to anything, and could involve anything too. But, and this was a big hitch Erik noted, if the person pondering was a woman then lord only knows what's going on through her head.

Erik found it rather easy to figure out what thoughts men could happen to think up. Women on the other hand were a completely different thing.

So, feeling a little on edge about whatever schemes may be going through Fleurette's head, Erik returned to writing.

His train of thought got cut off however when two arms draped over his shoulders and a weight leant against his head. Fleurette shut her eyes and nudged her head against his shoulder. She leant away and walked off though when he lowered his pen and went to place a hand over one of her arms.

She looked over her shoulder at him with a rather triumphant smile on her face. Sitting down still smiling happily Fleurette lifted up her book and took to reading again.

Erik shook his head and drummed his fingers lightly on the desk. "I call that a draw my dear." Fleurette said while pointing a finger in his direction. Her eyes peeked over the book and looked at him.

Stopping drumming his fingers Erik lifted up his pen and finished writing quickly. Fleurette rolled her eyes and went back to reading. She stopped though when she heard Erik walk over to where she was and watched out of the corner of her eyes as he sat back down next to her.

"Can I help you?"

"I still can't see you."

"You're such a liar!" Fleurette laughed and snapped the book shut. Putting it to one side she crossed her arms and looked at him. "I am right here." Fleurette said again while pointing a finger at herself. Erik's eyes rolled skywards before looking at her. He smiled lightly and nodded.

Fleurette frowned and pointed a finger at him. "You just wanted me to say something idiotic along those lines again didn't you?" At this Erik nodded slowly, still smiling. Fleurette sighed shortly and shook her head, looking away from him she opened her eyes and looked towards the dark lake.

"Now I call it a draw," Erik said while reaching over and putting a finger underneath Fleurette's chin and turning her face back to look at him. "My dear." He smiled again and pushed some of her hair behind her ears.

"Touché Erik." Fleurette smiled and pulled the blanket more around herself, it was steadily getting cooler down here and she was not coping to well with the drop in temperature.

"Likewise," Erik said while looking at her a little worriedly. He moved his hand from underneath her chin and put it on her shoulder. He could easily feel her shivering ever so slightly. Moving and putting his arm around her shoulders Erik pulled Fleurette closer to himself.

From this she let out a surprised sound but fidgeted to get comfy and soon leant her head against his shoulder. "Remind me never to play a practical joke on you ever again."

"I'll try and remind you." Erik said with a smile and looked down at her, Fleurette looked up at him and grinned quickly before settling her head back down against his shoulder.


	67. Chapter 67

_I can openly admit the last chapter was utterly redonkulous and i am redeeming myself by uploading another chapter._

_By redeeming i really mean; i'm making myself feel better by actually uploading a chapter which wasn't completely dumb xD  
_

_Well, enough of my ramble. Thank you for reading and reviewing! :D_

_Also! Thank you for the 100 reviews! Bonkers, never thought that would ever happen. No really, never thought i'd have THAT many reviews. But then i never thought this story would get THIS far!  
_

* * *

67

"You're here!" Meg exclaimed happily and charged from her seat on the stage to where Fleurette was walking casually down the aisle. A few seconds after darting off of the stage Meg flung her arms around Fleurette and gave her a loose embrace.

"Hello Meg, I did say I would come and visit you didn't I?"

"No actually you didn't say for sure." Meg wagged a finger up at her. "From what I remember you said you 'may pop in'." Meg used air quotations while raising an eyebrow up at Fleurette. The two stood staring at each other as seriously as they could before laughing lightly and smiling.

Madame Giry of course had to interrupt their moment and directed Meg to her place amongst the dancers. Fleurette and the elder woman exchanged a look before Fleurette sat down in a seat and crossed her arms loosely.

Regardless if Giry gave her the day off, Fleurette wasn't exactly going to listen to her. Her words wouldn't stop the red head from visiting the ever stern woman's daughter.

That and Fleurette generally missed Meg's company. She had been right in a small way, as dramatic as it sounded at the time, it was only them two left who weren't getting sidetracked with other things.

Fleurette rolled her eyes, by sidetracked she meant getting married. Or in Christine's case just generally being happy with her other half.

When there was a brief break again Meg skipped down the stage and to where Fleurette was sitting. "How's it going at home then huh? Nearly finished all those annoying documents?" Fleurette fidgeted in the chair and nearly forgot the lie she had told Meg.

"Almost."

"You don't look to sure," Meg noted and sat down in the seat in front of hers. She let out a sigh and leaned her head against her hands. Shutting her eyes the blonde seemed to enjoy the peace.

Looking up at the ceiling and at the dancers who were idly chatting or sitting resting for a few moments, Fleurette also noted how it was quiet here. If anything Fleurette noticed how it was most likely the most quiet she's ever seen the opera house.

Usually there was so much noise and fuss, more fuss than the noise but even still, "Why is it so quiet?" Fleurette asked, Meg opened her eyes slowly and looked in her direction.

Leaning her head away from her hands she shrugged. That seemed to be Meg's answer, Fleurette didn't look to happy about that and leaned back in the chair.

"Well," Meg paused. "Considering it is usually us two who make the most noise..." Meg trailed off, Fleurette looked at her and nodded slowly.

That was the one thing about the dance groups rehearsals when compared to her own. Fleurette missed being in the group when she watched them all rehearsing, and then when they idly talked to each other.

In all honesty, doing a solo was very lonely, Fleurette would be lying if she said she wasn't slightly nervous.

"Mother says your rehearsals are almost complete." Meg pipped up randomly, and thankfully breaking the silence which was slowly starting to get to Fleurette.

Frowning lightly she looked around quickly and then at the blonde in front of her. "Really?"

"Yes," Meg smiled and clapped her hands together. "Then you can come back into the group!"

"I would like that."

"When said like that Fleur it is like you are not grateful for being chosen to do a solo."

"Your mother never told you?" Fleurette took to twiddling a stray red curl, Meg looked confused and shook her head slowly. "It was meant to be a duet but Eleanor wasn't here to do it."

Meg looked troubled and drummed her fingers on the back of her chair, she briefly looked over her shoulder at her mother and then back at Fleurette.

"Then why didn't she keep it a duet?"

"I do not know." Fleurette said honestly, Meg looked confused and thoughtful for a few more moments before shrugging slowly. It seemed like with that one shrug she had dropped the topic. Although Fleurette was rather sure Meg was pondering over why it wasn't still a duet. Fleurette shared the same thought, or did so soon after her first solo rehearsal.

It was very strange to edit a piece down which was for a duet and make it a solo.

Fleurette jumped suddenly and in turn made Meg jump too. The two looked at each other with more or less the same expression. Realization had kicked in for both girls.

"I believe Fleur that perhaps a certain ghost has taken a liking to you and your dance skills." Meg whispered while leaning forward slightly.

"Meg come back here!" Giry exclaimed from behind the blonde, Fleurette looked over her friends shoulder. Giry frowned and turned away, she opened her mouth to answer Meg and then stopped.

"Fleur you have to be careful." Meg said quickly and urgently while Giry tapped her cane against the stage one more time. The blonde moved from her chair and gracefully ran back up onto the stage and took her place in the group.

Fleurette frowned lightly and stood up, Giry was the only person who noticed her movement, she turned and looked at her. Fleurette frowned even more before walking down the aisle and away from the stage and the graceful dancers.


	68. Chapter 68

68

The rest of Fleurette's day off was spent visiting Claudia and Geoffrey. They had both commented how it was nice to see her and also questioned how life was at the opera house and if it was peaceful without Eleanor.

Fleurette found that question to be a bit of a double edged sword.

Life at the opera house without Eleanor, it was pleasant. How could she not deny that a little bit? It was pleasant to not have someone forever fussing around her and making sure she was sleeping at correct times, eating and not to mention not walking off exploring.

Although admittedly Fleurette hadn't wandered off with exploring on her mind for a while. Perhaps that was because she more or less knew her way around the whole opera house now.

But then, when Fleurette really pondered over that question. Life at the opera house without Eleanor was also very lonely.

Everyone already knew how much Eleanor going off for a week had unsettled Fleurette. She'd been silent and spent most of her time not in the opera house as far as anyone could tell. When really she was, she was just underneath it in Erik's company.

Claudia and Geoffrey looked at each other worriedly. "My dear if there is anything you want to talk about we're here." Claudia had said before pottering out of the living room and through to the kitchen.

Fleurette raised her eyes slowly from the floor to look at Geoffrey, he looked a little unnerved by being stared at by unblinking eyes.

"I know that look," the elder man stated while pointing a finger at her. Fleurette looked at him confused and leaned back against the couch.

"You do?"

"Oh yes."

"What look was I even pulling?"

"The one where you look utterly confused by something and also like a great truth has dawned on you." Geoffrey paused, "Do you feel like that?" Fleurette nodded slowly. "Right, I am not going to ask you for the details because I already know you will not tell them to me." Fleurette smiled slowly and nodded.

She was never really one for confessing all her troubles to someone. Geoffrey leant forward in the chair he was sitting on and entwined his hands together.

"Can you just answer me one question?"

"Depends." Fleurette smiled.

If anyone else had been given that answer they'd surely be a little annoyed by the blatant avoidance of a certain answer. But Geoffrey on the other hand smiled lightly and nodded slowly.

"You are not involved in anything are you?"

"By anything you mean the suspicious nature of some people who live in this city?" Fleurette quesioned. Geoffrey slowly nodded, Fleurette rolled her eyes. "No, my confusion and sudden realization does not come from suspicious business. I shall tell you this much Geoffrey, it involves my work as a dancer."

"You are not thinking of packing it in are you?"

"No!" Fleurette exclaimed lightly and shook her head quickly. "I could never ever leave!"

"Why not?" Geoffrey looked utterly confused, Fleurette pulled a face and rolled her eyes. "Oh," Geoffrey drew the word out slowly and sighed. "Your friends." Fleurette sighed and nodded happy that he opted to voice about the friends she had made and not try and voice up anything about the opera ghost.

"And you've settled in there too. Yes I see why you say you couldn't leave." Geoffrey looked up at the ceiling.

Fleurette nodded, she didn't actually know what else to say. Something inside her was commenting how strange a conversation this even was. Her conversations with Geoffrey weren't usually like this, they were usually light hearted and brief.

* * *

Sitting in the park reading a newspaper Fleurette lowered it when there was a splashing sound and screams. A woman and a small girl, Fleurette threw the paper to the side and ran across the field to where the woman was trying to reach towards her daughter.

She had seen these two before, they were here that time she visited the park on her own the day after the masquerade ball just before she returned back to the opera house.

"What happened?" Fleurette questioned, the woman couldn't seem to find the right words to actually formulate a proper answer. The small girl was splashing about and screaming, Fleurette looked from the girl to the woman beside her and then back again.

Rolling her eyes she jumped in and disappeared from view along with the small girl. This caused the woman to scream even more for her child which seemed to be called Josephine.

The water was murky and cold, Fleurette clutched onto the small child and propelled herself upwards. Breaking the surface and coughing she noticed how the two of them were in the middle of the pond. Fleurette would be the first to admit she didn't even think the pond was this deep. It was more like a miniature lake.

The woman screamed with relief and Fleurette swam slowly and steadily in her direction. There was a small crowd around the woman now, they all looked rather confused too.

Fleurette got helped out and soon found a jacket was thrown around her shoulders. "You two need to get to a hospital." A woman said simply.

"Thank you!" Josephine's mother exclaimed and threw her arms around Fleurette's neck. Fleurette looked around before reaching up and patting her on the back.

"It's all right."

"B-but," the woman was hysterical and ended up shaking her head and patted her child on the back as she started coughing up water. "How can I repay you?"

Fleurette shrugged slowly. "Let me get the same carriage as you to the hospital?"

The woman laughed lightly and helped her to stand and then picked up her child. "Sure, come on." The two hurriedly got a carriage and told the driver it was an emergency. They were at the hospital in no time, Josephine and her mother Nina got rushed into a room.

Fleurette looked tiredly up at the ceiling. Shaking her head slowly she stood up and smiled. There wasn't anything wrong with her, she was happy to see the two of them were all right though. Turning slowly Fleurette wriggled her arms through the jacket which she still had around her shoulders. Walking down the aisle of people waiting to see a doctor she pushed open the door and exited the building.

Letting out a quiet yawn Fleurette wrapped her arms around herself, a chill was starting to set in. She had to openly admit that this was by far the most eventful day off she had ever had.


	69. Chapter 69

69

"You're a hero Fleur!" Meg exclaimed utterly enthralled by Fleurette's tale, she peeked out from the towel which was over her head and looked at the blonde.

"What? You are! You rescued a little girl!" Meg clapped her hands together and jumped up and down slightly on her bed from excitement. The other dancers were all equally interested by Fleurette's update of her day.

"Weren't you scared?" Alison asked, Fleurette looked at her. Admittedly Alison and herself never shared many words. Alison had an air of arrogance around her, and her steely eyes seemed to always stare unblinking at anything and everything. Fleurette actually found her a little daunting.

"Fear never crossed my mind."

"But you charged into a pond to save a stranger." Bernadette stated while tying up her straight black hair.

"Not many people would do that." Diane crossed her arms and nodded swiftly.

Meg pouted at the three women before smiling happily at Fleurette, who yet again peeked out from underneath the towel.

"I think it was very brave of you Fleur!" Meg exclaimed and plucked the towel off of her head. Fleurette shook her head and pushed her damp hair out of her face.

By the time she got back to the opera house there was a huge amount of fuss around her. Everyone thought she had had some sort of accident, the one thing which seemed to confuse everyone the most was the happy smile on Fleurette's face.

Fleurette had repeated her story three times, once to the whole group, a second time to Andre and Firmin and Madame Giry and the third and final time was to Meg and the dancers which were here.

Sniffing Fleurette crossed her arms over her clean and dry long sleeved blue dress. "Perhaps I should have stuck around to see a doctor."

"You didn't swallow any of that mucky water did you? Lord knows what germs are in that pond."

"Thanks for that Alison." Fleurette said quietly while looking down at her lap. Be fair she had swam in worse waters such as the lake down below.

"Oh this has made my day!" Meg exclaimed and embraced Fleurette quickly before standing up. "My Fleur is a hero!" Fleurette looked up at her and smiled. She was acting like an excitable child, it humoured her slightly.

"Wait until your sister finds out about this huh." Meg nudged her lightly on the arm. "Her and Felix can be enjoying their week away from the city doing what newly-weds do," at this the two pulled a face. "But," Meg smiled swiftly moving on. "Can either of them say they've saved a life? No! You can though."

"Meg I think you're looking to into this." Diane said a little worriedly while standing up too. The dancer group had a rehearsal to go and attend. The only reason why they were up here now was because they wanted to hear the story from Fleurette's mouth.

Fleurette sat and watched them all exit the room before standing up herself and walking out too. She walked quickly and quietly towards the kitchen, she grabbed what food she could and moved silently down the corridor.

* * *

Hearing a distant sneeze Erik looked up from his position sitting in the boat and watched Fleurette appear. As soon as she spotted the boat and him she blew out the candle which was in her hand.

"Hello Erik." She smiled, he looked at her confused. "What?"

"You sound different."

"I do?"

"Like," Erik leaned forward and against the side of the boat. Fleurette looked at him confused still and waited for him to continue. "Like you are about to get a cold." Erik said while reaching out and pushing some of her hair away from her eyes. He frowned at the damp feel of it.

"What have you been up to?"

"Swimming."

"Right," Erik leant away from the side of the boat and standing up. Holding out his hands he helped the red head into the boat and turned to steer it back towards his home.

"I have to say Fleurette it's not really swimming weather." Erik stated while quickly looking over his shoulder at her. She looked up at him as innocently as she could, he was telling the truth the weather outside was chilly despite the sun which was out.

"I may have...jumped into a pond..." Fleurette said slowly while watching Erik contemplate over her words. His reaction was one she expected, he looked at her with wide eyes and lost his concentration enough to forget to stop the boat from crashing against the stone shore.

"Sorry," he said quietly and then sat down on the seat in front of her. He sat looking down at the floor of the boat for a moment before frowning up at her. "Are you mad?"

Fleurette looked at him and shook her head quickly. "No."

"Are you sure?" Erik inquired. "I ask merely because most people don't just jump into ponds when they fancy a swim."

"You didn't hear the ruckus upstairs?"

"You know despite everyone thinking I lurk in the corridors and on the runways, I actually don't. No, I have no idea what you are talking about Fleurette."

"I saved a little girl called Josephine from drowning." The woman in front of him smiled proudly with herself and her heroic act.

"That explains the swimming," Erik sighed and smiled lightly at her. "Well done." Fleurette smiled again and nodded slowly. "Come on, I'll go hunt out numerous blankets for you."

"What?"

"Remember the last time you went swimming?" Erik stated while helping her out of the boat and then walking off. He waved a hand casually over his shoulder at her. "Things didn't end to well if I recall you ended up suffering from a horrible temperature and sat complaining."

"I complained once." Fleurette stated and then clicked her fingers and ran to his side. Erik looked at her confused while throwing a blanket around her shoulders.

"You broke your promise!" Fleurette said and then laughed when Erik purposely draped a blanket around her and a part of it went over her face. Peeking out from under it she nodded up at him.

"I did not."

"I asked you to hold me to a vow of never swimming again. You broke your promise."

"Actually," Erik said while crossing his arms after he threw a third blanket around her shoulders. "I said I would try. That's a little different than a promise." At this Fleurette pouted at his words, turned on her heels and shuffled off. Erik smiled and shook his head lightly, there truly was never a dull moment when in Fleurette's company.


	70. Chapter 70

_70...? Mhmm, yes i'm going to just sit and think over how this is still going. Bonkers, it is a mystery to me.  
_

_But none the less; thank you for reading and for reviewing! :D_

* * *

70

Fleurette lifted her head up from the pillows and looked around. She had been woken up by the slightest humming sound, pushing herself up out of bed she walked slowly down and looked towards Erik.

He was sitting at the organ with his back to her, tiptoeing and moving as silently as she could she stopped behind him. Looking over his shoulders she watched as every so often he'd reach out and scribble on the paper on the organ music stand in front of him.

Fleurette held in a sneeze which was threatening to come out, standing and quickly composing herself she reached down and put her hands on his shoulders.

Erik jumped from the contact, Fleurette couldn't help but laugh quietly. She had just single handedly yet accidentally made the infamous opera ghost jump. Erik didn't look to pleased about it when he quickly looked over his shoulder at her.

Fleurette smiled and ended up wrapping her arms around his neck and leaning her head on top of his. "Is this what you were writing yesterday?" Erik nodded but didn't speak, Fleurette rolled her eyes. His moment of silence was possibly over him still being a little peeved about jumping from her sudden contact.

Fleurette actually found that moment funny. "Sorry Erik if I cut off your train of thoughts." She said while shutting her eyes. Opening them slowly she moved her head away from leaning against his and unwrapped her arms. Sitting beside him she read over the music and looked at him.

"Can you play it?"

"It's not ready."

"Work in progress hm?"

"Yes."

"How do you know it isn't ready if you've not played it?"

"How do you know I've not played it?" Erik smiled and tapped her on the nose with his pen. She plucked it from his hands and sat twiddling it in her fingers.

"I would have heard the organ."

"Ah," Erik nodded and crossed his arms loosely over his shirt and looked up at the dark ceiling. "How do you know I haven't played it when you were out?" He looked down at her sidewards, Fleurette went to answer but shook her head.

"You have me there." She shrugged and put the pen on the music stand. "Did you?"

"No." Erik admitted, Fleurette laughed quietly and shook her head. "How are you feeling?"

She nodded slowly and went to answer only to clap her hands over her face and sneeze. The sneezes she was keeping bottled up were free. "I was going to answer fine."

"But you're rethinking that answer I see."

"Yes." Fleurette opened her eyes and looked up at him. "Don't ever let me swim again."

"We're going through this again?"

"Yes."

"All right I will try and stop you. But may I question what will happen if a incident like the one with the little girl happens again and you are nearby?" Erik smiled, Fleurette frowned up at him and nudged him on the arm.

"Shh," she put a finger to her lips and looked away from him.

"So I take that as a answer of; I will go swimming again." Erik smiled and suffered a playful glare from Fleurette. He shook his head lightly and took to playing the piece of music he had loosely written so far.

Fleurette soon forgot about being childishly annoyed at him and turned on the organ seat and watched his hands glide over the keys.

"Erik can I ask you something?" Fleurette asked when he had finished. She put her hands in her lap and looked up at him. "The solo I'm doing..." Her voice trailed off, Erik stopped writing and looked at her.

"What about it?"

"Did you...like...know about it before I did?"

"You mean did I have words with Giry to let you do it on your own without someone trying to share the spotlight with you?" Erik lowered his pen and looked at her, Fleurette thought over his words and then nodded slowly.

"Perhaps."

"Why?" She narrowed her eyes curiously.

"Because," Erik turned and looked at her. "You stand out from the others." He paused and frowned lightly. "There's always going to be one person someone will pay more attention to when there's a group dancing in front of them."

"I am that one person?"

"You are and your sister are." Erik nodded, "I questioned her about allowing you both to do your own piece. But then Eleanor went and...the thought of trying to pair you with another dancer didn't bode well with me."

Fleurette raised an eyebrow at him. "It didn't bode well with you?"

Erik nodded slowly, "I do not mean it in a horrid way. I do not think you realize how good you are. Now admittedly I have to say dancing is a grey area for me, I do not know anything about it unlike music." He paused and looked from the organ to her.

"But you are a very good dancer. More than good, making the duet into a solo seemed like the most logical thing to do. Of course no one would question my words."

"...You are the reason why I'm doing a solo?" Fleurette summed it up simply, Erik nodded. She put a hand to her chin in thought. She grinned at him, "Thank you Erik!" Fleurette exclaimed lightly and threw her arms around his neck and held him close to herself.

Erik looked around a little bemused but wrapped a arm around her none the less. "You're welcome." He paused, "How did you come to figure out I was behind it?"

"Actually Meg and I both came to the same decision at the same time." Fleurette said honestly while leaning away from him.


	71. Chapter 71

71

Fleurette nodded and every so often smiled. Eleanor and Felix were sitting in front of her both talking about a million miles an hour about their week away.

"Right," Fleurette said slowly, in all honesty she had absolutely no clue what had been spoken. So she just answered with the first word which came to mind.

It just so happened the first word she replied with may have been the right one because Eleanor continued talking. Felix nodded and the two were more like having their own conversation than a conversation which involved three people.

"I have to get back," Fleurette pointed over her shoulder and stood up slowly. "I'm needed in the wardrobe department. They have my costume and they need me to try it on." Eleanor looked up at her and smiled widely.

"I am so looking forward to seeing the show."

"You are attending?"

"Little flower!" Eleanor exclaimed while clasping her hands on her shoulders and shaking her slightly. Fleurette's head rocked to and fro lightly, "Of course we'd attend the opening night. Like we would miss your first ever solo performance."

_First ever, _Fleurette pondered over those two words. Admittedly as happy as she was with having a solo it still made her feel a little sick. There would obviously be no one to fall back on if she went wrong.

Her eyes widened slightly and then her mind just pondered over all the possible mistakes she could do.

"Fleurette are you all right?" Eleanor asked worriedly while popping into her sisters line of vision. Blinking slowly a few times Fleurette looked up and nodded.

"Just...well...I'm tired that is all."

Eleanor went blank faced and crossed her arms. "Your upset sleeping patterns have returned?"

"No no nothing like that." Fleurette waved her hands in defence.

Eleanor didn't look bought by her words, but she accepted them none the less. Letting out a slow sigh and pinching the bridge of her nose she lent against Felix when he put a arm around her shoulders.

"How has your week been?" Eleanor questioned, she had got caught up in embracing her little sister and not letting go, and also talking none stop about their trip. Then there was the moment where Eleanor decided to give Fleurette a present from where they'd been.

Fleurette stopped edging away and smiled sheepishly. "Fine. Boring in fact, nothing unusual. Just lots of rehearsing, I'm tired from all the rehearsing. In fact I have to get back to it."

"You said you were needed at the wardrobe department." Eleanor narrowed her eyes. "What aren't you telling me?"

"I saved a little girl from drowning by diving into a murky pond. Now excuse me, I really must go. It is brilliant to hear you had a nice trip...thank you for the present although I was not expecting to receive one." Fleurette smiled and turned tail and ran off just before Eleanor was about to comment on her words.

"See you both later!" Fleurette waved while skilfully weaving her way past the stage hands and disappeared from her sisters view.

* * *

Fleurette kept her arms outstretched while the two bustling women took to stitching and pinning the costume she was in. She had briefly looked down at herself to note that it was in the style of a romantic tutu.

The skirt stopped about mid shin and was varied in colours, light pastel colours from green to blue, there was even hints of purple in there too. The sleeves, what there was of them, was netted green and were elasticated so they were more or less permanently fixed in place around her arms. The top was coloured much like the skirt, but around her waist was a belt. This belt was made out of fake flowers, Fleurette liked this costume.

The colours, the style. So far she could not find fault with it. Being ushered to sit down she frowned however when her hair started to get pulled this way and that.

"Excuse me but what are you doing?" Fleurette asked truly confused. "I thought I was here for just a fitting."

"You need to test it out love," the elder of the two women said while tying her hair up. "The costume isn't just the dress." She spoke simply while attaching a numerous amount of clips into her hair. The clips had flowers on them, these flowers were the same as the ones on the belt.

"But I do not have my shoes with me." Fleurette said while crossing her arms, her arms got tapped out of the way by the other woman. Fleurette raised an eyebrow when the sleeves of the dress were getting altered.

"Of course," Fleurette took the shoes out of the woman's grasp once she finished playing with her hair and putting clips into it. Turning them over Fleurette sighed, they were new shoes.

This was now the only fault with her costume.

She had a day to try and break these in while getting used to dancing in this dress, which suddenly felt a little restricting now that the other woman had tightened the straps.

"They're green," Fleurette said a little dumbly. The ballet shoes she was holding were a light green, it matched the green in her dress perfectly.

The two women laughed and ushered her out of the room. Fleurette frowned and shuffled down the corridor, standing in the wings she watched the dance group have their dress rehearsal. The outfits they were all wearing did not vary that much to hers.

Hers was green and varied in different pastels, and theirs were white and varied in off whites and light blues.

Managing to slip her new shoes on and bending down to tie the ribbons up, when she stood up straight again Madame Giry was waving a hand in her direction.

Rolling her eyes and taking a deep breath and letting it out slowly, Fleurette walked onto the stage. This technically would be the first time she had done the solo in front of a crowd bigger than one person. It would also be the first time Fleurette had done it in new shoes and her outfit for the show, but her bringing up those two things was just to the point of picking holes.


	72. Chapter 72

72

Erik leant his head against his hand. At the moment he was on the runway watching from above as Fleurette walked steadily onto the stage.

Even from his vantage point he could see she was nervous. As far as coping with nerves went she wasn't doing a bad job. Most people would be a wreck having to perform the solo they had been practising none stop for about a week in front of their teacher, friends and a few stage hands.

But that was probably where Fleurette differentiated from most people.

She walked onto the stage with a smile and took up position as if she had been put in these circumstances many times before.

Erik had full confidence in Fleurette that she would perform this solo to the best of her ability and then some. He meant what he had said; making this piece stay as a duet just seemed wrong. But then this thought could have cropped up because his judgement would have been clouded by his relationship with the red head on the stage.

Madame Giry gave the stage one solid and clear sounding tap with her cane. This indicated to Fleurette that she could commence dancing.

And dance she did. Erik leant his head away from his hand and watched her glide across the stage. Admittedly he had seen her perform, or rehearse, this piece but he had only spied on it when Fleurette had only just started rehearsing it.

In other words, seeing it now in its full completion – albeit without the music – was interesting. Erik could now see the effects the private rehearsals had had on Fleurette. She was already a good dancer, but there seemed to more precision to some moves she followed through with.

There was however one thing which bothered Erik ever so slightly.

Despite handling the nerves and performing brilliantly in this dress rehearsal, there was a pained expression lingering on her face. It was ever so slight, but slight enough for him to notice it. Watching her feet Erik's eyes narrowed, of course; new ballet shoes would pain even the most talented dancer.

"There she is mama!" A young voice exclaimed, Erik frowned and watched a small child appear running towards the stage.

Fleurette seemed equally puzzled. Sure he couldn't see her face or expression but her body language gave off a confused vibe.

The surrounding people who were busy watching Fleurette dance seemed to snap back to reality and look towards the small smiling child, who was barely the same height as the stage. Her large eyes peered over the top and seemed fixed on Fleurette.

Crouching down Fleurette was careful not to lean, or step, on her dress. "Little Josephine, I had a feeling you would come here, I just didn't know it would be today."

"I tried to stop her," a woman appeared and gently pulled the child back. Erik assumed it was the child's mother.

Fleurette shook her head gently, "It is fine." Erik smiled, mainly because Giry had gave the two intruders a stern look as if trying to tell them to leave just by giving them one look. When she had spoke she had glanced at the elder woman.

"You are well?" Fleurette looked at the child, who nodded so quickly Erik was surprised her head didn't somehow manage to pop off from her neck.

"Come up," Fleurette waved a hand casually at the stairs, Josephine didn't need to get told twice.

"Fleurette," Giry approached the two.

"Yes?"

"Do not be long." She looked around worriedly. More importantly she looked up at where he was currently standing.

Erik couldn't help but roll his eyes. When it came to rehearsing he was usually quite strict, no part of him really wanted to stop Fleurette from seeing the little child. The same little child which she had previously saved from drowning.

If he did stop her, Erik was rather sure he'd suffer a long winded complaint from said red head, or she would ignore him.

Both possible options didn't sit to well with him.

"You look pretty," Josephine had picked up some of Fleurette's long skirt in her hands and was stroking the soft looking material.

"I like your dress better." Fleurette leant down. "Blue is my favourite colour, along with green." Fleurette took the child's hands from her skirt and looked at her sleeve. "You are wearing a blue and green dress and I am rather envious Josephine." This caused a huge grin to spread onto the young girls face, her mother merely shook her head and sat down in a chair.

It appeared like neither had any intention of leaving. Erik did ponder now whether to intervene or not. He didn't honestly want two random people loitering around his opera house, distracting Fleurette from doing perhaps the one dance which will forever be the strongest memory to her.

"I want to be a dancer."

"Oh?" Fleurette nodded her head and walked to the centre of the stage, Josephine willingly followed after her. "Don't tell anyone, but I didn't want to be a ballet dancer." Fleurette whispered to the young girl.

"Why not? You get to wear such pretty dresses."

"It's not just about the dresses," Fleurette said while standing straight backed with both her feet turned out. "Copy me," Fleurette pointed down at her feet, Josephine jumped and quickly copied her.

"If you want to become a dancer you must learn these very important five positions." Fleurette explained, Josephine nodded and yet again Erik was completely surprised her head was still attached with the force she had used for a simple action of nodding.

"Each and every ballet move begins and ends in them. This is first position."

"Uh-huh," Josephine urged her to continue.

Erik was surprised that the child was hooked on this already, he honestly didn't know young children's attention span could be grasped onto so quickly and held down long enough for them not to make loads of noise.

Fleurette shuffled and parted her feet, "Second position." Josephine swiftly followed. Fleurette moved her feet again so one was in front of the other, and the one foot which was in the front was touching the middle of the back foot.

"Third position," Fleurette smiled and watched Josephine quickly try and get her feet into position. Putting her front foot forward Fleurette looked towards Josephine again. "Fourth position and finally, fifth position." Fleurette's feet moved so the toes of each foot reached the heel of the other.

Josephine struggled slightly with fifth position, and after much pouting she got there eventually.

"Well done, you've just had your first ballet lesson." Fleurette smiled, Josephine clapped her hands together and jumped on the spot.

"Can't I learn more?"

"You can, perhaps another time?" Fleurette smiled and crouched down to her level. "Are you serious about becoming a dancer?"

"Uh-huh!"

"I believe you," Fleurette nodded slowly and looked towards the small group which had watched their quick little lesson. They were the same group which were entranced by her rehearsing just moments ago.

"Josephine we should go, I believe Fleurette has work to do." The woman stood up slowly from her seat. Her daughter shot her a disapproving look before looking at the red head in front of her.

Fleurette smiled lightly, "We'll see each other again. Especially if you are to become a dancer." Watching the young girl shoot her one last grin and run off of the stage, it wasn't until they had disappeared through the door and out of her sight that she stood up and brushed herself down.

Turning on her heels several times Fleurette rubbed a hand thoughtfully against her forehead before taking up her starting position again.

"You are going from the beginning?"

"I cannot continue from where I left off can I?" Fleurette answered back to Giry, Erik smiled and nodded.

The only thing which popped into Erik's mind at that time was; that told her.


	73. Chapter 73

73

"You did not want to be a dancer so what did you want to be?" Erik questioned, "Dancing seems so natural to you I cannot imagine you doing anything else." Fleurette stood on point tottering slowly forward to where he was walking down the last few steps from the runway stairs.

Slowly he appeared in the wings and looked at her. Fleurette smiled and lifted a arm up from her side to wag a finger at him.

"Has someone been eavesdropping again?"

"Well Fleurette if you will talk about such things in the presence of a small child and need I mention; while in my home. Then yes is the answer to your question."

"It's only natural because I've had lessons forced on me since I was six."

"What did you want to be?"

"Erik do you ever have dreams or...aspirations?" Fleurette slowly turned – while still on point – and tottered slowly back to the centre of the stage. When he didn't answer Fleurette looked over her shoulder at him and effortlessly got down from point and stood flat footed again.

Taking his silence as a possible no, Fleurette rolled her eyes. "You see I wanted to travel. I wanted to see the world and not settle down somewhere. Nothing would make me happier to travel. I've never been out of the city," she smiled a little bitterly and looked at him.

"It isn't a job, it isn't a hobby. It's just a dream which I've not followed through with." Fleurette shook her head and looked at him. "Women, in this time and age, do not have jobs really."

Erik slowly nodded and looked at Fleurette when she appeared in front of him holding her hands out.

"Do you still want to travel?" Erik's voice spoke in an indifferent tone.

Fleurette looked thoughtfully up at the ceiling and slowly shook her head. "Not so much."

"Why?"

"I don't really want to leave."

"Because?"

Fleurette smiled and lowered her hands slowly, only he caught them and held onto them lightly. "You are being most inquisitive this evening Erik." Fleurette paused, "It's usually the other way round when it comes to question asking!" She laughed lightly and let out a slow sigh.

"I've settled down."

"Even after you said you didn't want to settle somewhere." Erik smirked, he suffered a half arsed glare from Fleurette.

Fleurette rolled her eyes and wriggled her hands free from his grasp. Erik lowered his arms and looked at her. Shaking her head slowly Fleurette took a step forward and wrapped her arms around his neck – although she had to go on point to do so – "You ask why, and for a reason." Fleurette said quietly.

"You are the reason." Fleurette leant her head against his and absentmindedly took to running her fingers through his dark hair.

As much as Erik hated to admit to things he quiet liked the feel of her fingers running gently and slowly through his hair. Shutting his eyes and then opening them slightly he frowned.

"Then I am holding you back from doing something you so wish to do." Erik stated, Fleurette laughed quietly and leant away from him.

"You are silly Erik!" Fleurette exclaimed lightly, he narrowed his eyes not taking to kindly to being called silly. "You are not holding me back. You are the reason why I have settled down here, you are also the reason why I do not wish to leave." Fleurette explained and looked slowly down at the stage floor.

"I don't want to leave you or this place. I don't care for travelling if I will always have your company." Fleurette smiled and unwrapped her arms from around his neck and standing with them simply draped over his shoulders.

Erik leant down and leant his forehead against hers. Fleurette shut her eyes and smiled lightly. "I wouldn't want you to leave either." This just caused her to seemingly smile more. "You better go get out of your costume before Giry complains at you to do so." Erik stated, Fleurette opened her eyes and slowly looked at him.

"Yes, I shall be here when you get back. Well, I will be if you are quick. I don't really like waiting for people."

"Since when were you impatient?"

"Since now?" Erik answered, Fleurette rolled her eyes and shook her head. "Go on," he nodded to the set of stairs opposite to them which lead up to the dancers quarters. Fleurette still didn't seem to wholly believe him, or his words of still being around once she had got changed.

* * *

Fleurette sat happily wrapped up in the spare blankets with a book in her hands. No it wasn't the book which she had innocently taunted Erik with.

Lowering the book she looked over to where he was sitting at his desk. Tilting her head to the side she shut the book and slowly stood up. Shifting the blankets so they were better wrapped around herself she walked quietly over to where he sat.

Erik was so engrossed in whatever it was he was writing he didn't notice her leaning over his shoulder reading the music until she leant her chin against his shoulder.

Instead of jumping like he did the first time Fleurette had seemingly appeared out of nowhere, Erik stiffened, lowered his pen and looked at her.

She smiled widely at him and lowered her eyes back to the sheet music in front of them on the desk. Fleurette nodded slowly, this seemed to be her approval.

"Can I help you with something?" Erik questioned simply. Fleurette nodded slowly as an answer. "What is it?" Erik turned slightly and looked up at her, Fleurette didn't answer but instead wrapped her arms around his shoulders and held tightly onto him.

"Are you all right?" Erik asked generally confused, for the remainder of the evening Fleurette had been her usual self. Although right now she seemed to have taken a slight vow of silence again.

As far as Erik knew, there wasn't anything bothering her accept; "Your nerves are kicking in aren't they?"

"Perhaps." Fleurette opened her eyes and looked at him. "But then again..."

"Yes?"

"Maybe I just want to hold you, ever thought of that hm?" She answered while smiling lightly at him. Erik's eyes widened a fraction, which caused her to smile more. Obviously that answer or thought hadn't crossed his mind.

Turning in his chair and reaching up slowly Erik managed to wrap his arms around the woman in front of him. Only he wasn't expecting Fleurette to sit down in his lap. Erik looked around even more confused, but ended up leaning his head on top of hers.

Fleurette sat comfortable wrapped up in a blanket in Erik's arms, so much so that her eyelids slowly fell and she was almost asleep.

"I hate to bring this up while you are clearly already suffering from nerves." Erik said, his voice pulled Fleurette back to reality. Rubbing her eyes slowly she leaned her head away from his shoulder and looked at him.

"But are you ready for tomorrow?"

"Opening nights are always the most stressful."

"Did you just quote your sister?" Erik smiled.

"Perhaps," Fleurette laughed and nodded slowly. Looking down at her lap she slowly nodded, although the action was a little unsure. "Yes, I am as ready as I could ever be. I have done all the rehearsing I can do. All that is left for me to do is to go on that stage tomorrow night and do the best performance I can possibly do."

"Spoken with such determination there."

"Oh yes," Fleurette smiled, "I'm very determined, although a little scared admittedly."

"You will be fine." Erik reassured and tucked some of her hair behind her ears. Fleurette smiled and settled back down and leant against his shoulder. Erik managed to pick up his pen and continue writing, although it was a little tricky to do so.

He lowered his pen though when Fleurette fidgeted and sat up again. "I'm going to go sleep. I suppose I need as much rest as possible for tomorrow." Erik merely nodded slowly confirming her words, one of the last things Erik expected was for Fleurette to quickly kiss him and then stand up and walk lightly towards the bed.

"Good night Erik," Fleurette grinned and jumped around to look at him, she laughed lightly at his slightly bemused expression. Shaking her head she turned back around and went to settle down for the night.


	74. Chapter 74

74

Erik stood with his arms leaning against the runway, below him right this moment Madame Giry stood gripping tightly onto a letter. He could see the evident displeasure on her face.

Was it honestly so bad that he enjoyed annoying the woman, even if it was just a little bit?

She lowered her arm and tucked the letter which was in her grasp into her dress pocket. Giry then took to looking around for him.

"She will need to come up soon you know. We have to run through the whole thing before tonight." Of course she would say something to counter his letter.

His letter of which consisted of Erik telling her, and anyone else it concerned, that Fleurette would not be present for most of the day. She needed to rest up for the night, if Erik's sleeping patterns were similar to someone else he wouldn't have witnessed the broken sleep Fleurette had last night.

There was a point when she had woken up, ventured down to where he sat reading and sat with him for a while. She actually ended up going to sleep against his shoulder, but when Erik went to move her she woke up again.

The nerves were starting to kick in for her, and those nerves had clearly effected her sleep. So the only reasonable thing Erik had thought of was to tell Giry that Fleurette would be sleeping in so she could catch up on what sleep she missed last night.

"Oh be rest assured she is not staying with me all day." Erik said while leaning away from the runway, although truth be told he would very much like Fleurette's company for the day.

"She will come up when she's awake and ready."

"Or when you want to let her go?"

"Now now," Erik shook his head and smirked down at the stage. "You make it sound like I have her captive. Far from it in fact. That is so far from the truth," turning and walking down the runway Erik briefly glanced down at the elder woman one last time before disappearing.

"Until tonight Madame Giry."

"You will be attending?"

"Of course, why do you sound so shocked?" Erik watched as she turned on her heels and took to trying to find him. The one problem was Madame Giry more often than not actually discovered where he was be hiding.

Taking a step back into the runways shadows Erik leant up against the wall. Pushing some ropes out of the way he looked up at the ceiling.

"All right sure I do not attend all shows, I mainly don't for one reason or more. But I'll be attending this evenings."

"Just for Fleurette."

"Mainly," Erik admitted with a light frown. He admittedly didn't really like how personal this conversation was getting. Erik turned and walked off silently. He heard Giry say something but he didn't reply.

* * *

When Erik returned back to his home Fleurette was still fast asleep. That didn't surprise him, she did after all have a lot of sleep to catch up on.

Erik was at a slight loss of what to do, putting his hands in his jacket pockets he walked slowly past the organ and his desk. Sitting down on the edge of the bed he glanced up at the ceiling and then to the sleeping woman beside him.

Fleurette looked so peaceful when she was asleep. She did frown now and again and look a little troubled, but as soon as the troubled expression appeared it was gone.

He was debating when to actually wake her up. As much as he didn't want to admit it, Giry was right. Fleurette would need to go back up soon, a very quick rehearsal of everything needed to be done.

The rehearsal wouldn't be very successful if one act was missing in action.

Letting out a quiet sigh Erik reached up and put his hand on her shoulder. Shaking Fleurette slowly he watched as she tried to wake up. Erik didn't really want to wake her up, he was quite content to let her lay there and sleep.

"Fleurette you need to wake up." Erik stated while shaking her again, she buried her head in the pillow. Raising an eyebrow Erik removed his hand from her shoulder and crossed his arms. Standing slowly up Erik walked off, he picked up cup from his desk and tipped the pens and pencils out from it. Walking over to the dark lake he crouched down and collected some water.

Turning on his heels he walked back over to the bed, pulling the cover away Erik watched as Fleurette rolled onto her back and blindly patted around for the cover. Gripping onto it she pulled it back over herself.

Plan A didn't go to well, so Erik followed through with Plan B, no matter how childishly evil it seemed.

Tipping the cup slightly a small stream of water poured from the cup and landed on Fleurette's face.

She let out a scream and shuffled around on the bed. In the end she had wrapped herself up in the cover and she was pressed against the headboard as much as anyone could be. Wiping her face she looked at her hand and then looked at him.

Erik stood holding the cup with a light smirk on his face. "Good morning."

"Good?" Fleurette repeated and stood up on the bed, Erik put the cup down on the bedside table and took a step back. She jumped down from the bed and stood in front of him still wrapped up in the cover.

"How can you call this a good morning?" Fleurette questioned. "You threw water on me!"

"I did not." Erik rolled his eyes and held onto her shoulders when she went to collapse backwards onto the bed. "You needed to wake up."

"So you tipped water on me from that lake?"

"Yes, well it wasn't my first plan. You just didn't want to get up."

"You better of woke me up for a good reason. I was having a very good sleep." Fleurette yawned quietly and now took to falling limply against his hands. She was just trying to get back onto the bed, she wanted to sleep.

Erik pulled her forward, Fleurette opened her eyes and leaned her head away from his chest and looked up at him. "You are needed upstairs."

"Right this minute?"

"No, later, don't look at me like that. I woke you up now so we wouldn't have to go through something like this later." Erik stated with a slight nod. Fleurette rolled her eyes and leant her head back against him. Rubbing a hand gently on her back Erik looked down at her.

"How are you?"

"Apart from still being half awake I am not to bad."

"I am sorry for waking you up that way." Erik said, Fleurette shook her head and shut her eyes again, she said a quiet "It's all right," and took to trying to wake up fully without the help of having cold water flicked at her. She also took to trying to mentally prepare to run through the show when she eventually ventured up into the opera house.


	75. Chapter 75

_I hate to say this, and i have been put off stating it but; we're nearing the end. ;_;_

_Can i also just say; with the way it ends - if i manage to write it correctly - it could end with the possibility of a sequel. Gosh, shock...could i get away with that?  
_

_Honestly? A sequel could i get away with that? Not sure it would rival this, but i have to inform you all now that it would obviously follow the loose storyline of Love Never Dies (not seen it? Go watch! Be rest assured it won't strictly follow it to a capital T.)  
_

_Right, so be prepared when we near the last chapter to possibly muse over a sequel. If people say 'no' then i most likely won't write it. If i get 'yes' then..obviously that's a green light for me to write it! :D  
_

_I would dearly like to hear opinions on this matter. ALSO; sorry for the ramble. You're free to read now! Thank you for reading and reviewing and everything else~_

* * *

75

Sitting with the other participants of the show Fleurette fidgeted and sighed and watched as each act quickly went through whatever it was they were meant to be doing.

It was boring.

Although admittedly watching each act whiz through their piece was rather entertaining.

In the end Fleurette stopped watching and took to playing with her skirt. The multi layered skirt with its different pastel colours seemed more interesting. She didn't honestly want to sit and watch something being rehearsed half arsed when she would watch from the wings later on.

"Say do you think we could managed to sneak off without being noticed?" Fleurette frowned and turned in her chair to eye up the male who had spoken.

"You'd be very brave to do so." Fleurette answered, the male smiled and nodded his head slowly. "Where would you go?"

"Well," he mused and looked up at the ceiling. "Anywhere but here."

"When are you up?"

"In a minute."

"So in reality you couldn't go anywhere." Fleurette smiled and stood up brushing herself down she walked slowly over to the stage and watched Meg and the other dancers run off into the wings. The dance group were the only act so far which she'd paid attention to.

Though she did watch Christine do her part.

"Come on up Fleurette." Giry nodded in her direction. She was sitting in the wings on a stool, she was barely noticeable unless someone approached the stage.

Nodding slowly Fleurette pushed away from the stage and walked up the stairs. The blocks in her point shoes clonked against the wooden steps. Fleurette pulled a face at the echo effect that they caused, venturing up though she turned on her heels a few times before managing to find her starting position.

The one difference to the last time she rehearsed, the props and stage backgrounds were put in place.

"Do I honestly start back here?" Fleurette peeked out from around one structure which was near the wings. Giry nodded slowly, "Right." Fleurette said quietly and slowly.

Truth be told she was a little grateful that no one could see her. Sure they knew she was there but they couldn't see her. Looking down at her hands she shook them and looked at them again, her hands were shaking.

Looking up at the ceiling she frowned. Fleurette already knew the nerves would get worse as the day went on.

"Go for it Fleur!" Meg exclaimed and clapped her hands together.

Fleurette shook her head, although the encouragement from her friend did help her out a little. It didn't make her feel so nervous.

Listening to the music starting up Fleurette shook her head, it wasn't so bad performing in front of everyone. She knew everyone in the crowd, sure maybe not all of them by name. But she had worked along side them now for many many months.

Hearing her cue she jumped into action, jumping with her legs extended and feet pointed caused her to suddenly become visible and also landed her in her second starting position.

For several seconds she stood motionless on point with her arms now stretched out, one pointing skywards the other down at the stage floor.

Opening her eyes Fleurette effortlessly ran through the solo which had well and truly been drummed into her head.

Ending in a arabesque Fleurette opened her eyes and stood there silently for a few seconds while the music ended. Standing properly she leant down and rubbed her legs, through all the rehearsing they still hurt. The new shoes didn't help much either.

* * *

"You have to eat something Fleur." Meg hummed and leant her head against her hand and looked at her friend.

"I don't think I can."

"You are really suffering aren't you?"

"Just a tad."

"But you know it'll be fine! You know it, you don't need me to tell you." Meg said and pulled a face when someone started to pull her hair about and pin it into position.

Fleurette sat in a chair beside her with her arms resting in her lap and her eyes closed. Despite the reassuring words she got from everyone she was still nervous.

She was shaking more now than she was earlier on, this worried Meg. She hadn't ever seen Fleurette nervous before, let alone _this _nervous.

Still having her eyes shut helped the bustling woman around her. Fleurette did jump though when her eyes got dabbed at gently. Opening an eye she looked confused. "Just doing your makeup dear."

"Right," Fleurette said slowly and shut her eyes again and let the woman continue.

Meg beside her complained about the pain she was going through with her hair being tugged this way and that.

"Just think of it this way," Meg said breaking the sudden silence. "Eleanor and Felix shall be there! Just think of their happiness at seeing you perform!" Meg clapped her hands together happily and sighed. "They will be so proud of you."

Fleurette opened her eyes slowly and looked up at the mirror in front of her. She turned her face from side to side. The woman had painted her eyelids a pale green to match the costume she was still sitting in.

It turned out the rehearsing of the whole show took longer than it should of. This meant that everyone had to stay in costume for the rest of the day. Fleurette and Meg didn't seem to care considering how light their dresses were. But some other performers were unfortunate enough to be in thick heavy garments.

Fleurette raised a confused eyebrow when her lips got painted a lighter colour. She was expecting something which stood out. But then the lighter colour did fit in with the pastels she was in.

"You're done dear." The woman smiled, Fleurette stood up and pottered out of the room.

Putting a hand on her forehead she frowned when it shook slowly. Lowering her arm she looked at her shaking hand.

"Your nerves are still causing you problems?"

"Erik," she smiled and darted into the room where his voice came from. It was dark in the room until a candle got lit. "What are you doing up here?"

"I am here to wish you luck," Erik smiled lightly and bowed. Standing back up he extended a hand to her, within the hand was a red rose. "Don't pull that face, you hate red but red does not hate you." He said while taking a step forward and reaching down to hold onto her hand. Placing the flower in her hands he smiled again when she lifted it up to inhale the scent.

"Thank you Erik."

"You are very welcome." He answered, Fleurette smiled and carefully leant against him, wrapping a arm around him she frowned lightly. "You will be fine. I never thought your nerves would get to you like this."

"Erik I am performing on my own. I'm not usually like this because I always have my sister with me." Fleurette explained and leant away from him and looked up at him slowly. "How could I not be nervous?"

"Your sister shall be in the audience though. Do not forget that."

"And you," Fleurette grinned and smelt the rose again, she was taking a liking to it and didn't really know where she was going to put it when she had to go on.

"And me," Erik confirmed.

"Yay," she whispered and rocked on her heels, hearing exclaiming from beyond the door she turned and looked at it worriedly. "I have to go."

"One final reassuring speech from Madame Giry is it?"

"I believe so." Fleurette lowered the rose and put it back in his hand. "Look after it until later."

"I shall."

Fleurette fidgeted from foot to foot. "Do I have to go?" She laughed lightly.

Erik rolled his eyes and carefully tucked the rose in his inside jacket pocket. "You will be fine. I saw you earlier on, you were brilliant then you'll be brilliant again."

"You watched earlier on?"

"Of course I did. With all the fuss and noise how could I not come up and see what was going on?" Erik rolled his eyes, Fleurette laughed lightly again and nodded. Erik smiled and put his hands on her cheeks and tilted her face up to look at him.

"Good luck," he whispered and kissed her, Fleurette's nerves seemed to disappear thanks to this one gesture. Going up onto point she wrapped her arms around his neck and held onto him tightly. Erik responded to this by removing his hands from her cheeks and wrapping his arms tightly around her waist.

Breaking away Fleurette leant her forehead against his and opened her eyes slowly. Erik looked at her and nodded slowly. Getting let go Fleurette took a step back, Erik smiled and took a step back too. Only his form got lost in the shadows of the room, the candle which got lit got put out when she opened the door and light from the corridor washed into the room.

Smiling one last time Fleurette turned and walked out of the room while shutting the door behind her.

"Fleur! There you are, we were starting to panic we were thinking you'd done a runner." Meg said nervously, she even let out a nervous sounding laugh.

Fleurette shook her head and entwined her hands together behind her back. Looking down at the floor she raised her eyes up to look at her friend. "No, I just needed a minute to sit in silence and think." Fleurette smiled, "Look." She held out her hand.

"You've controlled your nerves! Just in time too." Meg winked, Fleurette smiled and didn't actually have the heart to say it wasn't her who got her nerves in check. If anything Erik had done that job.

"Come on, mother is waiting for us." Meg smiled and held out her hand. Fleurette put her hand in the outstretched one and the two quickly ran down the corridor to where everyone was gathered.


	76. Chapter 76

_Hum...sequel seems to be in the motions in my mind. Keep up pondering over it and let me know your opinion! :D_

_Thank you for reading! ^^_

* * *

76

The opera house was a buzz with noise, Eleanor fidgeted in her seat and looked anxiously around. Having her hand suddenly held onto she looked up at Felix, he smiled reassuringly at her.

"She will be fine."

"Oh I know! But how can I not help but worry?" Eleanor said while taking to fidgeting again, Felix squeezed her hand and shook his head.

No matter what he could say she would still fret and worry over Fleurette. After all the sisters hadn't really spent that much time with each other over the past month.

The fact that the time they had a part they were doing completely separate things seemed to worry Eleanor even more.

Felix wasn't sure why, Fleurette was here nearly everyday all the time. There wasn't anything to his knowledge which could cause the younger Bousquet problems.

Felix thought that Eleanor felt a little guilt for slightly neglecting her sister, he also thought that she wished she had paid more attention to what Fleurette was up to here. Even if Eleanor's mind was preoccupied with wedding plans and whatnot.

"We should go see her afterwards." Eleanor said breaking her moment of silence and moved in her chair to look at him.

"I think she would like that very much." Felix smiled and patted Eleanor's hand, she smiled and held onto his hand tightly. Her hand was shaking, Felix sighed lightly. She was nervous even though she wasn't taking part in the show.

Felix hadn't ever felt nerves for someone else, but it seemed like Eleanor could feel nervous for her sister.

"Do you know when she's on?" Felix queried while watching a few people swan in through the doors and took to finding their seats.

As usual opening night was busy, hectic even. The queue to enter the building was extremely long, but none of the people in the queue were complaining about its length or how long they had been standing in the cold night air for.

Eleanor shook her head, "No!" She exclaimed slightly. "I know nothing about this solo honestly I have absolutely no idea what she's doing. This will be the first time I've seen it alongside everyone else here tonight."

"As worried as you are, you must also admit that it is rather exciting." Felix smiled and looked towards the stage. The tick red curtain still hung obscuring the stage and the settings beyond it from view of the audience.

"It is," Eleanor spoke quietly, Felix looked at her. She sniffed and rubbed a hand under her eyes. "Both mother and father would be proud of her." Her voice broke slightly and she looked up at the ceiling hoping that her tears wouldn't fall.

Felix smiled and managed to pull his wife into a loose embrace, kissing the top of her head he ran his hand through the blonde curls slowly and looked down at her. Giving her one gentle squeeze Felix let her go when the lights dimmed and the thick red curtains parted.

* * *

Felix and Eleanor were not the only ones who were waiting anxiously for the show to start.

Erik pushed open the black curtain of his private box and walked in. Having just been and wished Fleurette good luck he came straight up here.

Luckily he hadn't suffered a lecture or speech, or whatever Giry wanted to call them, from her. Erik wouldn't have been to surprised if she did have the guts to confront over some matter or another.

He had no intention of interrupting the show, like he had with previous shows.

No, Erik was going to sit here in silent solitude and watch intently.

Although admittedly he didn't actually care for the show itself, and he was rather sure that he was only here watching it for the same reason as to why Eleanor and Felix were here.

He could clearly see the two from his sitting position. He nodded approvingly that they had attended, Fleurette had voiced her worries whether they'd definitely show up or not.

Erik didn't wholly know why Fleurette was dubious about them attending. After all if Eleanor had given her word to her sister that she'd attend, then in Erik's eyes that was a definite yes.

There was one thing which Erik knew for sure, her sister being here gave Fleurette a small bout of courage. He also knew that by her sister attending Fleurette intended to dance the best she could.

Fleurette was dancing for the two of them, as odd as that sounded to him, Erik could see the meaning of those words.

Hearing the musicians start to tune up, he directed his gaze to the stage. The lights dimmed and the curtain parted. Erik leaned back in his chair and entwined his hands together. Resting his head against his linked fingers he sighed lightly.

He dearly wished Fleurette had still got a good grasp on her nerves and that she was as ready as she'd ever be for this.

* * *

"Now you choose to eat."

"It's the nerves." Fleurette stated while carefully eating a slice of bread. Meg stood in front of her with her arms tightly crossed over her chest.

"What? The nerves can have an odd effect on people. It just so happened my nerves made me lose my appetite and then suddenly made it reappear with a vengeance."

"Fleur I didn't ask you for a reason as to why you're almost eating a whole loaf of bread." Meg laughed and jumped to sit next to her.

The two of them weren't on for a while so they were allowed to venture off from the wings of the stage.

They were idly walking along the corridor chatting until Fleurette had proclaimed that she was hungry. With that said she had tottered off in the direction of the kitchen with Meg trailing after her.

"I've had two slices thank you very much." Fleurette nodded surely and leant back in her chair. "What part do you think is on at the moment?"

Meg shrugged and thought over her question. "We should perhaps go back to the stage and see." She paused and stood up. "Mother wouldn't like us venturing to far away that much I know." Meg smiled and watched Fleurette push herself out of the chair.

"Are you ready?"

"Mmhm, lets go." Fleurette gestured a hand to the door and walked out of the kitchen after the blonde.

"How are the nerves?" Meg questioned while looking over her shoulder. Fleurette held up her hand which still held steady. Meg smiled and clapped her hands together, "Keep them under control." She grinned and the two continued to walk down the corridor in silence.

Fleurette looked at her steady hand and smiled. She didn't know one person could get rid of nerves, she really needed to thank Erik for that.


	77. Chapter 77

_Hum, if this is going to end and lead off and follow Love Never Dies loosely i am SO going to have to rewatch it! :D_

_Thank you for reading, lets get this solo over with hm? ^^_

* * *

77

Using a nearby bar to use for warm up bar excersises, Fleurette watched and jumped out of the way as some people rushed past her.

Putting her hand against it and leaning away from the wooden pole Fleurette shut her eyes and opened them when there was clapping from the audience.

It was a little surreal to be standing warming up when people were already doing their parts, and in turn getting applauded for it.

Turning and lifting a leg up slowly she placed it against the bar and leant forward. Stretching her arms out she laid them on her leg. Her fingers traced the ribbons of her point shoes, lifting her head up she tilted it to the side and looked around.

Doing the same thing to the other leg, she shook her arms and legs. Putting a hand on the bar again she stood in second position and slowly bent her knees and stood up straight again. From second position she effortlessly shifted into third, and from third she went up onto point.

Fleurette nodded and crossed her arms, tottering forward on point she managed to get into the wings of the stage and briefly glance out.

Standing flat footed she let out a slow sigh. It was good to stand and watch the show now. The rehearsal was done so roughly and quickly that half the performers weren't performing to the best of their ability.

Managing to rub her eyes without ruining her make up Fleurette managed to lean forward and peer slyly out at the audience. She pulled a face at the amount of people out there. From experience she should learn that the seats would usually always be filled.

Luckily though from the vantage point on the stage the faces of the onlooking crowd were blacked out thanks to the stage lights.

There was a sudden lurching feeling which started in Fleurette's stomach and ended up gripping onto her heart. She was up next.

Putting her hands on her cheeks she stepped back and turned on her heels. Turning on her heels again her eyes landed on the stage.

It wasn't so much the stage which had caught her attention. It was more the fact that the other performers had parted a way for her to walk through.

"Good luck," Meg grinned and nudged her shoulder playfully, she was a little out of breath due to just coming off. She ran out of the way with the other dancers and grabbed a cup of water from a nearby table. Quickly drinking the cool liquid she turned back to Fleurette, Meg smiled and clapped her hands together.

Fleurette smiled and nodded slowly. Shutting her eyes and turning her head back to the stage she opened her eyes slowly.

The music commenced playing again and Fleurette's eyes glazed over slightly. She felt almost lucid, like she was a dream.

The only way she knew she had started dancing was after doing a grand jete onto the stage. Her legs extended and pointed and her arms lifted effortlessly into the air. Her skirt trailed out behind her and left a pastel green, blue and purple trail behind her.

Landing and turning sharply Fleurette's feet shifted and she commenced gliding over the stage, it wasn't so bad.

Fleurette's nerves had been bottled and dancing in front of a blackened out crowd wasn't as bad as what her mind seemed to want to imagine it to be.

Doing small jumps from two feet to one foot, Fleurette lifted her arms up and turned her head skywards to. Every motion her arms made while she jumped, her face followed and looked in the direction her hands pointed in.

It seemed very odd to her, she also felt very small. One dancer trying to fill up the rather empty space of the stage.

Fleurette could vaguely remember her mother saying that every space should be filled and used. Granted her mother was talking about painting and having no white spaces on the paper. But Fleurette thought that the same analogy could be used to dancing.

Every space needed to be used. Fleurette would one minute be near the back and then easily leap and totter forward on point, while keeping her arms poised either to the side or in front of herself and her hands being almost entwined against her stomach.

As the end neared Fleurette took a deep breath and exhaled it slowly.

Out of everything in this piece, the ending was the hardest, it took all her balance and skill to do it correctly.

The first time Madame Giry had posed doing it Fleurette had laughed, in her eyes it was impossible.

Standing looking like she was about to plie Fleurette extended one leg into fourth position, she then lifted it and whipped it around to the side. This completed one spin, from doing two more Fleurette had gone onto point and still continued to spin, although every so often she had to go flat footed again.

Fleurette had never really successfully done more than four turns. Madame Giry however seemed more than determined to get Fleurette to succeed in doing and performing fouette rond de jambe en tournant.

Having another continuous foutte precisely executed, Fleurette didn't really have much time to gather her bearings. Ignoring the slight spinning of her head she went onto point one last time and stood with one leg extended and her arms lifted up and her hands seemingly reaching out for something which could not been seen to the naked eye.

That was it.

After a week of hard training, Fleurette had done it. As the music finished she stood flat footed and smiled lightly.

The applauding did shock her slightly. When it was just her on the stage the sounds of the clapping seemed so much more daunting, not to mention deafening.

Standing quickly in third position Fleurette went up on point and gracefully curtsied. Turning on her heels she gracefully ran off.

"Ah!" Meg exclaimed quietly, or as quietly as she could. She rushed forward and clutched onto Fleurette. "You did it! You did it Fleur! You did it and it was wonderful!" Meg rambled and let her go. Fleurette had her hands over her mouth and shook her head.

"I did it."

"Yes you did, come," Meg pulled her away from the wings. Soon having a cup placed in her hands Fleurette frowned at the clear liquid which was shaking within the cup.

"Your nerves have kicked in now? Out of all times!"

"No no I think this is shock." Fleurette laughed lightly and drunk some of the water slowly. Meg rolled her eyes and stood by her side. Fleurette drunk the water every so often trying to rehydrate herself but not at a quick rate. The two of them watched the rest of the show and joined in with the audience clapping, they also congratulated the performers when they ran into the wings.


	78. Chapter 78

78

Sitting in a buzzing dressing room Meg and Fleurette nodded and laughed when a fellow performer had said something funny.

The show had ended, and it was a hit. The first night was over with, the rest of the week performing it would be a breeze. There was nothing now which Fleurette worried over regarding the show.

"We really shouldn't," Cain said while trying to remove some of the red make up from around his eyes.

Cain was one of the male dancers, Fleurette hadn't ever personally spoke to him before. But it soon dawned on her that he was the one who had spoken to her when the run through of the show was happening.

"Because of having to perform again tomorrow." He continued and set his brown eyes on the two of them. "But let us all go out and celebrate. I believe half of the musicians are already down the local pub." Cain smirked and continued removing the paint from his face.

Meg laughed and nodded, "Lets go! Come on Fleur you cannot back out of coming this time." Meg wagged a finger at her, Fleurette raised an eyebrow. "Mainly because you had a main part! You have to celebrate pulling that off."

"Pulling that off," Cain laughed. "It makes it sound like you were dubious about it going successfully."

Meg rolled her eyes. "I didn't mean it like that."

"I know," Fleurette smiled and leant her head against her hand. "I knew what you meant. But yes, we shall go...just I think it's wise we change first, don't you think?" Fleurette smiled and watched Meg look down at herself.

The blonde let out a nervous laugh and sat back down in her chair. "Yes I guess it would not be wise appearing in a pub wearing this." Meg pulled at her costume and nodded slowly.

"Not unless you want trouble of some description." Cain chimed in and looked at them again. He was about to say something else when the door got opened and Eleanor rushed in.

Fleurette was going to stand and greet her sister, only her sister enveloped her in a tight embrace before she could.

"I can't breathe." Fleurette wheezed out while reaching up and patting her sister on the arm.

"Oh I don't care right now, let me just hold you and not let you go. I am so proud of you little flower! You were so beautiful and...graceful and elegant and I cannot believe we are related." Eleanor rambled out and put her at arms length.

Fleurette wheezed out a breath and inhaled and exhaled a few times before she had regulated her breathing again.

"You cannot believe we're related?" Fleurette said eventually and eyed Eleanor up oddly. "You say that because?"

"You have more a knack for dancing than I." Eleanor smiled and put a hand on her chest and nodded. Turning and looking back to the door she smiled and looked at Fleurette sidewards. "Felix is out there waiting. If you are to go out and celebrate we are to come too."

"I wouldn't have it any other way." Fleurette smiled and swung her legs in the chair.

Eleanor nodded slowly and took to speaking to Meg and saying how great she was in the show too. Cain raised an eyebrow and nudged Fleurette, "Are you sure you're related?"

"Why?"

"You two are so different. I've only just really met you, and this is the first time I've seen your sister. But even I can see you're different in character and personality."

Fleurette smiled and shrugged, "Often family are totally different, but deep down we're very much the same." With this she gave Cain one last smile before jumping out of her chair and taking to exiting the room and going to get changed.

"Fleurette," Felix smiled and pushed away from the wall. "I take it Eleanor is still in there chatting?"

"Would you expect anything less from my sister?"

"She does like to talk doesn't she?" Felix shook his head and reached up to push some of his brown hair out of his face. Fleurette smiled and nodded slowly, taking a few steps forward she leant against the wall next to him.

"Well done Fleurette."

"Thank you Felix." She smiled and looked up at him. "Are you coming out with us?"

"I have an option?"

"You know if Eleanor is going you'd have to go too." Fleurette sighed. "Not only that," she shut her eyes and slowly opened them and looked at him. "I'd make you go, you cannot let my sister go to a pub where who knows where lurks. Let her drink, maybe a little to much, and stumble home."

"Right said like that I am coming with you Fleurette to celebrate the opening night. I am sorry if I'll be of some hindrance."

Fleurette laughed lightly and patted him on the arm. "You are no hindrance Felix, some may say you could pull off being good company."

"Oh really who says that hm?" Felix said as seriously as he could, Fleurette laughed again and shook her head. "You better get changed, if we stand here joking any more Eleanor could appear all prepared to go out."

"See you in a minute then Felix," Fleurette waved at him and said hello to a few people she passed. Pushing open the dressing room where she and Meg had got changed Fleurette smiled at her dressing table.

Walking over she picked up the red rose and twirled it in her hands. Putting it back down she sat in the chair and took to removing the make up from around her eyes.


	79. Chapter 79

79

Fleurette openly hadn't spent long periods of time in a pub before. There was nothing really about drinking alcohol which warranted her wanting to do it on a regular basis.

Perhaps her father and his drinking habit had a effect on her, more of an effect than she'd openly admit to.

It was crowded hot and loud, in all honesty no sooner had the group entered did Fleurette want to turn around and leave.

The people who were in the building were less to be desired too.

She felt very out of place, she didn't seem to be the only one. Every so often Meg would shift her gaze around the room. Her friend was seemingly scoping out the area. Fleurette did look around the room too, on more than one time someone ended up levelling her gaze and narrowed their eyes at her.

There was an odd tension which caused neither Meg or herself to fully let their guard down. Cain stuck close to them throughout their time there. He had commented that if some less desirable person or people had spied them, then they'd no doubt get approached and lord only knows what could take place then.

Eleanor and Felix went between talking to them to talking to another group of people who the two of them seemingly knew.

Fleurette didn't recognise them, but when Eleanor clearly mentioned her, she got pointed at by her sister and the small group eyed her up.

Sitting at the table next to them were a mixture of musicians and performers. It was more than clear that they had possibly had a little to much to drink. Fleurette came to this decision because they soon start singing and one man even jumped up onto the table and started dancing.

"You would think he's had enough dancing for one evening." Cain stated while lifting his cup up and having a drink.

"Well I think he's so drunk he doesn't know what he is doing." Meg stated, "Be fair it is rather funny."

"Perhaps we can be the bearer of the news tomorrow when he's sobered up?" Fleurette asked while leaning her head against her hand. The three of them watched and all winced when the dancing man fell off the table.

"You plan to tell him was a good idea, it has just got better because he's going to wake up with a mystery bump on his head." Cain laughed and stood up, peering over the table he watched as the man slowly pushed himself up.

"That has seriously got to hurt." Meg shook her head slowly.

"The alcohol will dampen the pain." Fleurette said simply, Meg looked at her and nodded slowly. After all for all Fleurette could remember her father started drinking to dampen the pain of her mothers death.

"What a cheery subject this has turned out to be." Cain rolled his eyes. "Drink anyone?" Fleurette shook her head, but Meg clapped her hands together and nodded enthusiastically.

* * *

Fleurette shook her head slowly, the group of them were venturing back to the opera house. Some members of the group were being a little more loud than usual.

"You are coming back home tonight Fleurette," Eleanor declared while putting a arm around her shoulders. "Claudia and Geoffrey would very much like to congratulate you too. They couldn't come this evening you see." Eleanor said while Felix pulled her away from Fleurette.

"Sorry." He mouthed and put a restraining arm around his wife's shoulders. Eleanor had got a little carried away, Fleurette worried slightly. She hadn't ever seen her sister drunk, and now that she did she didn't like it all that much.

There was a feeling in the pit of her stomach which screamed out and stated how going out celebrating was a awful, silly idea.

"She is going to have one hell of a headache tomorrow." Cain stated, Felix shot him a look not taking kindly to the younger male stating the obvious. Cain shrugged off the look Felix shot him and continued walking towards the opera house.

Amongst the fog which swept lightly around their ankles and around the street, the opera house stood looming and dark. It stood out in the seemingly quiet street, despite being surrounded by other buildings their gazes all landed on it first.

There was just something about it which held their gazes for several seconds before someone took to unlocking the door and walking inside.

It was warm when compared to the fog covered street which was now behind them. A group of musicians and performers who hadn't opted to stay out any longer relaxed in some of the chairs. The main hall was darkened, but the candles and lights on the walls still glowed dimly. There was enough light in the surroundings to see around and see where the stage was.

"You must go get your stuff little flower." Eleanor smiled and leant her head against Felixs' chest. "I don't feel so good."

"We shall wait for you outside Fleurette, hopefully the cold night air shall sober your sister up a little hm?"

"Here's hoping," Fleurette smiled and watched her sister and her husband turn to leave. Even when walking away Fleurette could still hear Eleanor rambling incoherently. Shaking her head slowly she looked to the group sitting in the seats. They were all idly chatting, some still had bottles in their hands. Once every so often they'd take a swig from it and pass it on.

Fleurette excused herself quickly and rushed up the stage to get her stuff together. Walking into the dancers quarters she quietly put some clothes into a over night bag. Once she had she turned and walked off again.

Some of the dancers were sleeping soundly and no part of her wished to wake them up.

Stopping at the end of the stairs Fleurette smiled at the opposite stair case which lead up to the runway.

Erik nodded slowly and turned away. Fleurette peeked around the wings, the group were to busy chatting and drinking still. Sticking to the shadows Fleurette walked silently over to where she last saw him.

Looking up the stairs Fleurette's eyes followed the dimly light staircase. Letting out a quiet sigh she put a foot on the first step and started to walk up them. She had to go slow because she couldn't see exactly what was in front of her. On a few steps she had actually tripped over it and stumbled slightly to catch her balance again.

Once she reached the top she walked up and swung her bags handles from one hand to another. Erik leant away from the railing and turned to look at her. Fleurette stood blank faced for a moment before smiling happily and walking lightly towards him.

Stopping a few paces in front of him she looked at the floor. "Well done." Erik whispered, he was keeping his tone quiet because of the group below. Narrowing his eyes he shot a look at them. He was wondering if they had to be so loud.

"Thank you."

"I knew you would be fine." Erik nodded slowly, "Now you will not have any trouble doing it again will you?" Fleurette shook her head at this and smiled. She did it once, she could do it again, that much she was sure of.


	80. Chapter 80

80

"How did the celebrating go? I watched as your sister practically got helped out of the building." Erik moved down the runway, Fleurette skipped and walked quickly after him.

"She got a little carried away that much I can say."

"You did not join in?" Erik looked over his shoulder at her and stopped walking. Fleurette came to a stop too and watched as he turned on his heels and looked down at her. "You are returning home for the remainder of the night. I suggest not following me down to my home, you will not want to leave then will you?"

"You state the obvious there," Fleurette admitted and childishly glared up at him. "I shall be back tomorrow though!"

"Of course you will be."

"And no," Fleurette frowned lightly and gazed quickly at the group which could barely be seen from their standing position along the runway. "I did not join in, alcohol holds no interest to me, for obvious reasons."

Erik nodded slowly, he was mentally thanking – in a obscure way – that Lucien had put his youngest daughter off of drinking. Erik had spied what drinking did to people, it changed them and he honestly didn't want to witness that change happen to Fleurette, even if it was only for a short while.

"I highly doubt your sister will be much company for the rest of the night. If anything I suggest she just go to sleep and stop rambling."

"Was she annoying you Erik?"

"Partially." Erik admitted, Fleurette let out a quiet laugh and put a hand over her mouth to hide her growing smile.

"Did you enjoy the show?"

"Very much so." Erik smiled and crossed his arms loosely. "Did you enjoy yourself?"

"I was so scared." Fleurette said while putting her bag down, standing back up straight she held out her hand. It was still now, she made a humming sound and looked at him. "You made my nerves go away!"

"I'm sure it wasn't just me." Erik rolled his eyes, he jumped when Fleurette playfully hit him on the arm. Looking back at her he raised an eyebrow, wagging a finger up at him Fleurette shook her head.

"It was mainly because of you."

"You see I thought I would be the subject of your nerves. After all I am the one who gave you the solo." Erik said, Fleurette stood and thought over his words. She went to say something but he beat her to it. "It wouldn't do if you failed to pull this solo off while I was present."

"Oh Erik, stop being so dramatic." Fleurette huffed and rolled her eyes. Erik smiled lightly yet looked at her seriously.

"I'm not being dramatic, I'm merely stating when things don't go exactly to how I want, things don't usually end well."

"...That's true," Fleurette admitted hesitantly.

"But you were brilliant."

"Just me?"

"You were the main reason why I watched." Erik shrugged and took a few steps back when Fleurette had jumped and wrapped her arms around him. Sighing lightly he put a hand on her back and leant his head against hers.

Fleurette frowned and suddenly leant away from him. Erik frowned as well, but mainly over her confused expression. Her eyes flicked over everything, well everything which could be seen in the dim lighting.

Hearing exclaiming and irritated voices the two looked at each other. The voices died down and where the void of silence which the voices filled, there was now a crackling sound and screaming.

Fleurette's eyes widened as one of the thick red curtains got enveloped in crackling flames. Erik frowned and tentatively pulled away from Fleurette. Walking past her – although she exclaimed at him not to – he ventured forward and looked at the surroundings.

Meg and the other performers were shouting at each other and scrambling for the exit. Looking at a seat Erik could vaguely see through the flames a bottle which oddly had a melting remnant of a candle sitting near it.

"Erik!" Fleurette exclaimed, Erik turned and rushed back to her. She backed off a few paces, putting a hand over her mouth she coughed.

"Come on," Erik put a arm around her shoulder and ushered her forward quickly. The fire which the performers had started had now spread. The whole main hall burned and spluttered, red furnished seats were now lost in a sea of fire and black smoke.

The smoke billowed and followed them as they retreated, Fleurette's pace was also slowing down and her coughing was becoming worse.

Erik pulled off his jacket and threw it over her, this would protect her if only a little bit from the smoke. But it was the least he could do. Turning down a corridor while clutching onto her spare hand – her other hand was over her mouth and nose – Erik kicked open a door. Sure if it were under any other circumstances he would have opened the door simply.

But considering the whole building was burning regarding a door and opening it in a effortless manor didn't seem to matter any more, it would soon be lost to the fire anyway.

Walking quickly down a set of stairs Erik helped Fleurette and actually ended up turning in mid stride on the stair case and picking her up.

"You can't carry me Erik, it'll put more strain on you!" Fleurette exclaimed over the noise of the opera house.

By now people were alerted to their burning surroundings, people screamed and scrambled in any which way to try and get out from the building.

Not everyone held the same knowledge of the layout as Erik and Fleurette did. Fleurette could dimly remember where they were heading. The staircase led to another, that staircase led to a corridor, finally after walking down the corridor for several minutes a door would come in sight. Through the door was the outside world, more specifically, a dark dingy alleyway.

Erik ignored her words and continued to carry her, Fleurette wasn't to happy about it, she didn't like the idea of him straining himself just to carry her because she was slowing down. Pulling the jacket so it covered the two of them Fleurette wrapped her arms around his neck.

The journey was silent but she jumped when the echoes of what was happening above resonated down to where they were.

Soon getting put on solid ground Fleurette looked up when Erik lifted the jacket up. "Are you all right?" She nodded slowly as an answer but shook her head quickly when tears trailed over her lightly soot covered cheeks.

"What about everyone else?" She questioned a little feebly, Erik frowned and put his hands on her cheeks and tried to wipe the tears away. All he effectively did was smear soot more on her cheeks.

"They will find their way out." Erik said while looking at the corridor ahead of them. "Come, we are nearly out."

"You can have this back," Fleurette pulled the jacket off from her head and held it out to him. There was no smoke down here, from the look of the door way the fire had only just reached the corridor beyond it. Smoke did however start to seep underneath the doorway. This alone caused Erik to pull Fleurette to walk again.


	81. Chapter 81

_Just a word of warning; i'm sort of half asleep from work. SO! If there are any grammar problems or whatevs, let me know, i'll correct them tomorrow._

_Also; i did a little research about firefighters...you'll see why when you read on. Although i didn't go totally overboard with descriptions. (Blame being half comatose with sleep! xD)  
_

_Thank you for reading and reviewing and everything else~ :D_

* * *

81

The opera house burned and Eleanor sat collapsed on the pavement, Felix was beside her trying to console her. Of what little use it was, Eleanor just kept trying to get in the building to find her sister. She also kept saying the odd comment about Fleurette coming out, and that they were going to go home and have a good long catch up chat.

Felix was at a loss, from his vantage point beside her he could see into the opera house. The foyer was ablaze, the curtains and carpet burned and blackened. The paintings which hung to the walls crinkled and the frames caught fire which led to the walls catching alight – if they weren't already.

Meg and the performers stood behind her all eyeing up the building. There hadn't been many people to burst through the flames and out of the door. A few had, Madame Giry and the dancer group were just a handful of people.

Meg had quickly got questioned what happened by her mother. Meg had said how they were sitting joking about when someone had commented that the lighting inside was a little off. This comment was proceeded by someone plucking a candle off from the wall and lighting it.

The person at fault then thought it would be a good idea to have a bottle as a candlestick and went to put the candle in the place where the cork should rightfully be. Only no one was expecting the person to trip over their own feet, face careering off of the seat and in turn dropped the lit candle and bottle in the seat.

It was a idiotic accident which had horrible consequences.

Madame Giry was at a loss, she was actually speechless. For once there was not a comment which sprung to her mind which she could voice.

Hearing hoof beats and exclaiming voices the group turned and looked towards a horse drawn cart. No sooner had the horse and the cart drew near did men jump down and run towards the building.

One man ushered them away as his comrades ran into the building, there was a thin tube which lead from the doorway and from the direction where the men had ran in.

There was a odd pushing and pumping noise which came from the side, Eleanor – who by now had got picked up by Felix – eyed up the cart and the strange looking item which sat on it. The horses shook their heads obviously no taking to kindly to being near to the smoke and heat of the fire which blazed by their sides.

Two men stood near the odd item which looked like a big urn and pushed on a lever which was on top of the urn like item, by now a small crowd had ventured out from the surrounding buildings. All eyes were aimed at the burning opera house, the hushed voices of the people around them was enough to cause the survivors of the fire to shift uneasily.

Eleanor shook her head slowly and walked away. She couldn't stand there and watch anymore. She wasn't accepting the obvious truth, she wasn't in denial over the fact that her sister could be dead. She just didn't want to stand there anymore.

The fire and smoke, the performer group, the level curious gazes of the firemen and spectators were to much to deal with.

Felix turned and walked after her, he wasn't leaving her on her own. The two pushed past some people who were rushing to see what the ruckus was about. Turning into an alley way they stood in silence, Eleanor had no words, and Felix wasn't going to press her for a conversation.

Putting his hands on her shoulders he pulled her close, Eleanor clung to him tightly and cried. Away from prying eyes the pressure of everything had finally mounted up in the matter of minutes.

Hearing coughing Eleanor perked up and ventured further down the alley way. Felix held onto her wrist to stop her, but Eleanor being Eleanor shook her hand free and continued on her way.

Turning the corner she gasped and put her hands over her mouth.

A set of tired green eyes flicked in her direction, and a set of blue green eyes looked at her squarely. One female, and one male.

Eleanor got over her initial shock and pulled her sister close to her. She shut her eyes as tightly as she could and squeezed Fleurette. When she next opened her eyes the man which was with her sister had gone.

Eleanor's eyes skimmed over the dimness of the alley way, he wasn't anywhere.

Fleurette wheezed out a cough and pulled away. Noticing Eleanor's quizzical gaze she shook her head. "You won't find him." Fleurette croaked, her voice broke and speaking actually hurt from the dry scratchy feeling which clung in her throat.

Eleanor blinked a few times and then looked at her. She put her hands on Fleurette's sooty cheeks and turned her head from side to side. "It is you...you are here, I thought...oh Fleurette I thought you were still inside!" Eleanor exclaimed hysterically and pulled her against herself again.

Felix – who heard the exclaiming – rushed around the corner and eyed the two. Even he had a moment of shock much like Eleanor. Walking over to the two females he wrapped his arms around them both.

"I can't breathe." Fleurette muttered out, "No honestly, I really can't breathe." She squirmed in their light grasp and shuffled back. Putting a hand to her chest she shut her eyes and tried to get her breathing under control. All she managed to do was have a coughing fit, leaning against the wall she kept her eyes shut and leaned her head back.

"How?" Eleanor questioned while taking a step back so she too could lean against the wall. "How did you get out?"

Fleurette opened her eyes and looked up at the starry sky. The stars were getting blotted out by the dark billowing smoke which was coming from the building behind her.

There were so many words Fleurette could use to answer her sisters question. Instead what she did was reach behind her, grasp onto the arm which was hiding in the shadows and lift it up.

Eleanor's eyes widened at the arm which was in Fleurette's grasp. Sure, she had said Eleanor couldn't find him. But that honestly didn't mean that Fleurette couldn't, least of all when they were in a surrounding which wasn't his usual hiding place.


	82. Chapter 82

_Oh yeah! -Does victory dance- unexpected twist got pulled off fine!~ _

_But on a unrelated matter; i have my university induction day tomorrow and i'm freaking out a wee bit ;_;  
_

_Hum, thank you for reading. I am happy that the unexpected twist of fire went to plan! :D_

_And so...back in that dingy alley way...  
_

* * *

82

So there they stood.

Eleanor in a state of shock, Felix in pure confusion, Fleurette close to passing out and Erik hiding in the shadows surveying all.

Admittedly Erik wasn't wholly very happy about being bought to attention. Fleurette shifted and tilted her head up to look at him. Sure, to her sister and brother in law's eyes she was leaning against a wall. Only Erik was technically leaning against the wall and Fleurette had managed to find him through all the shadows and took to leaning against him.

It was slightly uncomfortable. Erik wasn't even sure if those were the right words to describe the moment as. In any other time he wouldn't care about Fleurette taking to leaning against him, especially considering in most of the time of knowing her she'd gone to sleep against him more times than he could count.

But here, with two pairs of eyes narrowed in his direction Erik shifted uncomfortably and somewhat nervously.

"Thank you for saving my sister." Eleanor said quietly, Erik raised an eyebrow, watching the elder sister curtsey Erik quickly looked at Fleurette. She had her eyes shut again but opened them quickly to see what was happening.

"You're welcome." Erik answered simply, it was then that Erik completely regretted talking.

Eleanor shifted and narrowed her eyes dangerously at him again. "You." She seethed, if seethed was the right word. Her tone of voice was a mixture of perhaps anger and confusion. All in all Eleanor sounded incredibly angry. Erik resisted the urge to slap a hand to his forehead, he hadn't wholly expected Eleanor to remember what his voice sounded like.

Erik didn't quite like how that anger was seemingly being directed at him, after all what had he done to warrant someone's anger?

Felix oblivious to all looked confused, Erik frowned at him and actually tried to figure out why Fleurette once had an ounce of interest in him romantically.

"Oh..." Eleanor shook her head and reached out and plucked Fleurette away from him. Fleurette's eyes snapped open again and looked around confused.

Tugging away, or at least trying to, Fleurette complained at Eleanor to let her go. "No." Eleanor whispered harshly, obviously she had never used that tone before to Fleurette because she stood stock still with confusion, a slightly hurt expression flitted onto her face.

"May I just inquire would you act this way if it were anyone else who rescued your sister?" Erik questioned.

"No." Eleanor admitted while readjusting her hold on Fleurette's wrist.

"Then why me?"

"Because," Eleanor paused and quickly shot Fleurette a look, Fleurette shifted uncomfortably under her sisters gaze and looked back at him. Erik was in no position to help, what could he do? Snatching her away from her sisters grasp would cause more problems than being the actual solution.

"Do not think I am ungrateful, I am very grateful. But you are..." Eleanor seemed at a loss for words. She shook her head bitterly and looked from the ground to Fleurette.

"Dangerous and not suitable to be in your sisters company?" Erik questioned in a hard tone, his words caused Fleurette to look at him sadly, obviously she disagreed with his words.

Eleanor frowned, "I didn't say that."

"You were thinking it though." Erik replied and crossed his arms. He was glad that he was still in the shadows or else Eleanor would equally see the narrow eyed look he was sending right back at her.

"I knew it you know, since that time Fleurette went missing for a day. I knew you had been in contact." Eleanor shook her head, her words were more to herself. They were like a realization which needed to be spoken out loud, if only for herself.

Fleurette wheezed out a cough which broke the momentary silence Eleanor frowned and tugged her sister. "Come we must get you checked over."

"I'm fine, honestly." Fleurette defended and planted her heels into the ground. It was clear she had no intention of leaving.

"Fleurette you need to go." Erik said, Fleurette frowned and turned to look at him, although she couldn't see his form properly. Hearing exclaiming from the front of the burning opera house Erik narrowed his eyes again.

"Perhaps you shouldn't in second thoughts." Erik muttered, not quiet enough as to no one else could hear his words.

Eleanor let go of Fleurette's wrist and crossed her arms defiantly, "What do you mean by that?"

"May I just remind you that you are to return back to people you deem and label as friends." Erik said simply. "Those friends of yours are also the ones who set fire to the building behind us. My building, my opera house and my home have been destroyed thanks to your _friends _idiocy." Erik let his words sink in.

Eleanor was about to contradict him but he beat her to it. "They could have killed your sister. They fled the building like rats do from a burning ship," Erik paused, "Ignore the pun if you wish to." Taking in a slow breath he exhaled slowly. "I saved your sister, you thanked me. All I ask of you is to reassess who you should really be angry at. For I haven't done anything warranting you to direct your anger at me."


	83. Chapter 83

_I have a inkling this chapter's a lil schmucky...if it is i apologise now! ._._

* * *

83

A eerie silence flitted into the alley way, along with a chill breeze which blew some of the ashy smoke down.

Fleurette waved a hand and put it over her mouth and nose. She had enough trouble with breathing at the moment, having smoke blown down in their direction was going to make it worse.

Eleanor stood beside her silent and contemplating, Felix stepped forward and hesitantly put a arm around her shoulders. Eleanor leant against him, Fleurette frowned and then raised an eyebrow at the pair.

She actually had no clue what to do. Looking forward she frowned again, even Erik was being silent. Although that wasn't wholly strange, he often had moments of silence too.

Considering her sister and Felix were having a moment which Fleurette couldn't understand she stepped forward and managed to find Erik again.

He was still leaning against the wall. Only he was looking up at the sky, when he noticed her presence he looked down at her. Uncrossing his arms he tentatively reached up and placed a hand on her cheek. She leant more against it yet had to pull away to cough.

The smoke was drifting more downwind, the street beyond the alley way was covered in a thick black smoke too.

Shrugging off his jacket again Erik reached up and placed it gently over Fleurette's head, she peeked out from underneath it.

Eleanor leant her head away from Felix's shoulder and frowned lightly at the moment she just witnessed.

"You care for her." Eleanor stated, Fleurette watched as Erik tensed slightly. Having the truth stated was something which he obviously couldn't quite grasp onto.

There was silence in the alley way again. Fleurette turned and peeked out from underneath his jacket. "And you for him...how could I miss this?"

"I hate to state the obvious," Fleurette said slowly. "But you have otherwise been preoccupied." At this she shot a look at Felix and then ducked back under the jacket.

Eleanor's eyes widened and she looked down at the ground, like the ground littered in dried leaves and litter would hold the answer to everything. Or equally give her the words which needed to be said.

Turning around Felix and Eleanor watched as the performers and small group of spectators started to walk away and leave the scene. The firemen stayed to battle the blaze, but by sounds of the exclaiming coming from the front of the building, it was almost put out.

"I am sorry about your home," Eleanor said in a equal steady tone. She looked at her sister sidewards, and where she presumed Erik was standing.

"Where will you go?" Felix questioned, Fleurette looked up when Erik let out a quick sigh. Obviously the two of them had the same thought about Felix having a idiotic moment.

"I shall be truthful with you, I have nowhere to go." Erik said, Fleurette nodded from underneath the jacket.

Erik could very well venture back into the opera house when everything had been put out, and he could manage to slip down below the opera house to his underground home. But stairways weren't safe, walls were unsteady and then there was the topic of the roof and the rafters.

Eleanor let out a long thoughtful sigh. She moved away from her husband and ran a hand through her loose blonde hair. She kept one hand buried in her hair while the other sat under her chin, there was a thoughtful expression on her face.

"Come home with us." Eleanor said sternly, Felix gasped and Fleurette peeked out from underneath the jacket in pure confusion. "You shall stay until you find somewhere else to live."

"I don't want your pity."

"It isn't pity," Eleanor frowned, it was clear that Erik and Eleanor wouldn't wholly get along. "It's the least I can do to repay you for saving my sister." Fleurette looked slowly up at him and then at her sister again.

"You two can make your own way home if you wish. It seems more than clear you are going to stay hidden from us, so perhaps it would be better if you did take a different route." Eleanor said and then bowed her head slowly. With that she turned and walked off, Felix loitered and looked at Fleurette. After a few moments he too turned away and walked quickly after Eleanor.

"Will you come and stay...if only for the night?" Fleurette questioned when both her sister and Felix's form were lost from sight.

"Perhaps." Erik answered and took a step forward away from the wall. For the first real time since escaping the flames Erik stood in the dim lighting of the alley way.

Fleurette pulled the jacket from her head and looked up at him with wide eyes. "You cannot leave nor can you go back in there." Her tone was a little desperate, although her voice was still breaking from the soreness of her throat.

"Please don't leave," Fleurette whispered and leant against him, she slowly wrapped her arms around him. "And if you go back in can I come too?" At this she tilted her head up to look at him with a smile.

Erik shook his head slowly and put his hands on her shoulders. "Fleurette I honestly have nowhere else to go." He answered truthfully while adjusting the jacket so it sat on her shoulders. "I am not going back in there, I believe it's become more of a death trap than a established living space."

"Erik it wasn't honestly that safe to begin with." Fleurette sighed and shook her head.

Hearing quiet footsteps stop the two of them looked sharply up at Madame Giry. "I knew you two would be close by."

"How would you know that?" Fleurette whispered, speaking in a hushed tone didn't hurt so much, it was also in this tone that her voice sounded much like its normal tone.

"Intuition." She answered, Fleurette and Erik looked at each other sceptically. "What will you do?" Her question was poised at him not her.

Erik frowned and looked down at Fleurette, she really had it in mind that he was just going to up and leave. He could see it in her eyes, "I'm staying if only for a little while."

"Then what?"

"In all good regards, I believe what I do now is none of your business." Erik smiled and reached down to unwrap Fleurette's arms from around him. She looked up slowly and smiled lightly when he just nodded hesitantly at her.

"Here," Giry extended her arm in Fleurette's direction. She stepped forward and took a piece of paper from her hands. Opening it up she stepped back and let Erik read from over her shoulder.

"I do not understand." Fleurette said quietly and looked up at Giry.

"We're leaving here." She explained in a simple tone. "To start again in some place new." Looking up at the surrounding buildings she settled her eyes on the pair of them. "You are welcome to come along, we leave tomorrow night. We would leave tonight but there are no passages over."

Fleurette opened her mouth to say something but shook her head. "Tomorrow? That seems so...quick." She spoke eventually while folding the paper up, scribbled neatly on its surface were times of passages over to America.

Fleurette put the paper into one of the jackets pockets and looked up at Erik. He looked evenly at Madame Giry before turning and walking away. Fleurette watched him walk and then looked at her. "Goodbye." She smiled lightly and ran to catch up with Erik, once she had she linked her arm with his and looked up at him quickly before settling her eyes back at the darkened street ahead of them.


	84. Chapter 84

_While i try and recover my sanity from my induction day may i just say thanks for reading! :D_

_If it's a little off in places i apologise, my lack of attention right now is to blame. _

_Also; if my updating is a little slow it's cos i have heaps of projects to do and try and complete before staring back at uni in september. Yay BA Hons Degree, you and me are gonna so clash xD (i don't wholly mean that, i am excited too!~ ...Off topic ramble. Sorry!)  
_

* * *

84

Erik frowned and looked at Fleurette when she started coughing again. The two of them sat in the small park which was close to her home. Sitting on a bench in silence was nice, although a little strange considering the evenings events.

"Will you go?" Fleurette whispered while turning on the bench and looking at him. She rubbed tentatively at her eyes and frowned down at the soot which were on her fingers.

Erik uncrossed his arms and turned to look at her. He reached into his jacket pocket, Fleurette had given his jacket back to him soon after they left Giry's company. Opening the paper he looked over the jotted down times.

Madame Giry and Meg and the rest of the performers seemed to be travelling over in the evening. Why the evening Erik didn't know, perhaps they opted for the evening in case he would travel over with them.

"You're going to go aren't you? I can see it, you don't even need to answer." Fleurette said quietly and turned around to face the darkened surroundings of the park. Her eyes eventually settled on the pond, she shuddered ever so slightly. The last time she was here she had swam in there to save little Josephine.

"Yes," Erik admitted, Fleurette pulled a face and looked at him sidewards. "It is best I do not stay."

"So you would rather people believe you to be dead?"

"Putting it bluntly but yes." Erik looked up at the sky. The view obviously from the park was much clearer. The stars twinkled and some hid behind grey clouds, frowning lightly he looked at her.

"Fleurette?"

"What?" She muttered sourly and refused to look up at him.

Erik reached out and turned her to face him. "Come with me." He said quietly, Fleurette's eyes widened and she stared at him in shock.

"You once said that you didn't want to leave, you also said that you didn't care for travelling if I was with you." Erik paused and looked thoughtfully down at the bench before looking up at her again. "But what if I wanted to travel, would you come too?"

Fleurette's eyes still stared at him unblinkingly for a few more moments before she blinked rapidly and looked at him seriously. She didn't answer but instead leant against him and held onto him tightly. Erik shut his eyes and put a hand on her back, opening his eyes slowly he looked up in the direction of the opera house.

Even from where they sat he could still clearly see the smoke billowing up into the air.

"I would love to." Fleurette's voice was so quiet that it was almost inaudible.

Erik watched as she leant away from him. "You do not have to."

"You're silly," Fleurette smiled lightly and wagged a finger at him. "There is no way you are travelling over to America without me. Where you go, I go, got it?"

Nodding slowly Erik ran a hand through her red curls and looked around. "We should go, I am sure Eleanor is already worrying about where you are."

"You are coming with me aren't you?"

"You said where I go you'll go, can that not be reversed?" Erik questioned, a happy smile appeared on Fleurette's face, nodding slowly she stood up and nodded in the direction to the path which lead out of the park and towards her house.

* * *

"You are on your own." Were the first words which escaped Eleanor's mouth when Fleurette had got escorted into the living room alongside Claudia.

Fleurette looked around and nodded slowly, she then smiled and sat down. "Your not are you?" Eleanor questioned with a hard smile on her face, Fleurette grinned and leaned back in the chair. Wriggling to sit up she held her hands out to the fire and warmed her hands up.

"I have to say for someone who has not only had a performance to do, but also been caught up in a fire, you are looking quite well Fleurette." Claudia said while shooting a worried look to Eleanor.

"I'm all right." Fleurette admitted and stared at the dancing flames, a expression flitted onto her face which couldn't be pinned down. All of a sudden she moved from sitting right beside the fire to sitting as far away from it.

She seemingly wasn't as well as the two elder women thought.

"You've left a soot trail," Claudia pointed out while brushing the chair which Fleurette had previously sat in. A few tutting noises came out of the maid before she sprung into life to hunt out a dustpan and brush.

Eleanor frowned, "We need to talk. Just the two of us," she stood up and shut the door she soon returned to her chair, sweeping her skirt over her legs as she sat down she looked at Fleurette squarely.

"All right."

"You're suddenly very acceptant of this, usually you are not quite up for confronting people or in fact having serious conversations."

"What can I say?" Fleurette smiled, "My talent for talking has grown and expanded." She narrowed her eyes, "What do you wish to say?"

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Is this what it boils down to?" Fleurette questioned and pushed some hair out of her face. "Come on," she leant forward in her chair and smiled in Eleanor's direction. "You are honestly telling me that if I came to you saying; 'Eleanor I am involved with Monsieur Opera Ghost.' You would be acceptant of this?" Fleurette's eyes narrowed. "Of course you wouldn't." She leant back in her chair and let out a tired sigh. "Rightly so as well, no one would be acceptant of it."

"You could have told me."

"I sort of did, indirectly."

"Excuse me?"

"Remember I told you about a friend I had accidentally offended with words? Yes you remember, a look of recognition just flitted onto your face." Fleurette smiled, "It was him. So I did indirectly tell you, you just didn't really figure out it was him."

"Oh my," Eleanor gasped and put her hands over her mouth, she looked at Fleurette in a sense of shock. "You two have been acquainted since then? That was...like a few weeks or a month or so after we had started there." Fleurette just looked at her sister and didn't answer her.

"Let me ask you, you said you knew it was him since that day I went missing, how?"

Eleanor smiled, "You have a tell little flower."

"Eh?"

"Each performance you looked up at a certain box which is off limits to regular people. Now most people I noted ignored its existence, not you." Eleanor paused. "The reason why you stayed on the stage longer than everyone else must have been for another reason rather than just dancing." Fleurette seemed a little lost for words for the moment and just stared at her sister.

"No one told me, I just slotted things together when I spoke those words." Eleanor shook her head, "Then I also realized how ignorant I was to it all. You had suddenly grown into a young woman whose interest was directed between dancing and performing then that attention and interest suddenly diverted to a mysterious man."

"A mysterious man you were rather rude to may I just point out. I don't take kindly to that."

Eleanor let out a laugh, Fleurette frowned at her. "Do not look at me like that! It is funny, the day my sister; the used to be socially awkward Fleurette is now suddenly sitting in front of me defending a man. Fleurette may I just say," Eleanor leaned forward in her chair and smiled lightly at her. "Never defend a man, they won't thank you for it. Not only that, I never honestly saw this coming."

"He is not here right now to defend himself, so I will do it for him."

Eleanor narrowed her eyes thoughtfully and looked at her sister, nodding slowly she sat back up in the chair and looked up at the ceiling. "Will all be well if I go and apologise?"

"That isn't for me to decide is it? After all I wasn't the one who was incredibly rude to him and hoping my apology would be accepted."

"Ah, but I was the one to invite him into our home for an evening as a thank you." Eleanor pointed out. "I did thank him as well just to remind you."

"Yes right before unleashing your anger out on him."

"I wasn't that bad."

"You acted the way father used to, to me when I did something wrong." Fleurette rolled her eyes."Yes, you were bad Eleanor."


	85. Chapter 85

_How can university kill me already when i've not technically started back? This is cruel! So cruel...i'm out of whack, it's what a gap year does to you._

_Meh.  
_

_Thanks for reading!~_

* * *

85

"Would this still have happened even if I kept a closer eye on you?"

"Eleanor," Fleurette stood up and walked over to the chair her sister was sitting in. Kneeling down she looked up at the blonde woman in front of her. "Yes I am your sister, but I am not your sole responsibility." Looking down at the dark red carpet beneath her Fleurette let out a slow sigh.

"What you just said is more of a question a mother would ask. You are not my mother, no matter how much father tried to push the responsibility of me onto you. You are my sister, you are meant to be here for me when things don't go right." Fleurette smiled. "You also are allowed to lecture me and say 'I told you so' now and again."

"We are all right aren't we?"

"We're more than all right," Fleurette smiled and stood up. Eleanor rolled her eyes and slowly stood up too. "Why are you tutting?" Fleurette questioned confused, Eleanor pointed to the carpet where a nice lot of soot flaked and spotted the red surface.

Eleanor put her hands on Fleurette's cheeks, "How could I miss my sister suddenly falling in love?"

"Woah," Fleurette breathed with wide eyes. "Steady now..."

"What?" Eleanor grinned, "Embarrassed over the word _love _are we?" Eleanor teased her while putting more emphasis into the word. "Have you told him?" Fleurette shook her head while still being in her sisters light grasp. "Does he know?" Fleurette shrugged as a answer. "You two are suited, you're both rather mysterious...and evasive."

Fleurette let out a laugh at this and pulled herself free. "Well I am going to wash this soot and smoke off of myself, I expect by the time I am done you would have apologised."

"Wait...what?" Eleanor said startled, Fleurette turned in the doorway and pointed a finger upstairs.

"Just knock on the door. You do not have to enter the room, although I think talking through a door is rather impersonal." Fleurette smiled and stepped out of the room, she stepped back and put a hand to her chin thoughtfully.

"Although saying that, that does not mean that he won't open the door and confront you." Smiling Fleurette skipped out of the room and up the stairs quickly.

Eleanor stood in silence for a moment, all that could be heard was the cracking of the fire. Turning and eyeing it up she sighed.

* * *

Erik's eyes opened slowly and he turned to eye up the door. He was currently standing leaning against the windowsill in Fleurette's room. While she entered through the front he said he couldn't and climbed up the lattice work much like he did last time.

There was another knock, only quieter this time. "Fleurette said you'd be in here." Erik rolled his eyes, in all honesty he didn't really want another confrontation with Eleanor. It was clear as day that the two of them clashed.

She was defensive over her sister and her welfare. Erik was blunt and truthful towards people. The two just clashed. Although admittedly they both cared equally for the same red haired woman.

"I am deeply sorry, honestly I am. Can you honestly blame me for being protective over my sister when she's involved with someone...who has...such a reputation?" Erik raised a eyebrow, Eleanor was choosing her words rather wisely this time.

"I thought about what you said," she went on to say. "You were right. The people Fleurette and I deemed friends were in fact the ones at fault for possibly getting her killed." Eleanor's voice broke slightly mid sentence. "I took my anger out on you because you were there, that was awful of me I know, I am sorry for doing so." Eleanor was silent for a few moments before laughing quietly, Erik looked at the door confused.

"You rescued my sister not out of a spur of the moment thing. You rescued her because as I've already stated, you care for her." At this Erik walked over to the door silently and grasped lightly onto the handle. He frowned, and shut his eyes, opening them quickly he stepped back.

Honestly he didn't want to show himself to Eleanor. Erik just didn't expect Eleanor to open the door and peek around it and aim a cheeky grin up at him.

"Does she know?" Eleanor continued to grin up at him, Erik was a little put off. The woman in front of him was acting so differently to the one earlier on, it was hard to imagine it was the same person.

"Oh don't tell me you are another person embarrassed over the 'l' word," Eleanor rolled her eyes. "I said it to Fleurette I'll say it to you, you are well suited. You're both evasive and...somewhat the same." Eleanor walked into the room and shut the door.

She let out a quiet sigh and leant her back against the door and looked at him. Erik frowned lightly, her gaze was much like the one Fleurette had when they first met face to face.

It wasn't scrutinizing, more curious.

Eleanor shrugged and rolled her eyes, was that her strange sense of approval? Erik frowned even more, was he honestly expecting Eleanor to accept him?

"Listen Monsieur," Eleanor said while looking at him squarely. "We both care for Fleurette don't we? Even if you won't openly admit it, I love my sister dearly. As such I do not wish to see her hurt, or get hurt." Eleanor nodded surely, "If you care for her as much as what I think you do, look after her."

"Do you expect me to hurt your sister in some way?" Erik questioned finally breaking his silence, Eleanor jumped a little at his voice, it was quiet and polite. Both the tones they used were different from the defensive defiant tones from their previous conversation.

"I don't know you, so I am going to answer; possibly." Eleanor said, Erik narrowed his eyes at her, Eleanor in turn narrowed her eyes at him.

"You have my word," Erik said while bowing slowly. "I will not hurt your sister in any possible way."

"That fills me with some confidence."

"Just accept my words for being the truth and stop being so headstrong and awkward." Erik said while standing up straight and looking at her. "You already said it, we both care for Fleurette, as such you will not hurt your sister so why would I?" He crossed his arms and frowned at her.

Eleanor rolled her eyes slowly and took to eyeing him up again. "Can I just say you are not exactly how I pictured you'd be."

Erik almost slapped a hand to his forehead, that was a action which he had caught himself wanting to follow through with when regarding Eleanor.

"Is that a misguided compliment?"

"Hm, yes." Eleanor said a little oddly while nodding.

"This conversation got off topic." Erik noted, his conversations with Fleurette often spiralled off in a different direction than what they first started out to be. It didn't shock him that much to know the conversations with her sister would be the same.


	86. Chapter 86

86

"For my sanity may I question where you plan to go?"

"Will the answer be just for your sanity?"

"Where you are to go Monsieur I think my sister shall follow. She is loyal you see."

"Erik."

"Excuse me?"

"It's my name." Eleanor had a thoughtful look on her face before nodding slowly. "Now we're on a first name basis we're not classed as total strangers. I am going to America." Eleanor jumped and frowned at him.

"She cannot go with you."

"May I question why?"

"Because she can't."

"That does not seem to be a reliable answer to my question." Erik said, "In fact it does not seem to be a answer at all." His words caused a glare to be shot in his direction again.

Eleanor sighed heavily and buried her head in her hands. "This is moving to fast for my liking. When do you go?"

"Tomorrow night." Erik answered plainly, Eleanor groaned and peeked out from her fingers.

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Oh for god's sake." Eleanor muttered, Erik smiled and looked at her. Blaspheming didn't honestly seem like a trait of Eleanor's, it took him by surprise to hear her do it.

"Right," Eleanor said while putting her hands over her mouth and nodding slowly. Erik could see she was trying to fathom everything out. Looking up at him teary eyed she shook her head. "What will you do over there?"

"Start anew."

"Right...how evasive."

"Eleanor you are not stupid. What do I do?"

"You lived in a opera house, you took it upon yourself to say what shows were to be performed."

"Eleanor a few performances you did I wrote." Erik admitted, Eleanor looked at him shocked.

"You will do the same over there?"

"Yes."

"And you plan to take Fleurette with you?"

"Only if she wishes."

"So you will not keep on at her to come with you?"

"No," Erik looked down at the floor. "Her family is here, I would not wish to see her upset by deciding to come with me if it isn't what she truly wishes. I have asked her though, I thought you should know that much as well."

"And her answer?" Eleanor questioned, Erik just gave her a look which caused her to let out a heavy sigh.

"When you go out there, do not lecture or shout at her." Erik said.

Eleanor looked at him sidewards and smiled. "Oh what's this? Getting on the defensive for my sister? Oh I think I like you Erik, anyone who wishes to defend my sister are fine by me." Eleanor smiled and turned the handle on the door, she swiftly exited the room after that.

Erik let out a sigh and sat down on the edge of the bed, family and protective sisters were a tricky business to deal with.

* * *

Fleurette opened the bathroom door and came face to face with Eleanor. Leaning out and looking around the corridor Fleurette stepped out. "Are you all right?"

"I apologised. We're on a first name basis too, some may say given a few months we may be the best of friends." Eleanor laughed and nodded her head down the corridor, "You must be hungry Fleurette, lets find some food. Midnight feasts were a favoured past time remember?"

"Uh-huh, although mother didn't really approve especially when you ate to much chocolate cake and was horribly sick the next day."

"Well luckily we have no chocolate cake." Eleanor laughed and walked alongside her sister down the corridor.

Sitting at the kitchen table the sisters looked at each other and then at the food which they had raided out of the cupboards. Both grinned and took to eating, Felix wandered into the room with a confused look and then walked out again.

He thought it best not to question them, or in fact disrupt the moment.

"Fleurette, you will be careful won't you?"

"Huh?"

"I know." Eleanor said while eyeing up a small cake of some sort. She groaned and put it down, Fleurette laughed and snatched the cake from the plate and ate it herself.

"...He told you?"

"Mmhmm," Eleanor nodded slowly and rubbed her eyes letting out a quiet yawn she smiled. "Will you be happy over there? Deep down, will you be happy?" Eleanor smiled and stood up, "Think about it, I am going to have to go to bed Fleurette, I'm sorry. I dearly wish I could stay up and chat longer with you but I cannot." Eleanor smiled and wrapped her arms around Fleurette tightly.

"Invite Erik down here, share and share alike hm?" Eleanor leant away and smiled one last time before walking towards the doorway. "Do not stay up to late though, I mean you have had a rather eventful evening have you not?" She smiled and left, Fleurette drummed her fingers on the table and looked up at the ceiling.

She could hear Eleanor's footsteps walking into her room, once she heard the quiet sounds of a door shutting she stood up.

Walking quietly down the hallway she walked up the staircase and approached her room. Opening the door she looked around.

Her eyes landed on Erik who was sitting at her desk leaning his head against his hand. Hearing the door open however he perked up and looked in her direction.

Smiling and entwining her hands in front of herself she quickly looked down at the white long sleeved nightgown she was in and then up at him. "Come on Erik," she held a hand out to him. Erik stood up and tentatively walked over to where she stood.

His eyes stared out at the darkened corridor behind her. He then looked down at her, Fleurette smiled, reaching out slowly he placed a hand in hers and entwined his fingers slowly with hers. She turned and walked out of the room, he walked slowly after her. Erik kept his guard up throughout their quiet journey through the house.

He did however eye up the pictures which hung from the walls as they passed, turning into the kitchen he raised a eyebrow at the food. Fleurette smiled sheepishly and looked at him. "Eleanor backed out and went to rest. Are you hungry?" Fleurette jumped and sat down in her chair and watched him.

Erik slowly walked over and sat down, "This all feels very strange."

"I know." Fleurette agreed, "You told Eleanor about going over to America?"

"Lying to your sister probably is not a wise move on my behalf." Erik admitted and ate some of the food in front of him slowly. "She is worried you will choose unwisely. She also thinks you are being talked into going."

"I'm not."

"I know that." Erik said slowly while looking up at her. Fleurette just sat there with her arms crossed underneath the table, she wasn't eating anything and instead went from looking at the leftover food to looking up at him.


	87. Chapter 87

87

"You really should get some sleep." Erik stated while shifting in his seat in front of the small fire in Fleurette's room. She sat beside him, her eyes glazed over as she stared at the flames.

"Your home," Fleurette said quietly and looked at him. "It's all gone...why is this dawning on me only now?"

"Because I believe you have been in minor shock since earlier on."

"Oh Erik I'm sorry."

"It is not your fault."

"I should have stayed with them though, I could have stopped it from happening. After all I was the only sober person in the group."

Erik let out a sigh and looked at her, "What happened, happened, I do not think you could stop it even if you tried." Fleurette rubbed her eyes, "Get some sleep before you pass out Fleurette." She opened a eye and looked at him, after rubbing her eyes for a few more moments she nodded slowly. Erik just wasn't expecting her to lay down in his lap, putting a hand on her hair Erik ran his fingers slowly through the red curls. Hearing quiet steady breathing he looked down, Fleurette was fast asleep. Nodding slowly Erik managed to move himself from being used as a pillow again, turning and picking her up Erik moved over to the bed and laid her down.

Sleeping in a bed would be a lot more comfier than sleeping on the floor.

Tucking some of her hair over her ear, Erik sighed when Fleurette slowly opened her eyes and looked at him.

"Will tomorrow be all right?" Fleurette whispered, Erik looked thoughtfully up at the ceiling before looking at her. "Can you say it'll be all right even if you can't guarantee it?"

"It'll be fine Fleurette," Erik said, she looked relieved, he shook his head slowly. It was odd that him possibly lying made her feel better.

Fleurette fidgeted and patted the bed beside her, Erik frowned lightly and looked at her. "You need rest too." She reasoned, standing up he shrugged off his jacket and settled back down in his seat at the end of her bed.

Watching the flames Erik looked to the side when Fleurette pulled herself down from the bed, she reached over and pulled the covers with her. Throwing some of it over his shoulders she cacooned herself and leant her head against his shoulders.

"Can I still be a dancer?"

Erik smiled and leaned his head against hers. "You can be unless you want to do something else."

"But I'm good at dancing." Fleurette said quietly while her eyes slowly drifted shut, Erik looked down at her, Fleurette had yet again fallen asleep against his shoulder.

* * *

When morning came Erik's eyes slowly opened and looked into a pair of green irises. Fleurette smiled and reached up to push a stray piece of hair away from his eyes.

Looking around slowly it soon registered to him that although they had fallen asleep sitting up, they had ended up laying down eventually.

In fact, Erik now laid tightly holding onto Fleurette, even if she wanted to move or leave the room she wouldn't be able to.

"Good morning," she said quietly, the curtains behind them shifted from a light breeze which was coming through the window which was partially open. The sun filtered into the room and bathed everything in a warm yellow orange glow.

Fleurette settled back down and listened to the sounds which were happening from below. There were voices talking idly, the casual way in which they conversed easily led Fleurette to believe it was Claudia and Geoffrey down there.

Erik absentmindedly took to running his fingers through Fleurette's hair, "I need you to do something for me."

"What is it?" She opened her eyes and looked at him thoughtfully.

"If I give you an address, will you go to it, and also relay the message I will tell you?"

"Yes." Fleurette nodded slowly and managed to wriggle out from his arms. She sat up and pushed her ruffled hair over her shoulder. She straightened out her sleeves and watched out of the corner of her eyes as Erik sat up and rummaged in his jacket pocket.

"Erik I am sure I have a piece of paper you could use, you don't need to scribble on the back of the ship times." Fleurette rolled her eyes and moved past him to pull a pad of paper off of her desk. Handing it out she leant back against the bed and watched him jot down something on the paper. After he was done he held it out to her, looking at the paper Fleurette frowned at the address.

"You know where it is?"

"Of course I do, photographic memory remember? I have walked down so many streets it's almost impossible for me to forget them or the way to get to them." Fleurette smiled and tore the paper out from the pad and folded it up. Standing up and walking over to a wardrobe she pulled out a dark green dress and quickly disappeared into the en suite.

A few moments later she reappeared tying her hair up, Erik finished putting her room straight again and looked at her.

"What is the message you won't me to deliver?"

"You are the message."

"I do not understand." Fleurette looked at him confused, reaching down and picking up the folded paper off from the floor she opened it up and looked it over again. "Oh," she breathed out slowly and looked at him. "Would you like me to say anything at all?"

"Nine o'clock."

"That's all?"

"I have no other words to say to them." Erik stated and pulled on his jacket, Fleurette nodded slowly and turned towards the door, quickly exiting the room Erik stood and listened to her retreating footsteps.


	88. Chapter 88

88

Fleurette scrunched the paper up in her hands and looked up at the small house in front of her. It was small yet cosy looking. In all honestly Fleurette never thought about Madame Giry and Meg having another residence.

She had always thought that they had always lived in the opera house, that was a rather silly thought when Fleurette quickly thought over it.

Like a baby could get bought up in a opera house, with all the ropes and trap doors. The dangerous backdrops and labyrinth corridors. No, a opera house wasn't a suitable place for a baby to grow up.

Of course Madame Giry would have a secondary residence, walking up the steps Fleurette stood and looked at the dark wooden door. Looking around at the street behind her she sighed and looked forward again.

Knocking on the door firmly Fleurette stood for a few moments before the door opened and Meg grinned at her.

"Fleur! It is so good to see you...we never saw you leave we all thought the worse, even though mother did say you had escaped and went home with Eleanor." Meg rambled cheerily. "How are you? You look well, why are you here?" Meg questioned, Fleurette looked at her and then to the figure which emerged behind the blonde.

"You are here with a message I take it?"

"I am the message apparently." Fleurette answered with a light frown.

Madame Giry contemplated over this before slowly nodding. "You are to come with us, what time?" It was clear that she didn't take kindly to still having to listen to Erik and go by his words.

"Nine o'clock?"

She nodded slowly and placed a hand on her daughters shoulder, "We must get ready then. I am sure you need to as well." Fleurette shrugged, did she honestly need to take all her worldly belongings with her? It wasn't like she was moving away forever, of course she would return to visit her sister.

"We shall see you later." Giry nodded slowly, Meg looked a little confused by the brief conversation which happened in front of her yet smiled at Fleur. Meg was extremely glad that she was coming along with them to America. She needed to make new friends over there, but it would be nice to have someone she already knew alongside her.

* * *

Fleurette's eyes glazed over and then focused when a smiling girl stood in front of her.

"Please stay away from the pond." Fleurette smiled and Josephine, "What are you doing hm?"

"Mama and I are on a walk. She says we can go read under one of the trees. Would you like to come too?" Josephine asked with hopeful eyes.

Fleurette shook her head slowly and leant forward on the bench. "I would love to. But I can't, I have to go home and pack some of my things."

"Why?"

"I am leaving."

"Why?"

"Because I want to."

"But why?"

"It's a dream Josephine, travelling, now I have the chance...especially with the opera house now gone. I am unemployed. So what money I have I am going to travel." Fleurette answered, Josephine thought over her words and smiled slowly.

"It sounds like fun."

"I am hoping it will be."

"Will you come back?"

"Perhaps one day. Maybe when I return the opera house shall be back and you shall be there." Fleurette smiled, a wide smile spread onto Josephine's face and she nodded quickly.

"Then you will come back and dance there too?"

"Maybe," Fleurette looked thoughtfully up at the sky, the clouds were white and fluffy and idly floated in the mass of blue above. "I must go, I am sure we will meet again though."

"Will you write?"

"Hm?"

"Will you write to us?" Josephine smiled and rocked on her heels.

"I haven't got your address." Fleurette stated, Josphine reached into her small bag and pulled out her work book. Flipping through pages of writing excersises she stopped at a clean page. Quickly jotting something down she ripped it out and held it up to her.

"I will tell mama you will write to us, or else she would wonder who is sending us mysterious letters." Josephine smiled, "Have a safe journey. I hope you enjoy yourself Fleurette." Smiling one last time Josephine turned and ran over to where her mother was waiting for her underneath a tree.

Nina looked up at her and waved casually, Fleurette lifted a hand up and waved back. Smiling lightly she turned and left the park quietly.

* * *

"Do you need help with packing?" Eleanor questioned no sooner had her sister walked past the living room. Eleanor peeked out around the door frame and at her, Fleurette turned slowly and shook her head.

"You all right?"

"Mmhm."

"You do not sound so sure."

Fleurette didn't retort to her words, she had a thoughtful look on her face and put a hand on her stomach. "It feels the same way before a show. All bubbly and nervous, yet excited. It feels odd." Fleurette lifted her eyes up to look at her sister. "I will keep in contact with you, I will write you a letter every single day."

"Every day?"

"Yes."

"Really? How are you going to find time when you are exploring the wider world?" Eleanor quipped with a smile.

"I can walk and write at the same time." Fleurette smiled, "Not only that I am sure I will find time to write to you."

"I would hope so, I do not want you disappearing off of the face of the planet. You will come back and visit too won't you?"

"Not if you don't wish to come over and visit me."

"Hm," Eleanor mused and put a finger to her chin while moving around the door frame and taking to standing in front of her sister in the corridor. "I hadn't thought of that!"

Fleurette looked at her dead panned. "You hadn't thought of a possible holiday? Really?"

"Yes!" Eleanor exclaimed and shot a childish pouting expression in her direction, Fleurette grinned and crossed her arms loosely. "I was, am I mean, to busy fretting over you going over there! I have all these situations going through my mind, how could I possibly think of a holiday when my mind is busy?"

"I'll be fine, it's not like I'm going over on my own." Fleurette stated, Eleanor nodded slowly at this. Fleurette smiled and walked into the kitchen to get a glass of water, quickly drinking some of the clear liquid she washed up the cup and turned out of the room again.

"I'll go pack now I think."

"Don't take to much," Eleanor rolled her eyes and followed her sister to the stairs. Fleurette mock saluted her and then walked up the stairs quickly.


	89. Chapter 89

89

Erik stood with a rather confused expression on his face. Fleurette had a thoughtful look however and picked up one dress, eyed it over then either put it in her little suitcase or put it back in her wardrobe.

Fleurette was seemingly trying to figure out which dresses she preferred and which dresses she would rather take with her to America.

"Do you really need all of them?" Erik asked, he hadn't realized his question was a stupid one until Fleurette shot him a dumbfounded look. Erik looked at her confused, Fleurette rolled her eyes and didn't answer him.

However she did go back to scrutinizing each and every dress and either packing it or putting it back into the piece of furniture behind her.

"Eleanor offered to come help me, trust me if I had accepted her help it would be even worse."

"Do I dare to ask how?"

Fleurette folded up a blue dress carefully and tucked it into her case. "She usually has a habit of trying on the clothes she wishes to take with her. As such I believe she would do the same to me." Fleurette paused, "Oh I don't know about this one little flower, put it on and lets see." Fleurette mimicked Eleanor's voice quite brilliantly and then laughed over her impression.

Erik shook his head slowly, "So instead you turn out your wardrobe and filter through all your clothes."

"It's a lot easier."

"It's a lot messier you mean."

"Erik it's my room."

"I actually took you for a tidy person you know? Now seeing all this, I am seriously reconsidering my earlier thoughts." Erik crossed his arms and leant against the windowsill behind him. His words caused Fleurette to look down at herself and at the amount of clothes scattered around her.

"I'll tidy it all away and then you can just pretend you never saw me having a untidy moment." Fleurette smiled and picked up four dresses to hang back up, turning away from the wardrobe she continued packing.

Out of all the dresses Fleurette had turned out she only ended up choosing five of them. She had briefly murmured about buying other dresses over there. Erik rolled his eyes, for someone who disliked dress shopping, she seemed rather up for it all of a sudden.

Crouching down Fleurette opened a trunk and pulled out her dancing things. Flinging pairs of old point shoes onto the bed she stood up and looked them over. She nodded slowly yet hesitantly, Fleurette thought they'd do until she could buy some new ones. All her new dancing clothes and shoes got burned.

"Done." She stated while pulling Erik out of his thoughts, his eyes slowly raised from the floor to look at her. Fleurette stood with a triumphant smile on her face. She seemed rather proud for packing her things.

"Just the one case?" Erik asked and earned himself and narrow eyed look from the woman standing on the other side of the bed.

"Oh be quiet you! Only because you don't have to pack." Fleurette muttered and picked her case up, the bag she had packed in the opera house had got left behind in a panic to escape. Fleurette was seriously very annoyed at herself that she never took it with her when she was escaping the flames.

* * *

"I wonder what it'll be like over there." Fleurette said thoughtfully while opening her eyes and looking up at the ceiling. "Are you a little apprehensive Erik? If only a little bit?"

"Not really." Erik answered while looking at her quickly, Fleurette fidgeted and held onto a cushion. The two of them were sitting on her bed looking mindlessly around the room. The day had progressed a little to quickly for Fleurette's liking.

At the moment it was about six o'clock, "What time do we have to leave to get down to the harbour?"

"Half past eight." Erik said simply, there was a quiet sigh from his side which caused him to look at her again. Fleurette was leaning her chin against the pillow, blinking she looked up at him sidewards.

"Are you having second thoughts?" Erik asked as blankly as he could, he didn't want disappointment to creep into his voice. He would be so disappointed if Fleurette didn't come with him. The thought of setting up somewhere else with Madame Giry and Meg as his only source of company didn't sit to well with him.

Fleurette sighed again and shut her eyes, shaking her head slowly she opened her eyes and looked at him. "No. I'm apprehensive Erik, I just want to get going, sitting around and waiting is making it all seem so much worse. Not to mention so much more daunting." Fleurette answered while throwing the cushion so it landed at the end of the bed.

She stared down at her hands and looked towards the door when there was a quiet knock. Moving off of the bed Fleurette looked over her shoulder, Eirk stood up slowly and decided to move to her side. When Fleurette opened the door he was shielded from view thanks to the angle of the door.

"You all packed hm?"

"Said like that it makes it sound like you can't wait for me to leave."

"Oh I don't mean it like that and you know it." Eleanor said while crossing her arms. "Are you two hungry?"

"I don't think I could eat." Fleurette admitted, Eleanor looked at her sadly and uncrossed her arms. Reaching out and putting her hands on her sisters shoulders, Eleanor pulled Fleurette close to herself.

Erik quickly peered around the door to try and understand why a odd silence had suddenly appeared.

Eleanor opened her eyes and looked at him. "Why are you hiding behind the door Erik?" Eleanor asked simply while he disappeared back around the door.

"We didn't know who was out here." Fleurette answered.

"Well it's only me here...and Claudia and Geoffrey, but I highly doubt those two will come and bother you."

"Where's Felix?"

"Work," Eleanor smiled and let her sister go. The two got caught in a stare off, they stared at each other calmly, Eleanor nodded slowly and put her hands on Fleurette's cheeks. Smiling happily she tapped her on the nose, Fleurette frowned and pulled away.

"Heh," Eleanor laughed childishly. "I am going to miss you. It'll feel so strange without you here."

"As I already said; I'll write to you everyday."

"You won't be able to write on a ship." Erik stated while getting suddenly involved in the sisters conversation.

Fleurette ducked back into the room and looked around the door. "What's the form of communication on a ship then?"

"Telegram."

"Oh," Fleurette said and looked back at Eleanor, she smiled and stepped into the room. Shutting the door Eleanor briefly looked up at Erik who was leaning against the wall with his arms loosely crossed.

"In that case I'll send a telegram to you everyday."

"Fleurette we're not going to be on the ship for long."

"Erik! You're not helping!" Fleurette exclaimed and stomped a foot on the floor and turned to point a finger at him. "If anything you're confusing me slightly."

"Sorry."

Eleanor watched the two while sitting down on the bed, her eyes briefly looked at the small suitcase. Laughing quietly she waved off the glares shot in her direction.

"What's so funny?" Fleurette questioned.

"You two are funny to watch. I guess I am the only person to witness your little moments? They're cute! You two are so...aww!" Eleanor rambled out, Fleurette and Erik exchanged a confused look and then looked back at the excitable blonde. Eleanor clapped her hands together and just sat there smiling.


	90. Chapter 90

_I hate to say this; but this is the last chapter. Now i have to also just say the ending may be a little...odd? Nah i think it's just my mind thinking that up. But if it does seem 'odd'? It's because then when i come to writing the sequel it can flow easily on from this._

_Did that make sense? I dearly hope so. Now on the topic of the sequel, i have not started writing it yet. I think it may be up over the weekend some time. SO, if you're interested in reading it - keep an eye out.  
_

_Right, all that said, thank you so much for reading and for all the reviews and the alerts and that! :D  
_

_(This is honestly the longest chapter in the whole story...so sit comfortably it goes on for a wee while xD)_

* * *

90

"Eleanor you're fussing again." Fleurette stated while Eleanor stood in front of her tying up her cloak, she then reached up and pulled the hood over her head.

The weather outside may have been sunny in the day, but now the clouds had grown grey and light rain had started to fall down to earth.

Claudia and Geoffrey stood behind Eleanor with sad looks on their faces. Eleanor had briefly filled them in with what was happening.

Sure they were worried for her, especially considering she was going to a different country with a mysterious man who neither of them had ever met. Eleanor was rather allusive with the information she had told the two servants as well.

Eleanor may have not agreed with them being together, or in each others company, she didn't know what to class it as. But she was rather sure that Erik wouldn't approve with being secretly spoken about to two servants, who would most likely converse about him with each other, things could get complicated then.

"Eleanor!" Fleurette exclaimed, the blonde stopped brushing hair out of Fleurette's face and looked at her confused. "Please stop."

"But this will be the last time we see each other. Why can't I come down to the harbour and bid you farewell?"

"Because we're sneaking on board. We don't have a ticket."

"You could get in such trouble for that." Claudia stated while shaking her head disapprovingly.

Fleurette's eyes dimmed slightly and she looked down at the floor. Eleanor frowned and shot Claudia a look.

"You will be fine, I am sure of it." Eleanor stated.

Fleurette looked up at her suddenly. "You approve all of a sudden?"

"As long as he looks after you, and is with you then I'll be fine. My mind will not worry for I can clearly see, and have seen, that he'll look after you." Eleanor rambled out while wiping her eyes.

"Eleanor it's fine," Fleurette smiled and wrapped her arms around her sister, squeezing her eyes shut she rubbed a hand on her back and stepped back. Standing on the step below the one near the front door Fleurette smiled.

"Little flower, are you really sure you wish to go? I feel like I have to ask just one last time." Eleanor asked quietly.

Fleurette inhaled and then exhaled slowly. Looking down at the ground she nodded slowly. Eleanor didn't look quite happy with this being an answer.

"I love him. Knowing he'd leave and I'd still be here thrown back into a life I had left behind would destroy me." Fleurette said strongly, Eleanor smiled slowly and winked, she let out a quiet laugh and waved a hand at her.

"Oh Fleurette," Eleanor shook her head and looked up at the dark sky. "I would keep you here if I could. But I can't," looking back at her sister she sighed. "Go. Have fun, I hope you discover the wider world, and I hope the wider world is what you think it to be." Eleanor stepped out into the rain held onto Fleurette tightly and then stepped back inside slowly again.

Fleurette smiled, although she was trying to put on a brave face. "Get prepared for my first telegram."

"Oh I will." And that was it, Eleanor and Fleurette looked at each with a knowing look before she slowly turned and walked down the steps carefully because of the rain laying on the stony surface.

* * *

Erik stood leaning against the wall sheltered from the light rain because of the two buildings being close together.

There was a odd feeling wrapping and gripping onto his heart. Putting a hand on his chest he frowned, perhaps overhearing Fleurette and Eleanor's conversation had had an effect on him. Even more so perhaps hearing Fleurette's confessions about her feelings towards him was making him feel like this.

Whatever this feeling was exactly. It was a feeling which had long since been buried somewhere deep down inside himself.

Christine was the last person logically to make him feel like this, Erik frowned look where that led. Raoul had come and took her away from him.

"Are you all right?" Fleurette questioned while appearing by his side. Erik blinked and looked at her, he was still standing with a hand over his chest. She reached out a put a hand on his shoulder, "What's wrong?"

Fleurette was so utterly different to Christine, Erik reached out and pulled her to him. She let out a surprised sound and dropped her suitcase from the sudden action.

"Erik?" Fleurette questioned quietly, "I can't breathe."

Erik let her go, Fleurette stumbled slightly and caught her balance, she looked up at him confused. She pushed the hood of her cloak out of her face slightly and reached down to pick up her suitcase again.

"Come on we have a ship to get on remember?" Fleurette smiled up at him and turned out of the small alley way. Erik walked quickly to catch up with her. "You're being very quiet Erik you're worrying me. Are you all right?"

"I heard you." Erik said, he was thinking over his words and all the possible words he could say. In the end he just thought he'd state the obvious.

Fleurette's expression turned into one of embarrassment a light red colour spread across her cheeks. Even in the dim street lamp lit street it was clear to see how his words had effected her.

"Oh..." Fleurette breathed and looked around the empty street. Because of the time they were travelling and because of the weather there was no one else wandering about.

Turning into a nearby alley way the two commenced their journey through back streets. The more near the centre of town they got, the more people seemed to suddenly crop up. Men and women spilled out of pubs, the less desirable people lurked on corners under dim street lamps.

Erik stopped and eyed up the harbour in front of them. Firstly they had to manage to cross the road and avoid the watchful gaze of the other passengers. Neither of them had much faith in their fellow passengers of keeping quiet about them sneaking on board.

Turning and looking over his shoulder Erik looked back at Fleurette, she smiled and looked up at him. Holding out a hand, Fleurette reached up and put her hand in his and let out a startled sound when he pulled her into a run and ran across the road.

Soon they both stood in a nearby alley way again and looked up at the large ship in front of them. "It's huge." Fleurette said slowly, her eyes flitted to look at the other passengers. "Are we all going to fit on there?"

"There do seem to be a lot of people." Erik said thoughtfully and then put a hand on Fleurette's shoulder. "Meg is over there, go to her, bring her and Giry over here please." Erik whispered to her, Fleurette looked over her shoulder at him and nodded slowly.

Erik stood and watched her run over to the blonde and her mother. He could clearly see the conversation they were having was a confused one. Mainly because Meg looked utterly confused as to why Fleurette had just appeared from a alley way.

Walking back over she looked up at him, Meg looked even more confused as she did previously and Madame Giry eyed him up before looking to Fleurette.

"You must be quick and silent." Giry stated, she then went on to explain that there was a separate entrance onto the ship for luggage and for the workers of the ship. Fleurette and Erik were to somehow sneak onto the ship through that entrance.

She made the whole thing sound simple, Fleurette sighed and ignored the nervous feeling dwelling in her stomach. She got pulled from her nervous thoughts when a hand held onto hers, linking her fingers slowly, Fleurette frowned lightly and watched Meg and her mother walk off to join the other passengers.

"Come on," Erik said quietly while tugging her gently by the hand. It was useful travelling over in the night, the shadows which hung around managed to hide their presence. At one point Fleurette was so close to a man carrying luggage that she could reach out and touch him.

If she wanted to, which she didn't because of the scowl on his face. However the thought of tripping him up did flit across her mind.

Erik, seemingly reading her thought process for a moment, frowned at her and gave her hand a gentle squeeze to get her mind focussed back on the task at hand.

She sheepishly smiled up at him and the two moved off and watched for an opening onto the ship. Men walked up the runway and disappeared through the door. Others carried luggage and other equipment.

Seeing a chance onto the ship Erik walked quickly forward and Fleurette walked as quickly as she could to keep up with his pace. The interior of the ship through this entrance was obviously less pleasant than the frontal entrance.

Side stepping into an empty room Erik watched as a man carrying luggage wandered down the hallway. Peering around the door he watched where he disappeared to. The man walked into a nearby room and then turned to walk off again.

Turning out of the room and running down the corridor Erik pushed open the door and pulled Fleurette gently in with him. The two managed to move around the luggage which was divided into first class, second class and third class.

Pulling a sheet which was covering some luggage Erik put it on the floor and sat slowly down. Fleurette sat down next to him and put her suitcase next to her.

Letting out a quiet yawn she fidgeted closer to him and rested her head against his shoulder. The door opened and the two sat stock still, from behind the mountain of luggage beside them they could hear muttering and bags thrown onto a pile.

Fleurette leaned back against Erik's shoulder and shut her eyes. "Fleurette?"

"Yes?"

"Did you mean it?" Erik watched as she sat back up and turned to look at him. She looked at him simply and nodded slowly.

"Yes," she whispered out and put a hand over one of his. "Surely you do not need me to admit to that." Fleurette smiled, "That's what was bothering you earlier on wasn't it?" Erik slowly nodded as an answer. She laughed lightly which earned a confused look from him.

"Erik you are very silly," Fleurette smiled warmly, he narrowed his eyes at her not taking kindly to being called silly, again. She clapped her hands together quietly and then put her hands his cheeks. "I love you," Erik's eyes widened slightly when she repeated those three words from earlier on. He went to answer back but looked down at the sheet below them. "I know," Fleurette said lightly, he lifted his eyes up to look at her. He couldn't exactly bring himself to answer her back, maybe perhaps the last person he confessed his love to threw his feelings back at him.

Sure, Erik already knew Fleurette and Christine were nothing alike but even still. He didn't exactly need to answer her back, Fleurette obviously understood his feelings without the use of words being said.

Fleurette smiled again and settled back against his shoulder. "I just realized something."

"What's that?"

"I won't be able to send a telegram to Eleanor because we're stowaways." Fleurette looked up at him and then back at the luggage mounds surrounding them.

Erik rolled his eyes, trust her to think of that now. "How long do you think we'll be on here for?"

"A few hours," Erik answered, "Get some sleep. I'll stay awake in case someone comes in." He moved his arm so Fleurette was no longer leaning against it, but was wrapped up instead.

Fleurette jumped when the ship groaned and suddenly spurred into life, the slow motion of moving forward made her look around worriedly. Sensing her worry Erik tightened his hold around her and leaned his head on top of hers. She settled back down once she had got used to the motion and the sounds the ship made.

Shutting her eyes she leant against Erik and attempted to get some sleep, although her mind was to alert with everything which surrounded them. Soon though her mind drifted and thoughts of what was to happen once they were over in their new destination filled her mind, and it was these thoughts and musings which she drifted off to sleep with.


End file.
